Suave and Sensibility
by pussycatwithattitude
Summary: Maria and Georg start to come together in an alternate way, and this time closer than before. A tale of journeys that must be made: one of finding love, reconciliation and a true home after years of relentless searching, and the other of finding a family and of acceptance. Georg/Maria and Maria/OC
1. Confirming His Suspicions

**A/N:** My summer holidays have officially started (just about), so a new story, and one that is definitely going to be my longest yet. This takes place a year behind the film, in 1937, but Herr Zeller is still an advocate for the Nazi party among others. I know it's before the official Anschluss, but I'm using my creative licence here because as far as I know there were people who favoured the party in years prior. I hope you will enjoy reading it, please leave some feedback if you can, even to tell me I'm wasting my time or anything. The title and rating is subject to change throughout, but as for the rating I'll let you know at the start of the chapters it will concern.

**Disclaimer: **As it will be for all future chapters, I do not own _The Sound of Music _or its characters, only the ones that I will introduce. Anything else you recognise will most likely belong to the film, in this chapter especially I have used some of the dialogue from it.

_****_**One: Confirming His Suspicions**

The grandeur and elegance sweeping through the villa that night was enough to trip anyone who eyed it with admiration. The high society men dressed in dining suits and shoes that clicked on the marble floor whilst dancing, and the women in expensive dresses, sweeping across the floor with an elegant and impressive nature – gatherings of rich men and rich women, gossiping gaily and indulging themselves in conversations that grew stale more often than not. Jumping from one rich, eligible bachelor to another, prying into their lives and making worldly exclamations, in the midst of public scrutiny, that the fellow had quite purposefully seduced the young maid, and oh the scandal!–

Captain Georg Ritter Von Trapp, a decorated Austrian naval hero, sighed with due heaviness. He pulled himself away from the small gathering of guests – the bores he detested; loathed just as much as these extravagant, but ultimately futile and ridiculously expensive, parties. He shook his head at the absurdity of their talk, thinking of how people could find such an interest in the topic and continue to strive from one comment to another without the sentence becoming semantically null. Being perfectly honest, he cared little – if at all – for the scandals occurring within Baron Von Rictre's household. Whether he had taken the young, attractive maid to bed was of no concern of his.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Elsa laughing gaily with another gathering of women, all coated in splendour and sequins, and boasting strong fumes of expensive perfumes shipped from exotic countries they most likely could not point out on a map. No, Captain Von Trapp much preferred the gentle fragrance of lavender and the natural scents. He preferred ladies not to be coated in ridiculous, eye–watering fumes, and those who appreciated true beauty. His own, late wife had never been one for rich, expensive perfumes.

Georg passed the gathering of those intent on revealing the scandalous mishaps of the social world, he passed some women speculating on the new dress shop that had opened in town, he also passed a combination of younger and older men, all sharing their opinion on the current political situation in Austria. Georg narrowed his eyes. The German threat – the Nazi party led by Adolf Hitler – was unfortunately becoming even more apparent by the day. Almost as though a storm was brewing, and the clouds had drifted over as a last warning for all distressed sailors at sea. Some men he knew had speculated that the invasion of Austria would happen sooner than expected, although others believed it to be at least a year away. The truth was, no one knew, but the threat it imposed for his family, and his homeland, was a daunting prospect, even for a man who had fought in previous, blood–thirsty wars and had seen true horrors that no man should ever have to witness.

Captain Von Trapp thought for a moment, and was perhaps going to indulge in a conversation that would not prove so trivial, before a metaphorical pull lulled him towards the patio, just outside the ballroom. As his fingers nervously fixed his white gloves, he began moving towards the ballroom and out of the main hallway of his household. He was greeted by various guests along the way, some he was pleased to share pleasantries with, and others not so much.

Baron and Baroness Ebberfield, an elderly couple who had been lifelong friends of the Von Trapp family, greeted the host warmly. Georg was certainly pleased to see them. The dear, old couple had been one of his first suggestions on the list of guests after Elsa had rummaged through her own contacts.

"What a wonderful party, Georg," stated the Baroness. Formalities between them had long disappeared some years ago. "It's so lovely to see this house so alive, and the children. My, they have all grown."

A fond swelling could be felt around his heart at the mention of his children.

"Thank you, Margaret."

Georg also nodded his appreciation, both to Margaret and to Baron Christoph Ebberfield.

He then turned, and was greeted by another guest.

"Oh, you and Elsa do make a lovely couple."

This time it was one of Elsa's highly sophisticated acquaintances from Vienna. Georg grimaced at the visible signs of make–up all across her face, the bright led lipstick she wore and the prim and proper hairstyle in the most striking of blonde shades that he presumed was the highest fashion around now.

Needless to say, he was not as pleased as he greeted this guest.

"Good evening, Captain. I must admit, I noticed the very public display of the national flag in the hallway."

He was definitely not at all pleased to greet this guest.

At the sound of such a voice, Georg grimaced and turned away from the woman.

"We are still an independent country, even if some may have forgotten, _Herr Zeller_." Georg added his name menacingly at the end of his statement, and the empathy and meaning of the words sent a crawling, shivering and unpleasant sensation to rise up his spine.

It seemed the statement had the same effect on Herr Zeller, but instead of the shivering spines, he merely plastered a rather ugly looking growl on his face. His eyes were as menacing as the Captain's tone before.

He narrowed them. "Might I remind you, Captain, that _when _the Nazis invade Austria," and Georg took particular notice of the stressed when, "Their laws will overrule any set in place now."

"The rules may be set, and we may be forced to follow them, but that will never mean we agree with them," a voice sounded from the side of both men.

The two men turned and noticed that Baron Ebberfield had joined the side of his friend, accompanied by his wife. He held as much patriotism in his eyes as Georg did, and his tone did not lack in conviction.

"We will see about that, Baron," Herr Zeller seethed, before sensing he was outnumbered and turned to make his way out of the ballroom, intent on meeting some more of the guests.

Georg shot the Baron and Baroness a warm smile, not only in gratitude for their sincere comment, but also for their pride, courage and optimism in such dark and potentially threatening times.

Georg then continued to head towards the double doors at the end of the ballroom, past the magical orchestra, and out towards the patio area where he could just visibly notice his children. As he approached them further, he noticed that all of them were stood, huddled in a group.

Then he stopped beneath the doorframe, noticing that not _all _of his children were stood together. Kurt seemed to be dancing with his governess.

The Captain watched them both for a few moments, Kurt at first as he laughed at his son's inability to perform the dance routine. But then his eyes settled onto Maria, watching as the skirt of her dress flowed effortlessly through the air and with such grace as she moved to their musical accompaniment.

His thoughts and gaze were then brought back to the two of them, as Kurt once again struggled with the movements due to their difference in height.

What caused him to move next, and what gave him the confidence to go, he did not know, but a moment later he found himself stood beside his son and their Fraulein Maria, tapping his son on the shoulder and asking if he could take his partner.

Maria seemed to glance up at him nervously, but she soon smiled and took his hand.

Although their skin contact was prevented because of his formal gloves, the touch created a sense of warmth to the atmosphere, and especially to Georg as he moved with her, encompassed by the night air. They drifted together, entranced in the old dance, enjoying the steps _and _their partner. The music drifted through from the ballroom, and as the tempo increased Georg watched in delight as the smile on Maria's face widened, and she began to move around him happily as he stood, clapping his hands together. As he moved again, the music began to slow again, and Georg knew they were approaching the more intimate moments in the dance. He reached out his arm for her hand, feeling her take it, and pulling her around in front of him.

The dance sequence called for them to move closer together, and they did. Georg was close enough to smell the natural fragrances he assumed to be her simple hair products. Their arms lifted above their heads, their faces moving inches closer. Georg had no option but to look into her eyes, and although he had seen them before, now he found himself completely mesmerised. Blue struck him fiercely, almost as though her eyes held the capacity for blue fire – flames that raged and burned, and showed such ferocity and depth. He breathed sharply, unable to tear his own eyes away from hers.

Then their dance stopped, and Georg vaguely felt her hands slip out of his own.

Then she moved away, her eyes widening, almost as though she was a frightened animal.

"I don't remember anymore," she reasoned.

Georg found himself with no option but to smile. It was a warm smile, and he hoped she could read that he had enjoyed their dance.

When Brigitta stepped forward and commented that Maria was blushing, Georg felt a stifling rise in temperature too, most specifically rising up the back of his neck. Perhaps their dance had meant as much to her as it did for him, and although she came up with a viable reason for the momentary blush during the dance, he found himself not believing a word of it.

"That was beautifully done," came another voice from towards the ballroom. Georg's heart beat faster as he realised Elsa must have been watching. This was her party for heaven's sake; he had thrown this for her! And now, here she found him dancing with the children's governess before he had even taken to the floor with her. "What a lovely couple you make."

There it was again – the tone that held such cynicism, but was hidden masterfully. Georg could not help but cringe at her comment, fully aware that she had seen everything and was most definitely not pleased. As he turned to look properly at Elsa Schrader too, he found the look in her eyes to be quite confusing. For some reason, there was even some degree of humour present in the Baroness from Vienna. Georg found himself quite pleased as the children and Maria seemed to run off into the gardens after announcing excitedly that they intended to put on something special.

* * *

"I'm not suitably dressed," Maria pleaded, attempting to, in any way possible, escape from the dinner she seemed to have cordially been invited to. She had noticed the look on Franz's face, and it had made her feel uncomfortable. Of course, she was used to dining with the Captain, the Baroness and Herr Detweiller throughout the weeks of her stay in the villa, but this was different. She was amidst the throes of an upper–class party, something that she had never witnessed before or ever thought she would be involved in.

A nervous feeling of dread arose in Maria as she realised that the children's "Uncle Max" may not give up in his quest to have her by his side at dinner. No doubt to get her on side and persuade the Captain to let the children sing at the Salzburg folk festival.

"You can change," the Captain spoke warmly. "We'll wait for you."

She met his gaze, and gave him some degree of gratitude for his kind words. But she also stared at him helplessly, hoping that he would instead tell her to go and check on the children, perhaps to ensure they were asleep. After all, the excitement of the party was likely to keep them awake way past their usual bedtime.

But receiving no more response from the Captain's direction, she met Max's gaze. She smiled, and nodded slightly, whilst also breathing out a sigh.

But before she was about to turn and head upstairs to find any garment of her clothing that could possibly suit such an extravagant party, she heard a comment that brought love, admiration and affection to her ears. She stopped to listen.

"You must be very proud of your youngsters."

"I am thank you, Baroness." Georg addressed her formally, given how they were currently surrounded by others that may feel it improper. Maria's heart swelled as she heard the Captain accept the compliment.

"Is there a more beautiful expression of what is good in this country of ours than the innocent voices of our children?"

"Oh, come now, Baron, would you have us believe that Austria alone holds a monopoly on virtue?"

This time it was Herr Zeller's voice. Maria did not recognise him, but as soon as she turned around and noticed the ruthless expression on the Captain's face, she knew that perhaps he was an unwanted guest.

"Herr Zeller, some of us prefer Austrian voices raised in song to ugly, German threats," the Captain's cynicism of the Nazi party in such a bold manner caused Maria to grin in happiness. He was such a noble and proud man. A man that had unknowingly taken her heart.

"The ostrich buries his head in the sand, and sometimes in the flag," Herr Zeller glanced across at the hanging Austrian flag, and in doing so noticed the huge smile on Maria's face. He almost seethed at her expression, noticing her to be the little governess that Georg had employed for his children. His eyes rove over her body momentarily, before he turned back to the Captain, eager to finish his statement. "Perhaps those who would warn you that the Anschluss is coming – and it is coming, Captain – perhaps they would get further with you by setting their words to music."

Maria had involuntarily shivered at the disgusting man's gaze – she was not one to make judgements at first glance, but this time could be an exception to the rule – and now, after hearing him speak that way to the Captain, felt almost obliged to step forward.

"If the Nazis take over Austria, I have no doubt, Herr Zeller, that you will be the entire trumpet section."

Before Herr Zeller could respond in any way, Maria had stepped forward.

"And the violin quartet. I find them such droning instruments; someone could almost find it _tedious_ how long the notes last for."

It was evident through her stressing of the word tedious, that her comment had a double meaning, that she believed the Nazi party and all of its beliefs were tedious too. The Captain faced her with a look of true admiration on his face in the knowledge that she had also stood up to the Nazi pig currently in his house. The patriotism and sincerity in her eyes left him with no alternate opinion. He had wondered ever since their dance together, since he had sung _Edelweiss_ for his children, but now it was affirmative.

Herr Zeller turned to Maria once again, narrowing his eyes at her menacingly. Georg noticed his glance, and immediately stepped in the line of the man's gaze.

"You flatter me, Captain," Herr Zeller tried to react coolly, feeling eyes on him from all around the hallway. "And your little Fraulein, or whatever she is."

The older man spoke this statement in such a way that Georg found it difficult to keep his temper in line. The implication being that the little governess did not just tend to the children's needs.

"Oh how clumsy of us. _We _meant to accuse you."

He added emphasis on the _we_, hoping that Maria would appreciate it.

She was still stood behind him, admiring his quick tongue and the verbal lashing he could give to Herr Zeller, a man who could quite clearly threaten his position in months, or years, to come.

Maria watched as Herr Zeller seemed to shake his head at this, and disappeared into another one of the rooms in the household. The Captain then turned to her, showing her an appreciative smile. But Maria noticed more in the smile than just gratitude, she had noticed it previously when they had spoken to each other on an evening when the children were in bed. It seemed to be adoration, just for her personality and for letting her true colours shine, even in situations such as these. But then there was almost a hint of regret in his eyes, as he felt compelled to leave her and greet his other guests.

Maria did not mind, she only turned and headed towards the stairs, but not before being reminded by Max to change and come down here for dinner.

No one noticed the Baroness following her upstairs.

* * *

Maria pushed all of her clothes into the bag, viciously shoving them to the bottom as her fear, sadness, hurt and longing overwhelmed all of her movements. Before she knew otherwise, Maria began to sob gently. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stopped packing and leant back across the bed, just as she had done when the Baroness had left her bedroom.

"_There's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him."_

Oh, how those words played around her mind. There was no getting rid of them at all. The sentence only impounded further anxiety and sadness, all of which contributed to the rapidly increasing downfall of tears.

Once Maria had changed into the dress she had arrived in, and once Maria had packed her nightgowns and also the few implements she had brought with her from the abbey months ago – taking the dresses the Von Trapp family had provided her with felt wrong, and after all she would never be able to keep such wonderful memories of her time here – she sat herself down at the table and began to scribble a note.

It took her more than one attempt to write a sufficient note, a sufficient good–bye to the children and the Captain. Eventually, she decided to keep the note brief:

_Dear children, I have returned to the abbey. I missed my life there too much, and felt almost compelled to leave. I want to thank you for the time we have spent together; I shall always hold a fond place in my heart for you all. Please don't be a stranger, you can come and visit me anytime you want. All my love, Maria._

A tear fell down her cheek and smudged the ink on the paper, but Maria failed to notice and just folded the note in half.

Turning towards the bed, she gathered her bag and guitar case in her arms, closed the door behind her for one last time and headed downstairs.

* * *

Georg sighed heavily as the meal began. The first course had been served, and the conversation was already beginning between the men and women on either side of the table. He had, at first, wondered where Maria was and why she had not come to join them after the invitation earlier, and Max had wondered the same. But Elsa had stepped in, and told the two eager and persistent men that Maria had gone to check on the children, and had then been forced to retire with a most painful headache.

"_She assumed from all the excitement of the party," _Elsa had reasoned.

Georg had asked how she had seen Maria, and the Baroness had answered him again.

"_I had to pick something up from my room, Georg, and I saw her on my way back down. Poor thing, she looked so pale."_

Georg had doubted Elsa's story, but merely presumed that Maria just did not want to join them for dinner – after all, this was not her scene. Georg knew that the mountains, and the lake, and the bike rides she would take the children on were much more in her comfort zone.

But as Franz poured him another glass of wine, Georg could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. Or, at least that something was happening that he would not like.

First, he thought of the children. But then he reasoned that should anything be seriously the matter with them, Maria would have come down to fetch him. No, it was most definitely not the children. Then that only left Maria…

Unable to shake the feeling, Georg stood quietly and excused himself, claiming to Elsa quietly that he felt a little bloated from the first course and needed to visit the bathroom and perhaps wash his face – after all, the room was overcrowded and full of people in deep conversation. Elsa seemed doubtful at his excuse, but merely nodded anyway, keen to involve herself in the conversation Baronesses Schneider and Wilhelm were in.

Georg walked out into the hallway, and was going to head towards the music room – one of the few places he found solace – before a piece of paper caught his eye. He frowned, recognising that it was most certainly not there earlier that evening. Georg walked across and picked up the folded piece of paper, not stopping for a moment in hesitation before opening it.

The words that he read caused him to almost drop the sheet of paper, but not before his eyes darted up to the staircase and the front door. He then quickly scanned the note again, deciphering as to whether it truly was Maria's hand writing or whether it would be some silly mistake.

But he knew it was no mistake.

Georg took a deep breath, and before his body could think of anything else to do, it acted on impulse and ran towards the front door. He swung it open carelessly, his eyes scanning the night outside as he searched for Maria. It was difficult to see anything outside given the time of night, but eventually he saw the silhouette of a small figure by the front gates, reaching to open them, clad with a guitar case and another bag of some sorts in hand.

"Maria!"

He shouted without thinking, addressing her without the use of the formal _Fraulein_.

Maria turned immediately upon hearing his voice, startled at being caught leaving. She assumed he would be dining with his guests at the moment, this being the reason she had decided to leave now and not wait any longer. It had taken all of her courage to finally step out of the house without so much as a verbal good–bye to either the children or the Captain.

"Captain!" She almost shouted back, although hers was more a strangled whisper.

But as Georg had been striding at a fast pace towards her, he had heard her.

He held up the note in his hand. "What is this?"

Maria looked down, ashamed that she had to face her feeble good–bye.

Not giving her a chance to explain, he set her another question. "Why were you going to leave?"

"I _am _leaving, Captain," she stressed to him, noticing his use of the past tense. She had no intention of revealing to him the real reason why she had decided to run. After all, he was soon to be engaged to a woman, and a postulant like her had no place to dispute that. Maria could feel tears threatening to fall, just like they had in her room, except this time they seemed more adamant. Being in his presence; listening to the tone of his voice as he impounded further questions onto her, was entirely overwhelming.

"Why?" he almost barked in an order. It reminded her of the old Captain she used to know, the one she had met on her first day at the villa. But even back then, despite all of his previous behaviour, he had mesmerised her. Perhaps it had been because she had not expected a sea captain to look so… _handsome_? Perhaps it was because she had began to love him the very moment he had blown that blasted whistle.

Maria chastised herself for her thoughts and her choice of words. She chastised herself further then for all of the inappropriate thoughts she had experienced about the Captain: the way he had looked at her whilst singing, the talks they would share together, the way she could make him laugh so sincerely, and the love she had begun to feel for him.

"I miss my life at the abbey," she finally pulled herself away. "After all, I am to be a nun. It is only now that I realise how much I miss my life back there."

"And tell me, Fraulein," he spoke in an almost sarcastic manner, and Maria had no option but to lift her head in confusion as he stopped momentarily. She wondered what he would say next. "When you become a nun, and you're vowed to the abbey and to a life solely focused on serving God, will you not miss _your _mountain? Will you not miss running through the trees? Singing and shouting at the top of your lungs?"

His words stung her, almost as though she had been slapped. But before either of them could think of anything else to say, Maria had brought her hand up and delivered a deserved slap to the Captain's cheek.

The sound rung around them, even though they were outside. But Maria did not seem remorseful or shocked with her actions, and proceeded to deliver her next bout of outrage.

"Who are you to say that? What business is it of yours to think you can govern my life?" Maria almost added _and my feelings _onto the end of her comment, but stopped herself appropriately, and proceeded to thank herself in relief that her outspoken tongue had not deceived her this time.

But the Captain did not seem fazed by any of it, not the slap nor the comment afterwards.

"It is when my children are going to be heartbroken when they wake in the morning and find you have left without even a proper good–bye…"

Georg trailed off, noticing that Maria's gaze had dropped to the floor. Sadness had filled her eyes, and it was only now that he thought he may have hurt her irrevocably with his harsh choice of words.

"Fraulein, I–"

She held up her hand.

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. It's not fair of me to leave like this." Maria glanced up at the note still in his hand. "Especially with just that as a feeble good–bye."

"Please, come back inside," the Captain pleaded. "At least give me a reason to leave that ghastly charade," he gestured to the party, and the sounds of the orchestra that could be heard through the open front door.

The tone of his voice caused Maria to look up and smile, even if it was still not to its full potential. Nodding, she allowed the Captain to take hold of her bag and guitar case, and followed him back into the villa. It was a peculiar feeling, coming back into the house she had been set on leaving only moments ago, but as her arm brushed accidentally against _his _a rush of warmth filled her body that was all too similar to the feelings she had experienced earlier that evening when they had danced together.

Biting her lip nervously, she watched as he skilfully closed the door behind them, still carrying her bags. He then nodded for her to follow him up the staircase to their left, and Maria was surprised to find they were heading towards the family quarters of the villa. She had been here before, of course, whilst tending to the children, but somehow it felt different now as he guided her quietly, she presumed so they would not attract attention to themselves.

A nervous array of sensations could be felt in her stomach as she continued to follow the Captain, and her breathing hitched as she noticed they were entering his private quarters. They had passed the corridor that led to the children's rooms, but strangely Maria had not been further than this. She had been curious about the villa before, and had stolen glances at many of the rooms, but never his _private _rooms, Maria knew her boundaries. They passed another door leading off to another corridor and another selection of rooms, before they finally came to another.

The Captain gestured for her to open the door, presuming that he would find it difficult whilst he was still carrying her bags. It was one of those door knobs that needed to be twisted, so Maria firmly grasped it and ignored the involuntary shaking that had started to preside over her body.

The door swung open, and before them was a short corridor with doors on both sides. He led her quietly to the door at the end of the corridor, on the left, and suddenly Maria swallowed nervously. She was fully aware that he would never do anything to hurt her, or that would put her in a compromising position, but she also could not help but wonder _what _they could be doing here.

Georg opened this door a little more easily, and once it had swung open he picked up her bags again before gesturing for her to go inside first. He was a gentleman, and the warm smile on his face left Maria with little doubt in her mind, but that did not mean the nerves were any less frequent. Stepping forward, she set her eyes on the path ahead and walked into the room...


	2. A Brief Encounter

**A/N: **Thank you for all the response. For reassurance, I don't think this will be quite as worrisome as my last story, at least in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it didn't turn out how I originally wanted it, but it still goes in the same direction...

_****_**Two: A Brief Encounter**

Upon entering the room full of the unknown, Maria let out a loud sigh. It proceeded to fill the room, even with the strains of the orchestra playing downstairs, and she could sense and hear the Captain chuckle lightly behind her. She stood still as she entered the room, letting the Captain shut the door behind them both before he manoeuvred around her, placed her carpet bag and guitar case down by her feet, and then stood directly in front of her.

Maria could now feel how close he was – merely a foot or two away. It was not like the closeness the two had shared whilst dancing earlier in the evening, not when Maria could feel his breath upon her skin, not when she could almost feel the amount of warmth that radiated from his body, but it was still close enough to make her feel faint and light–headed. His bright, blue eyes – almost reminiscent to the icy depths of the sea she would read about in novels, but had never once seen with her own eyes – were staring at her intently.

Finally, it seemed almost like for ever as the moments passed between them, Maria spoke and broke their silence. "I didn't know you had more than one study."

Her comment caused him to smile, although she was unsure as to the reasons for that. She let the breath she was currently holding out, unaware she had been keeping it at bay.

Maria could not stop herself from scanning the room with her eyes. It was vaguely similar to his study downstairs, she had been in that one before, since the walls were once again lined with books, and the colour of the walls and the feel of the room held almost an extreme sense of importance, but also of comfort and solace. There was a dark edge to the room – the bookcases were of a dark oak and the floorboards she stood upon were quite similar, if not a shade lighter. The desk her eyes were now fixed upon, the one which the Captain had moved back to rest against, was also a dark wood, but also carved beautifully in places.

As her eyes began to envelop the image of the desk, they strayed and rested upon the Captain himself. It was then that she vaguely began to hear him speak in response to her previous query, and her eyes were promptly averted and brought back up to his powerful gaze.

"I don't invite many people up here," he explained, leaning back further against his desk, watching the governess intently. "Brigitta usually comes up here to read alone, that's usually when you can't find her."

A shadow of a smile crept upon his lips, and Maria almost had to marvel at the difference to this man ever since they had first met. Her gaze then broke from his newly formed smile as his arm extended and pointed to the corner of the study. There lay a blanket and a couple of cushions scattered across the floor, and beside the collection, a tall tower of books, perhaps six or seven thick, hard–back books in total.

"You mean when I was actually tempted to use that infernal whistle?" Maria responded heartily to his previous comment as their eyes turned back round to meet.

Maria could see the amusement enter his eyes. It was clear that after their various conversations in these past few weeks since his reconciliation with the children, he felt more comfortable with her commenting on his previous methods of parenting. Georg knew that she meant no harm by mentioning them, and it would only be brought into conversation for humorous reasons that had unknowingly brought them closer together.

Neither of them decided to speak after Maria's final comment. The female just remained standing in the centre of the room, curious as to why he had brought her here, her hands clasped behind her back. A few moments later she began to rock back and forth, slowly, almost subtly, but enough for the Captain to notice. His throat was dry, unable to form the words he had on the tip of his tongue only a few minutes ago. As he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable – as he had done the first time he had met Maria, and also in the moments just after she and the children had performed the puppet show – he wrung his hands together; just moving them in the hope that it would provide some sort of a distraction to the situation at the present.

The Captain did not want to bring up the subject of her leaving again; he did want to impound the reminder that she was about to leave the villa without even the utterance of a good–bye to either him or his seven children. The woman who had come to his home months ago, let it fall into anarchy whilst he was visiting the Baroness in Vienna and then had proceeded in opening his eyes and heart back up to the wonder, beauty and love of his children. The love he had been hiding from them for so long, reawakened by an unruly postulant from the local convent. And now, as he watched her avoid his gaze nervously, and as he registered the line of her neck and how soft the skin looked from where he stood, he found himself even more entranced by her beauty. There was no doubt left in his mind that he was falling in love with her, because he had completely fallen.

_Fallen_. Cemented, he was there. There was no compromise to his love. It was a priceless moment when Maria's eyes rose back up to meet with his, because it is all there in confirmation: he can see right into her eyes, way beyond the wall she builds in front of them in the hope it will keep people out, and right into what she really thinks and feels. He can see that her mind is being riddled with torment, that she is hurting from something that has previously happened; the something that is making her want to leave now.

Suddenly, Maria broke the silence, almost desperately it seemed. She had been watching him for what seemed like minutes now, and especially noticed the colouring on his cheek, and all she could remember was the moment outside. "I'm sorry for– for, you know, outside… I don't know what came over me…" She referred to the moment she had slapped him. Her cheeks flushed almost in embarrassment, and she brought her hands up to cover them.

"I guess I may have been blunt, rational even with my choice of words. No apology is needed."

"No, really, I–"

Georg held up his hand to stop her from speaking, a sign which she followed.

But neither knew what to say now.

The silence that had descended around them was brought to a conclusion by the Captain who, not being able to withstand the lack of conversation between them for much longer, blurted out the question he had been wanting to ask since he had brought her back into the villa. But his tone was not severe, it was almost emitted as a breath as the words nearly caught in his throat. "Why are you leaving, Maria?"

_Maria_. The use of her name brought the conversation to a more personal level straight away. He had called her only by her name twice previously: outside tonight, and once during a visit to the mountain after he had accidentally brushed against her during one of theirs and the children's games. Hearing the three syllables leave his lips caused a strange feeling to surge through her body, one she could not comprehend and one which weakened her at the knees.

She breathed in, ready to respond.

"I explained it in my letter, and I explained it to you outside."

"Did you?" Georg asked, not doubting that she had given him _a _reason, but doubting that it was not the reason why she had really been running.

Maria paused. "Yes…"

"Really?" The Captain's tone softened as he saw her eyes widen in a frightened manner. "A life at the abbey? Is that what you really want?"

Why was he doubting her? Maria was growing curious, and also frustrated. Contrary to his beliefs, this was her life, and he had no authority to control it. He had no clue whatsoever for her reasons to becoming a nun, and judging by the look on his face she would not tell him either.

"Maybe you don't understand my choices," Maria began to speak with the utmost conviction, adamant that she would make it known to him that this was her life, and the direction she wanted to take in it. "But I wanted to dedicate my life to God and to His service–"

"Wanted?"

The Captain noticed her slip in tenses. It hit him with such ferocity that it was hard not to miss and speak up, wanting her to notice her slip of the tongue.

Upon hearing the Captain pronounce her mishap, Maria overtly lifted her gaze to stare at him. "Want," she corrected herself, although upon seeing him raise his eyebrows, she reiterated. "_Do_."

"As you say, Fraulein," the Captain conceded, holding up his hands in a sign of defeat.

But his tone caught Maria, and she would not avert her gaze. Her eyes were hardening in their approach, almost telling him out loud that she would not back down from this, and he would not intimidate her.

"What reason do you have to doubt me?" she asked indignantly.

The Captain inhaled – Maria watched intently as he did so. Almost to scrutinise her further, to cause the anger inside her to boil and almost reach the point of no return, he leant back further across the desk, almost so he was perched on the edge. "Because I've seen you these past months, because I know you…"

The Captain trailed off with his sentence, slowly getting to his feet. Maria was about to retaliate to his comment immediately before she noticed he was slowly approaching her, his stance vast and dominating compared to her seemingly smaller frame. Maria opened her mouth as she began to speak, but somehow the words were lost on her tongue. His body was moving torturously close to hers, and that was all she could think about. Her breathing hitched as he stopped merely a few paces away from her, close enough that if she took a step forward she would be right up against him.

Her eyes were almost in line with his chest, and somehow she could not draw them away to look up at his face. He wore his dinner suit, a neat and tailored suit with a shirt that had yet to be creased. Maria was in awe at how it could stay that way, her dresses were always creasing when she moved around like he had been doing tonight.

_Creases? You're thinking about creases?_

Maria's mind suddenly found its ability to work as an inner monologue, reciting its views on the Captain's expensive shirt and suit. Although the object of her eyes and affection was not really the suit…

Maria suddenly found her voice. It came to her through a sudden feeling, and finding the confidence she stepped forward, filling the gap between them. Although it felt like minutes ago when he had last spoken, in reality it was merely seconds. "You barely know a thing about me, Capt–"

She was stopped from finishing her sentence as his warm breath hit her skin. His face was a few millimetres away from hers, and Maria found that her breathing was becoming sharper; her heart beat becoming more erratic as she noticed the close proximity between the two of them.

"Maria," the Captain whispered hoarsely. It seemed as though he was having similar difficulties to her.

Upon hearing her name leave his lips, Maria found her head subconsciously raising itself. Their eyes met, blue met blue in a frenzy of passion and confusion, and ever so slowly Maria lifted her lips until they were pressed firmly against his.

Feeling, and seeing, her take the initiative excited Georg, and instinctively he applied the same amount of pressure on her own lips. The kiss lasted only a moment, just the slight pressure of two sets of lips trying to find respite. A curious kiss, those of beginners entering newfound territory.

Maria was the first to pull back, slowly. Her eyes were instantly open as she searched for the reaction in his eyes. Once she had watched him open them, she witnessed all she could assume to be the same feelings as her. His eyes seemed almost heavy–lidded, ardent, desperate for more. But at the same time, searching hers, almost reassuring himself that she had not been frightened by the act. He found his reassurance there.

She felt a burning sensation upon her lips, one that she had never experienced before, and suddenly their mouths met again, but this time with some urgency. Georg's hand wrapped around her neck, pulling her a little closer to him, but not too close that she would be scared away. His lips moved across hers urgently, exploring the feel of her lips as they mimicked his own actions, but also began acting upon instinct.

Maria had no idea where to place her hands. Her mind was to wrapped up in the feel of his lips and the combination of emotions that were coursing through her body at this moment in time. But before Maria could figure out where to place her hands during this explosion of feelings, the Captain had stopped the kiss, paused, and then drawn back to look at her.

She could still feel his hand around her neck, almost cradling it. But soon he dropped it to her shoulder, and then to her upper arm where it remained as he spoke.

"Is this why you're leaving?"

As the Captain brought up the subject, everything came flooding back to Maria. The party downstairs, the children, the Baroness… Her breathing suddenly became heavier. She had _kissed _him. He had kissed _her_. He and the Baroness were to be engaged, she was to be the children's new mother.

Even though Maria's eyes betrayed her, she answered him. Her voice was breaking, but she proceeded regardless. "I'm leaving because I am no longer needed. The children will have a new mother soon, the Baroness will make things fine for you all."

Maria had hoped that, deep down, he would rebuff the idea there and then. But all she received in response was a non–committal murmur.

"Mmm," the Captain responded, contemplating for a moment or two.

As Maria heard his indecisiveness, she pulled away from him. His hand, as a result, fell to the floor and away from her arm.

"Please," she pleaded with him. "Just let me go, let me live the life I want to live."

Just as the Captain was about to respond, a knock at the door sounded, causing both of the adults to jump and turn to the door immediately, addressing the sound. Only a moment later and the Baroness was stood at the door, clad in her gold, glittering dress that made Maria feel incredibly small as she wore the dress all of the family had taken an instant dislike to. A dress even the poor did not want. Who was she in place of the Baroness? She was a governess, an unruly postulant soon to become a nun, a poor woman with nothing to her name, nothing noteworthy belonging to her name. She would never compete in the leagues of a decorated sea captain and a rich Baroness from Vienna.

She could feel the tears threatening in her eyes as Elsa began to speak.

"Georg, my dear, we missed you at the party. Everyone has been asking for you."

The term of endearment she used felt like further grief impounding upon Maria's heart. All she needed to do was leave here now.

Maria could not see or hear, because she had purposefully began blocking out her senses, but it took Georg a while to respond to Elsa. His eyes were fixed firmly on the woman stood in the doorway, as if it had all hit him at once.

She had lied to him. She had told him that Maria had a headache and had gone to her room to rest. He had barely thought about it for a moment before, being intent on persuading Maria to stay, but now he had realised. Elsa must have had some part in this, otherwise she would not have made up the excuse.

But before his silence could become questionable, Georg spoke up. "I'm sorry, Elsa. Fraulein Maria here had just told me she was leaving, so naturally I wanted to find out why."

Elsa, ever the one for acting, turned to Maria with a feigned look of surprise across her face. "Leaving, my dear?"

Ever since the Captain had mentioned her name, Maria had found herself back in touch with all of her senses. She could hear a question being directed at her, but found it hard for a moment to swallow and form a response.

"Y–Yes," Maria stuttered. But suddenly she found her composure. "I miss my life at the abbey, and I am no longer needed here."

"You will be missed, my dear."

Maria managed to force a smile in her direction, how she would never know.

In the next few moments, Elsa then decided to announce that she and the Captain simply must return to the party, and that their guests were patiently waiting. It seemed that Georg had no choice but to follow her, society and conventions calling for his presence, but before he closed the door behind him, he stole one last glance at Maria. She was still stood in the centre of the room, her fingers interlaced and fidgeting with each other.

Just before he did close the door, her eyes lifted and they met. The pain written in both was something that neither of them could deal with. It was a look that told the other that they did not regret what had happened between them. It was also a look that destroyed the bridge between them, distancing them further and further away. It was a look of loss.

He was to marry the Baroness Schraeder and she was to become a nun. He was of the upper class, known to every person in Austria, whereas she had nothing to her name but a legacy as a governess with a retired naval captain's family.

Once the Captain had closed the door behind him, Maria let out a strangled cry. She turned, raising her hand to her head in confusion, before her eyes rested upon his desk and the piece of paper that remained there. Walking over and collecting it in her hand, she read the note she had written just this evening.

Deciding that this was an improper good–bye to the family that held such a fond place in her heart, she found some of the Captain's paper and began to write. She wrote a note for each child, a detailed note to each that emphasised what she had written in the initial note. Once she had written seven notes and addressed them all to each of the children, she lifted up one more piece of paper. Her mind was full of thoughts and emotions, all of them swimming around and not stopping for a moment to let her make sense of them. Although hesitant at first, Maria bit her lip and then began to write.

* * *

At the end of the night, when all of the guests had gone home and when his two house guests had retired to their rooms, Georg approached his study once more and entered inside.

He closed his eyes upon entering, imagining just a few hours ago. But reality would soon strike him when he opened his eyes again and the room was empty. As he walked across to his desk, adamant that he would just sit there and think for the remainder of the night, he found the eight letters. Sitting down, he reached across and brought them closer to him. The first was addressed to Liesl, and in order the letters went until they reached Gretl. But it was the one letter at the bottom of the pile that caught his eye.

Addressed to him, he unfolded the note and began to read. Warmth flooded through his body as he acknowledged the words she had carefully decided for him, finding comfort in reading it over and over again until he fell asleep.


	3. Realising and Hiding

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/alerted this story, it means a lot! And also as a side note, I'm planning on deleting the story _While My Guitar Gently Weeps _because I have very different ideas for it now, and also when I come back to it I feel as though I could present it better. I will come back to it in the future, but I do want to solely focus on this project for now.

_****_**Three: Realising and Hiding**

By the time Maria had returned to the abbey, the earliest hours of the morning were upon her, and ringing the bell at the main gates would be out of the question. She could only imagine the looks upon the faces of the Sisters if she announced her arrival at this time in the morning, having left the villa weeks before she was due to return back here. Luckily the night was clear and it had not proven difficult for Maria to find her way back here – the large moon and the vast array of starts seemed to have been on side with Maria, like in Shakespearean works they were guiding her back home.

Deciding to at least try and discover a way inside, Maria headed around to the side of the abbey where the walls where, and found the spot where she would always climb over. There had been many occasions where this act had been required, mostly when she had spent too long on her mountain and the gates had been locked upon her return. Climbing over the wall, with some difficulty with her belongings in hand although she was still successful, Maria breathed a sigh of relief when she landed into the garden. Despite the dark sky, the plants and flowers were all visible, and just to be back here provided some amount of relief.

The back door to the abbey was closed, but luckily Maria had always hidden a spare key in case of an emergency. Lifting one of the plant pots, she picked up the small, silver key and opened the lock. Stepping back into the abbey, Maria was hit by the smell she had always associated with home. She would never recognise the smell on a daily basis, but after spending so long away from here it seemed to hang around her, almost welcoming her back.

Closing the door behind her and locking it again, Maria began to make her way out of the kitchens and towards her old room. She tiptoed the entire way, wary of waking anyone. But it seemed that it was all in vain, because just as she turned another corner, she bumped into one of the Sisters, although which she did not know.

"Oh!" the Sister cried, thinking the worst of the situation before she managed to get a good look of the suspected intruder. Maria was too shocked to say anything, but she was soon greeted warmly, albeit warily. "Oh Maria, it's you."

"Sister Margaretta!" The pair embraced, but once the initial shock had worn off, Sister Margaretta asked.

"What are you doing back here, Maria? And at this time of night? The summer is not yet over."

It took Maria a few moments to respond, even though she had been preparing her speech all the way back here. "I–" she stammered. "I have found what I should do with my life, and that is to belong here."

* * *

Maria woke up later than usual the next morning in her old room. She gasped as she realised the time, jumping out of the single bed and rushing across to her set of plain, simple drawers that held all of her basic clothes and her postulant's uniform. Once she was dressed, Maria grabbed her wimple and made for the door. She was still fitting her wimple when she arrived at her intended destination.

She was about to knock on the door, she had risen her hand to do so, when it opened before her, revealing one of the Sisters, and by the look on her face she was surprised to see her there. Sister Margaretta spoke as warmly as she always did, she had been one of the nuns Maria had definitely missed the most during her time at the villa over the summer. "Maria, I was just coming to find you. The Reverend Mother wishes to speak with you."

Maria nodded mutely, but not without a smile. Even though Sister Margaretta could see that it was only a shadow of the smile she was used to seeing across the young woman's face. Something had evidently happened at the Von Trapp home in the past few days, and that something must have affected Maria greatly for her to come back here as she had done early that morning.

Sister Margaretta, ever since she had bumped into Maria that morning, had been worrying about the girl. She had only gone to fetch herself a glass of water, and the trip had proved much more eventful than she had first imagined. The response Maria had given her was also something that had been on her mind. Ever since Maria had arrived at the abbey at the age of seventeen, her spirit and the life within her had been admired. And even as the years passed, Maria never seemed to lose any of her spirit and youth, and more often than not she would be away on her mountain, or singing in the halls before Sister Berthe would reprimand her for it. It was evident to most of the Sisters here that Maria would not suit the life of a nun, despite her strong faith, although it would ultimately be down to Maria to decide her future.

Sister Margaretta stood aside and let Maria into the Reverend Mother's office. Closing the door after Maria, she then went and continued with her duties.

Maria stood for a moment as the door closed behind her, wary of proceeding towards the Reverend Mother after her abrupt arrival back here. Guilt washed over Maria. What if the Reverend Mother was angry, or upset, with her for returning so soon? Maria bit her lip, as she always seemed to when she was nervous. It was only when she heard the warm voice of the Reverend Mother call for her that she did move.

"My child," addressed the Reverend Mother warmly, rising to her feet to greet Maria.

"Reverend Mother," murmured Maria, rushing towards the old woman and dropping to her knees, kissing her hand before her head remained bowed for a few seconds more. Just to be in the presence of the woman she looked upon as a mother brought reassurance to her aching soul. Maria had been awake for most of the night, or morning, before sleep eventually came to her. At the forefront of her mind had been her kisses with the Captain… She could hardly forget them, she had never felt so fulfilled and at ease in her life!

"What is it that made you come back, my child?" asked the Reverend Mother once Maria had lifted her head and taken a seat opposite her at the desk.

Maria swallowed nervously, glancing up at the Reverend Mother before her eyes averted to the desk, finding an interesting spot as she spoke, "I realised that a life here is how God wants me to spend my life. A life dedicated to His work and His love."

The Reverend Mother noticed that Maria would not look at her, and in the gentlest of tones she responded, "I would feel much more reassured if you could say that _to me_, my child."

Hearing that comment, Maria rose her head slowly, nervously looking the Reverend Mother in the eyes. She swallowed nervously, the words attempting to form again on her tongue, but much to her dismay they did not. "I–"

It soon became apparent to the two of them that Maria could not respond. The Reverend Mother sighed quietly, resting her joined hands on the desk as she leaned forward slightly, closer to Maria.

"The sisterhood is not to be entered into lightly, my child. It is a huge decision that requires a lot of thought. A decision that you must be wholly sure about, no doubts."

Maria breathed in, attempting to muster up a response. But it did not come, and she remained utterly silent. All she could do was look at the desk and then back up to her beloved Reverend Mother. Her face was kind and her smile was gentle and reassuring. It told Maria that the old woman was not pushing her away from the life she seemed to want, but taking the steps to finding out whether it was in fact the right move to make in life.

"Captain Von Trapp telephoned me this morning, asking if you had got back here safely. I must say, not knowing that you _were _back here, I was surprised." The Reverend Mother stopped, pausing for a moment and watching as Maria looked up and held their gaze. She noticed that the younger woman's eyes had changed significantly when the Captain was mentioned. There were signs in her eyes that she had never seen in the girl before, although along with that some amounts of pain and trepidation – almost as though something had happened. "He seemed extremely apologetic and concerned about your departure."

Maria silently knew that the Reverend Mother was enquiring as to whether it was the Captain that had caused her to want to leave. "He asked me to stay."

"And you didn't want to?" the Reverend Mother persisted.

Maria shook her head, bringing her hands together and finding some solace and comfort in wringing them together; intertwining her fingers. "I told him my life was here, to serve God. And he is to be married soon, the Baroness will be the children's moth–" Maria could not bring herself to say the word. "I was no longer needed. I had fulfilled the purpose God had sent me for. The Captain loves his children, and they love him."

"And you believe you have fulfilled God's purpose now, my daughter?"

Maria nodded, her eyes fixed on the Reverend Mother. "And I am ready now to dedicate my life to God, to dedicate my life to His service."

The silence that followed was rather uncomfortable for both women. Maria had averted her gaze, and the Reverend Mother was watching Maria with a keen interest. She knew what would come next, and she knew what would be asked.

"Reverend Mother," Maria spoke, lifting her head. "I wish to be in seclusion."

The Reverend Mother swallowed. Seclusion was the practice taken before becoming a nun, which consequently meant complete silence except for prayer. It would mean not leaving the abbey at all, and she could never imagine Maria not spending some time on her mountain.

But all the Reverend Mother could do was nod her head, hoping that her persistence could eventually be swayed.

* * *

Salzburg was definitely a marvellous sight that particular afternoon. The sun was high in the sky, and the heat was comfortable and not stifling as a group of seven children approached the abbey. Reaching the gates, their conversations all ceased to exist as the oldest of the children reached up and rang the bell.

"Ring it again!" came a voice from the group, from the youngest child to be specific.

"Gretl, we must be patient," was the response of her oldest brother.

"Will Fraulein Maria come to the gate?" Marta asked excitedly, her hand still gripping that of her older sister, Louisa, her eyes eagerly watching the nuns as they passed, waiting for one to come and let them in.

"We don't know, Marta," responded Brigitta, also watching eagerly. "Maybe."

Eventually one of the nuns did come to the gate. It was not Fraulein Maria, that was evident to see even with the inclusion of a wimple, but the woman who approached them had a kind face and smile – Sister Margaretta, they would learn her name was. "Good afternoon, children."

"Good afternoon," spoke Liesl, followed by a chorus of the same from her brothers and sisters. "We, my brothers and sisters, would very much like to see Fraulein Maria."

For a moment, Sister Margaretta was slightly confused. But then she understood them, and a look of realisation crossed her face. "Come in, please." She opened the gates for the children, allowing them all to come inside as an act of hospitality.

Just as the children were entering the abbey, another nun was coming towards them all, curious. As she approached them all, she acknowledged the children warmly with a bow of her head, and then turned to Sister Margaretta to enquire.

"Oh, Reverend Mother," Sister Margaretta began. "These are the Von Trapp children."

The Reverend Mother was surprised to say the least, and she looked around at the seven children warmly, whereas Liesl was watching the older woman with wide eyes. She had heard a lot about the Reverend Mother from Maria, her best friend, and to see this prestigious woman that seemed to have had such an impact on Maria's life was astounding.

The Reverend Mother noticed the girl's gaze, and smiled warmly at her. "Maria has told me a lot about you all."

"Really?" exclaimed Gretl, clutching onto Brigitta's hand expectantly. "Where is she? Can we see her now?"

The look on the Reverend Mother's face fell as she realised the reason for the children's visit. She looked around at Sister Margaretta whose face had also taken a sombre expression. "They were asking if they could see Maria," Sister Margaretta explained to the Reverend Mother.

Deciding to take the initiative herself, the Reverend Mother spoke. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, children." Before any of them could protest, she continued. "You see, Maria is in seclusion. She hasn't been seeing anybody."

A series of protests erupted from most of the children.

The Reverend Mother rose her hands silently, and that ensured that silence would ensue. It did, and she began to speak again, "Perhaps you could visit some other time. I'm sure Maria would love to see you, but right now I'm afraid it really isn't possible."

The children were upset, naturally, but they all left without further protest. The Reverend Mother guided them out of the abbey herself, promising them all that she would mention their visit to Maria the next time she would see and speak with her. Once the children had all left, the Reverend Mother turned to look at Sister Margaretta, and both of them exchanged sad and pensive expressions.

* * *

Maria did not realise what she was doing until she was there. She had spent days in her room, silent and without company in the preparation of becoming a nun, but during all of that time her mind had never stopped thinking about what she had left at the villa. As much as she tried to tell herself otherwise, the villa had felt like home. The children had felt like a family to her, and admittedly the Captain had become a very good friend.

Maria continued to climb, with no perspective of her surroundings, her eyes misted and clouded with tears. Once she reached the summit and her spot, Maria fell to the ground. Her eyes surveyed her surroundings, and for the first time in days she felt at least a little at ease. She watched as the water flowed through the brook, she watched and listened as the birds sang in the trees and she watched as the wind rushed through the trees and caused some of the branches to sway.

After watching everything for a moment or two, she brought her hand to her head and began to cry. Her sobs were silent but still had a resounding impact on her fraught frame. Her mind was in a rapture – a confused state that she could not find herself climbing out of – and while she was trying to make sense of everything, her emotions could not take it any longer. _What was she doing? _She thought to herself, realising that her she was on her mountain, when she was in seclusion and going to become a nun. She found herself remembering the night of the party, outside when the Captain was persuading her to stay. He had been right, she would miss her mountain. There was no way she could live without it, not when she found herself lost whenever she could not see it, stand on it or sing on it… _Should she be a nun? Was that road her life was supposed to lead? _

Maria lifted her head up to the sky, watching the clouds shift. Her eyes then shifted to the mountains and a relevant passage from the Bible came to mind: _I will life mine eyes up to the hills, from whence cometh my help. _Maria found herself believing that she could never really live without these hills, without her mountains, and that to believe she could would be foolish.

But then, she began to think, what could she do with her life if she did not become a nun? A life without the Von Trapp family and also a life without the Sisters around her was something she could scarcely comprehend. They were the only thing even resembling a family that she had left, since her own family members had died long ago. The thought of a life without loved ones beside her frightened Maria beyond comprehension, and perhaps a life dedicated to God would be a better decision than living a life alone, even if she felt she had more to give.

"Oh," Maria groaned, throwing her head into her hands again. She wished she could share all of this with someone, but she was frightened that if she admitted to the Reverend Mother that she was in love with the Captain and she did have doubts about the sisterhood, then the choice of becoming a nun would be taken away from her. She had been a postulant already for four years. She had arrived at the abbey when she was seventeen, but the first year of living there had been spent helping with charity work, and not becoming a postulant as such. Maria had watched as other postulants had taken their vows and become nuns, while she was told each and every year to wait, because the Reverend Mother and the Novices thought she was not yet ready.

Would she ever be ready? Would she ever be able to just look at her mountains from the abbey gardens? Not having the ability just to be able to sit on the lofty heights of the mountain shook her. She shook her own head, realising that perhaps being a nun would be a wrong turn in life, and that the Reverend Mother was right in her doubts.

Sister Margaretta, and Sister Berthe, had been right too.

Maria had spoken to both of them upon her return to the abbey, and both nuns had said the same thing to her. Consequently the same thing that the Reverend Mother had told her.

"_The sisterhood is not be entered into lightly, Maria," Sister Margaretta had spoken softly, touching her shoulder affectionately. The two had spoken together in the kitchens when Maria had first announced she was to be in seclusion for some time to come._

Sister Berthe had told her the same thing, although hers was much more blunt. She had always been blunt with Maria, although only out of wanting the best for her fellow sister.

Maria resumed to spend at least another hour at her spot on the mountain, watching the clouds shift as the sky began to turn darker. She lay there while the soft wind brushed over her, the breeze tickling her face and causing her hair to blow about in the wind. But eventually, the calling of the sisters in song and prayer caused her to sit up and head back the abbey. She would not say that her mind was made up, the confusion was still present, but her trip had definitely relieved some of her tension.

* * *

The Reverend Mother decided to call Maria back to her office a few days later. Maria had proceeded to spend a week in seclusion, despite the one trip to her mountain that the Reverend Mother did know about, even if Maria had tried to sneak back into the grounds unnoticed. The Reverend Mother had prepared a pot of tea for Maria and herself, hoping that a less formal meeting would allow Maria to feel more at ease with speaking to her.

A knock at the door, around seven o'clock that evening, told the Reverend Mother that Maria had arrived. "Ave," she called, and the door opened to reveal the young woman, clad in her postulant's habit.

"Come in, my child."

The Reverend Mother greeted her, watching intently as she took her seat, still silent. Once the door had closed and they were left alone, the Reverend Mother began to speak, "Tea, my child?"

Maria nodded mutely, watching as the Reverend Mother's old hands poured tea into the two cups before placing them back on the saucers.

"Milk, sugar?"

"Two, please," Maria spoke quietly.

The Reverend Mother smiled and nodded, fixing the tea before handing it to Maria. The two women sat for a few moments, sipping their tea. It was only when the Reverend Mother placed her cup down on the desk that she ended the silence around them.

"Did you enjoy your afternoon on your mountain?"

Maria almost spluttered, just about regaining her composure. The Reverend Mother's tone was not that of cynicism and she was not meaning to impose on Maria, she was just asking if it had refreshed her mind after her days of silence.

"Mhm," she murmured, before taking another sip of her tea. "It did help."

"Have you thought anymore about your situation?"

"A little," Maria admitted, placing her cup down on the desk.

"And?"

Maria could still not keep their gaze as she told her, something which caused the Reverend Mother still to doubt her intentions. But she had not come into this meeting without thinking of the alternatives, wanting to help Maria as much as she possibly could. "This… This is the life I want to live."

The Reverend Mother was not to be persuaded.

"Maria," she began, placing her own cup and saucer down on the desk. She sat up straight on her chair, not leaning forward or back, not wanting to intimidate Maria. "I have two choices for you now."

Maria looked up, curious to hear these two choices that she had. Somehow, she thought that taking her vows and becoming a nun would not be one of them. Maria held her breath, highly anticipating the Reverend Mother's next few words.

"The first choice: go back to the Von Trapps. See out the summer as their governess," the Reverend Mother proposed. She saw the worry across Maria's eyes as she gave her this option.

A moment of silence passed between them, one which Maria was thinking fast, and also anticipating the next option. Maria soon found herself longing to hear the next option, and asked, "And the other?"

"The second option would be to become the new teacher at our convent school," the Reverend Mother proposed, and immediately she could see Maria softening to the idea. "Our latest teacher, Sister Thomasina as you know, passed away this summer, and we need someone else to take care of the girls... But of course, my daughter, this is your decision to make."


	4. New Beginnings

**A/N: **Thanks for all your response, it's been great! I want to reassure people that Georg and Maria will be reunited soon, but this is where I will start building the sub-plot. As it will be for all future chapters, thank you som04 for reading through and being my third eye! I hope you all like this chapter.

_****_**Four: New Beginnings**

In only a few days her new post had been arranged, and after a couple of weeks Maria was settled into the school. The school was only small – a room for teaching which was large enough for the children to sit in, a small kitchen, an equally small dining room, a bedroom large enough for all of the girls to sleep in, a small bedroom just beside it for the teacher and a small bathroom for them all. But it accommodated for the amount of children there, which was only ten. All of the girls here were orphans and had been sent to the abbey by local authorities when the local orphanage had been too full. The girls' ages ranged from the youngest, nine, to the age of fourteen.

As Maria stood against the blackboard and looked across the rows of desks, behind which were all the girls, she smiled as she took in all of their appearances. Being back in the presence of children almost eased the pain of missing the seven that had been in her care for the summer. She watched over them for a few more moments, glad that she would be in their company for goodness knows how long, and also glad that she had this new security.

Clad in her postulant attire, having wanted to remain in it since she was still within the realms of the abbey walls, Maria turned around and began to write on the blackboard. While writing, she began to tell the girls the subject they would learning about today, "Mathematics."

A series of groans erupted from behind her, and Maria secretly laughed. It was for a purpose – if she could secure her position now as their teacher and gain their respect, she was sure that looking after them for long periods of time would be no bother. Anyway, she did have a fun afternoon planned for them if they behaved now.

"Well," Maria announced, turning around once she had finished writing their task on the board. "Since you're all different ages, but still fairly close together, I thought we would start with something relatively simple." Maria began to make eye contact with all of the girls. "So, times tables."

Maria moved around to the other side of her desk, her way of making the girls feel more comfortable around her. The last thing she wanted was to intimidate them. Reaching the front, she leant back against the wooden structure before jumping up and sitting there. She could see some of the girls react to her bold movement, although they did seem instantly calmed because of her attitude.

Maria then began to call out a problem, to which she would point to one of the girls and expect them to answer it. Over the past couple of weeks she had learnt all of their names, so there was no difficulty there. "Six times eight, Joanna!" Maria pointed at a fair–haired girl.

Joanna stumbled for a moment, but promptly regained her composure and shouted the answer. "Forty–eight!"

Maria smiled and nodded at the girl who proceeded to beam back at her.

"Ten times ten," Maria spoke quickly, pointing at one of the younger girls, Marie.

Proudly, she called out the answer immediately. "One hundred!"

Maria over–dramatically brought her hand to her chest in surprise, to which the girl widened her grin and bounced in her chair eagerly. It seemed all of the girls were getting used to these methods of teaching, which were much different to their previous teacher.

All of the children reacted positively to the questions when asked, except for the youngest girl, Adda. The nine–year–old had a pale complexion and black hair which reached the middle of her back, even when tied back. Her eyes were an equally dark shade of brown and a few freckles gathered around both of her cheeks.

Maria reacted normally to her silence, merely presuming that Adda was just shy. It was not exactly out of the ordinary to find a shy girl in a school around that age, especially since she was an orphan too. So Maria just smiled at Adda warmly and continued to ask questions to the rest of the girls.

Eva was the oldest at fourteen and she had mid–length dark brown hair that reminded her of Liesl and her eyes were a light shade of brown. Helga was also fourteen, but a few months younger than Eva: her hair was dark also but she had blue eyes. Maria could see already that these two were becoming typical teens, their mood could change in a minute. Joanna was thirteen and was fair–haired and always had her head in various books, and Sophia was only a month younger than her with bright, blonde hair. Katharina was twelve and Theresa was eleven, and it was incredible how alike they looked: auburn coloured hair and green eyes. They were not related, although the two of them acted as if they were. Maria, upon hearing at first that the two were of no relation to each other, had been in disbelief. Christina and Marie were both ten, the former with light–brown hair and the latter dark brown.

A while later, when the class were into the mathematics lesson, Maria began to pursue Adda answering a question. Even when she had set the girls some work to do in their books and she had gone over to see Adda, the girl had not spoken a word. Maria was stood by the blackboard again now, and as she spoke towards the girl, she pointed to one of the questions she had written there.

"Adda, could you answer this?"

Adda, Maria had learnt, was the girl's nickname. She had written it as her name on all of her work and books, so naturally it stuck. Upon looking at her forms, Maria had discovered that her full name was Adrianna. There was not much more information there though, and she had made a mental note to speak with the Reverend Mother about her as soon as possible.

Maria looked towards Adda expectantly, but the girl remained silent. The two made eye contact briefly, but eventually Adda had to divert her gaze back to her exercise book.

Throughout the morning, Maria simply admitted defeat and did not ask Adda another question. It was clear that she was nervous around such a large group, and Maria wholly understood her fears. Marta had been nervous when she had first arrived at the villa, even if she had taken giant steps during those months. It was this knowledge that forced Maria to keep persisting with the subject, although it would now be left for another day.

When it came to lunchtime, Maria dismissed the girls and told them she would prepare something for their lunch soon. But Maria called for one of the girls to stay.

"Eva," she called, stopping the oldest girl before she left the room. Eva turned immediately and walked back across to her teacher.

"Yes, Frau Maria?"

The title was quite strange for Maria, her being so used to the term _Fraulein_, but since the girls had begun calling her that, Maria had decided not to confuse them. Maria came around to the front of her desk again and began to voice her concerns.

"Adda," she began, and she could see that Eva knew what this was about instantly. "Is she always this shy with you all, too?"

Eva nodded mutely. "She always has been. She hasn't said a word since she arrived here."

Maria was quite shocked by this information. She sat back slightly against her desk. "Not at all?"

"Not even in prayer," Eva commented.

"And she's been here, what, five months?"

Eva nodded.

"Do you have any idea why she might not–"

"None at all," Eva shrugged.

Maria nodded, smiling slightly. "All right, thank you." She then stood up completely and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, off you go. I'll be out soon to make all of you your lunch."

Eva nodded, smiled and left the room, leaving behind a pensive looking Maria. Moving towards the window situated in the classroom that overlooked the garden, her eyes settled on Adda as she moved closer towards the numerous flowers. The rest of the girls seemed to be involved in a game of chase, whereas Adda was almost isolated from them all. Maria furrowed her brow, watching the little girl intently as she delicately fingered the flowers, a small smile on her lips as she did so.

Feeling only the smallest of accomplishments in just seeing the little girl smile to herself, Maria moved away from the window and looked back around the classroom. The window she had just pulled away from was on the wall completely opposite the door, and was also the wall which she was sat in front of as she looked out across the class. Her blackboard was situated upon it, and visualising the plain, grey, stone walls Maria decided immediately that a re–decoration must be put on the agenda. From where she was stood, which faced the door on the wall opposite the window, the wall on her left hand side was also plain, whereas on the right was a rather large book–shelf.

Maria sighed, leaning back against her desk as she surveyed her new classroom. She would not paint the walls a striking colour as such, one that the nuns would probably shun, but still a lovely colour that would not make entering the room so formidable. She would also find some posters containing various information to place around the walls so they would not look so bare, and perhaps put some of the children's work on the walls too. After all, Maria thought, she was going to introduce the girls to an art lesson this afternoon, so she could easily place all of their work on the wall eventually.

"Yes," Maria muttered to herself, rising to a fully standing position before she headed out to the small, school kitchen and began preparing some sandwiches for their lunch.

* * *

Maria quickly began to learn the likes and dislikes of the girls as she prepared their sandwiches. As they all sat down at the small table in their equally small dining room, a few of the girls began to speak up about their preferences. But it seemed that all of their manners were pristine, for they only voiced their displeasures after they had polished off the sandwiches.

"I've never liked tomatoes," informed Eva bluntly, along with Joanna, Katharina and Marie.

"I don't like cheese in sandwiches," Helga then informed her.

It then turned out that Sophia did not like both sides of her bread buttered, Christina did not like any dressings in her sandwiches, Theresa did not like butter at all and Isabel got a funny stomach whenever she ate ham.

Only Adda remained silent still. She watched Maria with some amounts of interest, to which Maria noticed, almost as though she was under close inspection. But the implications were not negative at all, Maria only assumed that Adda would not let people close to her if she did not trust them, and if Maria was under this scrutiny then she was that tiny bit closer to getting through to the girl. Maria herself remembered a time when she had closed herself off from the people around her, and when it had taken months of persistence for her to trust someone. She had been seven-years-old, her parents had just passed away and she had been sent to live with her aunt and uncle. She had to attend a new school, and it had taken at least two months for her to speak to anyone, and even then it had taken a lot of prompting.

Hoping to silently acknowledge Adda, Maria smiled at her from across the table.

Adda only averted her eyes in embarrassment and picked up her glass of water.

* * *

The rest of that afternoon was spent indulging in the children's works of art, as Maria had tactfully referred to them as. She had proceeded to catch a few smiles from some of the younger children, but the older girls kept their straight faces. Maria smirked knowingly at them.

"Right, let's see what you all have," Maria announced, proceeding to then walk around the classroom and glance at the girl's work.

The older children definitely had more precision in their work, some focusing on patterns than actual scenic drawings. Maria nodded in approval of the various drawings and paintings, all varying in standards, but all receiving the same amounts of praise from their teacher.

It was as Maria was walking around the classroom, pride filling her veins, that she realised how secure she felt. The only places she had felt this secure in the past was when she had lived with her mother and father as a younger child, and also the weeks she had spent at the Von Trapp villa. It was almost as though her purpose had been fulfilled. Those weeks she had spent alone after returning from the villa, her mind torn, she had been lost. She had doubted her future as a nun, the life she had wanted to live ever since she was a child.

But reminding herself of security and sanctity only brought back memories of the summer months…

As Maria approached Theresa from behind, she shook her head adamantly. She would not fall victim to her tears again, especially since she had done so on many an occasion already. She could scarcely count the nights she had cried a little, or a lot, over what had happened a few weeks ago. So she decided to push it to the back of her mind, no matter how often the memories of their kisses were floating around her mind…

"That's lovely, Theresa," Maria commented from over her shoulder, studying the painting the girl had done of the Austrian mountains.

Theresa turned around, beaming at her teacher.

"I have a special spot on that mountain," revealed Maria, smiling at the image. "Perhaps if we all finish that mathematics work I gave you, we can go there soon…"

She trailed off, listening to the exited murmurs all around her. Maria's eyes instinctively looked across at Adda, who seemed to be smiling to herself at the idea.

"What do you do there, Frau Maria?" Marie asked excitedly, almost jumping in her seat.

"Well…" Maria stopped for a moment, waiting until she got to the front of the classroom before continuing. "When I went with the Von Trapp children," Maria had told the girls about her summer charges. "We would go for a picnic, maybe take a ball, and we'd sing…"

"What would you sing?" Christina jumped into the conversation.

Maria laughed, bringing her hand to the back of her neck. "Well, silly songs really… We made them up."

"Can you teach us?" Isabel asked.

Maria bit her lip as she prolonged giving her answer, watching as it seemed to torment all of the classroom. Even the older children, and even Adda, seemed to anticipate her answer.

"Mhm," Maria agreed. "And we'll even create some of our own."

A chorus of cheers sounded throughout the room, but before the room could descend into chaos as she knew it would, Maria spoke up.

"But!" Silence descended. "First, I want to decorate this room, and we're all going to be involved."

"But, are we allowed, Frau Maria?" Eva asked cautiously.

"I'll speak with the Reverend Mother tonight," Maria proposed, knowing that she already wanted to speak with her about Adda… "We'll see what she says, and if not we'll just cover these grey walls with as many pictures as we can."

* * *

Maria kept to her word, and as soon as the girls were asleep in bed, the new teacher followed the corridors that led directly to the abbey, intent on having council with the Reverend Mother. The Reverend Mother had been eager to point out before Maria had begun teaching, that if for whatever reason she needed to speak with her about the girls, she could come whenever she wished. But Maria had still sent ahead a message and asked for permission.

Maria had passed many of the Sisters on her way to the Reverend Mother's office, all of which she had given smiles. By the time she had reached the office, Maria had also seen Sister Margaretta, and the older woman had been comforted by the fact Maria looked a lot more content than she had a couple of weeks ago.

Eventually, reaching the office door, she knocked.

"Ave."

At the call, Maria entered.

The scent of the room washed over Maria immediately. It was an old smell, a rustic scent, but one that Maria had learned to love, and had learned to associate with comfort and guidance.

"Ah, my child," called the Reverend Mother, holding out her hands as Maria dropped to her knees and kissed them. When Maria had risen to her feet and taken a seat, the older woman spoke again. "What is it you needed to speak to me about?"

Maria then proceeded to propose the idea of painting the classroom. She mentioned that all of the girls were willing to cooperate, and that nothing would need to be arranged but a trip into town for the paints and utensils.

The Reverend Mother seemed to think about it for a moment. "A subtle colour may be possible," she eventually decided. "Maybe a pale yellow, but I think anything else would be-"

"Oh that's absolutely wonderful, Reverend Mother. Absolutely fine," Maria interrupted, although upon realising she had, bowed her head in shame.

The Reverend Mother could only laugh lightly at her attitude. "You seem fitting for this role, my daughter."

Maria rose her head, her eyes shining at the compliment. But then she began to remember another of the reasons she had asked to see the Reverend Mother, and the older woman could see a shadow in her eyes straight away.

"What is it, my child?"

Maria composed herself momentarily, wanting to say things right and not ramble like she was wont to do. "One of the girls… Adda," Maria began, and looked up as the Reverend Mother nodded in understanding. "She seems quiet… well, she is quiet. She hasn't said a word as of yet, and I just wondered if any information had arrived with her. Whether there was anything about her past, or her family…"

The Reverend Mother nodded in understanding, and as soon as Maria had stopped speaking she opened one of the drawers in her desk and pulled out a small file. It was a file containing the information that had arrived with all of the girls, as Maria was to learn, and it was heartbreaking to see how little history there was of them.

Once the Reverend Mother had found what she had been looking for, she handed it over to Maria. "The old man, we presume her carer, sent this with her…"

Maria looked at the small letter written on the crumpled piece of paper.

_To whom it may concern. Adrianna has no one else in the world, and as I can no longer look after her, I ask for her to be placed in your care. I know she will be looked after here._

"Do we not know who he is?"

"He attended some services with the girl, we are told. But we never found out where he lived. Sister Thomasina often attempted to ask the girl of her whereabouts before coming here, but like you said, she would not say a thing."

Maria breathed out loudly. "I just pray nothing horrid happened to her."

"Well, that could be the reason for her silence," the Reverend Mother offered a reason. "But we must not jump to any conclusions."

Maria nodded mutely, still holding onto the note and scanning it over again and again.

"If anyone can get through to her, I believe it will be you, Maria."

Maria, consequently, looked up. She felt almost a surge of warmth filling her body as she acknowledged everything the Reverend Mother had just said, including only using her name. Maria smiled in response.

After a couple of moments spent in silence, Maria spoke up, "Do you need this," she motioned to the letter. "Or can I-"

"Take it with you, Maria, of course. And good luck."

* * *

When Maria arrived back at the school house, it was nearing half past nine. Entering her bedroom, she placed the letter down on her chest of drawers and changed into her nightgown. As Maria closed the drawers, her eyes looked upon the letter once more.

Reaching out, she opened it and read it once again. The note was so brief, Maria could not understand it. It answered no questions about Adda, and gave her no incline as to what she may have experienced before arriving here. This lack of information only caused Maria's persistence to strengthen, and she would wait until Adda was ready to speak.

Maria folded the letter back up and left it on the wooden cabinet, but just as she was about to climb into bed, she heard some noises coming from the room next door.

Fully aware that the girls sleep next door, Maria quickly exited the room to find the source of the noise. It almost sounded like desperate cries.

As Maria opened the door, she found that most of the girls were still awake, but the noise came from the far end of the room. Approaching the other side of the room, Maria found Adda tossing and turning in her bed, crying out incoherently as something was evidently haunting her dreams. Lowering herself down to a sitting position on the side of the bed, Maria leaned over Adda and began to gently caress her forehead, brushing away her fringe and speaking with hushed tones.

"Sshhh, it's all right."

As she leant forward and whispered in her ear words of comfort, and remained to brush aside her hair in an equally comforting manner, Adda's turbulence seemed to stop, and her breathing rate slowly went back to normal. Maria did not leave her side for another ten minutes at least, not until she was sure beyond reasonable doubt that she had fallen back to sleep and would not suffer from another nightmare tonight.


	5. Surprise Meetings

**A/N: **Thank you all! :)

_****_**Five: Surprise Meetings**

The weeks seemed to pass extremely quickly whilst the children were under the care of Maria, and on some occasions they had taken a day and gone up to visit her spot on the mountain. All of the girls had enjoyed it; the smiles on their faces had told her so, although she still had looked pensively across at Adda, who was still yet to speak. Their singing excursions on the mountain could not even prompt her, and although she enjoyed being around the others and some moments could even bring a smile to her face, there was still a threatening look preserved across her eyes, almost as though she was still afraid of something.

Maria had vowed on the mountain that day in August that she would find out one day.

September arrived quicker than either the girls or Maria could ever have anticipated. Bright sunshine throughout the days was beginning to be replaced with clouds and gloomy outlooks above, but Maria definitely kept them all cheerful. Their classroom was now painted a pale, yellow colour following a rather fun activity day that Frau Maria had involved them all in. Although a lot of the paint had ended up on skin or clothes after a light-hearted flick your paint brush at the person next to you affair, the room had been transformed, and now with the various hand-made pictures on the walls, it was certainly a more cheerful room to see every day.

But even if the spirits were lifted through the appearance of the room, Maria was still dismayed having not gotten through to Adda yet. It seemed the girl was a tougher nut to crack than any of the Von Trapps had been, even though most of them had warmed to her on her first night, the night of the thunderstorm. Maria often found herself looking back at her memories of the villa, and often had to scold herself for comparing the girls now to the seven children she had spent her early summer with: Joanna was not Brigitta, Maria often had to tell herself, and Eva was not Liesl.

She had grown to love these girls, there was no doubt about that, but her memories of the villa Von Trapp that summer were permanently etched on her mind, as were her encounters with the Captain. No matter how hard she tried, their kisses had been something she had not forgotten. There were times at night when she would lie awake and yearn for the feel of his lips again, just to be against hers, and to have his hand around her neck, to experience that sensational feeling of his skin against hers. To feel that unbelievable surge whenever their skin came into contact was something she had since missed, even if she was to be a nun…

And there was another problem. Since she had been assigned the post of teacher here, the Reverend Mother had never, in any of their conversations since, mentioned the sisterhood. It was almost as though the dream was heading out of sight. But as soon as Maria would begin to think about this old dream, images of the Captain and the Von Trapp children would enter her mind. Should she be a nun if she still loved a man? This question often played on her mind, until she would end up distressed about the ideas. A life in the sisterhood would provide her with sanctity and security, and a life she had always dreamed of ever since she was a child. A life with the Captain had been thrown out of the window, because as far as she knew the Baroness was still to be his wife.

Ever since his murmur in the study, that one moment of doubt, she had realised that he could never truly love her as she loved him. He had once loved a woman, and when she had passed away, he had been so filled with grief and love for her that it had sent him in a downward spiral. He could never feel something so all-consuming again…

"Frau Maria?"

The sound of her name being called pulled Maria from her reverie.

It seemed that she was sat back against her desk, having been watching over the children, before drifting off to be completely encased in her thoughts. It had been Eva who had called out to her, so Maria instantly turned her head in that direction.

"Yes? Sorry," she muttered, almost to herself, bringing her hand up to her head.

"We're all finished," Eva motioned to the small essay she had set the girls surrounding their latest religious lesson and reading of their Bibles.

As Eva spoke, Maria finally began to register what was being said, and looked around the room to all of the girls, who nodded in response to the comment Eva had made. Their pens were down beside the papers, and Maria suddenly shook herself completely.

"Right, good," she raised her voice and stood up. Walking over to all of their desks she began to collect all of their sheets of paper. "Make sure all your names are on these, I'm sure I know all your hand-writing by now, but that doesn't mean I want the extra work." Maria winked at a nearby Theresa, who giggled and nodded, and then remembered she had not put her name on the paper and quickly scribbled it before handing it in. She gave Frau Maria a sheepish smile, before her teacher affectionately tapped her nose.

Once Maria had collected all of their work, she announced, "Right, you can all go outside now. I'll be out to see you all soon." Maria watched as all of the girls walked hurriedly to the door, but as Adda was about to leave, she suddenly stopped her. "Adda! Could you wait here a minute, please?"

Adda stopped and turned, her eyes slightly wide. The little girl nodded mutely before approaching Maria, standing ahead of her desk and waiting to be addressed.

Maria smiled reassuringly at the girl before walking across to the book shelf and choosing one of the occupants. She chose a copy of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_, a thick leather book, before walking back across to her desk and handing it to Adda. The girl seemed fairly surprised to have the book placed in her hands, and for a while she just stared at it.

Then, Adda looked up and silently asked what she was to do with this book.

"I was wondering if you could read some to me?" Maria was adamant she would pose this as a question, wanting Adda not to feel pressured into speaking to her. She knew it would take time, but not without prompting. There was something about Adda and the look in her eyes that made Maria want to sweep the little girl into her arms and promise to provide her with never-ending comfort. Ever since her nightmare around when Maria had first started here, Adda would regularly wake in the night or be distressed in her dreams. It would be up to Maria, then, to go and comfort her, and sooth her back to sleep.

In response to Frau Maria's question, Adda remained silent.

Maria would have felt defeated again had it not been for the longing look in her eyes, almost as if she wanted to reveal everything that may have happened to her but she was under some sort of a promise.

Another series of moments in utter silence passed, and afterwards Maria gave Adda a small, reassuring smile and took the book from her. "All right, go on," she nodded for the door.

Adda left instantly, and Maria watched her go. She stayed in that position, leant back against her desk, for quite some time, secluded in her own thoughts.

* * *

Gretl had just left school, one of the perks of being old enough to go now, and had instantly recognised the appearances of her six brothers and sisters. Her first day at school had been considered a success by the five-year-old, and the wide smile on her face as she ran into her older sister's arm could not disprove that.

"How was your _first_ day?" squealed Brigitta in excitement as she clung to her youngest sister.

Gretl retracted from her sister's arm, but only so she could beam up at her brightly and go through all of the events of her first day at school. "It was brilliant! We painted pictures, and and and, we were read a story, and it was one that you had read me before!"

"Really?" asked Brigitta, exaggerating her surprise even though she did hold a lot of interest in her sister's day.

"Yes!" barked Gretl excitedly. "And when the teacher asked if any of us knew the book, I was the only one who knew!"

"That's brilliant, Gretl," called Liesl who was standing with Kurt and Marta, who for some reason were all itching to go elsewhere.

Gretl noticed their strange behaviour, and inquired about it instantly.

"Well, we have a surprise for you," answered Louisa, who was also seeming to be excited about something that was to happen. She was stood beside Friedrich, and the pair exchanged conspiring glances.

"What? What is it?" Gretl begged for them to reveal.

"Well," Liesl began, approaching the young girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Who, most of all, do you want to tell about your first day of school?"

_What? _Gretl thought. That was an easy question, and she voiced her answer instantly and without trepidation. "Father of course!"

"Ah," Friedrich spoke up. "But who else, apart from father?"

For a moment, Gretl did not understand, and had to think about it deeply. But then, as she looked up and saw all of the excited faces belonging to her brothers and sisters, she caught onto their plan, and squealed in delight.

The rest of the children laughed, and all of them began to head towards their intended destination.

* * *

Maria was still lost in her trance when the room erupted into excited shouting. She had been leant against her desk in the same position as before, but once the recognisable voices, no matter how incoherent they were all together, caused her head to jerk upwards.

"Hello!" Maria rejoiced as the sounds of the Von Trapp children filled the schoolroom. The group had met only once prior to this since she had left the villa, so seeing them now the old governess was truly ecstatic.

Suddenly, Maria was almost knocked off her feet, as the youngest children, Marta and Gretl, had ran into their beloved governess' arms.

"Fraulein Maria!" squealed Gretl, as Marta merely clung to her side, silent. The rest of the children were looking upon the scene happily, the smiles across their faces told Maria that. She was just able to reach out her arm and affectionately tap the noses of several, where she merely shone a bright smile at Friedrich and Louisa.

"Now, what are you all doing here?" Maria exclaimed, surprised to see them all. She looked mischievously towards Liesl, and then knelt down to look suspiciously at Marta.

The seven-year-old giggled affectionately.

"We thought Gretl might like to see you," answered Louisa, who was approaching Maria slowly, a smile on her face.

Maria, in response to seeing her begin an approach, extended her arm, wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled the girl into her side. Louisa had never been one for constant displays of affection, but Maria had grown to learn when she wanted it, even if these pleas were not verbal.

"Oh, really?" Maria responded, her arm still around Louisa. "And why is that?" She knelt down to Gretl's level.

Gretl opened her mouth to respond.

"Ah wait! Let me guess…"

The anticipation in the room grew as Maria placed a finger to her lips, looking as though she was thinking thoroughly. Her brow furrowed as she dramatised her thought process.

"Hmm…" Maria murmured, all too aware that she knew what this day was for Gretl.

The rest of the children, all except for Gretl, all were aware of their Fraulein Maria's game. Liesl was attempting to stifle her laughter, as was Friedrich, Kurt and Brigitta, whereas the rest of the children were all smirking to themselves.

Maria continued.

"Did something, happen, today?" Maria placed a pause between each of the last two words, rubbing her chin with her finger.

Gretl looked as though she was about to explode with happiness and anticipation. She was now grinning widely, showing the teeth she owned, and her fists were balled up as if she was waiting to throw them around in the air when her old governess finally guessed the events of today.

Finally, Maria gasped. "I think I've got it!"

Gretl widened her grin, much to the astonishment of Maria who could not have guessed it would have been able to grow.

"School!" Gretl finally burst. "I went to school!"

Maria gasped, and suddenly brought her arms around the girl and lifted her into her arms. Gretl was laughing as she felt herself being lifted, as were the other children who watched on with smiles on their faces.

Maria then began a conversation with Gretl about her first day, exciting the girl who spoke extremely quickly as she tried to tell her everything in only a few minutes. Maria eventually had to tell Gretl to slow down. Gretl complied, but continued to tell her old governess every little detail about today: her teachers, the friends she had made instantly, what they had learnt, what they would do tomorrow…

Maria then involved the rest of the children in their conversation, enquiring about their first days of school. She listened to their accounts thoroughly and intently, smiling throughout and providing them with a response whenever it was necessary.

Eventually the group disbanded: Brigitta went across to the bookshelf in the classroom, Friedrich, Kurt and Louisa all went exploring and Marta and Gretl went across to the wall which Maria had covered with the girls' paintings. Only Liesl remained now, and given the opportunity finally, Maria began to ask how she had been. The two friends had managed a brief conversation when the group had last met together, but all of the interruptions had resulted in little being spoken about.

"How have you been, Liesl?"

Maria wrapped an arm around the older girl, smiling at her. She had been ecstatic when, all of those months ago, she had gained Liesl's respect, friendship and trust.

"Just fair," she answered, smiling back.

"Any telegrams been delivered lately?" Maria gave her a knowing look, aware that she was referring to a certain telegram boy that Liesl held affections for.

"None at all, Fraulein," sighed Liesl. "But I'm learning to accept it. I'm just glad school has begun."

"Oh, Liesl–" Interjected Maria, and was about to reprimand her about not using school as a reason not to face her problems, but then realised that she would be rather a hypocrite. Had she not wanted to initially run from the villa when she had discovered her affection for the captain? She had done just that, she had not faced her problems, and had used the abbey to run from them.

Maria could see that Liesl was about to open her mouth and respond, but she was prevented from doing so when the sounds of at least three of the children came towards them, all involved in different discussions and wanting a response from their beloved fraulein.

Maria smiled sympathetically at the sixteen-year-old, telling her silently that their conversation would be saved for another day.

* * *

The seven children all returned home rather late, only to be reprimanded by their father in the gardens. The children had all attempted to sneak back inside when Liesl had noticed the time to be well past their dinner time, but the head of the household had noticed.

"Now, it's not like my children to be secretive," Georg played along, waiting for one of them to simply admit they had been to see Fraulein Maria. He knew, of course he knew, how could he not? The smiles and contented looks on their faces told him that.

"We're not being secretive, father," answered Liesl.

"Well, and what could be the reason for you missing dinner?"

His eyes travelled across to Kurt, who looked anxious. Georg stifled a laugh at the sight of his son. Then the fierce, blue eyes travelled across to his two youngest children, who both looked slightly cautious and averted their eyes when he made contact with them.

"Marta? … Gretl?"

Silence descended around them all in the front hallway.

"We were berry picking, father!" Louisa suddenly announced, a smile spreading across her face as she considered her response to be quite fitting.

"What kind of berries?"

"Blueberries, sir," answered Friedrich.

"Mmm, blueberries," responded Georg, producing a delightful noise which his children all played along with. Then he stopped. "It's too early for blueberries…"

"They were strawberries!"

"Strawberries?"

"It's been so cold lately they turned blue."

As soon as Friedrich said it, he knew he had blown it for the rest of them. He looked down to the floor sheepishly, a tinge of red evolving in his cheeks.

Georg could only watched, amused, as Friedrich responded, embarrassed. He rolled his eyes, and then looked across at the rest of his children, who all looked in despair towards their brother.

"Go on," Georg sighed, motioning towards the dining room. "Your dinners have just been brought out."

As a cheer erupted through the hallway, all seven children rushed off to eat. But one was kept behind as Georg reached out his arm to stop her.

Liesl turned towards her father, a confused look spreading across her face.

"So where did you find these berries, the abbey?"

Georg asked sarcastically, which caused his eldest daughter to open her mouth a little in shock. But soon, upon seeing the playful gleam in her father's eyes, her lips curved into a smile. This confirmed his suspicions.

"Is she all right?" He now asked, his face turning a little more serious.

Georg had been waiting to hear from Maria since the moment she had left. The most he had received were sporadic updates from the Reverend Mother whenever he would ring and enquire, and the last time he had been told she had settled into the convent school for orphaned girls. He had not taken it upon himself to ring since then, feeling that his regular telephone calls may become a little strange if it appeared that Maria was not under his employment anymore. Therefore, he had waited for his children to visit.

The truth was, he had been anxious to learn if she had gotten over their passionate interludes in his study. He, as it happened, could still feel the softness of her lips if he closed his eyes and remembered, and he ached just to be able to see her again. The youthful spirit that had embraced the villa had disappeared, and although the circumstances had changed with the children and their relationship was still thriving, he missed her presence. And even to hear news of her eased his aching conscience, if only a little.

Liesl nodded in response. "She seems fine… She seems almost, settled."

Even though all of the children were missing their old governess, all of them were ecstatic to see that Maria had settled back into life, and that she was happy.

Georg smiled, and nodded, before kissing his daughter's cheek. "Go on," he motioned with his head towards the dining room, and Liesl complied.

Once he was alone in the hall, Georg reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded piece of paper that had barely left his person since that night. He had read it through every day since, too.

His eyes started to scan over it once again, laughing lightly as he enveloped her words to him. When he read the letter, he could imagine she had been cautious about writing it, but eventually just wrote it. He could see in places that her mind must have been in motion throughout, because there were parts that he believed seemed out of character for her to say, even if she would not see his reaction.

_Captain, I hope you and the Baroness will be truly happy, I really do. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, especially after the excursions in the lake. Asking me to stay after that was very good of you, especially after how I had spoken to you. Spending time with you and the children has indeed been a special time of my life, it allowed me to see the love present in the world that I never really had the experience of knowing. And please, I beg you, do not torment yourself about our kisses, it was consensual for both of us, and although I will try to forget I know I never will. But please, do not ask me to come back; do not come after me. I will miss all of the children dearly, although I know that with your guidance they will become all they could ever wish to be. My love to you all, Maria._

Her final words also gave him hope – a long, distant hope that he longed to have in his grasp one day. Love to them _all_, including him. Georg smiled again, before he folded the paper back up, placed it back in his pocket and went to join his children for dinner.


	6. The Ice Breaking

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all of your comments!

_****_**Six: The Ice Breaking**

September soon rolled into October, rustling leaves were beginning to disappear and be replaced with a severe chill that told all occupants in Salzburg that winter was approaching and its arrival imminent. Although the sun could still force the clouds into retreat as the first few days of October passed, the dismal outlook was strengthening and many an Austrian citizen would wrap themselves up before venturing outdoors.

The same could be said for Maria, who had ordered the ten girls under her care before they left the abbey orphanage for the day that coats must be worn. Maria, owning a short coat herself, had wrapped it around her in a vain attempt at keeping herself out of reach of the cold air that swept through the streets with the wind. As was regular, Maria and the children were venturing into town for their food supplies. The sisters at the abbey would have supplies delivered, but Maria had taken it upon herself to take the girls with her to buy their food, considering it to be a necessary outing each week and giving her charges the opportunity to take initiative with their lives. It would be of no use if, once the girls were out in the world themselves, they would be unaware of some of the basic necessities of life.

The Reverend Mother had wholly agreed with the idea, and so did the children. Although, Joanna would often remark that she would never need to shop for food supplies, because she would marry a rich, eligible man and they would be very much in love, they would have many servants and also plenty of children.

It seemed the girl had her whole life planned out before her, and Maria had laughed when it had been revealed. Joanna always had her nose inside a book, one of her favourites being the epitome of romance _Jane Eyre _and Miss Brontë certainly had at least one girl wrapped up in its dreamy ending.

Joanna, even now as they left the orphanage, was defending her favourite book to Frau Maria.

"Oh but Mr. Rochester is such a remarkable man, and he does love Jane so…"

Most of the girls rolled their eyes at Joanna's remark. It would become a tendency for the girl to defend her main character every time they went on their errands, and the group had all come to the conclusion that simply smiling and waving away dispute was a much better idea. Trying to counter an argument against the rugged, teasing Mr. Rochester would be a futile gesture.

But the more Maria had heard from Joanna about Mr. Rochester, the more she had begun associating him with an albeit similar man in her life. In some circumstances, Captain Georg Ritter Von Trapp would prove to be similar to the fictional character, although, she had to admit, not in the way some people would believe. She knew, there was no use denying, that the affect the Captain had had on her was similar to that of Mr. Rochester and Jane. Their situation was also vaguely similar, and Maria often had to shake her head abruptly to stop herself from imagining a happy, fairytale ending with the Captain as it happened in the novel.

"Frau Maria, don't you agree?"

The voice belonged to Joanna again. None of the other children thought it wise to put a word in when Joanna was defending her book.

"Agree with what, Joanna?"

"That Mr. Rochester never loved Blanche Ingram, and always loved Jane."

There it was again – the similar resemblances to her old situation. Maria had to shake her head once more to stop herself from thinking the unthinkable. Mr. Rochester was not Captain Von Trapp, Blanche Ingram was not the Baroness Schrader and she, Maria, was most certainly not Jane Eyre. The thought was absurd.

"Perhaps," Maria offered Joanna as the group continued to walk into the centre of town. "Although, you know, I have not read the book, so I highly doubt my interpretation could be taken into account."

It was true; Maria had not indulged herself in the novel. One reason being that it was hardly a fitting choice of literature for an aspiring nun and she was adamant, certain almost, that it would be condoned by rather a few of the sisters at the abbey. The second reason was, as she had previously been fearing, she was afraid of making the connections between real life – she was afraid of confusing fiction with reality, and the fear of a potentially broken heart.

"You _must _read it, Frau Maria. I shall lend you the book once I have finished with it."

Maria smiled to herself as the girl spoke. "And what is this, the hundredth read?"

"No," answered Joanna adamantly, but then a small smile appeared on her lips. She kept her eyes on the path ahead. "Close, though."

The entire group laughed at her comment.

It was market day in Salzburg, and the various stalls included much of their shopping list. The town was, therefore, extremely busy that day because of the market, and Maria stopped the entire group just outside a shop and announced to all of them.

"Right, I want you all in groups of three or four, and stick together," ordered Maria, arranging all the girls into their groups.

Once that was arranged, Maria led them all through the market, stopping them all at various stalls while she acquired the foods they would need for the next week. Bags were soon collected: fruits, vegetables, potatoes and various other foods that would keep them sated for the week. Maria also left the girls briefly to visit the butcher shop and bought some meat.

She arrived back to the gathering of girls and found all were still present after conducting a prompt head count. Gathering them all together, Maria then began to lead them away from the market place and towards _home_. She had once been a little wary of calling the orphanage that, but had then told herself that the Von Trapp villa was not, and would never be, her home. It had been the closest thing to home she had felt in years during those summers months, but now that spell had ended, it was no longer that. She had to accept that whatever she had there was now over.

The rather large group was just approaching the fountain when, out of the corner of her eye, Maria noticed a familiar figure walking across from the road. The build of his body was the same structure, the hair on the top of his head was the same and, when he turned around to check that the road was clear, the olive tan was the same too.

Maria found that her breath had hitched, and her heart began to beat faster than it would usually do. Then, when she let out the breath she had been holding, it became quicker until she was certain she would collapse at the feel. The presence of him, just across from the road, was truly breath taking. Never had she felt such a strong, powerful and tumultuous emotion or experience course through her veins, leaving her body shaking.

Although he was much too far away for her to see, she imagined his lips. The image had been permanently fixed in her mind ever since that night, and although she chastised herself for owning such thoughts in the abbey, even that notion would not cause them to disappear. It was an ever-fixed mark – _he _was an ever-fixed mark on her heart. He had come into her life and almost strived to show her a different way of living, and now she felt it.

The Captain was now crossing the road, walking further and further away from the group, and from Maria. The teacher shook herself from her reverie as he slowly faded from her sight.

About to turn back to the girls and continue leading them all back to their home, a sharp, frightened call caused her to turn even quicker.

"Frau Maria!"

Maria recognised the voice, it belonged to Theresa.

She turned towards the girl with a look across her face.

As if to answer the question that was inevitably going to fall out of her teacher's mouth, Theresa looked at her with almost desperate eyes and pointed towards the road.

Adda had walked out onto the road, seemingly in a world all of her own. But, just to her left, a horse and cart was moving swiftly, and merely metres now away from the girl.

"_Adda_!"

Maria screamed her name, causing the girl to turn and widen her eyes. Before Maria could even think about her actions, she acted on instinct and ran towards the road, right in front of the cart, sweeping Adda into her arms and holding her tightly to her chest.

Luckily, the cart had noticed the commotion and tried to slow down. The horse was pulled back with the reins and the cart came to a screeching halt as the horse reared its front legs and called out in surprise.

Maria, at this moment, had turned away from the cart in fright, Adda still in her arms as she tried to cover her and protect her from the inevitable impact.

It was only when the seconds continued to pass and Maria could feel nothing, that she turned around to look at the stationary horse and cart. Her blue eyes were wide with fear as she surveyed the scene around her, her arms wrapped tightly around Adda as the girl had her head buried into her shoulder. Maria could feel the girl sobbing softly, and brought one of her hands up to soothingly rub her back.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? Walking out onto the road like that, you could have been killed!"

Maria could barely hear the cart driver speak; her senses had almost been numbed. Her breathing was intensified, and with a frightened Adda still in her arms, all she wanted to do was go home.

Maria began to mumble a response to the man, hoping that she was being coherent, before she walked across to the rest of the girls and signalled for them to begin walking home. They did, most of them were too shocked to even think about doing anything else. They adhered to their teacher, all of them silent as they passed the fountain and reached the steep climb to the abbey.

Adda, who was still in Maria's arms as they walked, was still sobbing. She was shaking, too, and she clung to Maria's dress as though her life depended on it.

Maria brought one of her hands up to Adda's dark head and began to move it in circles, hoping that this soothing motion could bring the girl to a peaceful resolution. Maria also began whispering soft words of comfort, just as she had done these past weeks whenever Adda would wake in the night after a nightmare struck her. These were becoming a regular occurrence, and Maria only longed for Adda to find the courage to speak with her about them. Maria wanted to help Adda banish those demons, whatever they may be.

* * *

The rest of that day passed in a considerable blur for all those involved. Most of the girls were silent that afternoon, finding interest in their own activities. A few of the girls took a book each outside and read, whereas a couple of the older girls were also outside but engaging in a silent card game. Adda was sat by the flower beds when Maria came outside, and from the doorway she stood and watched the little girl, a few tears coming to her own eyes as she imagined how things could have been so different today.

But Maria soon pulled herself out of these terrible thoughts and began preparing their dinner for this evening. Maria would never admit that she was skilled in the art of cooking, but tonight she was completely away and lost within her thoughts. Whilst chopping some of the vegetables, she accidentally cut her finger, leaving a rather large opening with a fair amount of blood seeping from it.

She cursed herself for being so careless, before finding a bandage and stopping the blood.

Dinner was silent that evening: all that could be heard were the sounds of knives and forks scraping at plates and the steady breathing of all involved. Maria would often glance up from her meal to look at all of the children, but each one kept their heads down solemnly, almost as if they too realised how different the situation could have ended today.

Adda looked almost passive, and stared at her food. She had raised the fork to her mouth on only two occasions before leaving it, stationary, on her plate. When she had looked up, as if to silently announce that she could eat no more, her eyes met those of her teacher. Maria silently understood her problem, and gave her a nod and a smile to reassure her that it was all right.

It turned out that only two of the girls would finish their entire meal, and even then it took them longer than usual.

That was when Maria announced, "Right, I think it's time for us all to go to bed."

Looking around at the clock, they all saw it was nearing half past seven, and none of them were going to dispute the idea. After Helga and Theresa had helped Maria take away the plates and clean them up – everyone took it in turns, Maria had devised a schedule since she had arrived – all of them went to bed.

As Maria entered their bedroom just as the girls were about to get into bed, she called out to them all, "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Frau Maria."

A chorus of responses sounded.

Maria went into her own room after taking a refreshing shower and got changed into her nightgown, but she had not settled for long and had hardly opened her book when sounds from the children's room drifted into hers. Maria was used to these sounds by now, and she knew it must be Adda.

Swinging her legs out of bed, she instantly made her way to their bedroom.

As usual, it was Adda. Maria moved across to her bed at the end of the room and instantly dropped to sit by her side. She began smoothing the hair away from her face, whispering to her words of comfort that usually sent her back to sleep peacefully.

But this time it did not seem to be working.

Adda still cried out loudly, and suddenly she woke, gasping for air almost as though she had been underwater for a great length of time. Maria carefully took her face in her own hands, looking her in the eyes. Adda's eyes began to water, and her breathing was still at a quickened pace.

Her whimpers would not cease, even with Maria there. Adda's breathing was heavy, and it seemed as though she was trying hard to catch her breath.

"Sssh, it's all right."

Maria hoped these words would sooth her, but from the look on Adda's face it seemed that she was not comfortable about falling back to sleep.

Then Eva called out from across the room, "Frau Maria, please could you take her?"

Maria turned to the oldest girl. It was not spoken with malice, just that Adda was still frightened and making sounds that made it impossible for the rest of the girls to fall asleep. One look back at Adda told Maria that she needed to be consoled right now, so Maria complied with the request and lifted Adda into her arms once she had stood.

Maria left the room, closed the door behind her and took Adda to her own bedroom.

She placed the little girl down on the bed before sitting down beside her. Almost instinctively she wrapped her left arm around Adda, pulling her into her side carefully. Adda seemed to understand the movement, though, and she instantly shifted into Maria's side, seeking the comfort the touch brought.

They stayed in that same position for quite some time. Maria could not tell how long Adda and her had sat there; she could not tell how fast time was passing. Maria was about to ask the girl if she wanted a warm drink before she went to sleep, but a small voice prevented her from doing so.

"I'm sorry," Adda mumbled into Maria's side.

Understandably shocked, but also deliriously happy, Maria brought Adda's face away from her side so she could look the little girl in the eye. Maria's face was a picture: shock, surprise but also one of the happiest smiles she had ever created.

Now that Adda was looking her teacher in the eye, she felt her emotions rise again.

"I'm sorry," she murmured again, close to tears herself.

It was now that Maria could hear her voice clearer than before. It was a soft voice, a frightened voice, but it was not an Austrian voice. Adda spoken German, but the accent she possessed was definitely not Austrian – there were evident differences in her accent. From her previous experience in the field, Maria found that Adda had a thick, German accent.

Maria looked at her quizzically, although after seeing, and feeling, Adda tense under her gaze, she decided that reassurance was clearly the only thing she needed right now. Pulling Adda back into her side, Maria pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Thank you," she whispered to Adda, letting the girl fall back to sleep against her, and not having the heart to move her again that night.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Maria began to become more and more curious about Adda. She had not spoken again since that night, but Maria often received smiles from the girl which brought hope to her heart. Maria did keep on thinking about Adda's German accent, which only increased the amount of questions she would have about her previous whereabouts and her life before arriving at the orphanage.

But Maria vowed that she would not be one to directly ask Adda these questions, and that if she wanted to speak with her about the matters, Adda could come to her. Of course Maria would encourage her, but not so that she was demanding a response.

It was Sunday now, and Maria was preparing all of the children for mass. It was an act performed each Sunday, and the girls all dressed in their best clothes to attend.

Once the service had finished later, Maria began leading all of the girls back to their accommodation. However, just before they had all left the main parts of the abbey, the Reverend Mother came around one of the corners and exclaimed, "Oh, Maria!"

Maria turned her head in that direction, and instantly went to kneel before the woman she saw as a mother figure, kissing her hand. "Reverend Mother."

The Reverend Mother smiled as she watched Maria rise back to her feet. The older woman then turned towards the children and widened her smile as she saw their apprehensive expressions – it was something that had never altered ever since she had first introduced herself to them. "I see you have all been to mass, I trust you all enjoyed the service."

All of the girls seemed to smile and nod, but none of them spoke. The Reverend Mother was such a prestigious and important woman.

Maria smiled too, and answered for them all. "We did, very much so."

"I'm glad to hear," the Reverend Mother responded to Maria, and smiled again at all of the girls. Only a few moments later and the old woman spoke again, this time referring to Maria directly. "My child, would it be possible for you to come and see me later this evening? Once the girls are asleep…"

Maria nodded, already curious to hear what the Reverend Mother wished to speak with her about. "Of course, Reverend Mother."

With that, the Reverend Mother said her good-byes and went on her way, leaving Maria and the girls to make their way back to the schoolhouse.

"I don't think I've ever seen you all so quiet," Maria teased them once back.

A couple of the younger children turned towards her, as did a few of the older ones.

"She's the Reverend Mother," argued Helga.

"And?" Maria asked, realising there was more to this comment.

"She's important, and we're–" Joanna spoke this time, although she stopped.

Theresa answered for her meekly. "Not."

Maria was silent for a moment, amazed that all of these girls could think such a thing about themselves. The teacher felt her eyes filling with tears as she watched all of the girls stood there, who were also silent and beginning to look at the floor, as if they expected their teacher to agree with them.

"Do you all think that?" Maria asked.

She was met with a wall of silence.

"Do you?" Maria raised her voice, not with anger, but expecting an answer.

"Yes," Eva answered. "Look at us all," she motioned to the group. "Nobody wants us, nobody cares, and that's why we're here. We have no one left, we're not important."

Maria stood there, stunned.

When she noticed that a few of the girls were also close to tears, she spoke up though.

"Now you listen to me, all of you," she raised her voice. "Each and every one of you is important. You _all _are important to me." Maria made it her own to look at each and every one of the girls, giving them a sincere and serious look that could cause them no doubt about her words. "Don't _ever _doubt that. Just because you can't see it now does not mean that it's not there. Some day you will see how important you really are. Some day you will have a family," she addressed them all. "Some day your talents will be allowed to shine, and then you will realise your significance. You will all realise just how much people care."

Maria finished her statement, looking at the girls with tears in her own eyes.

She opened her arms to them all. "Come here."

All ten girls rushed into her arms, and although she could not firmly embrace them all, she kissed each of their heads and made sure to hug each girl later that day. Maria knew that all of these girls were alone in the world and that their families were gone – they would need to speak about that sooner or later, and she vowed to spend time with each of them soon. She would find out what had happened to each of them, she would help them through their insecurities and help to mould them into the great adults they could be.

* * *

Maria closed the door behind her after turning off the light switch, content that all of the girls were asleep, or close to being. It was nearing nine o'clock now, so Maria hurried towards the main sectors of the abbey and in the direction of the Reverend Mother's room.

She knocked on the door upon arrival, and the call to enter could be heard from within.

Maria opened the door and stepped inside. "Reverend Mother."

"Ah, thank you for coming, my child."

Maria approached the Reverend Mother, kissed her hand and then sat down on the chair opposite after the older woman had motioned for her to with her hand.

"You wanted to speak to me, Reverend Mother?"

The Reverend Mother nodded. "There are two things. One, to ask about your progress with the girls, and two to give you this."

The older woman handed Maria a letter, only her name on the front.

Maria looked up at her, a confused look across her face. "Who–"

"Captain Von Trapp stopped to see you earlier. We told him that you were out with the girls, so he asked if we could hand this to you."

The shock across Maria's face was evident. "The– the Captain?" Maria stopped and looked down at the letter once again, and for the first time looked at the hand writing. It was evidently masculine, and incredibly neat. Maria subconsciously found herself marveling at his hand.

The Reverend Mother smiled at Maria. Although she could see the shock across her face, she could also see a glimmer of something else in her eyes. It was almost a form of happiness and elation; it was something she had not seen in the girl before.

"Did he say anything else?" Maria finally found the conviction in her voice and asked.

"No," answered the Reverend Mother. "He just asked us to give you that, although he looked a little defeated to hear you were not here."

A small smile crept onto the Reverend Mother's face, but it was instantly removed as Maria lifted her head to look at the older woman. Maria's eyes had widened.

Maria looked down again at the letter in the palm of her hands. She swallowed, and then decided that she would not dwell on the matter for much longer. She looked up at the Reverend Mother. "You were going to ask about the girls' progress?"

The Reverend Mother sighed silently as Maria's comment marked the end of their discussions about Captain Von Trapp. She then nodded her head solemnly, although brought a forced smile to her lips. "How are they all? How are their studies fairing?"

Maria soon began to speak about their progress, although the conversation that had occurred between them earlier that afternoon was kept out of their discussions. Maria felt that, somehow, it would be betraying their confidence, since their insecurities had evidently been difficult to admit. She had seen the worry and apprehension across their faces, almost as though the girls were anticipating her response. So Maria spoke and revealed to the Reverend Mother about all of their studies, the progress the girls had made in various areas and the plans for the upcoming weeks.

"And the youngest girl, Adda? How has she been?"

Maria smiled and nodded. "She spoke to me, briefly, the other night. She had another nightmare, and it had been a, difficult, day."

Maria chose her words wisely.

The Reverend Mother looked at her questioningly. "Difficult?"

"We had been in Salzburg, and Adda had accidentally stepped out in front of a cart. It didn't hit her," Maria reassured the older woman. "But she was shaken up. We all were."

The Reverend Mother nodded mutely.

"But she is still making progress. She seems more comfortable around me now, which can only be a good sign."

The Reverend Mother smiled. "Absolutely."

A few moments later, and Maria found herself yawning subconsciously.

Although Maria was embarrassed at the act, the Reverend Mother chuckled. "You're exhausted," she noted. "You should go back, get some sleep."

Maria did not need to be asked twice, and after bidding the Reverend Mother good-night she left the room and made her way back to the schoolhouse.

However, upon opening the door to her bedroom, Maria gasped as she saw that someone was already there. But soon her posture relaxed as she realised who it was.

Maria switched on the light, and Adda was sat there atop of the bed sheets. Her legs were crossed and her hands were in her lap. Her eyes held a soft expression, although amidst that were a certain degree of worry.

"What are–" Maria begun.

"You weren't there when I woke up."

The tone of her voice almost broke Maria.

Moving instantly towards her, Maria wrapped her arms around Adda and pressed a soft, reassuring kiss to the top of her head, just like she had the other night.

"I'll always be here," she promised.


	7. Letters

**A/N: **Thank you so much for all the response. I hope you all like this chapter too.

**Seven: Letters**

A couple of days passed, and since Maria had been so focused on Adda, she had completely forgotten about the letter sent from Captain Von Trapp. The little girl still hardly spoke a word to Maria, but the small touches and longings to be in her embrace, and the small smiles shared, caused Maria to find hope for the future and further discussions. Maria could see that Adda was still cautious about speaking with her about matters concerning her past, and had learnt to be grateful that Adda even smiled at her or greeted her in the morning – but only when the two were alone.

Maria was teaching that morning, another lesson of mathematics, when suddenly she realised that the letter was still unopened. Looking out across the classroom, she saw the ten expectant faces of her students, so she managed to muster an activity to keep them all occupied.

Maria cleared her throat. "Right girls, I want you to do all of these problems on the sheet. If you get stuck with any, just put your hand up and ask."

Maria had initially wanted to leave the sheet until the end of the morning lesson, but now she decided that it could prove to be a necessary excuse. Instantly walking over to all of their desks, she handed each of the children a sheet of mathematics problems and explained to them all that she expected them to be solved in their work books.

Maria received a series of nods and agreements in response.

With that, Maria promptly left the classroom and headed towards her own bedroom. It took a minute at most, and once she had collected the unopened letter, Maria turned around and returned to the classroom.

Some of the girls, upon her return, were discussing something between themselves. From what she could hear, despite that most of her attention seemed to be focused on the letter in her right hand, the conversations were not about mathematics. "Eva, Helga," she addressed them in a warning voice, but one that had no traces of anger. "Get on with your work, please."

The two girls complied with their teacher, and Maria weaved around the desks and went to sit at her own. It took her a few moments to build up the courage to open the letter, but eventually she did. Unfolding the piece of paper, a fairly long letter was revealed, although it did not fill more than a page.

Taking one last glance up at the girls to check all were still doing their work, she looked back down and began reading the letter once satisfied.

_Maria,_

_I write to you, in the hope that you will join us all for dinner sometime over the next week. All of the children have been asking if I can invite you, and now it seems as though their persistence is starting to wear. Not that I do not want you to come, but after what you said in your letter, I thought it best to leave this as long as possible. But the truth is, the children miss you. Liesl says that their visits are satisfactory, but I know that they dearly miss your presence in the house, as do the rest of us here. Frau Schmidt has asked after you a few times and I believe she has the intention of writing to you in the upcoming weeks. _

_I hope you are happy in your new position – the children have told me that the role suits you entirely. Although the children would undoubtedly be overjoyed if you came during the week, I wholly understand if you are too busy with the school, and I'm sure the children would too – perhaps with a bit of persuasion…_

Maria laughed to herself at his final comment. She would have thought, in any other situation, that his comment was merely guilt tripping her into accepting his invitation, but as she recalled one of their conversations back at the villa, she knew that was not the case. It was a clear, summer night when the pair had decided to take a stroll around the lake, and the Captain had laughed when he had mentioned the stubbornness of his children that particular day, and how he had needed to persuade them with wise words to keep them from complaining further. He had allowed Maria to have the day to herself, and she had spent her day off at the abbey. The children had, at first, been rather solemn to hear their beloved governess would not be with them today, but the Captain had told them she deserved this time to herself.

Maria continued to read the remainder of the letter.

… _I'm sure you will remember previous occasions where that has been the case._

Maria smiled knowingly, aware that she had been right in her judgement.

_I hope to see you soon, Fraulein, and I also look forward to receiving your response. I hope you are well, and will continue to be so. My best wishes, Georg Von Trapp._

Maria was left in awe at his signature – the use of no formal title, no _Captain _but simply his name. And even when he had addressed her, he used only her name. He had used the term Fraulein within the letter, but even in her last few weeks at the villa, the term had become more of a… a mocking, teasing, endearing title. Captain Von Trapp and she had become friendlier in those weeks; their conversations would become less of the type an employer and employee should share, but more of those between two close friends.

Maria smiled to herself as she let her eyes wander across the letter again, delicately brushing it with her finger as she imagined the pen in his hand and him writing it for her.

Then she began to take in the words, the dinner she had been invited to. As her mind began to wander to the next few days she realised, with some sadness, that she would not be able to join them because of her commitments here. Not that she regretted her commitments here, but the thought of being able to go back to the villa, even for one night, would have been an incredibly joyous one.

"Frau Maria?"

The sound of her name being called pulled Maria from her reverie, her eyes lifting to settle upon the speaker. It was Sophia who had spoken.

"Who is that letter from?"

It was Sophia again who spoke, but Maria could see that at least three of the other girls were wide-eyed and anticipating her answer – Katharina was almost on the edge of her seat, and Helga was leaning across the table, all the more to hear better. Only Isabel and Christina were still working on their problem sheet, pensive looks across their faces as they tackled the harder problems.

"You're all being far too nosey," Maria used in response, turning her head away and blushing.

"Your cheeks are all red!"

"Why are you blushing?"

Maria heard Joanna and Eva speaking simultaneously.

"That's enough," Maria commented, shying away from their inquisitive gazes.

"But, Frau Maria–"

Helga was about to continue with the interrogation before Maria interrupted her with a stern glance. "That is enough," Maria announced once again, accentuating each word she said.

Maria had then bent her head down to one of the lower drawers of her desk, looking for some paper she could respond to the Captain with. It was only when her face disappeared that the girls all turned to one another, sharing conspiring glances, and vowing that they would find out who had sent that letter to Frau Maria.

* * *

Maria was still contemplating her words to the Captain later that night when the children had been sent to bed. So far, none of the girls had woken in the night requiring her assistance, and from the noiseless room she could determine that all of them were asleep.

She chewed her pen, looking down at the letter in her lap. Maria had picked up a book to rest against, and was now sat in bed with a pen in her hand, attempting to form a justifiable response. So far, she had written:

_Captain,_

_I'd like to thank you for your letter, and very much so for the invitation. However, as you assumed, I shall be unable to attend. The girls do keep me on my toes, but it is in fact a pleasure to be with them. To be around ten children who are so full of life is definitely a nice contrast to that I would have experienced if I had taken my vows…_

This is where Maria had stopped as she had contemplated her next movements. Should she have revealed so much? Did that last sentence, in any way, profess her desires not to become a nun? After all, that _had _been the main reason she had given him for her leaving…

Maria had continued with the general formalities of letter writing.

_I would also like to take this opportunity to ask if you are well – the children have been rather brief in their responses when I ask about you. I also hope that you and the Baroness are happy together._

It took an extreme amount of courage for Maria to write that down. She could not even prevent a tear slipping down her cheek and onto the sheet of paper as she did.

_I look forward to hearing from you all soon. Best wishes, Maria._

She was careful to sign the letter as he had done, before she folded the paper, placed it in an envelope and wrote the necessary information on the front. Maria would post it tomorrow, she decided, and then wait for a response…

* * *

_11__th__ October 1937_

_Captain Von Trapp to Maria_

_Maria,_

_I only realised when I was going to send your letter, that I do not know your surname. Therefore I had to ask the children to deliver it to you after school, so I hope this has arrived safely. Thank you for your letter, and although you had to decline the invitation, I do understand. _

_I am quite certain that the girls do keep you on your toes – I know for certain that mine certainly did during those weeks. I can just imagine you boisterously running to those mountains of yours with the girls, and the desperate look on – who was it – Sister Berthe's face? I'm certain you told me that it was she who made you kiss the floor after having a disagreement._

_Thank you for your concern, although I must say that the Baroness is no longer with us. I am surprised the children had not mentioned it to you. She left only days after the party, after we realised our relationship would not work. _

_I understand it may not be considered proper to be telling you this, but you had to know._

_My best wishes to you and all of the children._

_Georg Von Trapp._

* * *

_14__th__ October 1937_

_Maria to Captain Von Trapp_

_Captain,_

_It was nice to hear from you again, and for your peace of mind, my surname is Rainer. The children did deliver this letter safely, although I should admit that it took Kurt almost leaving through the door for him to remember he had it in his pocket. He still seems to be an admirable spirit, and always manages to find himself an apple when he visits – not that I mind, of course, but it's nice to see that some things never change, from Kurt's healthy appetite to Gretl and her stubbornness. I'm sure that crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks is a trait she will never lose, and many a man will concede to its powers._

_I must admit, Sister Berthe has caught us coming back from the mountain on many an occasion, and her reaction has been exactly as you describe. But although she still has the authority to do so, she does not have me kissing the floor, much to my delight._

_Oh, I am truly sorry to hear about you and the Baroness. Are you feeling all right? I should hate to think of you upset; although I'm sure the children keep your spirits up plenty of the time. I barely have a moment to feel sad with the girls all around me, and I find there is always a reason to smile. _

_Thank you for your wishes. I passed them onto the children – they seemed pleased with themselves, perhaps all of them were beginning to wonder who was sending me all of these letters. Eva especially, the oldest girl, had a smug smile on her face when I gave her Captain Von Trapp's regards. Oh, and while I remember, one of the girls Joanna (who always seems to remind me of Brigitta) has asked me to ask what your favourite book is – she always seems to have her head in one of them. _

_I look forward to hearing from you again, and I would very much like if you sent your next letter with the children again – it is always a delight to see them. My best wishes._

_Maria._

* * *

_16__th__ October 1937_

_Captain Von Trapp to Maria_

_Maria Rainer,_

_I must thank you for relieving my ranging mind. Ah, the children have most certainly not changed at all! Kurt is still as you describe of course and I do have to agree about Gretl. It always makes reprimanding her all the more difficult, especially when you have to look her in the eye. I guess it is just too hard to resist the pleading eyes of my baby girl. _

_Louisa still climbs trees, Friedrich is becoming more a man every day and I find myself extremely proud of him when I see how he is with his brother and sisters. Brigitta is still relieving me of my bookcase, I tend to find most of my books under her bed. _

_Liesl still seems to be falling head and shoulders for that telegram boy – I'm sure you know all about it, I know she talks to you. I'm happy that she does, and feels comfortable doing so – she has missed that figure in her life, the one she can confide in. _

_Only Marta seems to be changing, but not in a negative manner at all. She seems to be coming more and more out of her shell, and just the other day she raised her voice over seven other voices in the dining room to be heard. It was a proud moment indeed._

_Ah, it seems that my memory has served me well. But as for your concerns about the Baroness, please believe that I am most definitely all right. As I discovered, there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone, and I believe Elsa and I were the former. _

_I am glad to hear that my regards were taken so well. Joanna does seem to sound very much like Brigitta, and please tell her that I could narrow down my favourites to three or four, but choosing one would ultimately be impossible. As for you, what is your favourite? I noticed you would read back at the villa often (and saying the Holy Bible would be cheating, Fraulein). _

_I sincerely hope that you and all the girls are well._

_Georg Von Trapp._

* * *

_18__th__ October 1937_

_Maria to Captain Von Trapp_

_Captain,_

_That was an extremely quick response! I was not expecting another letter from you so soon, so you can imagine my surprise when Kurt pulled it out of his pocket. Our mail man seems to be growing quite suited to this role; he is much more efficient nowadays._

_You are right with your suspicions, Liesl does speak to me. Although I would ask you not to ask me for information concerning Liesl with that matter, for I feel as though I would betraying her confidence, and I firmly believe that if you approached her with it, she would speak to you. I hope you understand my reasons, I do not want it to seem as though I am being purposefully reluctant. _

_To hear about Marta is marvellous! She seems to show these signs also when she comes to visit here, and these new steps certainly are pleasing. She tells me that she has made quite a few new friends at school this past week, so that can only be proof of her progress. _

_I told Joanna about your predicament, however she still pursues a list from you. Apparently just three would suffice, and she said it in such a tone that I darest not argue. The rest of the children are indeed well, thank you for asking. Eva and Helga are evolving into typical girls of their age – their mood can change within seconds, I'm sure you understand what I mean. The youngest girls remind me very much of Marta and Gretl, even though they are more Brigitta's age. Isabel, Christina and Isabel all seem to want to spend their time playing with dolls, or pretend games which require me as a visitor to their tea party – I am dreading the moment they read _Alice in Wonderland _because I can just imagine one of them in the role of the Mad Hatter! Chaos will ensue, I am sure. Only Adda is the quietest, but she has been ever since I have arrived._

_My favourite book? You have me stumped, Captain. If you cannot name a favourite, then nor can I. _

_I'm sorry I must cut this letter short. It seems my presence is needed out in the garden and at least two of the girls are shouting me, Theresa and Katharina I think! My best wishes to you all, and I look forward to hearing from you again._

_Maria._

* * *

_19__th__ October 1937_

_Captain Von Trapp to Maria_

_Maria,_

_Sending fast letter responses is my forte, Fraulein, especially since I seem to be sitting around the villa lately without very much to do. I feel almost dependent on the children too; they are the ones that tell me how you are, so I feel I must write these._

_I wholly understand what you mean about Liesl, only I wish I knew how to start that conversation. _

_Indeed, Marta has also revealed her new friends to me! From the shy, little girl I starved of my love for so many years, it is wonderful to see such a change in her. It is wonderful to see such changes in all of the children, and that is all down to you. Thank you, Maria. I don't think words could ever come close to describing the gratitude I feel towards you. You brought so much back into my life and home – the children, music, love. The list could go on._

_Ah, it seems I am to be forced into revealing my favourites, then! But so will you, Fraulein. I require a list of three from you since I will give you one. Let me think, three of my favourites would have to be: _Moby Dick_, _A Tale of Two Cities _and another of Mr. Dickens' fine work, _David Copperfield. _I hope that will suit Joanna just fine. _

_Is your youngest girl all right? I know I have little reason to pry, but from the way you mentioned her you seem to have some worries – or that may just be my inclination. I hope to hear from you again soon. My best wishes again to you all._

_Georg Von Trapp._

* * *

_22__nd__ October 1937_

_Maria to Captain Von Trapp_

_Captain,_

_I apologise for the time this has taken me. I would usually write my letters at night once the girls are asleep, I barely find the time during the day unless I set them an essay to do (and trust me, that option is not popular amongst any of them), but recently Adda has been having more nightmares. I find they are a usual occurrence now, but since she speaks so little still I have never found out what they are about. As for your last question, I don't know about Adda. She speaks to me more often than she used to, but even that is still little. It's almost as though she is hiding something._

_Could I ask for your opinion? I discovered that Adda has a distinct German accent. What do you think of that? I have my suspicions, but since she has still not spoken to me I try not to come to any conclusions yet. _

_Anyhow, you said you were dependent on the children. Why not come and see me yourself? I know for a fact that Joanna would love to meet you, especially since she learned of your favourite books. She had read only one of them before, so she has decided that as soon as she has saved enough money she will go and purchase the other two! _

_As for me, a choice of three books is difficult. There was a book my father always used to read me when I was young, and I remember it all clearly, but regrettably have never discovered the title. The book was lost and forgotten once I went to live with my aunt and uncle. The other two, however, would have to be these: Shakespeare's sonnets and also _The Secret Garden_._

_And as for your thanks, you know that it was not just me responsible. You allowed yourself to open back up to your children, and you never stopped loving them, so in the end it was simple. I just pushed you in the right direction, and we can settle with that. _

_The girls are all becoming very persistent at seeing our letters – all of them wonder what we could be speaking about that requires a new response every two days or so. They all send you their regards too. _

_Maria._

* * *

Maria had not lied when she had told Georg that Adda had still been having nightmares. Just last night she had woken, crying, and did not fall back to sleep for another two hours at least. Maria had held her, after taking the little girl into her own bedroom, until she had fallen asleep. Adda still spoke to Maria, even though her words were simple and few. But these steps were still encouraging, almost as though she was testing the waters before she plunged right in.

Another few days passed, and in that time Maria had not received another response from the Captain. It did not concern her that much, she knew he would eventually become busy, after all he was a rich, upper class gentleman.

Adda woke again that night, but after Maria brought her back into her own bedroom, the little girl began to speak more than she had before.

"When will my bad dreams stop?"

"It depends," offered Maria. "If you talk about them, I could try and help to stop them."

Adda seemed to contemplate this offer for a few moments, and just when Maria was giving up on any form of response, she began to speak.

"I dream of mama... and papa... back in Germany," Adda started. She sat with her legs crossed on the bed, Maria just to her side. Maria's hand was on her back throughout, almost giving her the strength and reassurance to continue. "When papa died, mama sent me to come and live here... She hid me on the train, and told me not to get off until it stopped. She gave me a watch, and said when the small hand got to nine it would be safe..."

Adda paused, and brought something out of her pocket. Her fingers closed around the object, so Maria could not see what it was just yet.

"I dreamt about the bad men that took papa away... and I dreamt they would come and take me away too."

As Adda revealed the object in the palm of her hand, Maria did not have to ask who these men were. She knew the situation back in Germany, even if only briefly, and she assumed that Adda's father had been one of those that opposed their new political party.

The silver necklace in Adda's palm had an engraving in the centre. It was an oval shaped pendant on a chain, and in the centre of that the Tree of Life, which Maria knew to be a Jewish symbol. Maria sighed heavily to herself, suddenly learning to realise Adda and her situation.

"Mama told me never to show this to anyone, she said people might take me away."Adda looked up at Maria, almost for reassurance. Maria gave her that.

"I will not let _anyone _take you away." Maria strengthened her hold on Adda, pulling the child into her side and letting her own head fall to rest atop of hers. "I promise, I won't let anyone take you."

* * *

**A/N: **I understand these letters may seem quite playful in their tone, but I wanted to show hints of how their friendship used to be back at the villa, and how easy it is for them to forget in the moment... Anyway, please let me know what you thought, good or bad!


	8. She'll Never Be A Nun

**A/N: **The response has been fantastic, thank you all so much! I hope you all like this chapter as much, I'm still a bit iffy about the ending, but please let me know what you think.

_****_**Eight: She'll Never Be A Nun**

The next morning Adda was still in Maria's arms, sleeping soundly after not having woken from another nightmare. Maria found her eyes opening as soon as the sun streamed through that Wednesday morning, having forgotten to close the curtains the night before. Shifting slightly, her arms still around Adda, she smiled down at the girl tenderly. Her heart rejoiced as the memory of Adda opening up to her came to her mind, although also present was a solemn and sombre feeling when she considered all that the little girl had been through.

Shifting onto her side, Maria looked across at Adda and absently lifted her finger to push some of her hair to one side. The girl was still sleeping peacefully after Maria had showered that morning and changed, so Maria found that she had to wake her upon arriving back in her bedroom.

Maria leant across the bed, placing her hand on Adda's shoulder as she whispered slowly, "Adda… Adda, it's time to get up."

Adda shifted and groaned at the thought, the sight of which caused a smile to spread across Maria's lips. After a few moments of nothing, Maria decided that she must again prompt the young girl into waking up, and getting out of bed.

"Come on, up you get!"

With that, Maria took hold of the duvet covers and threw them off Adda. They landed in a crumpled heap on the floor, and Adda seemed to sit up straight away as a result. Her dark brown eyes were tired, but showed some signs of happiness as they were positioned in the direction of her Frau Maria. The two shared a brief smile and a knowing look, before Maria left whilst telling Adda to go and get changed.

* * *

After breakfast that morning, Maria had to admit that she was dismayed to still find no response from the Captain – he would usually be prompt and thorough in his responses, and this caused Maria's stomach to flip nervously. Had she written something that had offended him? Screwing up her face in concentration, she could not recall saying anything that would strike her as potentially threatening to their letter correspondence. Perhaps it was something else entirely? Perhaps there was something wrong at home?

But the children had come to visit her yesterday, and none of them had mentioned any fault with their day to day activities. It could be a serious matter, one that the Captain had not mentioned to his children, and therefore there was no way of knowing. That was a reasonable excuse not to write…

Maria shook herself from her reverie. She told herself to stop being silly, and that the Captain would respond when he could. After all, despite being a retired naval hero, he was still a busy man and a prominent member of society, therefore he may not have the time to write meaningless letters to his children's old governess…

Maria shook herself again, telling herself to stop being so negative. She was adamant through her memories that she had not mentioned a thing that could cause a delay in his response, and therefore she would stop thinking about it with such dread. He would respond when he would respond, and she should accept that.

Once all remnants of breakfast had been cleared from the table, Maria led all of the children through into the schoolroom where she decided that morning it would be another mathematics lesson. After announcing her intentions, a series of groans and moans of displeasure was her response, but Maria ignored them. She had to, otherwise the eleven of them would never have a mathematics lesson.

Maria turned around to face the blackboard, writing on it with the chalk.

"Today I think we'll do some percentages."

More groans sounded from behind her. Maria could not stifle a small chuckle to herself as well as a small shake of her head.

"As much as you all hate it," Maria turned to face them all. "It will come in useful."

The looks she received from all ten girls told Maria that her argument had fallen on deaf ears, and that no matter what excuse she managed to muster, it would not change their opinions. Every single one of the girls had an exasperated look across her face, but as soon as Maria made eye contact with them all, a small smile played across each of their lips.

Maria smiled back at each of them, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, if we _do _manage to have this mathematics lesson, and if we _do_ put all of ourselves into it, then maybe…" Maria looked around at all the children, smiling a little, waiting for their responses to her suggestion. It seemed that her compromise was, temporarily, working as their eyes lit up in anticipation. "Maybe, we can look at a few story books, or some art work this afternoon."

It seemed that this compromise worked, because all of the children seemed to eagerly get on with their work, and even seemed one hundred percent involved in the lesson. As Maria began explaining how to solve percentage problems, she wrote the solutions on the blackboard, making sure all of the girls were watching.

Once she had finished explaining, Maria turned and attempted to cover the board as much as she could with her body.

"Right! Question time!"

All of the girls looked up at her expectantly.

"Helga," Maria asked first. Providing the girl with a solution to solve, she gave her a warm and encouraging smile when she gave her the right answer, even after a few moments of thought.

Maria then proceeded to ask a few more of the girls: Sophia, Katharina and Theresa. She accommodated the difficulty of the questions to their age and ability, and praised their right answers whilst also taking them through the process of answering when any of them seemed to struggle.

"Adda," Maria spoke up, causing all of the girls to look around at the girl. Maria noticed their reaction, and to put Adda at ease, she moved to stand just in front of her desk, but not too close that it would intimidate her. It was close enough so that Adda could feel safe in answering the question put to her; so that all of her attention was focused on Maria.

Maria smiled at Adda, encouraging her slowly. "I have a box of 60 coloured pencils," she paused, making sure that the girl was keeping up with her. "If 20% of those were blue, how many would that be?"

Maria could see Adda processing all of the information in her head. When the girl eventually looked up, she smiled at her encouragingly.

"Twelve?"

Maria nodded, smiling widely. "Twelve. Well done."

While all of the other children sat at their desks, eyes wide open and their mouths agape in surprise, Maria simply winked at Adda, causing the girl to smile and giggle affectionately.

The rest of the morning passed at a wonderful pace, Adda beginning to interact more and more with the other children – albeit slowly, but it was progress all the same. Now, when Maria would ask any of the children a question, all of them would be able to answer. Although the vibe around the school room had been a positive one even before today, now there seemed to be something different. The various interactions brought something else entirely to the atmosphere, and as Maria sat back against her desk, she smiled out at them all.

As promised, after their lunchtime Maria arranged for them all to read through some stories, mostly fairytales for younger children which their teacher read whilst sat up on her desk. The casual attitude in the classroom brought consistent smiles to the faces of all the children, as Maria found herself noticing as she often glanced up from the hard back.

The children found themselves mesmerised with the way Maria read from the book. Her voice altered in some parts, more often than not to define the characters, and the way her voice lowered in places only dramatised the events proceeding through the story.

When Maria had finished the short story, she looked up at the clock and saw that it was nearing three o'clock that afternoon. Deciding to give all of the children a short break, she announced her intentions to all of them, and none needed asking twice as they headed towards the door and outside.

Only Adda remained. She had stood with the rest of her school friends, but instead was still stood behind her desk. Adda watched Maria with an intensely curious gaze, but both of them were silent for a moment.

Maria broke the silence.

"Is everything all right?"

Adda nodded.

She remained silent as she walked across to the large bookcase, scanning it briefly. Adda ran her finger along the titles, searching for one in particular. When she came across it, she smiled, and brought it out from its place. A triumphant, eager and anticipant look across her facial features, Adda moved across to be closer to Maria, standing only a few paces ahead of her.

As Adda opened the book, Maria noticed the title – it was impossible not to see, it was written so boldly across the front cover and with such fine graphics. A tie then seemed to wrap itself around Maria's heart and tugged at it, as she recalled the moment a while ago when she had tried to prompt Adda into reading from this book. The book she had chosen was _Grimm's Fairy Tales _and now she was stood in front of her, preparing herself to read from it.

The pride coursing through Maria was one that she could not describe. She assumed it much resembled that of a proud parent after their child had made one of their firsts in life. Maria was not the mother of these children, she knew that, but the attachment she had formed with them over the past few months certainly caused her to be proud of their actions and accomplishments whenever they were to make them.

Adda had opened the book at a random fairytale, and had now begun to read. She was reading to Maria the story of _The Golden Bird_.

"A certain king had a beautiful garden, and in the garden stood a tree which bore golden apples. These apples were always counted, and about the time when they were about to grow ripe it was found that every night one of them was gone." Adda's voice suited reading extremely well. Her tones almost mimicked those of Maria previously as she had read, and Maria's eyes shone with admiration. "The king became very angry at this, and ordered the gardener to keep watch all night under the tree."

Adda continued to read thoroughly, and Maria watched and listened admirably.

"The gardener set his eldest son to watch; but about twelve o'clock he fell asleep, and in the morning another of the apples was missing. Then the second son was ordered to watch; and at midnight he too fell asleep, and in the morning another apple was gone. Then the third son offered to keep watch; but the gardener at first would not let him, for fear some harm should come to him: however, at last, he consented, and the young man laid himself under the tree to watch."

Maria continued to listen to Adda as she read from the book, smiling widely. She could still hear the sounds of the other children outside, so she continued to focus solely on Adda.

"As the clock struck twelve he heard a rustling noise in the air, and a bird came flying that was of pure gold; and as it was snapping at one of the apples with its beak, the gardener's son jumped up and shot an arrow at it.

But the arrow did the bird no harm; only it dropped a golden feather from its tail and flew away. The golden feather was brought to the king in the morning, and all the coun–" Adda struggled with one word, but soon found herself being able to say it and composed herself. "_Council _was called together. Everyone agreed that it was worth more than all the wealth of the kingdom: but the king said, 'One feather is of no use to me, I must have the whole bird.'

Then the gardener's eldest son set out and thought to find the golden bird very easily…"

As Adda continued to read, Maria found her eyes wandering around the classroom, silently sighing in relief of their progress. She smiled to herself as she leant further back on her desk, content to be here and be surrounded with all of these children.

However, she found herself being pulled from her reminiscent reverie as her eyes fell onto the doorway into the classroom, and more so the figure that was stood there. Maria gasped.

There he was. There he was just stood there, leant casually against the door frame as if it were the most normal action or stance in the whole world. Little did he know the resounding affect he had on her state of being: how Maria instantly felt her cheeks flush under his gaze, how her heart beat rapidly out of rhythm than it did usually, and how her stomach did somersaults whenever she happened to be in his presence.

Adda had stopped reading as soon as she had heard her teacher gasp. Turning on the spot, she noticed the man stood in the doorway, dressed in a fine suit and looking extremely important.

Adda inhaled sharply, and then turned back to Maria. "Are you sending me away, Frau Maria?"

Hearing Adda's scared, little voice, Maria broke her gaze away from the Captain and averted it to the little girl. Seeing her apprehension and fear, Maria bent down and pulled Adda into her arms, lifting her up so she now stood with her in her arms.

"Of course not," Maria responded tentatively, although adamantly. "This is my friend, remember, the one I was writing to? Captain Von Trapp."

The Captain, at this stage, had walked further into the room, and was only paces away from the two of them. He smiled reassuringly at Maria, and then the young girl. Although he had not been introduced, Georg could assume this was Adda.

Adda noticed the smile, but still looked a little wary of speaking to him. Silently, she nodded at both him and Frau Maria.

Deciding to take the initiative in this conversation and bring an end to this awkward silence, Maria spoke up, addressing the Captain. "This is Adda."

"Hello," Georg addressed her warmly, accompanied with a smile.

Maria found herself watching the curve of his lips as he did, and then just watching his lips. She found herself mesmerised as she watched them move, remembering the night she had felt them against her own. Maria almost chastised herself for thinking such thoughts.

After another few moments of silence between the three individuals, Maria decided to place Adda back down on the floor. "Why don't you go and take your break now? See what the others are doing."

Adda seemed content with this suggestion, and happily walked out of the room, leaving the two adults alone with a fiery tension also present with them.

"I see she looks a lot more comfortable now," the Captain commented, taking a step closer subtly, but it did not go unnoticed by Maria.

Maria nodded. "I managed to speak with her."

Maria was just about to continue her explanation about Adda, how and when she opened up to her, but the Captain got there first and decided to steer their conversation away from the topic of the children.

"How are you doing?"

Maria swallowed nervously, struck by the magnificent surge of power that seemed to jostle around them whenever he was in the room. It took her a few moments to compose herself until she responded. "I'm well, thank you for asking. And yourself? I was beginning to get..." Maria was about to say _worried_ but stopped herself. "... Curious when you were not responding."

"I decided to come, since you invited me. I also have something for Joanna..."

The Captain lifted his arm to reveal three books in his possession. Maria wondered curiously how she did not notice these before... Taking a closer look, she saw that one of them was the title of one of his favourite books.

"Oh, Captain, you shouldn't have."

"Well," he countered back. "I thought we could sneak them onto your bookshelf, that way..."

"Oh," Maria murmured, trailing off. Suddenly, she found herself not looking at the books in his hands, but just his hands. Taking a sharp intake of breath, she let her gaze rise to meet his eyes. She was momentarily startled by the compassion she saw within them, the honesty and the longing that seemed to be trying to hide, but still prying at the cracks.

"Well?" the Captain asked, smiling one of his half smiles.

Maria stuttered for a moment, but then raised her hand in the direction of the book case, beckoning for him to follow her. "Yes, just over here."

He followed her. As the Captain was placing the books onto the shelf, moving some books to one side and making room as he seemed adamant to keep to the alphabetical order that had been devised, Maria found herself watching his movements again. At one stage, he had to reach his arm across her body to place down the book, and Maria could have sworn that he had heard her sharp inhale of breath.

But then he was finished, and with a triumphant smile he turned to face her. They were standing only a few paces apart now.

During the silent moment that passed between them, smiles were shared and eyes were locked, and often eyes would flicker downwards, but only just. It was the Captain who then proceeded to break the silence, mustering up the courage to speak his request.

"I came here to ask you something…" the Captain trailed off, suddenly looking down to the floor, almost slightly nervous. Maria found the sight utterly endearing, and a small smile played on her lips. "Saturday must be your day off."

Maria's eyes widened.

"I thought we could share a coffee, and catch up, maybe? It's been a while."

Maria suddenly found herself unable to respond. The words that she wanted to form were lost upon her tongue, and all she seemed to be doing was staring into his eyes with this unfathomable feeling of wonder. To see his bright, blue eyes once more after all these months began to ease her nerves, and suddenly she was brought back to that night all those months ago.

Suddenly, everything disappeared: their current circumstances and their old circumstances. Maria could see in his eyes as they slowly approached her that he had missed her too. There was the same look etched across them that had been present that night.

Maria watched as the Captain took another step towards her, and then another, until both of them were just centimetres apart. She felt his hand cup her cheek, and instantly she felt enveloped in the warmth of his skin, the security she felt whenever she was close to him. Her safeguard, her solace, the logical and analytical source to her ranging and confused mind. Suddenly everything seemed clear. Although she was aware that it could hardly happen twice for him, she had no intention of backing down as she felt his lips gently brush against her own.

In fact, she responded to his movements, yearning to have him close again. Her heart was ruling her head, and she could not pull away.

She was desperately trying to convince herself that it could never happen twice. The fever of his first love had overwhelmed him; a love so strong that he had withdrew himself from the rest of the world after it had been brought to such an abrupt end. A love so all consuming, she knew she could never live up to those expectations; she knew they could never have something that special. But as he kissed her once again, just like he had that night in his second study – with the strains of the orchestra floating through the villa, almost as though they were accompanying and urging the couple on in their embrace – she could not help but believe her theories were wrong. The way he kissed her brought her into another world, and it happened so quickly that she believed it took so little effort on his part. Her mind was in rapture, and from this moment onward she almost knew he would be the only one to have the ability to take hold of her in this way. Only he could take her in his arms, kiss her and make her feel like all of her limbs were ceasing in their function.

Despite her current predicament, she would not draw away. The taste of his lips; the feel of them against her own lips was addictive. A passion leapt in her stomach; a fire began to burn which would take something extraordinarily powerful to extinguish.

Georg was in a state of bliss. He had waited weeks, months, to see her again, to kiss her again. Ever since that night in his study, he had dreamt of their next encounter. It was only when his hands began to wander about her body did he pull away. Their roaming had begun around her back, moving to her arms as they rose until they were at her shoulders, then her face… When he had tried to touch her hair, to fulfil the wish and desire to rake his fingers through her short, strawberry blonde, locks, his hands had come in contact with her wimple.

He pulled his lips away, his eyes wide open in horror. Maria then opened her eyes too, slightly breathless, but searching for his reaction. She noticed that his hand was on her wimple, and instantly she understood.

"Will you still be...?"

Maria was about to answer him verbally, when the sounds of ten eager children filled the room. All Maria could do was shake her head slightly, and bite her lip nervously.

This was all the incentive Georg needed to cause him to smile.

A moment of silence passed between them, a moment where everything around them seemed to disappear, but then that had ended. Some of the children were beginning to ask their Frau Maria who this man was.

"Girls, you all remember me mentioning Captain Von Trapp?"

As soon as she had announced his name, some of them gasped, but then the talks continued. A few of the children moved across to talk to the man himself, and one of those was Joanna. She introduced herself bravely, and instantly the two of them were talking about books.

Maria watched them all, her fingers covering the smile on her lips. She had a pensive look across her face, but her main thoughts were all surrounding the sea captain that had taken hold of her heart. Maria continued to watch them all for a few more minutes, until she was inevitably drawn into their conversation, but knowing herself that the days now leading up to Saturday would pass by torturously slowly.


	9. First Dates

**A/N: **Thank you all for the response! I'm leaving you with a big chapter because it'll be a while before I can update again. Exam results are tomorrow and then I go away the next for a few days! I will try and update whenever I can but I thought this would be a nice place to leave it until I do.

_****_**Nine: First Dates**

That Wednesday evening, Maria found herself walking through the abbey corridors, gazing intently at the structure of its walls and the use of grey stone, all the while reciting her words to the Reverend Mother. She had decided to speak with the Reverend Mother just this afternoon after the Captain had left. He had left her mind in rapture, and although she was adamant she would go and meet him for coffee on Saturday, Maria also wanted advice. The Reverend Mother may not have been the ideal candidate to speak to about her growing feelings for a man once her employer, but her wisdom and guidance always seemed to surpass expectation, and Maria had learned to rely on her words completely.

Maria also wanted to speak with the Reverend Mother about Adda, now that she had spoken to her about her own past. Although some may believe that it would be breaching the confidence of the nine–year–old, Maria firmly believed that the Reverend Mother should know, although she would ask if the matters could be kept between themselves. The thought of gossip flying around, and also the growing threat of a German invasion, played on her mind, especially after seeing that man, Herr Zeller, at the villa the night of the grand, luxurious party.

Maria shuddered just at the thought of him.

Arriving at the door to the Reverend Mother's office, bringing her thoughts to a pleasant end, she knocked on the door, waiting to be called.

A few seconds later and Maria heard that she was being called to enter. "Ave."

Maria turned the door knob and stepped into the room, closing the thick, oak door behind her. Anytime she had entered this room, the grandeur yet simplicity of the room had given her comfort, just the thought that she was safe within its confinements. She let her eyes rise to rest upon the old woman behind her desk, although she had stood when Maria had entered the room.

"Ah, my daughter," the Reverend Mother greeted her as Maria walked across and kissed her hand, as was custom. The older woman then looked across at her clock. "I was expecting you a while ago, I hoped you hadn't forgotten."

"No, of course not," insisted Maria softly, taking her seat opposite to the Reverend Mother. "The girls were a little restless before they went to sleep."

The Reverend Mother nodded, understanding. She knew that Maria always waited until all of the girls were asleep in the evening before coming to visit her. As the older woman scanned Maria's appearance though, she noticed a different kind of look in her eyes. Almost reminiscent of that when she had mentioned the Captain's name in their previous conversations, and with the knowledge that he had visited earlier, she merely waited patiently for Maria to bring him into their conversation.

"Tell me," the Reverend Mother therefore began. "What did you want to speak with me about, my child? I hope you are all well."

Maria opened her mouth to reassure her. "Oh yes, perfectly fine. Wonderful, in fact."

"Oh?" The Reverend Mother smiled, much like the time she had done similar in their conversation just before sending Maria to the Von Trapps as a governess.

Maria nodded, smiling back. "Yes… Adda has spoken a lot more over these past days." Maria paused, contemplating how to approach the topic, although the smile still stuck on her face. "And the atmosphere has certainly improved for everyone. Just today she spoke in front of everyone."

"That certainly is good news."

Maria nodded again.

The Reverend Mother sensed that Maria was holding something back, and therefore began to prompt more of their conversation lightly. Bringing her hands together, she straightened her posture and ensured that she was neither leaning forward or back, hoping it would create a more neutral ground that would reassure Maria. "And has she spoken about her…"

The Reverend Mother trailed off, but the silence did not last for long. It seemed that Maria was not particularly cautious about approaching this topic, but was merely finding the right words.

Maria looked up, making firm eye contact with the older woman.

"She told me that she used to live in Germany, although that it evident through her accent," Maria explained. "Her mother sent her here some time ago, how long ago I am yet to learn. But from what she has mentioned to me, it seems that her life would have been under threat had she stayed there…" Maria trailed off, looking up at the Reverend Mother and hoping she would begin to understand the direction this was heading.

It seemed that was not the case, for the Reverend Mother still watched her expectantly.

So Maria began to explain to the Reverend Mother all about the necklace Adda had on her person, and how the little girl had explained to her about her father and mother and the _bad men _as she referred to them as. The Reverend Mother began to understand her words clearly, and nodded at her knowingly and sympathetically.

"But please, I ask if we could keep this between ourselves. What with the–"

The Reverend Mother interrupted her. "Of course, I understand."

A silence passed between them for a moment. The Reverend Mother was beginning to think that Maria was attempting to steer onto the subject of Captain Von Trapp, but in fact the younger woman was still worrying about Adda and her future.

Maria spoke up first. "Reverend Mother, Adda will be allowed to stay here, won't she? Just because she is of a different religion to ours does not mean she should be thrown onto the streets, and I could never live with myself if we–"

"Maria," called the Reverend Mother softly. Although when the young woman continued to rant, seemingly all in her own world, the Reverend Mother raised her voice and her hand. "Maria!"

Maria snapped her head up.

"The Sisters here at Nonnberg Abbey take vows of charity, and that is what we do at the orphanage – that is why we decided all those years ago, to take in those girls. We provide an education, we provide comfort, we provide reassurance. We provide them with an incite into the word of God, but as well as that, we also _provide_ for all those that God has created in his image, no matter their beliefs. Adda may not have those same beliefs, but she is still a child in need of help, and we shall give her that."

Once the Reverend Mother had finished, Maria wiped one, single tear from her cheek. She knew the Reverend Mother was a kind, understanding woman, but this had surpassed even her expectations. Perhaps she had been foolish to think that Adda would not be accepted, it seemed she had been. She began thinking to herself, reprimanding herself for believing that the Reverend Mother would not have been the kind and understanding woman she always had been.

Maria nodded mutely as a response.

Another few minutes of silence passed between the two women in the room, and as Maria realised that their conversation surrounding Adda had ended, she realised that now she must ask about Saturday, and going to meet Captain Von Trapp. Her cheeks began to flush as she remembered earlier that afternoon, and more so the inquisitive glances and looks from all of the girls once he had left.

"There is something else on your mind, my daughter."

Maria swallowed nervously, aware that she would have to speak what was on her mind now.

"Captain Von Trapp came to see us all earlier," Maria began, suddenly finding an intense interest in her hands. "He also invited me to… He asked if I would have coffee with him, this Saturday."

Oh, this was extremely hard to say! Maria stumbled on most of her words, and she was dreading that her incoherent babbling would be asked to be repeated.

But the Reverend Mother had understood everything, and smiled slightly.

"And will you go?"

Maria looked up at the Reverend Mother, her eyes softening as she saw the kind, tender and understanding look across the older woman's face. She responded truthfully, "I want to."

"Then go," the Reverend Mother responded softly. "I trust one of the Sisters can keep an eye on the girls for the day."

Maria sighed in relief, because that had been one of her main worries. Now it all seemed real. Now it was all going to happen, and since Captain Von Trapp was no longer engaged to Baroness Schrader, her conscience definitely felt better. There were times during the summer when the two of them had spent time together alone, and although it was under the category of something concerning the children, she would still feel awkward and conscientious when they returned and Baroness Schrader was there. The tone of their conversations would often leave her thinking if this type of thing was normal, and also the way he smiled – that half smile she had grown to love on his lips.

Maria sighed, and it was only when she did that she noticed the Reverend Mother was speaking to her.

"… will be able to take care of the girls, I'm sure if you ask her she will be delighted."

Not being able to stop herself, she asked, "Who?"

The Reverend Mother looked at her knowingly, aware that she had caught Maria in one of her daydreams. Maria blushed furiously under her knowing gaze, but the older woman spared Maria further embarrassment and simply replied. "Sister Sophia."

Maria nodded mutely, and then smiled shyly.

"Go and find her tomorrow," the Reverend Mother ordered softly. "For now, I think you need your sleep."

However, as much as Maria did not sit well with the idea of prolonging this conversation, she felt the urge to. After all, there was one thought constantly playing around her mind that refused to disappear.

"But," Maria started, and watched for the Reverend Mother's changing expression. "If I did go to see the Captain… My job here, my life, what would I–"

Maria had worried about these things. After all, she was going to visit the Captain on Saturday for coffee, and surely that would not abode well for a postulant practicing to become a nun, even if said postulant was currently not really a postulant and instead working as a school teacher. But besides all that, she had to know. She _needed _to know where she stood in this situation, and whether seeing Captain Von Trapp on Saturday would result in her having to leave Nonnberg Abbey.

"My daughter," the Reverend Mother began kindly. "As I told you before, the Sisters take a vow of charity…" As Maria opened her mouth to argue, presumably to insist that she did not want their charity, the Reverend Mother held up her hand, professing her desire to continue. "And that charity, in my own opinion, means not just to look after the poor, but to guide people into following the right path in life."

The look she gave Maria told the younger woman that she fit in the latter category and not the former.

"If I might be as so bold as to say," the Reverend Mother continued. "You are confused, Maria." The use of her first name only caused Maria to look up and hold their gaze. "You do not know, at this moment in time, which path you will take in life. You know you will not be a nun, but the thought of anything else still scares you."

Although the words that left the lips of the Reverend Mother hurt, Maria knew they described the truth. The truth that she was too frightened to admit to herself. The dream of becoming a nun, Maria knew, had faded a long time ago, and clinging to that one remaining strand would not have brought her to any resolution.

But before Maria could speak herself, the Reverend Mother continued.

"You may stay here, for as long as you need, teach the girls," the old woman offered her. "Look for your life, Maria, and once you have found it, you'll know."

The Reverend Mother was also silently telling her continue seeing Captain Von Trapp as much as she wished, and when their eyes caught and this thought travelled between them, Maria turned away and blushed. The two shared more words for a period of time, before each bid the other good night and Maria returned to the school house.

* * *

The next few days passed torturously slowly for Maria, Saturday just sitting there from its position at the end of the week, taunting her and seemingly gloating. As Maria sat behind her desk and looked at the calendar, she counted the days left until she would be seeing Captain Von Trapp again. The girls all crossed the days off as they passed – most of them eagerly anticipating birthdays and Christmas – so now, Maria could evidently see that it was Friday.

One night left to go.

Maria sighed and, looking out across the classroom, noticed that all the girls were constantly looking up from their work to watch her curiously.

"What?" Maria droned to them all in a mocking, warning voice.

"We were just wondering, Frau Maria," began Joanna, turning to some of the other girls and sharing conspiring glances.

"Wondering what, Jo?"

"Well…" Joanna began again, now looking to her classmates for the reassurance. It was not like this had just been _her _thought, she silently told them all with the look in her eyes.

Helga came to the rescue. "We were just wondering what you'd wear tomorrow…"

Smiles seemed to light up all of the children's faces, and Maria's did the same for a moment until it turned upside down into the complete opposite. Realisation suddenly struck her and, groaning, she threw her head into her hands.

"What is it, Frau Maria?" Theresa asked worriedly.

"Frau Maria?" Isabel and Adda also asked her simultaneously.

Maria looked up at them all, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"I have nothing to wear," Maria announced quietly, but loud enough for them all to hear.

Oh, this was just perfect. Maria thought to herself, creating a conversation of her own in her head. The second time the Captain has seen her since that night in his study: the first she had been clad in her postulant attire, and the second time…

"But you have that grey dress!"

Sophia spoke up from her desk.

Yes, Maria thought dryly, the one that Captain Von Trapp and each of his seven children called ugly. Each of them had told her, nicely, that they hoped never to see that dress again.

Looking up at all of the children again, Maria realised that she would have to explain.

"I wore that on my first day," she began her explanation. "But none of them liked it. It was the dress even the poor did not want."

Maria heard Eva laugh to herself, and she shot her head up and narrowed her eyes at the girl, but in a mocking manner. Her lips soon twitched into a smile.

"Could none of our dresses fit you?" asked Sophia again.

"I doubt it," Maria offered by ways of response.

"Not even mine?" Eva offered. She was the oldest of the children, and the nearest size to Maria.

But Maria shook her head sadly, knowing that Eva was at least two sizes smaller than her.

Maria and her expressing that she had no other clothes suitable did not stop the girls from looking through her wardrobe later that afternoon. But they all soon found that their Frau Maria had been right in her judgement, the contents of her wardrobe only amounted to: another postulant robe, her white cotton nightgown, a dressing gown, the despicable grey dress and a short, thick winter coat.

"Well, it'll have to be the dress!" Helga announced dramatically, pulling it out of the wardrobe and dropping it down on the bed.

"Careful!" screeched Theresa. "You'll put creases in it!"

"At this rate it'll be an improvement," Eva added, causing the older girls and Maria to laugh.

Maria happily pulled Eva into her side, wrapping her arm around her shoulder. Maria then continued to watch as all of the girls attempted to style the dress differently, with the hope of eventually finding a new, desirable look. Alas, to no avail!

"Well, it seems I'll just have to make do. It's either that or this," she gestured to her postulant robe, and in response she received ten shakes of the head and ten negative murmurs.

Maria chuckled lightly to herself, before eventually announced that it was time to prepare dinner.

* * *

Maria tossed and turned that night. She rolled from one side to the other, attempting to find a comfortable position that would allow her the sleep she needed for the day ahead tomorrow. Her eyes found themselves resting upon the pile of letters on her chest of drawers, the ones that were all from the Captain.

Subconsciously, she smiled at them all. Maria then brought her fingers to her lips, tracing them as she imagined once again the way his felt as they brushed across them. The sweet sensations that had ran through her body whenever their skin brushed together, whenever he took her hand, whenever he kissed her…

Although Maria knew that the Captain _liked _her in a way perhaps more than friendship required, deep down she knew that, no matter what happened between them, he would never be able to return the great love that she felt for him. It was an incomprehensible truth. But at this moment, as she stared lovingly at the letters and recalled the sensation of his lips, she decided that she would accept all that happened between them, and would learn to appreciate all that the two would share.

_If anything at all was going to happen. _

Maria reminded herself of that. Soon, she found herself drifting off into a comfortable sleep, the thought of tomorrow whirling around her mind leaving her content.

* * *

Georg tossed and turned that night. He rolled from one side to the other, attempting to find a comfortable position that would allow him the sleep he needed for the day ahead tomorrow. His eyes found themselves resting upon the pile of letters on his bedside table, the ones he had brought in from his study, the ones that were all from Maria.

Subconsciously, he smiled at them all. Georg then brought his fingers to his lips, tracing them as he imagined once again the way hers felt as they brushed across them. The sweet sensations that had ran through his body whenever their skin brushed together, whenever she took his hand, whenever she kissed him…

Although Georg knew that Maria _liked _him in a way perhaps more than friendship required, deep down he knew that, no matter what happened between them, she would probably never be able to return the love that he felt for her. It was an incomprehensible truth. But at this moment, as he stared lovingly at the letters and recalled the sensation of her lips, he decided that he would accept all that happened between them, and would learn to appreciate all that the two would share.

He would not scare her away with proclamations of love, since he felt she would be unable to return them. To him, his age mattered. He was a retired naval hero, widowed with seven children, and had once been a distant father for years until she turned everything around. How could someone so perfect love him in return? He felt it was impossible.

Soon, he found himself drifting off into a comfortable sleep, all thoughts and worries washing away as the thought of tomorrow whirling around his mind left him content.

* * *

Maria stood nervously at the water fountain that afternoon, listening to the nearby church chimes as it struck three o'clock. It had been arranged between them that the pair would meet here at this time, however if anything were to arise one would ring the other to break the arrangement. Sighing loudly, and wringing her hands together, Maria kept her eyes fixed on the pavement ahead of her, waiting for him to appear.

She was stood in her dress. The only dress that had been deemed suitable by the rest of the girls. Smoothing it absently with her hands, she then proceeded to lock them once more, her nerves getting the better of her.

If the Captain wanted to see her once again, then that surely meant he _liked _her in a way. He would not arrange to meet her for a coffee in the middle of Salzburg if he did not. Their friendship had grew during her time at the villa, the conversations they held would stray from topics considered proper. They would talk about their families, albeit briefly since Maria's past still brought up unwanted memories and from the reaction she had noticed from the Captain, him too. The two would also speak about their interests, the children, a conversation had even developed about the seven deadly sins, one that still caused Maria to blush ferociously.

Suddenly she was pulled from her reverie by a tap on her shoulder.

Maria turned instantly.

"Hallo, Fraulein."

She was greeted with his playful voice, and the smile that seemed a permanent fixture on his lips.

"Hallo," she responded nervously, smiling hesitantly at him and unconsciously smoothing her dress again.

Maria noticed the Captain glance down at the dress.

"Before you say anything, I had nothing else."

Georg merely laughed at her statement.

Wordlessly, he then nodded in the direction she assumed the two were heading, and she followed beside him.

"Sorry I was a little late," the Captain apologised, breaking the comfortable silence. "The children were in high protest, they wanted to come and see you too."

"Oh," Maria found herself saying. Something inside her also began to stir in the knowledge that he had _wanted _to be alone with her. Well, as far as alone could be in a Salzburg café.

"I told them we had some private matters to discuss," he reasoned. When Maria turned her head to study his expression, she saw a playful gleam across his eyes and smile.

"And what would those be?" Maria responded, trying to keep up the playful tone between them. This was what she had missed after leaving the villa most, just the need for a casual conversation that left her comfortable. It was the conversation that she needed.

Maria shared his smile.

Georg clicked his tongue, causing Maria to laugh a little. It was evident that he had nothing specific to speak with her about.

"Hmm, let's see," Maria began, folding her hands together in front of her as they walked more and more into the centre of Salzburg. She found that playing along with this little wrath of deceit was fun. "Christmas?"

"Oh, not you too," moaned the Captain light–heartedly.

Maria laughed at him. "It's not too far away now."

"It's two months away," argued the Captain.

"It will come around quicker than you think."

Georg sighed. "I guess so. It will certainly be different this year."

Maria noticed the tone of his voice, the solemn and sombre stance it had taken. She suddenly realised that he was referring to the previous Christmases at the Von Trapp villa since his wife had died, and her heart leapt for him. Deciding to offer him some comfort but not put a prolonged negative mood to their conversation and the afternoon ahead, she spoke.

"You'll enjoy it this year."

The compassion in her voice touched Georg. Turning his head, their eyes met and he smiled gratefully at her. Their brief moment soon turned into a few more moments staring into each other's eyes, but Georg shook himself out of it. He had decided earlier that any public displays of affection would be unsuitable today, and he did not want to tarnish her reputation in any way.

So, nodding his head to the left, he spoke up, "We're here."

Maria shook herself too as he spoke, and unknowingly had almost been thinking the same as Georg. She would feel uncomfortable if he was to kiss her again in the middle of the street. Averting her eyes from his figure, she looked around to where he was motioning to.

Her eyes fell upon a quaint café with seats and tables outside and in. Foliage was lining and growing from the rustic stone walls of the café, and covered the doorway in an arch shape. There were also various potted plants scattered around the outside of the café, making the scene a delight to the eye. Maria remembered seeing this particular café on a lot of her outings in Salzburg when she was by herself, with the Von Trapp children and with the girls, but for some reason had never decided to enter.

"Oh, it's lovely," she breathed.

Georg smiled at her response. "Inside or out?"

Maria turned to him, smiling. "Where would you like to sit?"

"It's up to you."

Maria contemplated for a moment, looking up at the late October sky a few times, before making her decision. It did help that a sudden draught of wind had blown in their direction, causing her to almost shiver in just her dress.

"Inside."

Georg nodded at her decision and held out his arm for her to enter before him.

"Ever the gentleman," she smiled at him as she passed, causing him to smirk.

Maria loved this atmosphere between them – the one that had been shared in their letters, and the one that had also been present back at the villa. She was often fascinated with the Captain's wit and sense of humour and the way their conversations could run from one subject to another in the space of seconds.

As Georg held the door open for her, Maria stepped through and was instantly hit with the aroma of the café. It was a lovely smell: freshly brewed coffee and fresh, delicious pastry. Maria closed her eyes absently, inhaling more of the scent that surrounded her.

She only opened her eyes when a hand was placed on the small of her back. Flinging her eyes open, she found herself staring at the Captain who was now stood beside her and looking for a place for them to sit.

"How about over there?" he pointed to one table beside the wall.

Now Maria took in all of the sights of the café – it was just as lovely as the outside. The walls were of grey stone, like the abbey walls Maria thought, but plant pots had been fitted onto the walls in places, and bright, colourful flowers brought the room life and colour. The lighting in the room was bright enough to see clearly, although it was slightly dimmed, almost to add to the rustic feel of the place.

"Maria?"

The sound of his voice calling her name caused Maria to pull her eyes away from the walls and around to him.

"I asked if that table was all right," he laughed, continuing to point in that direction.

Maria laughed softly to herself and bit her lip nervously. "Oh, yes."

Georg smiled at her response, and the changing colour of her cheeks. Silently, he led her across to the table and, ever the gentleman still, pulled out her chair before she could sit down. After he took his seat on the other side of the table, facing her, she thanked him.

"Thank you," she smiled softly. "This place really is lovely."

"It is," Georg smiled. "I always used to find Agathe in here whenever we came into Salzburg. She always used to lose me whenever we came shopping, although I always thought that was tactical. When Liesl was older she would love it here, too."

Although the smile on Georg's face beheld hints of sadness, there was also a look there that told Maria he no longer feared speaking about his late wife. The pain might still be there, but the wounds had begun to close and he no longer felt uncomfortable talking about her.

"I was going to ask if Liesl had been here," Maria smiled. "It seems like a place she would love. I might have to bring her again myself."

Maria did not realise the implication of her words until she had spoken them. Her hands covered her mouth as she realised that it may seem as though she is fitting into the role that Agathe used to play.

Georg noticed her reaction, and seemed to read her mind. He stopped her from speaking what he assumed would be an unnecessary apology.

"She would love that," he insisted, reaching across absently to take hold of her hand. "Trust me."

The reassurance in his eyes, and also his words, would not let Maria doubt him for a moment. She smiled at him, and only then did she realise that his hand was still atop of hers, his thumb caressing her knuckles. Maria wanted to copy his actions.

"What can we get for you, sir, madame?"

Their hands instantly drew apart, although it was clear from the looks in their eyes that the loss of contact was a disappointment.

Georg looked around at the young waitress and smiled, despite the fact that his mind was telling her to work on her untimely interruptions. "Good morning, _fraulein_."

"Good afternoon, sir," she smiled. "Have you decided what to order?"

Georg, who had momentarily forgotten about ordering their food and drink, turned to pick up one of the menus, and saw that Maria had already done so. He watched her only momentarily before he looked down at the list of foods and drinks.

It did not take Georg long to decide. He had been here once before, and the decision he had made then, he decided would be sufficient for this visit too.

"A _großer__ Brauner (1)_ and a _Weichselstrudel (2)_, I think please," Georg smiled at the waitress and handed back the menu. Then he looked across at his company, smiling as he saw her face still buried in the menu. "Maria?"

Maria looked up from the menu and smiled at him, before placing it down and turning to the waitress herself.

"Could I have a _Einsp__ä__nner (3)_, please, and also _Apfelstrudel_?"

The waitress smiled back at her. "Of course, madame." She wrote it all down on her pad of paper and then picked up Maria's menu. "Will that be everything?"

"Yes, thank you," Georg smiled, watching as she left before turning to Maria. "Sweet tooth?" He smiled at her, referring to her choice.

Maria looked away sheepishly for a moment, but then turned back to him. "I could say the same about you, Captain."

Georg laughed at her, and nodded in defeat.

"Well, the children will be in uproar if I told them you had _Apfelstrudel_!" Georg exclaimed, and Maria laughed knowingly.

"We did manage to persuade cook to make it for dessert a few times…"

"When was that?" Georg asked curiously, not remembering the last time he had eaten the dessert.

Maria hesitated for a moment before responding. "You were away in Vienna."

"Ah," Georg responded. "I shall have to speak to cook later on. I think it's about time I tried it again."

Maria smiled fondly over at him. She was thankful that he had not tensed at all when she had mentioned him being away, aware that the time she mentioned was one where he was still the shadow of the man he was now.

"Why was _Apfelstrudel _in your song?" Georg asked, narrowing his eyes a little dramatically, causing Maria to smile, and leaning forward across the table.

"Well," Maria smiled, beginning her story. "My mother and I used to make it together when she was still alive. We always used to leave it in the oven just that little bit longer so it would be crisp." Maria was surprised herself at how easy she found it was to talk about her mother. It was still a painful subject, but somehow speaking to the Captain about it all was actually quite comfortable, perhaps because he had just spoken about his losses too. "I guess it's just trying to hold onto those memories, the happy ones, the mess we would make with the flour…"

Maria laughed, and Georg joined in as he imagined her covered in flour.

"I can imagine," he commented. "I did hear from Marta about a similar incident in the kitchen."

Maria smiled widely at the memory. "The little ones wanted to make a cake," she recalled. "It was for Marta's birthday, and she insisted she must join in, despite it being hers."

Georg smiled as he heard Maria recall the particular memory. He would have felt extremely guilty when he heard about his daughter's seventh birthday that he had missed while in Vienna, but once he had been home and reconciled with his children, Maria had organised another party for them all to celebrate, as belated as it was.

"You _are _wonderful with them," he commented.

Maria's head tilted to one side, looking at him peculiarly. "So _are _you." Georg looked at her and smiled, but failed to say another word for another moment, leaving Maria to let their conversation proceed. "What was that about?"

Georg looked up slowly. "Oh, nothing really. Just–"

"Don't do it," Maria ordered.

Georg widened his eyes at her tone, not understanding.

"Don't start saying it was _all thanks to you _and you would _never have reconnected with them if it wasn't for you_, because you know I don't believe it."

"Maria…" he began to argue her statement.

Maria could not help but feel ecstatic every time she heard him say her name without the _Fraulein _in front of it, but for now decided that defending her argument was much more important. "I thought we'd come to an agreement about this, you know that you–"

"Yes, we did," Georg interrupted her, not wanting to have this disagreement now. He was always cautious about this matter, because it had been his deepest regret and mistake, and it had also been the most painful three years of his life.

Georg smiled at Maria, reassuring her that he was ending this conversation and accepting her statement. Maria smiled back.

"So, tell me about Adda," Georg suggested.

Georg watched as Maria's eyes lit up at the mention of her name, as she did whenever the other girls were mentioned, and he eased himself into his chair as Maria began to explain to him everything she had discovered.

Maria knew that Georg was safe to speak with. Never would he betray her confidence, and that only made her speech easier. She started with speaking about the recurrent nightmares that Adda had suffered, and how eventually she had spoken a few words to her. Maria mentioned the distinct German accent to Georg again, aware that she had written about this in their letters but deciding to just start from the beginning. Maria then began to speak about the day in Salzburg when Adda had almost been hit, and then that night when she had suffered a horrid nightmare and could not fall back to sleep.

When she started to reveal to him all that Adda had begun to tell her that night, Georg sighed sadly. Like Maria, he was also aware of the situation for Jewish people in Germany, and his heart tightened as he began to think of the situation Adda's mother must have been in to send her child away – to send her to safety.

"I can't imagine," Georg muttered to himself, although loud enough for Maria to hear, bringing to an end her monologue.

"I understand now why she found it so difficult to open up."

Georg looked up at Maria now. "She chose the right person."

Maria was touched by the comment, and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Georg smiled back at her, and a moment of silence passed between them where neither knew what to say.

Eventually, Maria broke the silence. "I missed you," she admitted quietly, but just loud enough for Georg to hear. Her admission caused him to look up and widen his eyes, never having expected to hear her say that. "I missed _this_," she continued, gesturing to their conversations that seemed to flow easily.

Georg smiled knowingly, and was about to respond with a physical action when his hand was forced to withdraw as their food and drink was placed before them.

Once the waitress had disappeared, Georg stole a quick glance across at Maria who was already leaning down and inhaling the scent of her _Apfelstrudel_.

"It tastes better, Fraulein," he teased her.

Maria took one more inhale and then looked up, her eyes shining. She smiled once more at him before taking her finger and gathering some of the whipped cream from the top of her _Einsp____ä__nner._

Georg shook his head at her actions, but could not help but smile too.

Maria proceeded to taste some of the whipped cream, and then turned to her knife and fork to cut up the _Apfelstrudel. _The first bite caused her to sigh out loud in delight, and the sound almost caused Georg to drop his own fork.

After Maria had taken two more bites, she looked up at him, his eyes still on her. "Do you want some?" she offered without thinking, and blushed as she witnessed his surprised reaction.

"Go on then," Georg smiled, expecting her to hand him her own fork, or to ask him for his.

But instead Maria gathered some of the delicious dessert on her own fork and held it out for his mouth, meaning for him to take it from her. Surprised, but more than willing to accept, Georg leant across the table and closed his mouth around the fork and dessert she was holding for him. He attempted to prolong the moment for as long as possible, but eventually he had to pull away.

"Well?" Maria asked him, taking more of the whipped cream from her coffee.

"Just as I remember."

* * *

Their time together passed much too quickly for either of their liking that afternoon. A glance at the nearby clock told the two of them that it was approaching four o'clock, to which both of them almost gasped in surprise. It had not felt like two hours had passed.

Georg summoned for the waitress again to fetch their bill, and once she had gone, also stopped Maria from reaching into her pocket. He held up his hand after calling her name, and the stern expression on his face told Maria that he would not have accepted it any other way.

After Georg had paid the waitress and handed her a tip, he escorted Maria out of the café and into the late afternoon air. The two were surprised it had not turned more cold whilst they were inside the café.

"Well, which way are you–" Maria began to ask, motioning both left and right.

"I'm parked by the fountain," Georg explained.

Maria smiled at his answer, content for now to walk with him for a while. They started a casual, carefree conversation again as they walked.

"What will you tell the children?" Maria asked him absently, swinging her left arm up and down a little. Her right arm remained still, as it was close beside the Captain.

"Hm," he clicked his tongue. "That Fraulein Maria had the most delicious _Apfelstrudel _and I asked her to save some for you all. But she didn't, and ate it all herself in spite."

Maria gasped and slapped his arm. "Don't!"

Georg began to laugh heartily. "I won't."

"Good."

Georg laughed again at her blunt response.

"I know the children wouldn't believe that, even if I did tell them."

"I know. They could never believe that their favourite governess could do such a thing."

She turned to him and they shared in their laughter as she also winked casually at him.

The two continued to walk in the direction of the fountain, talking and laughing with each other. Suddenly, Georg stopped and patted the side of a black car. "Well, this is me."

Maria smiled slightly and nodded.

"Would you like a lift back to the abbey?" he offered.

"Oh no, it's all right." As Maria noticed the Captain about to argue, she silenced him. "No really, I could do with a walk, and it's really not far."

Beaten, Georg could only nod.

Silence reigned around them for quite a while, as both waited for the other to speak or do something. Georg wanted to kiss her again, and Maria wanted the same. But the many people walking past them near the fountain on the pavements caused them to think twice about that.

Maria stood beside him, biting her lip and anticipating his next actions.

"Well, perhaps I should go," he announced.

Maria nodded. "Me too."

Cautiously, Georg took a step forward and surprised Maria. Gently he took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He placed a small kiss on her knuckles, all the while looking up into her eyes.

Her eyes were shining at the act, and her cheeks, she assumed, were transforming into a shade of bright red. She smiled down at him from his slightly bent position, and felt a sense of loss when he released her hand.

"I'll see you later," Georg smiled before forcing himself to turn away from her and get in the car.

Maria waited until he had started to drive away, and then she began to walk back, smiling to herself as she went, her hand clutched close to her heart.

* * *

As soon as Maria had arrived back at the schoolhouse, she decided to head straight to her bedroom. It was almost half past five now – she had spent some time outside beforehand, feeling the wind brush against her skin as she recalled the events of that day – and the thing she wanted most was to shower and get changed. In her dreamy state, she failed to realise that there was hardly a sound to be heard in the schoolhouse, which was most unusual considering the ten girls that lived there.

Therefore, opening the door to her bedroom, she was understandably shocked to see all ten girls sat on her bed. Maria almost gasped, but managed to stifle it. Just as Maria was about to ask them all what they were doing on her bed, a series of questions hit her.

"What was it like?"

"Did he like your dress?"

"Did you hold hands?"

"Did he kiss you like Mr. Rochester did Jane Eyre?"

"What did you do?"

"Did he bring you home?"

"Will you see him again?"

Confused by all of the questions at once, Maria held up her hands.

"Girls!" she raised her voice at them all. "One at a time!"

Maria was soon pulled onto the bed with the rest of them all. Being forced to answer all of their questions, she searched for a pillow to hide behind at times. As Eva decided to ask if he had kissed her, Maria hid further behind her pillow, and from this most of the girls could deduce that he had. As all of them squealed in delight for their Frau Maria, they also decided to start jumping on her from all angles. Maria let out a loud laugh at their actions, and even tried to wrap her arms around a few of the girls, content and sure that this had been one of the happiest days of her life.

* * *

**A/N: **(1) A großer Brauner is a double Mokka with milk. (2) Weichselstrudel is strudel filled with sour cherry. (3) Einspänner a double Mokka topped with whipped cream.

I hope you liked it!


	10. Return Of A Friend

**A/N: **Thank you all for the response! And thank you som04 for all the help with this chapter, both for the prodding and the inspiration at the start! Please let me know what you think to this chapter, good or bad!

_****_**Ten: Return Of A Friend**

When Maria received her summoning the next day, somehow she knew that the Reverend Mother wanted to speak with her about the particular trip into town. Maria had truly been surprised to see Sister Berthe approach her after the children and she had attended the church service, because since taking up her position as the orphanage teacher, the nun had not spoken a word to her. Maria was fully aware that there was no hostility or malice in Sister Berthe's actions whatsoever, but nonetheless she was surprised.

Sister Berthe had told her in a few short words that the Reverend Mother wished to speak with her later that evening, and since it had now become a regular act each week, Maria simply nodded and thanked her for passing along the message. Maria could have sworn that she witnessed Sister Berthe's lips twitch into a small smile as she enveloped the image of Maria surrounded by the children.

So, once Maria had ushered all of the girls along, and once dinner had been served and eaten later that evening, Maria put them all to bed and headed back into the realms of the abbey.

It was always a trip that caused Maria to think to herself. It seemed that whenever she was summoned, or wished to speak with the Reverend Mother herself, Maria had a lot to think about. An abundance of thoughts always seemed to swarm around her mind, often revolving around the girls themselves, but more recently her relations to Captain Von Trapp. But somehow, tonight, Maria did not feel nervous about the potential conversation surrounding her trip into town yesterday. Since the Reverend Mother had reassured Maria that the role as teacher in the convent orphanage would still be available should she wish to see the Captain more often, she had been calmed and reassured.

Reaching the familiar door and knocking upon it, as she was wont to do these days, Maria was acknowledged and entered immediately.

As was customary, Maria walked across to the older woman she had come to recognise as a mother figure in various different ways and kissed her hand, letting her head linger for a few moments before she stood back up and went to sit down.

"It is lovely to see you, my daughter." The Reverend Mother smiled at her. "I trust everything is well?"

"Yes, everything is wonderful, thank you," Maria responded, blushing slightly. She had been acknowledging to every single thing that might fall into the category of _well_, and she seemed that included her outing with Captain Von Trapp.

The Reverend Mother smiled knowingly at Maria.

"Did you have a nice outing yesterday?"

Maria found that her cheeks were transforming into a bolder shade of red now. Whereas before she had been simply implying that the Captain and she had enjoyed their time together, now the question seemed not so subtle.

Opening her mouth, Maria attempted to form a response on her tongue, but to no avail. The simple string of words that she was preparing failed to come alive, therefore Maria simply nodded in response to the Reverend Mother's question.

Despite Maria's difficulty in responding verbally, the Reverend Mother persisted with her questions – not through negative reasoning, but because, as always, she hoped to help Maria through all that may be troubling her. In the past, she had often attempted to speak with the girl about her childhood and the trials she may have been through. More often than not, Maria would remain silent and persist in changing the subject of conversation, but the Reverend Mother knew that with prompting, and if Maria trusted that person beyond reasonable doubt, she would speak. It seemed to be the defence mechanism Maria had formed over the years; stability against her outspoken nature.

"And do you think you'll see the Captain again?"

The Reverend Mother noticed that this caused Maria to blush further. Maria was now also attempting to hide the colour of her cheeks with her hands.

"Don't be afraid, my daughter," the Reverend Mother continued. "If you like this man, there is no shame in admitting so."

This comment seemed to stir something inside Maria, and she withdrew her hands. Her eyes had widened slightly, and she lifted them to meet with the older woman's gaze.

The Reverend Mother watched her expression carefully, and saw that her eyes held much more than mere fondness for Captain Von Trapp. But along with the admiration, attraction, adoration, and various other positive feelings possible to feel for another human being, there was also fear present. And although the Reverend Mother was not yet aware of the cause for this fear, she vowed that she would find out and guide Maria away from its clutches.

The older woman smiled fondly at Maria.

Maria then found encouragement from somewhere, and answered the Reverend Mother.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Tell me what happened yesterday," the Reverend Mother spoke, only just hearing Maria answer. She would not have heard had she not been listening so intently, and her heart lifted a little upon hearing the younger woman speak.

The Reverend Mother waited for a few moments, and then Maria responded.

"It was confusing. I felt… I've never felt this way before."

Although the confession was of little quantity, it gave the Reverend Mother motivation to further the conversation. The older woman thought it time to ask the question that had been on the edge of her lips since that first time Maria and she had spoke since her return from the villa Von Trapp – the time where she seemed thoroughly distant and at loss. She knew how difficult this must be for Maria if she did not want to admit it herself, and therefore the Reverend Mother proposed the question for her.

"Are you in love with him?"

The Reverend Mother watched for her reaction.

"I don't– Oh, I don't know. I can't love him, can I?"

Maria then continued to explain all that had happened back at the villa. She spoke of their growing closeness and the friendship that had developed ever since his reconciliation with the children, the times where she would look at him, and found that she could hardly breathe. Although Maria did not go into full descriptions about the moments she considered to be those, she did briefly admit that it was during the moments where he had sang _Edelweiss _for the children, a time where he had interrupted her reading of a book and had entrapped her in a winding conversation about the storylines within, and also the time when Captain Von Trapp and she had danced the Laendler the night of the party.

"… And then the Baroness told me that I was in love with him – I didn't want to believe it!" Maria continued to reveal to the Reverend Mother about her conversation with Elsa Schrader that night, and then how the Captain had stopped her from leaving the first time. Before she knew otherwise, Maria had told the older woman about the kisses shared between them.

Though her eyes, throughout most of her revelations, were looking down at the floor, she glanced up now, almost anticipating the reaction.

What the Reverend Mother asked her next, surprised Maria considerably. "And how did you feel?"

Maria swallowed nervously, keeping eye contact and attempting to form some justifiable words that would suffice. "I don't know…" That was a lie, she told herself. She had felt so many emotions that she darest not even think about them for fear of being overpowered once again. They were a tumultuous force acting against her, almost wanting to sweep her away and leave her without control. "… But what I do know is that it was wrong. I was there on God's errand, and he was courting the Baroness – to have asked for his love would have been wrong."

"In what way?"

Maria was a little surprised by the Reverend Mother's words, and her expression showed that.

"Well, as I said, he was to be engaged to Baroness Schrader, and I was sent there with yours and God's faith. It would have been wrong – disrespectful – to ask for more than I had already."

The Reverend Mother could sense that Maria was attempting to come to terms with her love for this man – while she would almost certainly know the love she felt, accepting it would become a whole different matter. Recalling something she had heard from others, and had read for herself in that section of the newspaper, she spoke, "But I hear Captain Von Trapp has ended his relationship."

The Reverend Mother watched for her reaction.

Maria's eyes widened, but then she nodded meekly. "Yes, he had told me."

The older woman noticed the hurt in her eyes just then. Her mind began to wander, trying to think of what could be upon Maria's back which burdened her so. Perhaps she felt at fault? Perhaps she felt at fault for loving a man that was to be engaged to another woman? Perhaps she felt at fault because of how Captain Von Trapp ended his relationship? The Reverend Mother realised that Captain Von Trapp himself would have to speak with Maria, and reassure her otherwise, but for now she decided to continue herself.

"Maria, the love of a man and a woman is holy too, you know," she started. This made Maria lift her head. "Just because you love this man does not mean it is wrong. Love cannot be controlled, Maria." Maria was about to open her mouth and interrupt when the Reverend Mother continued. "You have a great capacity to love, and now you must find out how God wants you to spend your love."

Maria began to argue against that judgement, before the older woman rose to that and discarded her attempts.

"Maria, if you love this man, it does not mean that you love God any less. You must find out for yourself," the Reverend Mother finished on a bold statement. It was final, and it was almost written in stone.

"How?"

"Give it a few days, and see if he contacts you. And if not, then you must make that move."

"Oh, you can't ask me to do that."

"Maria, these walls were not built to shut out problems. Nor do they tell you to ignore your feelings. You have to face them, you have to accept them. You have to live the life you were born to live."

During her speech, the Reverend Mother had stood, and she was now only a few paces away from Maria. Taking a step forward, she placed a hand on her shoulder, and once Maria looked up, she began to sing.

_Climb every mountain_

_Search high and low_

_Follow every highway_

_Every path you know._

_Climb every mountain_

_Ford every stream_

_Follow every rainbow_

'_Till you find your dream._

_A dream that will need_

_All the love you can give_

_Every day of your life_

_For as long as you live._

_Climb every mountain_

_Ford every stream_

_Follow every rainbow_

'_Till you find your dream._

_A dream that will need_

_All the love you can give_

_Every day of your life_

_For as long as you live._

_Climb every mountain_

_Ford every stream_

_Follow every rainbow_

'_Till you find your dream._

* * *

It was not just Maria that woke the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed. The Reverend Mother opened her eyes that morning, and the first thing she thought about was the talk between Maria and she the night before. Subconsciously, the older woman smiled, knowing that, for the time being, she had been able to give Maria the necessary advice that she should follow the summons of her heart.

The sun streaming through her window that morning told her that it was time to be getting dressed for the day ahead, and she did so. Leaving her sleeping quarters, the Reverend Mother was walking through the corridors, on the way to morning mass. She joined with a few of the nuns on her way, and pleasantries were exchanged between them.

After the service had ended, the Reverend Mother was walking through the courtyard when she noticed a familiar group of nuns speaking with each other. The older woman smiled, remembering a previous instance where the group had gathered here, and then a flustered Maria had come running through after discovering she had, once again, been late. The Reverend Mother shared a private chuckle with herself, before walking nonchalantly across to the gathering.

"Good morning, Sister Sophia, Sister Agatha," the Reverend Mother addressed the two, and then continued with the rest, smiling at them all.

They all chorused back their response, smiling back with equal empathy.

When no members of the newly formed gathering spoke again, one of the sisters took it upon themselves to remedy the situation. From the look across the Reverend Mother's face, she knew they had been discussing something before her arrival.

"We were just considering Maria," Sister Agatha began.

"And her position here," Sister Katherine finished.

"After all, she did go and see Captain Von Trapp the other day," explained Sister Sophia. "And the girls seemed to think it was a date." Sister Sophia was referring to a conversation she had developed with the girls on Saturday during Maria's absence.

The Reverend Mother smiled slightly at them all, knowing that all of them cared for her welfare – as everyone seemed to here at the abbey. Maria's youth, life and spirit had become somewhat of a nuisance at times at Nonnberg Abbey, but nonetheless, most of the sisters would admit to missing it, and had done during the months Maria had spent at the Von Trapp villa.

The Reverend Mother chose her words carefully, not wanting to betray Maria's confidence. "I have told Maria that her position here will remain until she chooses otherwise."

Although the prestigious woman held a straight face throughout this, she began to smile a little afterwards, and from that the other nuns could deduce that she believed Maria would choose another path in life sooner rather than later. Smiles were bestowed upon the lips of all gathered in the group just then, and hearts were lifted as the Reverend Mother led them all away to their morning meal.

* * *

"I'm homeeeeee!"

The children, who had all been gathered in the music room, indulging themselves in various activities that would keep their boredom to a minimum and their minds away from the horrid weather outside, all jumped up at the sound of the distinct, masculine voice!

Brigitta, despite never being the fastest person, or the most athletic, in the family, was first to be up and out of the room, and ran into the hall to greet their visitor with open arms. The rest of the children followed mere seconds later, and were then joined by their father who had walked out of the room slower than the rest, a playful scowl across his face.

Once all of the children had finished embracing their favourite Uncle, Georg spoke, "You missed my wine cellar too much, Max?"

A few of the older children looked around at their father and laughed knowingly, whereas the younger children just turned around and laughed, both because of their siblings' laughter and their father's tone.

"Oh not just that, Georg. I missed the long and expensive telephone calls I can afford to make, and also the chance of using all your delightful," he tapped Gretl and Marta on the nose. "Singing voices. My, what you could all do at a festival, or with a record label!"

"Max," Georg warned.

Max looked up at his friend and shot him a small smile and a shrug of the shoulders. "It's always worth a try."

In response he got a series of giggles from the children, as he always seemed to, and although he attempted to hide it, a small smile from Georg.

* * *

"So Georg, the children tell me you went on a little outing this weekend."

The two had just sat down each with a glass of whiskey in hand after sending the children to bed. Now in Georg's study, Max finally found it the appropriate time to question his friend about this new relationship that seemed to be developing. Of course, Max had no objections – living in the same house as the two of them during those months, he had noticed their growing closeness, and Georg had mentioned to him the day after the party about some events the night before, although there were few details. That being the day Elsa had also left abruptly, he had deduced that something had happened, and some gentle prompting had caused Georg to speak.

"If you're going to mock, or make inappropriate comments, I'd rather you just remained quiet."

Georg responded boldly as he sat down on the long, comfortable chair in his downstairs study. Frau Schmidt had evidently been in the room some time prior to this, because the fire was beginning to roar, and Georg was pleased to set his eyes upon the dancing flames. The weather had certainly taken a turn for the worst after the lovely sun Salzburg had experienced a few days prior. October had really arrived now and was soon to disappear, and the winter months leading up to Christmas were fast approaching.

Taking a sip of his drink, he heard Max laugh a little.

"You know I'm only curious, Georg. After all, there were times you two could hardly keep your eyes off each other during those months…"

Georg turned his head sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I haven't seen that look in your eyes since Agathe passed away."

At the mention of his wife's name, Georg closed his eyes for a moment and turned his head back around. The two friends were both sat together on the comfortable chair in his study, although while one friend sat back against its back comfortably, the other was hunched forward, both his hands clasped around the glass.

Georg sighed loudly.

Max watched his friend sadly. The words that were playing on his tongue, he thought, could stir up tumultuous emotions inside his oldest friend, but at the same time could have positive repercussions. Perhaps all his friend needed was the gentlest of pushes in the right direction. "There's no harm in loving her, Georg."

Max could see that he had hit the right spot with his comment. In response, he watched as Georg turned his head and looked into his eyes directly. Over the years, Max had learnt that his friend would turn away and avert his eyes if he felt unable to speak any further.

"There would if she couldn't love me back." Georg spoke in one tone.

"And what makes you think she couldn't? Has she told you that?" Max persisted.

Georg laughed, although it was not a normal laugh. It was a shaky laugh. "Look at me!" he exclaimed, motioning with one hand that he had brought away from the glass to motion to himself. "I'm nearing forty, I'm a retired sea captain with seven child. How could she–"

"Why would she agree to seeing you if she didn't? Why would she let you kiss her again?"

Georg lifted his gaze once more to look at his friend directly. He recalled speaking with Max about that day on the telephone. Georg sighed loudly.

"Exactly," Max lifted his voice triumphantly. "You don't know."

A moment of silence passed between the two friends. The only sounds to fill the room were the steady sounds of breathing, the occasional sipping of fluids and the cackling of the roaring fire.

"Isn't it lovely to have quiet in this house?" Georg asked jokingly.

Max laughed along with it, but then persisted to ask. "Will you see her again soon?"

"If she wants to see me, then yes," Georg answered with a small smile. His head then nodded towards his desk. "I wrote her a letter just this morning, asking if she would like to, but I haven't sent it just yet."

"I look forward to hearing her reply."

Georg's smile widened at Max. His friend could be an incorrigible pain, but deep down he appreciated the constant support and the advice he would be given. He would often shun the advice to his face jokingly, but deep down he appreciated every ounce of support, and knew that he had a friend that cared about him, and would for the rest of his life, and vice versa of course.

Suddenly, Max could not help but stifle a yawn. Georg looked at him in surprise. "A long journey from Vienna, Georg. Perhaps I should retire for the night. I assume my room is prepared?"

"As always," Georg responded dryly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Max laughed.

As Max stood up to leave the study, Georg did also, putting his glass down. "I think I'll go and check on the children."

Max said nothing, but watched as his friend led the way out of the study, and smiled to himself as he watched Georg head up the stairs. Maria had certainly come from Nonnberg Abbey as Georg's guardian angel – an angel to this entire family – and from what Georg had said, he would hope to see more of her here at the villa in the upcoming months.

* * *

Georg approached the smallest room first, the one that belonged to Marta and Gretl. Opening the door and peering inside, he was not so alarmed to find that neither were in their respective beds. He knew whilst downstairs that something was amiss, and after checking Friedrich and Kurt's room and finding neither were in there either, he headed towards the older girls' room and, as he suspected, found all of his children in there.

All seven of his children were in deep conversation, so none seemed to notice their father peek his head around the corner of the door. Georg watched them all tenderly, and with no tendrils of anger. That was another thing that Maria had changed, he thought absently to himself. Since she had arrived, he had become more lenient with their bedtime, and their awakenings in the night whether it be from nightmares or an unexpected thunderstorm.

All of his children had gathered on the three possible beds. Liesl had Gretl in her arms on her own bed, Brigitta and Kurt sat on her bed, while Louisa was sat on her own with Friedrich at the foot, Marta in his arms. He watched fondly at how close all of them were and had become. He smiled fondly.

It was only then that he began to listen to their conversation, though. Before, he had been so preoccupied with the beautiful scene before him, that his ears had not been tuned to their conversation.

"So father likes Fraulein Maria? And Fraulein Maria likes father?" Gretl asked innocently from her eldest sister's arms.

"Of course they do! Do you not remember when they danced at the party?" Brigitta responded, a bright smile forming across her face.

Although Georg was beginning to enjoy listening to his children and their theories about Maria and himself, he thought it time to interrupt the proceedings. Knocking on the door from the outside, seven heads turned sharply to look at him, eyes widened.

Stepping into the bedroom, Georg flicked on the light that had been left off strategically. Deciding to mimic his former stance, he stood with his arms crossed and the sternest "captain face" as he could, or so Maria had nicknamed it some time ago. "Now, last time I checked your bedtime was half past nine."

Georg looked across at the clock, and as he did so did the children. The time read ten o'clock.

But suddenly, Georg found that he could not keep that stance for much longer. Watching the expressions of each of his seven children, he could not help but begin to smile. Brigitta and Liesl were the first to notice, and their mouths twitched into a wide, knowing smile. Then the rest of the children began to smile at him.

Then he cocked his head sideways and, with a hearty laugh, he told them all, "Go on, get to bed."

Four of the children stood up and made their way to the door, Marta and Gretl stopping and kissing their father goodnight whilst the boys received a ruffle of the hair. Once it was just he and the three oldest girls in the room, Georg spoke again, but still in a playful tone.

"Don't think I don't know what you were talking about."

The three girls blushed a little and looked down.

"Will you be seeing her again this week, father?" Brigitta asked, just as he was about to turn and flick the light switch.

Now it was Georg's turn to look down. But he soon averted his eyes and looked back up at his daughters. He smiled at all of their expectant faces, "Hopefully."

Georg swore he could hear sighs of relief.

"Now, goodnight girls."

"Goodnight, father."

* * *

The weather had begun to improve considerably, although it was nowhere near the summer sun Salzburg had seen. But it was nearing November, in fact November would be tomorrow, and Maria had told all ten of the girls that as the group had all begun to gather outside for their regular morning break. As soon as the group had gotten outside, the girls seemed to branch off into groups. Eva and Helga went and sat on the grass to talk about something between themselves, Joanna went to sit beneath one of the trees and pulled out the copy of Moby Dick that had been left on the bookshelf by Georg, Sophia, Katharina and Theresa all grouped together with a deck of cards and began to play a game, and Isabel, Christina, Marie and Adda sat on the grass too and began to play with their dolls together.

Maria smiled fondly as she watched over them all, taking a seat on one of the stone benches. The gardens were certainly beautiful here at Nonnberg Abbey no matter what the time of year and, as always, looking at the greenery and the spectacle of the mountains above the walls, brought Maria some peace. She had thought about writing to the Captain over the next few days, just as the Reverend Mother had suggested, but somehow the words had deceived her thus far, and did not want to be formed.

Maria looked down at her lap, noting the grey dress that she had on. After speaking to the Reverend Mother about her feelings for the Captain, the older woman had also suggested that she wear her own clothes from now on. Since Maria knew that she would not become a nun now, she accepted the proposal with a smile, but thought to herself that she would have to begin collecting fabrics and making some new dresses. This dress would certainly not be suitable to wear every day of every week. She thought perhaps a trip into town tomorrow depending on the weather, since she had planned very little to do with the girls, or perhaps on Saturday.

Suddenly, Maria was pulled from her thoughts as a smaller form came and sat beside her on the stone bench. Turning her head, she immediately recognised it to be Adda, and smiled warmly at the girl. Adda mirrored her smile. "What are you up to, then?" Maria asked.

Adda shrugged. "Nothing."

"Do you not want to play with your dolls?"

Adda shook her head, and scrunched up her nose, as if to say that playing with dolls was not really her thing.

"What do you want to do?" Maria asked, lowering her head to the girl's level.

Adda shrugged again.

Maria started suggesting activities. "Cards? Get a drink?" Each suggestion was met with a shake of the head. "Find a book to read?"

Maria watched Adda carefully, and saw that she seemed to contemplate this idea. Then, after a few moments of deliberation, she nodded.

Adda stood up from the bench, but before she moved to go inside and find a book, she reached out her hand for Maria to take. Maria took it willingly and allowed herself to be led inside by Adda.

When they reached the schoolroom, Adda walked across to the bookcase and began to skim through the books there. Maria walked across to join her, and decided to just watch. But Maria noticed that as Adda's finger passed over quite a few various books, she did not seem interested at all in choosing one. Maria's suspicions turned out to be true when Adda began to speak, confirming that she had just wanted to find a moment alone with her teacher.

"Pietr had books, lots of them," she began to say. Adda had stopped moving now, and was just facing the books, away from Maria, and speaking. "In one room, there were bookshelves on each wall going right up the walls!"

Maria watched her curiously. "Who is Pietr?"

Adda paused for a moment, and then continued. "The man I stayed with. He found me, in Vienna, and he asked if I was hungry." Adda turned now and faced Maria, a sad smile across her face. "I was hungry, and he gave me some bread with jam on!"

Maria smiled encouragingly.

"Then he asked me who I was with. I said no one…" Adda looked down at the floor. "Then he said he didn't live there, he lived here in Salzburg…"

As Maria listened patiently to Adda's story, the little girl began to reveal more about her arrival in Salzburg. The old man had taken her into his home after learning that she had no one in Vienna, and had brought her back to Salzburg. From the way Adda spoke about Pietr, she still admired him, and she missed him. It was then revealed that, in February of this year, Adda had learnt that Pietr would not be able to care for her any longer, and that she would be sent here to live.

Adda finished her story, and when she did Maria noticed that her dark eyes were filling with tears. Wordlessly, Maria opened her arms and Adda stepped forward into it, allowing herself to be comforted. Maria pressed a kiss to the top of Adda's head, tightening her embrace, letting her know that everything would be all right.

The embrace lasted until a knock at the door caused them both to turn. Maria still kept an arm across her shoulders.

"My daughter, I hope I am not interrupting you."

Maria began to approach the Reverend Mother, who stood in the doorway, bringing Adda along with her. "Of course not, Reverend Mother. How can I help you?"

The older woman smiled at the two of them. "Well, I wanted to bring you this personally." In her hand was a letter, and one that looked very familiar to Maria – that type of envelope, she had come to recognise instantly as it usually appeared from Kurt's pocket.

The Reverend Mother watched Maria's reaction with a fond smile and handed her the letter.

"Thank you," Maria murmured, looking at the letter in her hand.

"And you must be Adda," the Reverend Mother smiled down at the girl. "I've heard a lot about you."

Maria tore her eyes away from the letter and watched for Adda's response. To her delight, the girl smiled and spoke in a confident tone, "Hello."

Maria squeezed her shoulders comfortingly and reassuringly.

"And how are you doing?" the Reverend Mother asked again.

"Well thank you, Reverend Mother."

Although Adda had spoke in a quite confident tone, it seemed that the last tendrils of her shyness were yet to disappear, and her next movement was to bury her head into Maria's side.

At this action, the Reverend Mother and Maria shared a smile before greeting each other goodbye. The rest of the girls then began to enter into the classroom, complaining that it had begun to rain. Maria laughed at them all, and after setting them some work for the rest of the morning, looked back at the letter.

The envelope was addressed to her. Just the name Maria in his distinct, masculine handwriting. Maria smiled to herself and felt her heart beginning to beat faster with anticipation. Opening it with her trembling fingers, through definite anticipation and not fear, she pulled out the letter and began to read.

_31__st__ October 1937_

_Captain Von Trapp to Maria_

_Maria,_

_As always, I hope you and the girls are all well. I know it has only been a few days since we last spoke, but I guess a few days could most certainly change things. I did tell the children that you had eaten your _Apfelstrudel_, but none did seem to hold it against you! _

_I know it _has _only been a few days, but I was wondering if you would like to meet again on Saturday? I will understand if you are unable to, or don't want to with it being so soon. _

_Max is back for the winter holidays – oh the joys! He actually arrived after I had written this, but since I had not yet brought it to you, I thought I should amend it and inform you about the chaos that has descended upon the villa. Well, chaos may be exaggerating slightly, but he is once again persisting on the topic of the children singing on stage. He may only be joking, but it does become repetitious. He will be with us, I have been informed, until the New Year. But I suppose I cannot complain all the time, because he has offered to look after the children on Saturday for me. _

_Anyway, I look forward to hearing a response. See you again soon, my best wishes._

_Georg Von Trapp._

Maria dropped the letter on her desk and smiled broadly. Letting out a loud sigh of relief as she realised he wanted to see her again, she found another piece of paper and began to form her response, informing him that she would indeed be pleased to see him again this weekend.


	11. A Surprise Package

**A/N: **Here is the next chapter! Just a heads up, updates might be slowing down a little from now on – it's my dad's wedding next weekend, and then right after that I'm back at 6th form. Please stick with this story, I have all the chapters planned out, so I know where I want to go, which should – hopefully – make it easier to keep on track. Thank you for all of your reviews so far.

**Eleven: A Surprise Package**

Each day leading up to that Saturday seemed to pass slower than ever before. Time was a funny thing, Maria would often think as she turned to her muse. Whenever something she dreaded was close, time would rush by and the event would be there before she knew otherwise. But now she had another date with the Captain to look forward to, Maria could practically feel each minute pass. She sighed quietly, throwing her head into her hands.

But her next thought brought Maria back to reality. Right there in front of her sat ten children, all eagerly focused on their work and scribbling down in their writing pads. As her gaze drifted across them all one by one, Maria found a rather large smile begin to form on her lips, and suddenly all thoughts of each minute passing by until Saturday vanished. As her eyes drifted across the auburn head of Theresa, and then across to the avid and eager Joanna, and then across to the dark-haired head of Adda, an overwhelming sense of pride washed over her. All of the children had been eager to hear about her relations to Captain Von Trapp, and since their first meeting last weekend, all of the girls had professed their desire to help their teacher make new dresses.

A trip into town had been made on Monday, and the girls had helped Maria purchase some new fabrics for her dresses. She still had some of her wages left from her time at the Von Trapp villa – Maria had insisted that she did not require such sums, but the Captain had been persistent. So, Maria now possessed a fairly comfortable sum of money to live with and make various purchases for herself. The girls had helped her choose three new sets of fabrics: one set of white fabric, a grey fabric with white spots and a tanned orange fabric. Maria had taken a liking to them all, although while looking around the lovely, little shop, her eyes had also caught sight of a familiar looking fabric.

The colour blue to be exact. As the girls had been searching for the fabrics that Maria would purchase, Maria had walked slowly across to the lovely blue fabric. Running her hand across it, she recognised the feel immediately – she had worn _that _particular dress on many an occasion. She vaguely remembered her surprise when Frau Schmidt had knocked on her door, almost a week after the lake incident, to reveal three new sets of fabrics in her arms. She had exclaimed that it was not necessary, but the kind, old housekeeper had insisted that these had been purchased by the Captain and he wished to give them to her with the kindest of regards.

The result had been fantastic: Maria had managed to make three dresses out of these new, beautiful fabrics. One of those had been the dress she had worn the night of the grand party, one had been a new, pretty, pink dress that she had embroiled with detailed white flowers, and also the blue chiffon dress she had worn the evening the Captain had sung _Edelweiss_. She did not understand how that particular memory remained etched in her mind – she had worn that dress on various occasions, but it was only that one she would think about often.

Shaking herself, pulling herself from her reverie, Maria refocused on the girls who were still absorbed in their work. Deciding that, since they were all occupied, she would fetch her current project and attempt to finish the dress before Saturday. Maria had begun with the grey coloured fabric with the white spots since it was essentially winter now and the colour was appropriate, and the girls had heartily agreed with her. The design she had sketched was quite unlike anything she had made before – it was a dress that reached her knees, that much was the same, but the front went a little lower than she had before, but not too far. From the base of her neck, it went down by two inches and then stopped. The sleeves were also tight against her arms, and unlike other dresses she had made for herself during the summer, those reached her elbows. Eva and Helga had first commented that the dress looked much more elegant than others, and once the other girls started to agree with that theory, Maria had smiled to herself. She had been conscious about this while she had been designing it, the main reason at the forefront of her mind being how the Captain would react. Maria found herself _wanting _to look nice for him, and hopelessly she had wondered if he noticed her appearance.

Returning back to the classroom after collecting the remnants of her dress-in-the-making, Maria found that the girls were all hovering over her desk. Something clearly had their attention and, knitting her eyebrows, she raised her voice.

"Girls, what are you all doing?"

She had only been gone five minutes, Maria thought to herself.

A few of the girls stood back to reveal a package sitting on her desk. This caused Maria's confusion to reach a higher peak than before, and as she approached her desk and the ten curious girls, she spoke again. "What is this?"

"One of the postulants came with this while you were fetching your dress," explained Eva. "She said it had been delivered this morning for you."

As Maria enveloped the image of the package, a memory suddenly sprung to mind – it was a package, and the item inside was wrapped in brown paper and string. Smiling to herself absently, she thought that this must be something from the Von Trapps. Only they would know that this was one of her favourite things, unless of course someone had sent it coincidentally.

"Was there a note?" Maria asked.

Sophia stepped forward, a folded note in her hand. "Here."

Maria took the note from Sophia with a smile, and then proceeded to unfold the note and read.

_Dear Maria,_

_We all thought you would appreciate this being sent back to you – the others will follow if you so desire. We hope you also like the packaging, it was Louisa's idea. See you on Saturday; I will meet you at the fountain again._

_Best wishes to you and the girls,_

_Georg Von Trapp._

Maria's eyes lit up as she read the note over and over again, her thumb tracing across the words lovingly. It was only when Joanna spoke up that Maria tore her eyes away from the note.

"Who is it from?"

Maria looked at all the girls and replied. "The Von Trapps."

"Oooooh, what's inside, then?" Helga asked, already eying the package.

Maria decided to quell all of their curiosity, including hers. She had an idea about what the package may contain, but in reality it could have been a lot of things.

Approaching the desk, the girls parted for her to stand alongside them; however all seemed to fit around the desk somehow to get a look at the package's contents. Pulling at the string, Maria undid the neat bow and after placing it to one side, began to pull away the brown paper. A bright colour caught her eye just for a moment, she could only just see through a thin space, and her heart began to fill as she began to realise what this was. Pulling away the rest of the paper, she revealed to the girls the blue dress she had made during the summer.

Taking the shoulders in her hands, she lifted it out of the package and into the air, providing the girls with a better view of the garment.

As most of the girls began to marvel at the dress, Maria once again was lost in thought.

If the Von Trapps were to send any piece of clothing, she was glad this was it. It had been her favourite dress to wear during the summer months – not just because of its obvious subtle beauty, but because it had also felt wonderfully comfortable. The light fabric had been just perfect for the Austrian summer weather and as Maria rubbed her fingers across the fabric, her eyes closed.

"Oh, it's so lovely, Frau Maria!" Katharina exclaimed, feeling the material of the skirt.

"It is," Maria agreed, pulling herself from her thoughts suddenly. "It was my favourite."

"Now you can wear it on Saturday!" Marie proposed to her.

Maria turned to the little girl, laughing a little at her evident excitement. Usually a little shy, she was glad to see that, along with Adda, the girl was coming out of her shell. "What a brilliant idea."

Marie smiled widely at the compliment.

Work now forgotten, the rest of the girls began to advise Maria about what else to wear on Saturday. Maria was told by Eva that just the dress would not do, especially since the weather was turning harsh and it could turn even colder at any time. Another two of the girls had then dragged Maria through into her bedroom and began looking through her wardrobe.

Maria simply laughed and went along with them, more than happy to prepare for her second meeting with the Captain on Saturday.

* * *

On Thursday afternoon after school had finished, seven children left their respective buildings and all walked in the direction of Nonnberg Abbey. It had become a regular occurrence since Fraulein Maria had left during the summer, and the children would often visit her at least once a week. It filled Maria with joy to see them all, and not just that, but to see them interact with the orphanage girls. Whenever the Von Trapp children did come and visit her in the afternoons, both sets of children would join together and find interest in various activities, all the while spending time with their beloved old governess.

That particular afternoon, their arrival came as a shock – as it always did, Maria thought happily. She never knew when the children would come and see her, and in some ways she loved it.

Stood in the classroom behind her desk, the first sight she caught of them was Friedrich's blonde head – and then the rest came into view, all gathered around the door. Marta's head peeked around the door, Gretl stood almost in the middle with Liesl just behind, her hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

Once their eyes met, the room erupted with noise. As Maria approached the Von Trapp children, they all walked towards her with the same velocity – the younger girls deciding to run instead before they eventually found their destination: Maria's arms.

Becoming accustomed to both Marta and Gretl in her arms, she wrapped them around them both, pulling them into her with a smile. That smile reflected to the rest of the children as they approached her, greeting both their Fraulein Maria and the girls.

"Fraulein Maria!" came the excited sounds of at least three of the Von Trapps.

Releasing her hold on the two youngest, she bent down and cupped their faces in her hands, before she headed across to greet the others. As was custom between the two, Maria ruffled Friedrich's hair affectionately, and he instinctively reached into her touch, a wide smile across his face. Her conversations with Friedrich had been few in quantity back at the villa, but those that they had shared had been profound and ones that she had remembered since.

Maria patted Kurt's cheek and then moved to wrap an arm around both Louisa and Brigitta. After greeting those two, she watched as they both went to go and speak with their new friends. Maria laughed to herself as Brigitta went straight across to Joanna, and then how the two proceeded to walk across to the bookshelf.

Turning back to the last remaining child – well, not a child for much longer, Maria thought – she smiled at Liesl. "How are you doing?" Maria asked, wrapping her arm around the sixteen-year-old.

Liesl smiled back in response. "Just fair again, I suppose."

"And Rolf? How are things between you two?"

"We haven't seen each other for a few weeks now," Liesl admitted sadly. "At least, not on our own. We have seen each other around school, but…"

Maria could feel that Liesl was nervous, and urged her on both with a squeeze to her shoulder and her words, "But?"

"I hear things at school."

Her answer was simple, and although Maria was beginning to understand, she sensed that Liesl wanted to speak further about this subject. So, steering her away from the rest of the children, Maria announced that the two of them would be in the garden. Before leaving the room, Maria made eye contact with Adda, who seemed to be a little distant from the conversation she was sharing between Marta and Gretl. Smiling reassuringly at the girl, Maria gave her a little motivational wink before heading outside into the gardens with Liesl.

Maria led them both to a lovely spot in the garden – one she had been to with Adda during the previous week – and they sat down on one of the stone benches. Maria dressed in her ugly, grey dress folded her hands in her lap and waited until Liesl felt comfortable enough to speak. It had been a joy when the girl who had not needed a governess had come to her and started their first real conversation, but Maria knew that, even now, the girl needed her time to focus and then start to reveal her worries.

Deciding, after a few moments of silence, to start the conversation again, Maria prompted, "What have you heard, Liesl?"

Liesl sighed. "Just talk around school. People say that his family… That his family are sympathisers, you know what I mean?" Maria nodded. "I mean, I know that I don't know all about the situation, but I've heard enough to know that their ideals are wrong, and that Father thinks wrongly of them." Liesl stopped to take another deep breath, although from the velocity of the subject and not the stress of talking to Maria, for there was none. "I know I shouldn't judge, but this… And he hasn't come to see me either, even though a telegram was delivered for Uncle Max on Tuesday. And my friends… They have heard that Rolf might be… He might be…"

Liesl was beginning to struggle, that was evident to see, so Maria merely strengthened her hold around the sixteen-year-old and pulled her into her side, letting her head drop to rest on Liesl's.

"Have you spoken to your Father?"

"Not about this," Liesl started cautiously. "He did speak to me about Rolf, but only that if I needed to talk with him, then his door was always open, but that he would always want to be aware."

Maria smiled absently at their progress.

"When did he say that?"

"Just last week," replied Liesl. "He mentioned that the two of you had discussed it."

"Mmm," Maria agreed. "But I also told him that whatever you tell me, you tell me in confidence. He understood."

Liesl raised her head and smiled at her friend, a friend she considered to be her best.

But before their conversation could continue, another presence in the garden caused them both to turn around.

Maria was the first to stand as she witnessed Adda at the top of the garden, looking out at the two of them almost hopefully. The young teacher understood immediately. Motioning for the girl to come over and join them, Adda complied almost instantly, a small smile creeping onto her face. Although she had progressed a lot over the past weeks with the others, she was still a little shy when there were conversations happening from both left and right, and with the Von Trapp children here too, Maria could understand her insecurities.

But introducing her to Liesl, Maria thought, would be a good start.

As Adda came closer to the two of them, Maria introduced them. "Adda, this is Liesl."

She waved her hand in Liesl's direction, and silently urged the older girl to start with a welcome.

Liesl seemed to understand and held out her hand for Adda to shake. "Hello, Adda," she smiled.

Adda seemed to be cautious for a moment, but slowly she began to smile back, and held out her hand for Liesl to shake. "Hello, Liesl."

Maria then motioned for Adda to come and sit between them. She did.

"Is everyone still all right in there?" Maria asked.

Adda nodded.

"I bet Louisa and Gretl are being loud," added Liesl, causing Adda to turn around and look at her, the wide smile across her face proving as evidence that Liesl's assumption had been correct.

"Yes," Adda laughed.

"Do you want to go back inside? I can introduce you to them properly," Liesl suggested.

After a moment of contemplation, Adda nodded and stood up with Liesl.

Adda looked back at Maria briefly, who smiled encouragingly and stood to join them. Instinctively, Maria reached forward and wrapped her arms around Adda from behind, and smiled fondly at the girl as she brought up her own hands to rest atop of hers.

* * *

Maria slipped the special blue dress over her head that morning, relishing in the feel of the familiar fabric against her skin. She had woken up that morning full of anticipation, full of nerves and full of excitement. After giving her hair a quick brush through, she had placed the small, white cardigan over the dress, aware of how the weather could change on her outing.

Breakfast was an exciting affair – all of the girls wondering about what the two of them would do on their date and whether they would go back to the café Maria had described before. Swallowing down her breakfast, Maria then washed up along with Sophia and Katharina, before leading them all through into the classroom.

They all talked for a while, discussing everything and anything that came to mind: the day ahead, the weeks ahead – Christmas especially – and also their encounters with the Von Trapp children just the other day.

Soon, ten o'clock was almost upon them, and went another postulant, Anna, arrived at the door, Maria found this as her cue to leave. She had asked her old fellow postulant if she could look after the children as soon as she had learnt of the Captain's intentions to see her again and the woman who was around Maria's age had agreed to it happily.

Maria and Anna shared a smile across the room, and once the latter saw how Maria seemed a little nervous, she winked at her knowingly. This seemed to ease Maria slightly, and her next smile was definitely a more convincing one.

* * *

Standing by the fountain, Georg found himself shifting from one foot to the other. The last time the two of them had met, she had been the first to arrive. But this time it was different, and the nerves were beginning to settle for the old naval hero. He knew she would come; Maria had given him no reason to believe otherwise, so all it meant was waiting here until she did. They had arranged to meet at half past ten and, taking a quick look at his watch, he acknowledged that he _was _five minutes early.

Laughing to himself, Georg found his hands sneaking into his pockets, a sign of his nerves. He was wearing a light grey suit along with a white shirt, but he had decided against wearing a tie. This date was not going to be too formal and although they had not discussed further meetings past today, he reassured himself that not many of their future meetings would be. Georg did not want to make her feel uncomfortable, and knew that she would feel more reassured in a relaxed environment, and eating a meal that required only one set of cutlery.

Thinking about their relationship, his mind travelled back to the memories of Agathe. Their courtship had been different – and although he did not refer to this with Maria as a courtship yet, he hoped that he would soon be able to – but sometimes it felt similar. The first meetings together in public places brought back familiar feelings for Georg, a time where nothing seemed too serious, the "getting to know you" stage as one of his friends had once referred to it as.

Georg had courted Agathe for just a month before he had proposed. The two had known each other for some time prior to that, since their families had been well-connected and familiar on quite a few levels, so it had not been like jumping into unfamiliar territory. Their courtship had simply been getting to know each other on a personal level, slowly progressing with the romantic scenarios before the inevitable question.

He would love to court Maria. He would have to ask her, of course, and directly too – not just asking her if she wished to meet him again, because that could be mistaken for just another friendly meeting...

Georg and his thoughts were in such abundance that he did not notice Maria approach him. He did not even hear when she announced herself and said _hello_.

It was only when her hand came up to rest on his shoulder that he pulled himself out of his reverie and looked around.

Once he had turned, and once he had noticed that it was Maria, he just stood there silently.

Maria too just watched him silently, noticing how strong his gaze seemed to be.

"Hallo," Georg spoke eventually, breaking their silence along with that half-smile of his.

"Hallo," Maria spoke back, unaware that her hand was still on his shoulder.

When she did notice, she pulled it away abruptly, her face turning red.

Georg noticed her embarrassment, but in return just smiled, deciding not to say anything to further the redness in her cheeks that she was now trying so hard to hide. Instead, he tilted his head sideways, in the direction of the market place, and said, "Come on."

Relieved, Maria began to walk alongside him, glad that she did not have to face him after that moment of embarrassment.

"I'm glad you wore it," Georg mentioned, motioning to her dress.

Maria smiled sweetly back at him. "Thank you for sending it."

"You're very welcome. I'm afraid I had no desire to see _that _dress again," he spoke, referring to the grey dress.

For a moment, Maria turned and laughed along with him, but once his words had been thoroughly digested, she turned and hid her cheeks once more, realising that he did notice her appearance. Deciding to quickly progress from that comment, she continued, "Well I'm glad you did. I've only just started working on my other dresses."

Georg turned to look at her, slightly confused.

Maria noticed, and explained. "The Reverend Mother has mentioned that my postulant habit will no longer be required," she smiled. "So the first thing I did was take a trip into town for some new fabrics."

"There were no old drapes you could put to good use?"

Maria laughed. She decided to play along. "No, unfortunately not. My time of tearing down old drapes and using them to make play clothes has long since passed."

"Only when you wished to defy an old navy Captain?"

Maria shook her head and made a noise to tell him otherwise. "No, only during thunderstorms, sir."

She turned to smile at him, both recalling the moment she had said just that some months ago.

Georg merely laughed in response and playfully nudged her side as they walked.

They continued to walk until they reached the market. An hour of looking around various stalls, sometimes purchasing small trinkets here and there, and their conversations seemed to still not have run dry. There would sometimes be some silent moments between them, but amidst the hustle of the market place, the silences were far from being awkward. Georg mentioned that he needed to visit the book shop and make a few purchases for Brigitta's Christmas presents, and Maria was more than willing to go inside with him. Maria knew of a few book shops around Salzburg as well, and she too was planning on buying books for Brigitta and Joanna's Christmas gifts.

Georg had led her down a small street and into a shop down that street. Having not been here before, Maria remained close to him as he also addressed the book shop owner.

"Good morning, Hans," Georg greeted him warmly.

"Good morning, Captain," Hans greeted Georg with formality. The old man then noticed that Georg had company, and looked across at her kindly.

Georg, saving them from asking, introduced the two. "Hans, this is my good friend Maria." Hans noted the slight delay in his voice as he spoke the word friend and the look in his eye, but decided not to dwell upon it for much longer. "Maria, this is Hans."

Hans and Maria greeted each other warmly.

"Books for Brigitta?" Hans asked as soon as the greetings were over.

"You guessed correctly," Georg smiled. "Although I'm not sure which ones just yet, I'm sure she has worked her way through almost half of my collection."

"I'll see if I have anything fairly new and let you know."

Georg smiled warmly in gratitude and then turned to look across at Maria, who was stood a little awkwardly behind him. "Would you like to come and have a look?" Georg asked her.

Maria nodded and followed him.

As Georg began to lightly finger some of the copies in search of suitable title, Maria watched him. She had once been fascinated at the size of his collection back at the villa, and she appreciated that he was indeed a very knowledgeable man. Smiling as she watched, Maria was also cautious of him turning and catching her in the act.

Suddenly, Georg turned. He smiled at her. "Were you going to buy your gifts today?"

"Probably not," Maria answered. "I have time yet anyway."

Maria could see that the Captain was indeed a very organised man: logical, analytical, focusing on order. She found herself admiring him for it.

Deciding that standing here watching him was hardly appropriate behaviour, Maria began to move around the shop, looking for new titles that would enthrall her. She passed a Shakespeare collection and absently ran her fingers across it, but before she could move away a voice to her right hand side announced itself.

"You read Shakespeare, Fraulein?"

It was Hans, the shopkeeper.

Maria answered. "A little, yes."

"Were you looking at any in particular?" the shopkeeper persisted.

"Nothing in particular," Maria smiled reassuringly. "Just looking."

"Well, if I can help with anything."

Maria nodded her thanks as the shopkeeper began to walk away.

Scanning around the rest of the shop, her eyes then fell on a cover that caught her eye. Picking up the hardback, she noted the title _Brideshead Revisited_* by Evelyn Waugh and opened it, looking through some of the pages. The words seemed to strike out at her immediately, and finding that her interest was beginning to peak, decided that she would purchase it.

Walking back around to where the Captain was, she noted a few books in his arms.

"Found anything you like?" Georg asked her, noting the book in her hand.

Maria nodded, smiling slightly.

"I found a couple for Brigitta, I just hope she hasn't read them already."

"Well, I'm sure she'll appreciate them nonetheless."

Georg smiled back at her.

Their moment of newfound silence was interrupted however, when a rumbling sound filled their ears. Georg's eyes widened and Maria merely looked away and then back at him, biting her lip nervously.

"Hungry?" Georg laughed.

Maria nodded meekly, only causing Georg to laugh harder. It was almost lunchtime, after all.

"Come on, then. Let's go and buy these, then we can find something."

As Georg was purchasing his books, Maria found herself thinking again about how much she loved the atmosphere growing between them. The friendship that she was reminded of during their time back at the villa, it was all here again, but there was something ultimately different about it all. He was taking it upon himself to come and see her now – it was not just leisurely strolls out in the grounds of the villa on a lovely night.

Once Georg had finished with his purchases, Maria refocused on her purse and began taking out the money to pay for her book. But, to her surprise, the shopkeeper held up his hand.

"Please, Fraulein, have it for free."

"Oh no, really. Please let me–"

The shopkeeper held up two hands in his insistence. "Please, Fraulein, I insist. I only ask that you come here again."

The old man gave her a warm smile, and Maria no longer persisted.

Sighing, she nodded and smiled. "Of course. Thank you."

"_Auf wiedersehen _to you both."

Georg and Maria also said farewell to the man and then left the shop carrying their new books. Both walked in a comfortable silence, before eventually Maria stopped.

"Is Hans always so generous?"

Georg was understandably surprised at her question, but he answered nonetheless. But he decided that a little bit of teasing would not harm anyone. "Well…" he started in a mocking tone. "He certainly wasn't like that with _me_," he began, implying that he had been generous with Maria because she was a woman.

Maria turned to him, saw his expression and ducked her head. She began to groan.

At her reaction, Georg could not help but laugh loudly and wrap his arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer to him. But the act was friendly enough, and Maria found herself comfortable in his grasp.

"No, no, I'm joking believe me."

Maria gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, look at it this way; he has a wife and a daughter just a little older than you."

Maria raised an eyebrow as they stopped by one of the market stalls. "And how would you know that, Captain?" She referred to his comment about her age, because as far as she could recall, it had never been involved in their discussions.

Georg noticed and smiled knowingly. He tapped his nose. "Ah, Captain's intuition."

"And are you usually right?"

"Nine times out of ten."

Maria raised her eyebrow.

"Eight, then," he amended.

Her expression remained.

"Seven."

Again, it did not change.

"All right, maybe five or six," he conceded, holding up his hands.

Maria just laughed and nudged his side before the two of them continued to walk. Eventually, they found a stand filled with lots of delicious looking fruits and given their growing hunger, Georg bought them both a variety.

Once satisfied with his purchases, Georg and Maria began to walk again, eating as they walked, slowly heading away from the busy market and to a place where they could perhaps sit down.

As they walked, Maria spoke, "You know, I could have bought my own lunch."

"Ah but what kind of gentleman would I be if I allowed that?" he teased her.

Maria looked at him in a mock-menacing stare. "I hope you're not insinuating that a woman cannot purchase her own lunch."

Georg shook his head. "I would never dream of it. Besides, it's sometimes the way for a man to _woo_ the lady he likes."

Maria looked at him questioningly. "To _woo_?"

Georg winced dramatically. "It sounds very Austen, does it not? But I do abide by her theories: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a woman to _woo_."* He winked at her.

Maria laughed, aware of the quotation herself. However, also aware of how the quotation should really go, she decided not to advance with this particular topic. Instead, she took another bite of her apple and turned away from him.

They continued to walk a little further, but as they turned down another street, a car was driving a little too fast and close to the pavement and a nearby Maria, who was not focused on anything but what the Captain was saying, failed to notice. As it zoomed by, Maria was almost knocked off her feet and almost swayed into the road before Georg leaped out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Maria further away from the road.

"Are you all right?" Georg asked her, holding her back slightly as he still had his arms around her.

Maria, who had noted how it felt to have his arms wrapped around her, looked up and nodded. Their eyes met, and for a moment both felt like kissing – kiss like they did that time in the classroom and just melt into each other – but as a passer by bumped into Georg slightly, both became aware of their surroundings once more.

Reluctantly, Georg loosened his hold on Maria. But just to ensure her safety, he motioned for her to move across to his right, meaning that he was the one closest to the road. Maria smiled at his worry and nodded without further argument.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Georg asked again as they continued to walk.

"Honestly, I'm fine. The car didn't even come very close."

Georg nodded and accepted her answer, spotting a nearby bench that the two could sit on.

Once they had sat down, they continued to eat the rest of their fruit.

"So, which books did you buy for Brigitta?"

"_The Jungle Book_. I wasn't sure about any others, but I did buy _The Beautiful and Damned _for myself." He looked at her mischievously.

"Why not?" Maria laughed. "That's what I say." But then Maria stopped, remembering that he had bought three books. She voiced her curiosity.

Georg looked at her sheepishly, but then reached into the bag the books had been placed in and pulled one out. He handed it to her.

"What? You didn't–"

"Why wouldn't I? I thought you would enjoy it," Georg reasoned, handing her the book.

Maria looked at it; the title read _Under the Greenwood Tree _by Thomas Hardy. She recognised the author, but not the title. Turning it over in her hands she let her fingers run across the cover.

"It's one of his shorter novels," Georg explained. "A love story. Perhaps a little hard to get into at first, but good once you do."

Maria looked at him and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

From there, their conversation seemed to stray away from literature and back onto the upcoming festivities that were apparently taking hold of the villa Von Trapp at the moment. Although it was only the beginning of November, Maria could just imagine the children's excitement as Christmas became nearer and nearer. Georg invited Maria to join the family for dinner sometime soon, and she accepted, making a mental note that she would have to enquire about that to the Reverend Mother and see if she could find someone else to look after the girls for that evening. Georg also asked if Maria would like to spend a day with them around Christmas, and once again Maria accepted.

Somehow, she knew that this Christmas would be the best she had experienced since she was a child.

* * *

Georg stopped as he pulled up outside the gates of Nonnberg Abbey, having insisted on driving Maria back. The skies had turned into a harsh shade of grey during their outing, and it looked as though rain would befall upon Salzburg later that afternoon.

Turning his head to the left hand side, Georg smiled at Maria. "Well, here we are."

Maria nodded, remaining silent. It felt as though her heart was beating erratically and although she tried, she could not stop it. She remembered the moment where he had held her in his arms on the street, and how she was convinced he would have kissed her again had it not been for the amount of people walking past them.

Maria hoped Georg could read her mind at this stage. She hoped he would sense that she wanted to kiss him, because somehow she could not find the words to ask herself. Maria let out a shaky breath.

Georg had been watching her expression for a few moments. He had been watching the expression of her eyes, how the brightness of that stunning colour blue seemed to be urging him to do something. He could only guess.

Lifting his hand, he let it rest on her cheek, cupping it tenderly. His thumb then reached out to trace her bottom lip, a silent request that was then solidified with a verbal one.

"May I?"

His voice almost seemed hoarse, and almost lost among the feelings he now possessed.

Maria simply nodded.

In a moment his lips were upon hers, stroking them tenderly with his own. Maria faintly wondered to herself if this _was _a kiss, or whether it was a caress. The softness of his lips seemed to merely graze hers: it was nothing demanding or final; it was not as though he required a resolution right now. It seemed to be, for now, a way for him to tell her that he adored her.

Maria, in the midst of his kiss, brought up her left hand to rest upon his hand that was still cupping her cheek. Be known to Georg, this was her way of saying just the same.

* * *

"… We kissed again."

Maria finished her explanation of the day's events to the Reverend Mother, and at this final admittance, looked down, feeling her cheeks turning a shade of red.

The Reverend Mother just smiled at Maria, glad that something was indeed happening between the two of them, even if feelings had not been spoken about just yet. She found herself relieved that neither were jumping into anything too quickly.

"Well, as I have told you before, you may still look after the girls here, even if you are, essentially, courting the Captain…"

Maria almost gasped at the word and looked down to the floor again. She felt her cheeks becoming unbelievably warm because of those words. And Maria found that, even when she was back in the schoolhouse and changing into her nightgown that night, her cheeks were still a little red, _that _word floating around her mind until sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

*I know _Brideshead Revisited_ was published in 1945, but I did want to include it in some form. I mean, it's Brideshead, isn't it?

*This is Jane Austen's with a few tweaks.


	12. An Evening at the Villa

**A/N: **Thank you to all who have shown an interest. I have changed the summary – I wanted to give a more general overview of what this story will look like without necessarily giving everything away. Please continue to review, your comments mean a lot.

**Twelve: An Evening at the Villa**

As it had been decided on her last outing with the Captain, Maria would go and have dinner with the family one night during the next week. Plans were discussed and arrangements were made, and eventually it was decided that Maria could go and join them on Thursday night. Anna – another postulant whom remained a good friend of Maria's – agreed to watch over the girls that afternoon and evening until her friend returned. Anna had also smiled mischievously at Maria when she had been asked, and all Maria could do was to push her shoulder playfully. The look she had been given had caused her cheeks to flush once more, just like they had done under the Reverend Mother's gaze, and more so her words.

But, as much as some of her friends at Nonnberg Abbey liked to tease her about her growing relationship with Captain Von Trapp – and it was a relationship, there was no use denying that fact anymore – Maria knew that their intentions were, ultimately, good. Some of the Sisters she had met the following Sunday at mass with the children had given her warm smiles – even Sister Berthe had smiled in her direction knowingly.

It filled Maria's heart to learn that she was amidst a warm, loving surrounding such as this at a time when her heart could potentially be at its most vulnerable – and of course, the girls were always there to provide her with a never–ending reason to be happy.

Just last night, Wednesday night, all of the girls had sat up in their beds and insisted that Maria read them a fairytale – but not just any fairytale, Maria was to soon discover, but a _romantic _one. The choice had been narrowed down, and eventually it was decided upon _Beauty and the Beast _– not the most conventional of love stories, but one that Maria, and the girls, thoroughly enjoyed. And since the girls had their own, real love story to talk about, none could resist drawing comparisons between the book and their Frau Maria's story.

Maria had blushed and had attempted to hide her cheeks with Isabel's duvet cover – she had been sat on the end of her bed, which was one of those in the middle of the room. Maria had then gone to her own bedroom once the girls had settled down, and began to think about her _love story _as the girls had so kindly put it. To think about it brought a giddy smile to her face and, after changing into her nightgown, she had skipped and jumped into bed. But before falling asleep, she had pulled their letters into her lap and began to read through some of them…

Maria was sat dreamily at her desk, all of the girls watching on suspiciously.

"Frau Maria, it's almost three o'clock."

The voice to bring her out of this reverie was Eva's, and she had indeed been right.

Maria had agreed with the Captain, or _Georg _as he had tried to insist upon, that she would walk home with the children after all of them had finished school. Initially he had wanted to pick her up in the car, but she had told him otherwise, and the children seemed ecstatic at the prospect of meeting Fraulein Maria and walking home with her.

But the Von Trapp children would arrive here in just over half an hour, and Maria was still dressed in her ugly, grey dress – the dress she had adopted to wear throughout the day, unless she was meeting the Captain or the children in town. Her other dresses were kept for special occasions, including the church services that the children and she would attend on Sundays.

Taking a look out across the classroom, Maria noticed the masses of mess that had still to be cleaned. She had decided that this afternoon it would be fitting to have an art lesson, and now she was beginning to regret that idea, especially when looking across at the pallets of paint and the various spots of blue that had appeared across the desks and across Adda's face by the looks of it.

Maria visibly scowled at the mess, and also let out a loud sigh. It seemed that, even in the months after her departure from the Von Trapp villa, her timing had not improved. She was still late for almost everything.

Helga, who noticed the scowl and seemed to understand the reasoning behind it, opened her mouth to speak, "It's all right, we can all tidy this."

Maria looked across at Helga and raised an eyebrow, smiling all the while. "And I can trust you to put away the paint without spilling it?"

Helga nodded enthusiastically, and the rest of the girls followed in unison.

Maria seemed satisfied with their enthusiasm and therefore began to walk towards the door of the classroom to find another dress to wear. But before leaving, she approached the girls, Adda in particular, and affectionately tapped her nose – the nose that was covered in blue paint. "Just try not to paint yourselves in the process." As the children laughed, Maria also affectionately touched the cheeks of Isabel, Christina and Marie. All of the younger girls giggled at the act, and Maria left the room with a broad smile across her face.

* * *

The girls were still finishing cleaning up all of the paint when Maria walked back into the classroom some fifteen minutes later. For a moment, she remained unnoticed, stood beside the door, so Maria took this opportunity to watch them all again.

Maria smiled as she watched them all, and it was Adda who eventually sensed her presence and turned.

Adda gasped and the sound caused the rest of the girls to turn around and look.

Some of them stood and gasped, and some walked across to take a closer look. As Adda began to touch the fabric of the dress that clung to Maria's body modestly, she marvelled at the creation. A few of the other girls approached and took a closer look at the dress too.

Maria had finished this dress just a few days ago, but had kept it to herself. The dress, made from the grey fabric she had bought with the white spots, was indeed beautiful and elegant. The skirt just reached her knees; the sleeves just below her elbows and the way the fabric clung to the wearer's body accentuated her waist and slim figure. Although this dress was indeed modest, it would be the most flattering dress Maria had ever worn. The top of the dress covered her shoulders, but the space in the middle left room to see Maria's neck and just the smallest portion of her upper chest.

Maria smiled nervously under the gaze of all the girls, and secretly she hoped the Capt– _Georg_, would like it just as much.

She had brushed her hair so that it shone and did not fall in all of the wrong places and grow to become irritating throughout the evening, and she also had her short coat in her hand. It was still the only coat she owned, and if the weather was going to change later, she would indeed be in need of it.

"What do you all think?" Maria then asked, although certain she already had her answer. She raised both of her arms into the air.

A chorus of responses hit her simultaneously, causing Maria to laugh almost in despair.

Eventually, the sounds of different voices faded away and a conversation could be started that would remain coherent. Maria began to explain that Anna would be here soon to watch over them, and that all of them must be on their best behaviour, and that if any news came back to Maria that they had not been, there would be punishments.

Although her tone was not harsh, there was a strict, warning tone that caused all of the girls to listen intently and nod their heads once she had finished.

Maria looked at all of the girls, smiling at them all, secretly knowing that none would prove to be a nuisance, except perhaps at bedtime, but that was her only concern.

* * *

The Von Trapp children arrived just ten minutes after half past three, and by that time Anna had arrived to take care of the girls. Maria left them all with another gentle warning to be good, and then left with the other seven children.

As soon as the familiar group of eight were outside, Marta and Gretl stepped forward and took one of Maria's hands each. The woman looked down affectionately at both of them, squeezing their hands as she then looked up at the others.

Friedrich and Louisa seemed to be in some intent discussion about their activities that day; Kurt was walking just beside Marta, looking down at her and asking about her day, a wide smile across his face as he did. Liesl was doing the same with Gretl on Maria's other side, and Maria could practically feel Gretl bouncing in excitement as she retold the events of her school day. Only Brigitta seemed to be a little quiet, although that was soon amended as Maria began to talk with her as they walked.

When Gretl became much too excited while talking about her school day, she pulled her hand out of Maria's and went to walk closer to Liesl's side.

Maria was then surprised to see Brigitta shift closer to her side, and upon recognising the pensive, sombre look across her face, the older woman wrapped her arm around the child's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Brigitta was closer to her than usual, and as the girl made no intentions of moving, Maria vowed she would find the time to speak with her later about it.

For now, Maria was becoming involved in a conversation with Friedrich and Louisa – one that consisted of the upcoming festivities and the chance of snowfall. Maria could see the excited looks in both pairs of eyes and smiled knowingly at them both.

"Well, let's hope that we do get some snow, then."

"Oh it would be so good, Fraulein Maria! And you would _have _to come and have a snow ball fight with us. You could be on my team," Louisa began excitedly. "Me and Friedrich always pick the teams–"

"Friedrich and _I_, Louisa," Brigitta corrected.

Louisa stuck her tongue out at her younger sister, but continued from where she left off.

"As I was saying," Louisa continued. "We pick the teams, and mine always wins!"

"That's only because you insist on having Marta and Gretl too, and you know we can't throw it too hard at them!"

Marta and Gretl began to argue about that.

"You're just saying that because you always lose!" Louisa retorted.

Just as Friedrich was about to argue back, Maria held up her arms. "That's enough, children. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't we? And I will definitely be on someone's team this year." Maria winked at Friedrich and Louisa, and the argument ended there.

The rest of the walk back to the villa just outside of Salzburg was a pleasant experience. The seven children and their former governess became reacquainted and talked about more that had happened since their last visit, and Maria would tactfully jump from a conversation with one child to another. It was a skill Maria had picked up during the summer, and had been a necessary one at that.

Topics were discussed during the thirty minutes that it took them all to walk to the villa, and when the group were all five minutes away from home, it was proposed that they sing a song. The group had not sung together since Maria had left, and all of the children seemed eager to do so.

"Then what should we sing?" Maria asked them all.

"My Favourite Things!"

"Do Re Mi!"

"Well, we don't have time to sing both," she addressed all of the children.

"Why don't we wait until later?" Liesl suggested, although judging by the looks on her brothers and sister's faces, the suggestion was not a good one. "Then Father can sing with us."

This seemed to brighten their faces, and Liesl received seven nods in response.

The mention of Georg caused Maria's heart to flutter nervously, and as they all approached the villa, Maria began to feel even more excited at the prospect of seeing him again.

* * *

As it turned out, Maria would have to wait a little longer to see Georg once again. Upon arriving at the villa the children and she had gone around to the back and through the doors there. It was a policy that had always been adopted, since the doors around the back of the villa always seemed to be open during the day.

Marta and Gretl had, once again, taken hold of both her hands as they led her back inside. The grandeur and beauty of the villa had not changed in all of these past months and Maria, like she had before, could not help marvelling at it. But there was also something else. There was a warmth that filled her body immediately, a warmth that she had always associated with the villa and how comfortable she had felt within its realms.

But as her eyes drifted around the front hall, some memories were beginning to emerge, and not all positive ones. The staircase was ahead of her now, the one she had climbed down that final time before leaving. The thoughts that had been swimming around her mind during that time: still being able to feel Georg's lips on her own, the words that came from Baroness Schrader's mouth that evening which had been the driving force for her departure.

Even the presence of the children around her and their excited voices could not calm these memories. The riot in her heart failed to cease, leaving her with little time to build her precautions as her eyes began to shine with threatening tears.

But before Maria could drown herself in any more sad memories of the villa and her time here during the summer months, Gretl had taken her arm and pulled her into the music room. Although Maria was still lost in her own little word, she could still manage to make out some words that the excited, young girl was saying to her, and in response she could nod enthusiastically, and convincingly.

"Fraulein Maria, please could you sing us a song?"

Maria could not refuse the pleading eyes of Gretl, and since she had remembered the _magic word _Maria nodded in agreement.

"Of course I will. What would you like me to sing?"

There were moments of deliberation, and in that time Maria had been seated on one of the comfortable lounge chairs, Brigitta and Marta on either side of her. Maria still noticed how Brigitta felt the need to be close to her and upon further inspection of her solemn face, wrapped her right arm around her shoulders, pulling the girl into her side. Brigitta seemed to appreciate this gesture and smiled slightly, letting her head drop.

But the moment was suddenly broken as Gretl loudly exclaimed, "The kite song!"

Maria nodded and smiled at Gretl's suggestion and, once Brigitta had raised her head from her shoulder, began to sing:

_With tuppence for paper and strings,_

_You can have your own set of wings,_

_With your feet on the ground_

_You're a bird in flight!_

_With your fist holding tight,_

_To the string of your kite._

_O–ho, let's go fly a kite_

_Up to the highest height_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_And send it soaring._

_Up through the atmosphere,_

_Up where the air is clear,_

_Oh let's go fly a kite._

Maria's tone of voice had caused most of the children to laugh at her singing, and just one squeeze to the shoulders of Brigitta and Marta beside her caused them to join in with the rest, and then the rest of the children followed.

_When you send it flying up there,_

_All at once you're lighter than air!_

_You can dance on the breeze,_

_Over houses and trees!_

_With your fist holding tight_

_To the string of your kite._

_Let's go fly a kite_

_Up to the highest height_

_Let's go fly a kite_

_And send it soaring!_

_Up through the atmosphere,_

_Up where the air is clear,_

_Oh let's go fly a kite._

The song ended, followed by further laughter from all of the children – glorious laughter, their happiness showing in their bright eyes.

None noticed the two on–lookers stood beside the door, one leant upon the side and the other stood in the middle, completely helpless in the face of his children singing with the woman that held his heart. His eyes, too, were brimming with happiness and as his smile widened, he decided to make his appearance known.

"Well, we thought we heard the most beautiful singing voice and came to investigate," Georg announced himself in the room, causing eight heads to turn in his direction. Seven of them turned into elated smiles, whereas the other held a dreamy expression, her eyes seeming to become lost in the trance they had connected together.

Maria could vaguely hear responses coming from the children, but all she could focus upon was his face, his eyes… Maria shook herself, finding her tongue and responding to his entrance.

Sitting up, she got to her feet, "It's lovely to see you again."

Georg smiled at her warmly whilst embracing two of his children.

Maria then noticed that, stood behind Georg was Max. Surprised that she had not noticed him before, she walked across to the older man, a warm smile across her face. "And you, Herr Detweiller. I hope you are well?"

"Very well, thank you, Fraulein. But please, I must insist you call me Max." Max kissed Maria's cheek formally.

"As long as you will call me Maria."

Max smiled back at the young woman, watching her as if for the first time. Now that he knew her relationship with Georg was progressing as well as could be, he revelled in seeing the refreshing look in her eyes – the look that could only mean one thing. "Very well."

A few moments passed and instantly all of the children were talking to Maria again – just bathing in the feeling of having her here with them, distinctly remembering the times where she would always be here to spend this time with them. Their outings in Salzburg every so often and the almost stolen moments after school before deciding that they must head back home before dinner were clearly insufficient. For a woman that had rebuilt their home, family and their lives, just a few moments every week was certainly not enough.

Their conversations continued until Max raised his voice above all others, "Right, I think it's time to hear a piece from Georg here." Max patted his friend on the back. "That would round off a lovely opening act."

"_Opening _act?" Georg questioned his friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," Max began. "I think an evening of joyous performances would be delightful. Do you not agree, Maria?" Max turned his head to Maria.

Maria opened her mouth to respond, but Georg got there first.

"Well, it does seem to be all arranged," he said with a smile, directing that completely towards her.

"Oh yes, Father!" came a chorus of excitement from Louisa, Brigitta and Marta.

Gretl then spoke up with her own ingenious idea, "I think you should sing with Fraulein Maria, Father!"

Maria bit her lip nervously waiting for his response, while Georg just looked around the room to watch for their reactions. He too seemed a little struck at the suggestion, and judging by the look on Maria's face he decided to propel the subject of whom was singing away. "Well, perhaps, but after dinner, I think."

Without further ado or argument, it was decided that the two of them would sing together after dinner. Once Georg had finished performing himself, singing a lullaby without the guitar that some of the older children could remember from their younger years, the family all began to head outside, with the boys professing their desire to play a game.

While the children went ahead, and while Max went to the kitchen to fetch some pink lemonade to drink on the terrace – although that, actually, had been Georg's idea and he practically had to push his friend in the direction – Maria and Georg finally found a moment to themselves.

Alone in the hallway, Georg stepped forward and closed the gap between them. Smiling lovingly at her, he reached down to take her hand. "I don't think I've said a proper _hello_ yet."

Maria, who had picked up the playful tone in his voice, decided to play along. Smiling at him teasingly, she grasped his hand to equal their hold and spoke, "And how would you define a proper _hello_?"

"Well…" he began, thrilled to see this side to her, one that told him he had not over–stepped the mark between them at all and that, perhaps, she was just as keen to further her relations with him as he wished himself. In answer to her question, Georg lifted his free hand and wiped an invisible smudge from the corner of her lips. He felt, and watched, as she took a sharp intake of breath, and he reacted just the same as he began to think of the effect his touch must have on her.

"Well, Captain?" Maria asked teasingly, waiting for his response.

He smirked at her. Responding wordlessly, his lips moved in the direction of her cheek. For a moment, Maria had thought he would kiss her properly, but no. His lips delicately brushed against her cheek not once, but twice.

Maria, who could no longer handle this intimacy and their close proximity, was about to use her hand to push his cheek in the direction of her own lips, when the sounds of at least two excited children began to grow nearer.

Georg withdrew immediately upon hearing the sound, and once her senses were regained, Maria did too. When Marta and Gretl came to stand at the double doors leading to the villa gardens, the two adults were stood at least two paces apart.

"Come on, Friedrich wants to play catch!" Gretl yelled.

Georg and Maria both shared conspiring glances at each other before deciding not to neglect the children any longer, and went outside to join in with the game.

* * *

Maria was visibly touched as dinner was served. It seemed that Georg and the children had come together, along with Frau Schmidt and the cook, to serve her favourite dishes. When she had voiced her suspicions to the rest of the table, she was met with many a response from all seven of the children, a cheerful looking smile from Max and an affectionate wink from Georg. The wink sent a warm feeling flooding through her body, seizing hold of her heart as her insides positively melted. Managing a small smile back at him, Maria continued to finish the rest of her desert.

Once dinner was finished, most of the younger children – Marta and Gretl, naturally – began to almost pull Georg and Maria by force into the music room. The two adults were laughing together along the way, relishing in the excitement of the two youngest Von Trapp children.

The rest of the children and Max followed behind.

"Now," Max announced, clapping his hands together. "Without further ado, I think we should hear from you and Maria, Georg."

Both adults seemed a little shocked at the idea, although after the younger children's pleas earlier that afternoon, they both nodded their heads and exchanged shy smiles.

Georg found that his insides were positively leaping as he watched Maria walk across and pick up the guitar that sat in the corner – the family had bought one for themselves after Maria's departure during the summer, insisting that since their Father and Liesl could both play very well, that it would be a worthwhile purchase. As he watched her bring the guitar back across to where he was sitting, he found himself looking at her hands – the slender, feminine hands that, whenever he touched them, would have such a resounding effect on him.

Maria was stood before him now, holding out the guitar with a shy smile that reminded him a little of that night he had sung _Edelweiss _for every body in here. The curves of her lips entranced him, and while she began to ask him something, he found everything else and every one else in the room fading away – it was just him and her.

Georg resolved to speak with her later this evening, perhaps once the children had gone to sleep. He needed to know now where this would go, and if her answer would be nowhere, then it would be better to hear that now than later.

It then occurred to Georg that he had completely ignored her question. Being so focused on his thoughts, he had not heard her.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein, what did you say?" he asked sheepishly.

The term he used to address her always sent flutters to her heart. Maria also seemed to notice how deeply lost in his thoughts he was, and smiled. "I asked if you would like to choose the song."

With that, Maria handed him the guitar.

Maria then proceeded to take a seat on the same chair as Georg, and Gretl came and sat in between the two. Maria placed her arm around the little girl, pressing a swift kiss to the top of her head before she heard Georg begin to play the first few notes of a very familiar song.

Their eyes met above Gretl's head as he began to sing the first line of the song, their gaze never wavering throughout. Maria joined in on the third line, beginning to find her voice as she battled against the overwhelming surge of emotions she felt during this song.

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me._

_Small and white_

_Clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me.  
__  
Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever._

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever._

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Every morning you greet me._

_Small and white_

_Clean and bright_

_You look happy to meet me._

_Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow_

_Bloom and grow forever._

_Edelweiss, edelweiss_

_Bless my homeland forever._

The song then finished and, just like before, a tumultuous feeling washed over Maria as he looked at her, and Georg felt completely the same.

To sing these lyrics with Georg, Maria suddenly understood the reason he adored this song as much as he did. It was almost an anthem of defence for him – defence against the growing German threat that could jeopardise all he had fought for in the war and all that could be lost under the potential rule of a leader like Adolf Hitler. The sheer love that was described in that song, for Maria, was now washing over her suddenly like a wave across the sand.

Her eyes filling with tears, Maria found herself grateful towards Max when he suddenly broke their trance and announced that some of the children should sing together now instead.

Pulling herself from such a sombre and pensive state, Maria found irrevocable joy in watching and listening to the children sing. Liesl, Louisa and Brigitta sung a song together without the guitar, and then the two youngest girls joined in with a song accompanied by the guitar. Liesl did play beautifully, and Maria found herself marvelling at their talents, just like she did with the girls back at the convent. The boys then sung a silly song of their own which did not require masses of singing talent, even though both possessed it, and received a hearty round of applause upon its finish.

When Gretl announced that she also wanted to sing a song with Liesl on her own, her eldest sister obliged and the two sat down together on the sofa. Gretl scurried into Liesl's lap, and the older girl responded by wrapping her arms around her middle, creating a beautiful picture.

As the two began to sing a song that Maria had taught them during the summer, Maria found her eyes wandering over to Georg's, who was still sat just beside her. Seeing them glisten as he watched his eldest and youngest daughter sing together, Maria instinctively reached out and covered her hand with his own.

Georg jumped a little at the sudden contact, not expecting it at all. However, he immediately found that this sensation was lovely, and he turned his head only slightly in order to subtly smile back at Maria as his thumb absently caressed her hand.

The two continued to share this form of contact until all of the singing was finished and the children were all ready to retire for the night. Of course, it took a lot of prompting to get Gretl up the stairs, but after three yawns in the space of a minute, Gretl had to concede and head to bed. It was suggested that Liesl could stay downstairs for a while if she wanted to, but even the growing sixteen–year–old could not elude sleep any longer.

All of the children kissed their Uncle Max's cheek before they went upstairs.

However, just as Maria was going to follow the seven children and their Father upstairs, something suddenly came to her mind, a resolution she had made earlier. Quickly walking forward, she took hold of Brigitta's upper arm gently, causing her to stop.

Brigitta turned to face her former governess, a look of slight confusion across her face.

As Georg turned around and saw both Maria and Brigitta still at the bottom of the stairs, he took the liberty of assuming that the two needed to talk, and therefore continued to usher the rest of the children towards their bedrooms, giving them the privacy they needed.

"Fraulein Maria?" Brigitta asked curiously, after a few moments of silence and nothing else.

Maria carefully decided on her words. "I just thought… Well, it seemed like you were acting a little odd today, and I wanted to be sure that everything was all right with you."

Brigitta had seemed to be very close to Maria all day and, becoming disconcerted, Maria had vowed to speak with her about it.

"Well… I just…"

"What is it?" Maria continued, concerned.

"I just… Well, it's today. Today has been so wonderful, just like it used to be. Whenever we have seen you in the past few weeks, it has been the same." Maria smiled. "I just wanted to know if it will always be like this."

"What do you mean, Brigitta?"

"Will we always be able to see you as often as we want? Will you always be close enough to come and see if we need you?"

Brigitta's voice was breaking, and Maria could sadly see her insecurities.

Wordlessly, Maria nodded and stepped forward to invite Brigitta into an embrace which she wholly accepted.

As Maria tightened her embrace, she could feel Brigitta shaking a little, so she pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she apologised. "I'm sorry for leaving you as I did. It was unfair to you all."

Slowly, Brigitta pulled out of the embrace and then proceeded to look up at Maria. Her light–coloured eyes met with Maria's blue, almost searching for the answers to her thoughts. "Was it because you loved Father?"

Maria almost gasped at the intelligence of Brigitta and her ability to, as she had described before, notice everything. Swallowing, Maria found that she could not answer that question directly, especially not to the daughter of the man she did indeed love.

The only answer she could form was. "It was a mixture of things, Brigitta."

"I know," the ten–year–old simply replied.

Finding that she could hardly hold back her tears any longer, Maria took a sharp intake of breath and pulled Brigitta back into her arms. She found the comfort she needed in having the girl in her arms, as she had always done throughout her time here at the villa. Maria only hoped that she would find the inner ability to verbalise all that she felt to Georg soon.

Be known to Maria, Georg stood at the top of the stairs now, watching the silent embrace between his daughter and the woman he loved. A smile crept onto his lips, and he held the banister for support, vowing that he would definitely speak properly with Maria later that evening.


	13. Walking, Dancing and Unwanted Encounters

**A/N: **I can only apologise for how long this has taken – had an extremely busy past week or so, and I'm now old enough to drink legally so that was also a distraction. Thank you for the response to the last chapter, it has been fantastic. Please let me know what you think to this one, I did find it hard to do.

**Thirteen: Walking, Dancing and Unwanted Encounters**

It took hardly any time at all for Georg and Maria to put the children to bed. Marta and Gretl were understandably exhausted, with being at school for the entire day and then with the excitement of having had Fraulein Maria around for dinner and an evening of singing. For Georg and Maria, the latter whom had arrived a few minutes later after her conversation with Brigitta, it took only a short lullaby and a kiss from each of them. Next the two adults headed in the direction of the boys' room and, just as it had been with the younger girls, Friedrich and Kurt were already in bed, and after bidding their Father and old governess good night, were soon asleep.

The last on the list was the room that belonged to the older girls. Upon opening the door, the two adults found the three girls talking to each other about something, meanwhile Brigitta already had a book open on her lap ready to read a little more before bed. As he had been since the reconciliation with his children, Georg was definitely more understanding about bed times for the children, and did appreciate that the older children should be able to spend more time awake if they so wished.

Therefore, Georg smiled at Brigitta and gave her a silent, understanding nod, to which she smiled back. "Not too late, though, Brigitta. Remember you have school tomorrow."

"Yes, Father," Brigitta answered, while also sharing a smile with Maria. "I just want to finish this next chapter."

"That's fine," answered Georg. He turned to address the older two. "And you two, don't stay up too late. I believe you both have exams tomorrow at school?"

"Yes, a literature exam," replied Liesl who was already beneath her duvet covers.

"And what about you, Louisa?" Maria asked, curious since the two had not mentioned anything to her this afternoon.

"I have a French exam," Louisa scowled whilst also getting beneath her duvet cover.

Maria looked at her curiously. "But I thought you liked French?"

"I do, but it's a listening test. I prefer speaking and writing."

"O–ho, we _all _know you prefer speaking, Louisa," Georg joked, shooting his daughter a small wink as she looked incredulously over at him.

Maria had, by this time, walked across to the side of Louisa's bed and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "I'm sure you'll do brilliantly," Maria reassured her, earning a smile.

As Maria routinely walked across to the other two girls and kissed them good night too, Georg followed behind her. Maria, therefore, reached the door again before him, and as she turned Maria managed to catch a glimpse of a small moment between him and Brigitta. As the young, intelligent girl was opening her book to continue reading the remainder of her desired chapter, Georg had craned his head to have a look himself.

"Just until the end of that chapter," Georg warned Brigitta, but with a twinkle in his eye. Brigitta would have laughed aloud had it not been for Georg affectionately touching her cheek and then turning to leave their bedroom, flicking off the light switch as he went since all three of his daughters had their own bedside lamp.

Once outside, and once the door was closed, Georg turned to face Maria completely. The moment of silence that had descended around them seemed to be comfortable for both – one where smiles were shared and gazes were kept.

Finally, Georg spoke, "Hello."

Unknowingly, he had reached out his hand.

Maria noticed this, and she took hold of it instantly whilst she smiled and sweetly replied, "Hello."

In a moment, Georg had used the small grasp he had on her hand to pull her closer to him. Now just inches away from each other, Georg could dip his head and let his lips meet hers in a tender kiss.

The hold Georg had on her hand loosened, and Maria used this advantage to wrap her arms around his neck. This movement only urged Georg on, to continue with the kiss, and that he did. Moving his arms so that they were wrapped around her waist, he tightened his hold on her.

They kissed for what seemed like minutes and minutes on end, and only when both required more oxygen did they draw apart.

Dazed, and overcome, with the emotions and feelings she was beginning to hold for this man, Maria could only gaze back into his eyes, her own bright, blue orbs telling him almost everything that he could ever ask of her.

Georg could not help but reach out and touch her cheek as he read the expression in her eyes. As he did, Maria leant further into his touch, causing Georg's heart to warm.

Acting upon instinct, Georg leaned forward and captured her lips again.

Only this time, oxygen was not the cause for their kiss ending, but another person.

Franz, who had just been climbing the stairs in order to ensure that all windows and doors were locked across the villa, was fairly surprised to find his employer, Captain Von Trapp, kissing the former governess outside in the hallway. Of course, he and the rest of the household servants had heard about their outings in town together, but to see such bold actions was still surprising.

Saving himself from an extremely awkward encounter, Franz cleared his throat, his own way of voicing his intentions to pass by them in the hallway.

Georg and Maria jumped apart, the latter falling victim to another brush of rosy, red cheeks as she realised the situation. Attempting to turn away and hide her cheeks from the man she had never really taken a fond liking to, she let Georg talk with Franz before he eventually continued with his work for the night.

When Franz had disappeared, Georg turned around to face Maria, an almost cheeky grin plastered across his face. "To be caught kissing in my own home, oh the scandal!"

Maria giggled at his dramatic tone, and let Georg lead her back downstairs and towards the double doors that led outside to the villa grounds.

As soon as the two adults were outside, and as soon as the cool air hit them both, something seemed to change inside Maria and she suddenly burst out into fits of laughter. Georg had opened the doors as he led them back outside, and as he came back and stood beside her, he looked at her with a combination of bewilderment and awe.

Georg's eyes were wide open, almost surprised at her current state, and his mouth hung open.

And then, without either of them becoming aware of their actions, Maria had found herself now laughing against his chest and Georg, who acted upon instinct, wrapped his arms around her. He too was laughing now, although what he was laughing about still remained a mystery to him.

Finally, when Maria began to regain her composure, she leaned away from his touch, looking up to see a burning in his eyes. The image caught her by surprise, but then Maria told herself that this could just be normal. Perhaps she had the capacity to summon these feelings inside of him, just as he managed to do for her.

"Would you care to–" Georg was going to ask about her sudden fit of laughter, but after looking at her facial expression, decided to just leave it there. He simply smiled. "How about a walk before you need to head back?"

The night was clear, and there was vibrant warmth spreading around them. Maria did not need to look up at the sky to summon her response, and neither did she even have to think for more than a moment.

Maria responded without doubt, "That would be lovely."

Georg tilted his head towards the path that led eventually to the gates leading to the lake, and the two began to walk in that direction. As Maria assumed, they turned upon reaching the bottom of the pathway to the left and began to walk beside the lake.

The tranquil silence that had formed around them caused Maria to breath out a sigh of happiness. The evening was falling into night, and she was back here – she was back at the villa, a place she had once considered home, taking a stroll with the man she loved. Because she did love him, and there would be no use denying that to herself anymore. After all, what else could be the reason for her hands turning clammy and her heart beating faster whenever he spoke, came close to her, or kissed her–

Her thoughts were disrupted as Georg spoke up, and suddenly Maria realised that the two of them had come to a stop.

"Would you like to sit here for a while?"

Maria then took it upon herself to look at where they had walked to. The pathway leading them around the grounds beside the lake had taken them to a small gap in the trees – a different circumstance to the rest of the trees that lined up along the side of the vast lake. It was just enough room for two or three adults to sit and look out across the lake.

Turning to look at Georg, Maria smiled and nodded.

With winter drawing nearer, the night sky was arriving quicker than it had during the summer months. The moon was large tonight, though, and the collection of stars dotted across the sky provided substantial illuminations.

Georg sat down on the grass first, checking it for degrees of dampness before he could potentially get his grey suit covered in dirt.

Maria noticed this and laughed to herself, sitting herself down on the grass too but tucking her legs beneath her body.

Georg noticed her laugh and looked at her questioningly. He raised an eyebrow. "Something funny, Fraulein?"

Thinking he had not heard her, Maria looked around at him, surprised. She would have bent her head embarrassingly had it not been for a sudden surge of confidence.

"Just you, being all prim and proper."

He caught on to her teasing and decided to play along. "Well, being a decorated war hero, one does have expectations to live up to."

"And do these expectations apply to a war hero's children too?"

Georg narrowed his eyes at her. "If you're referring to those infernal play clothes…"

He trailed off as Maria began to laugh a little, and he decided to just stop now and take in the image of her features. She looked youthful and so alive whenever he saw her, but now as she laughed and as her eyes glowed, he swore he had never seen her more beautiful.

He longed to reach out and caress her cheek – to feel the soft skin beneath his palm – and to one day pull her into his arms as his wife.

Georg was pulled from studying her face so intently and with such adoration when Maria spoke up.

"Do you ever miss the sea?"

The question surprised him, but there was only to be one answer as he looked out across the lake, finding just a little respite in the way the light reflected across the water. "Yes, quite a lot actually."

"Tell me about it."

Georg became surprised at the sincere and vulnerable tone her voice had changed into. Turning towards her, he noticed a reflective look across her face, and almost a yearning to discover more about him and his experiences.

So, he smiled, and nodded, and began to indulge himself in the memories of his time at sea. He told Maria about his first experiences with water – the small lake close to where he had lived with his parents – and from there how he had discovered a fond love for the water. This, over the years, had developed into a passion, and from there he had joined the Austro–Hungarian navy where his deep interest in submarines was exploited.

Maria watched him, fascinated as he recounted all of these memories. Georg was explaining now about the steamers he had sunk during the war. Maria became absorbed in absolutely everything he was saying, and perhaps far too much, because she soon found herself losing track of his words, and focusing more on the movement of his lips…

"Well, let's just say, upon arriving back at port, we were well taken care of."

Maria could barely distinguish how he had come to this topic of conversation, and as he subtly hinted at the conduct of the navy men, she could not help herself from blushing.

"Well," Maria began, attempting to not seem embarrassed in front of him. "It seems the man I know is a tyrant."

Georg smirked at her, but not without a small look of empathy. He watched her carefully, trying to notice any signal that she felt uncomfortable with their conversations, and if he found that to be the case, he would stop. He would avert the conversation back to the children or something likewise, and during so he would build up the courage to ask her what had been on his mind all through this evening.

But her smile – directed at him and no other – seemed to let a surge of confidence wash through him, and slowly he reached out his hand to caress her cheek.

Maria sighed upon feeling his touch, and subconsciously leant further into the contact brought by his hand. She closed her eyes, relishing in this close proximity.

"I was a tyrant," Georg spoke. "But only until I settled down."

"And then you were healed?" Maria had opened her eyes now at the sound of his voice, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. It was clear from her incredulous tone that she did not believe such a tyrant could fully change in a number of years. Her eyes sparkled as Georg attempted to come up with an answer.

"Well…" Georg tried. But once it became clear that an answer was not forming on the tip of his tongue, Maria had to stifle a laugh. But it was not very well hid, because Georg turned to her then, narrowing his eyes. "What are you trying to say, Fraulein? That you believe me still to be a tyrant?"

Maria clicked her tongue, staring back at him intently; not breaking her gaze. But once she saw a playful, wicked gleam enter his eyes, she knew she was in trouble.

Scrambling to her feet, Maria began to run from him, laughing as she went.

"Oh, you!" Georg spoke after her, he too rising from the floor and starting to chase after her.

Laughing made it hard to run for Maria, and soon Georg was catching up with her. They had reached the gates again by the lake in no time, and it was there that Maria finally slowed down enough for Georg to catch her by the waist.

Maria found herself grateful to Georg for having his arms wrapped around her waist, because in that moment she swore she would have fallen to the ground had it not been for his steady support.

Once their laughing had died down, Georg turned Maria in his arms. He noticed there was a truly beautiful blush spread across her cheeks, most likely from the moment of exercise she had just completed. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again now, but first he wanted to cement things between them. He wanted her to feel secure, and not that he was just a rich man lusting after his children's former governess. There was more to this between them than just friendship and a few tender, stolen kisses, and the only way that could be determined was by asking.

"I should punish you for your insolence, Fraulein," Georg was laughing deeply, also trying to catch his breath back.

"And what punishment should be fitting of that?"

Georg's inner mind desperately wanted to say something else, but he was gracious that his tongue could be held and he could ask something else.

"I propose a dance."

Maria raised her eyebrows. "Here? Without any music?"

"I feel like being spontaneous."

Maria smiled and watched as Georg took a step away from her, completely loosening the hold his arms had on her body, and then noticed as he held out his hand for her to take. A familiar warmth rushed through her body at this motion, and suddenly she had to catch her breath for fear of losing it.

"A dance for courtship," Georg proposed, holding out his hand for her to take.

But this was much more than just the acceptance of a dance, his words had told her that much. Somehow, an unspoken vow was being written between them, and the outcome would be determined from whether or not she would accept the premise of this dance.

Maria searched his eyes, longing to find an answer, and she found it. Letting her arm rise into the air, she placed her hand into his and the couple began their dance.

The steps of the ländler came quickly to both – Georg because he had danced this dance so many times throughout the years, both with Elsa in Vienna on the numerous occasions when he had visited, and also at a lot of parties back when his wife had still been alive, and Maria because she had familiarised the steps in her mind after _that _dance.

The slow and intimate moments of the dance became much smoother than they had been the night of the party, because this time it suited the couple completely. Maria's heart was soaring every time she would catch his eye in the knowledge that he wanted to spend even more time together.

As he spun her around, keeping her close as often as he could, Maria found the close proximity of his body overwhelming.

But needless to say, as it had ended before, their dance was interrupted – not that Maria had forgotten any more steps, she knew the dance almost off by heart. Instead, a rather large droplet of water landed on Maria's cheek, and then began to roll down her skin until it dropped off. She would have ignored the feeling, had three more not followed, and by the time she noticed Georg's reaction, it seemed he too had been hit by three or four droplets of water.

Simultaneously, they glanced up at the sky. Neither had noticed the sudden change in the last five or ten minutes, and as a result neither had been prepared for the clouded sky and the rain that was now beginning to pour rapidly from above.

As their dance came to its abrupt end, Georg took hold of Maria's hand and led her quickly back into the house. The doors had been left open, so both made it back inside without incident.

Once Georg and Maria were in the hallway of the villa and brushing their clothes of any remaining droplets of rain water, Maria noticed the time and spoke up, "I really must be going."

Georg looked up at her instantly. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? It's getting late now, and I'm sure Frau Schmidt could prepare your old room."

Maria shook her head. "I told Anna I would be back this evening; she was looking after the girls tonight." The last piece of her sentence was spoken after she had noticed Georg looking slightly confused.

"Then please, you must let me take you home."

Just as Maria was going to argue, Georg held up his hand.

"If you think I would let you walk home in this, then you are very much mistaken. Now, I'll go and fetch our coats."

* * *

The rain had soon manifested into a storm, and with the strong winds contributing to the horrid weather conditions, there was a huge wailing sound around the two adults as they drove back towards Salzburg in the car.

Georg had gone to fetch their coats, and whilst doing so had run into Frau Schmidt and, after explaining the circumstances promptly, had agreed to leave the doors open until he returned.

Now, Georg and Maria were driving down another country road which led away from the suburbs and into the town. Their car ride was silent, but the two could not help but turn and exchange small smiles and glances every so often, both content in the new resolutions they had made earlier that evening.

As Georg's hand moved to rest upon the gear stick, Maria bit her lip nervously before moving her hand across to rest upon it. The sudden, unexpected warmth of her hand atop of his own caused Georg to jump a little, but once he turned to look across at the young woman that undoubtedly held his heart, his features softened.

"Thank you," Maria whispered softly, looking straight into his eyes.

Georg looked surprised. "For what?"

Maria looked a little sheepish, and for a moment had to look down at her lap. "Just for…" She looked back up, over at him. "… for everything."

Georg squeezed her hand, hoping it would reassure her. "You realise I enjoy every moment with you. Maria, I –"

Georg had taken a sudden glance at the road and had stopped. As he stamped his foot down hard on the brakes, the car screeched to a sudden halt.

Maria gasped and subconsciously tightened her hold on his hand.

The cause of the sudden stop had been a small tree lying across the middle of the road. It was small, but large enough to keep the car from an easy route across it.

"I won't be a minute," Georg explained once he too had calmed from the momentary fright. As he left the car, he went straight across to the obstructing tree and began to try and move it.

The rain was still plummeting down from the clouds, and the strong winds were evidently causing Georg some difficulty in moving the inanimate object.

Seeing his difficulty, Maria too stepped out of the car and went across to help him.

"Maria, what are you–" Georg shouted above the wind and rain.

"Let me help you," Maria shouted back, bending over to help him move it.

Their task was considerably easier with two, but just as the tree had been moved from the middle of the road, something flying through the wind caught Maria just above the eye, and she yelped out in pain and surprise.

"What is it?" Georg asked, concerned. He walked across to her immediately, covering her with his arms and protecting her from anything more that could be whipped around in the strong winds of the storm.

"It's nothing," Maria tried to argue, but realised she was doing so in vain.

Georg's delicate, caring fingers began to trace the area central to her momentary pain. The light from the car provided a decent enough illumination for Georg to see the wound, and he soon came to the conclusion that it was just a small cut, most probably from a wooden piece of debris.

Just as Georg was about to give her the good news, the scene became significantly lighter. Another car had joined them on the road, and as the two adults turned to see, Georg scowled noticeably as he recognised the driver. There was another figure in the car with the man, and judging by the way she swayed even whilst sat down, she was clearly intoxicated.

The man that Georg had recognised had seen the two on the road, and since he knew them as well, could not help but leave his own car and pass judgement on their situation.

"It's very nice to see you again, Captain Von Trapp," spoke the seething voice.

Georg instinctively pulled Maria closer into his side, as if to protect her from this man.

"It's a shame I can't say the same, _Herr Zeller_."

Maria had recognised the man too once he had left his car – the Nazi sympathiser from the night of the party. She also remembered the horrid way he had looked at her, and also the comment she had made to stand up with Georg against the party and its ideals. She therefore appreciated Georg's arm around her.

Herr Zeller was evidently scowling at Georg's words and took a step towards them. "You should choose your words carefully, you never know what could happen on a night like this, all alone here on a desolate, country road…"

"I clearly have no clue," Georg responded sarcastically, tightening his hold on Maria after Zeller had taken his step towards them. "Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

Clearly his sarcasm had worked to anger Herr Zeller even further, but the other man could not come up with another response. Herr Zeller visibly turned to look back at his own car, and chuckled lightly at the woman still in there, her eyes closing often as her head pressed against the window.

"Well, I trust you will both have a… _fulfilling_ night," Herr Zeller chose his words carefully, hoping they would have an impact on both Georg and Maria. He watched for their reactions carefully. He watched as Maria paled under his gaze, and also as Georg kept a straight, stern and apathetic face under his scrutiny. "I know I will. Make sure your little Fraulein here is sent my way once you are finished with her."

Maria paled even more at the suggestion, and Georg just growled.

His arm still around Maria, Georg steered them around and back to their car.

Herr Zeller called after them. "Good night, Captain. I hope to see you again _very _soon."

Georg slammed his door shut after ensuring that Maria was safely inside and, without another word spoken, drove off, past Herr Zeller and his car, and towards Salzburg again.

* * *

The car ride remained silent until they reached Nonnberg Abbey. However, even this time, neither occupants looked at each other, nor did Maria reach out for his hand.

The next time Georg touched her was after they had stopped the car outside the gates that led directly into the schoolhouse, and this time his arm was around her waist, wanting to support her. "Let me see to your cut."

This time Maria did not argue with him, and let Georg lead her inside and into the small kitchen of the schoolhouse. There were no sounds except the howling of the wind around them – it seemed that all of the girls were fast asleep and, upon inspection later, Anna was asleep there too.

Georg motioned for Maria to sit down at the table while he searched for a medical kit.

"Top shelf of the cupboard just to your right," Maria explained. It was the first time she had spoken since the tree incident around half an hour earlier, and her voice was timid.

Georg found the kit without further incident, and came to sit beside her at the table with a damp cloth.

"Sorry if this…" He started to dab the cut with the cloth, and Maria hissed a little at the slight degree of pain. However, it was not a serious cut, as Georg had deduced earlier on, but a small one that would heal in no time at all – it would just sting a little to begin with. "Sorry," he apologised again, only for Maria to respond with an "_it's fine_" every time he did.

Once satisfied that the wound was cleared and clean, Georg found a small plaster and stuck it over the cut. Unable to resist touching her further after this, Georg swept away a strand of her fringe that had fallen across her forehead, and he could not miss the soft sigh that escaped from Maria's lips as he did so.

Feeling too much inside him to leave right now, Georg decided to dispel some of the worrisome thoughts he had come to hold within the past half an hour since their incident on the car ride home.

"Maria," he began. She looked up at him now, noting the sincere tone of his voice. "You do know what Herr Zeller said…" Georg noticed her face turn pale once again at the mention of him, and therefore moved his hand to cup her cheek comfortingly, letting his thumb trace the soft skin there, up and down. "You know that I would _never _put you in that position, and I would _never _do anything to compromise you."

One, single tear rolled down Maria's cheek at his words – such bold words that seemed to highlight so much sincerity. Wordlessly, Maria nodded, his hand still holding her cheek; his thumb still caressing her skin.

After a few seconds, Maria finally seemed to catch up with these events and nodded again, whispering softly, "I know."

They were looking at each other now, barely able to tear their eyes away from each other.

Maria nodded again now and spoke softly, this time with a little more conviction, "I know."

And then she leant across and kissed him, softly, gently, and with all the love and consideration she could find within her. Georg responded willingly to the kiss, bringing his other hand up to cup her other cheek and caress her face entirely.

Once they pulled apart, Georg bid her good night and left for home, and Maria went to her own bed: relieved, sated and considerably happy. Before falling asleep, her index finger traced her lips, imagining where Georg had kissed her. When she thought to herself, these times were some of the happiest of her life so far.


	14. Planning for the Festivities

**A/N: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIE ANDREWS! Today is a special day around the world, or it _should_ be. Thanks again for the response. I'll try and get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.

**Fourteen: Planning for the Festivities**

Excitement was swimming around the Von Trapp villa as the month of December descended upon them all. Georg was having a difficult time settling all seven of his children – both in their behaviour whilst running around the house, and also to still complete their school work. On more than one occasion Georg had to use mild forms of some of the strictest discipline in his power, and this meant Friedrich and Louisa spending a full day of the weekend studying their least favourite subject, and also a few missed deserts here and there for some of the younger children.

But whilst discipline needed to be used sometimes, Georg also relished in the feeling of a happier Christmas. During the years after his beloved Agathe's death, Christmas had not been a joyous occasion – presents were shared, and a dinner was still cooked, but there was no decorating of a tree, in fact there was no tree at all. There had been no singing, either, but this year Georg had vowed to amend that – and with Max here, there was no denying that his children would be singing from sunrise until sunset, all under the misconception that their favourite Uncle wished to hear them sing, and not that he was still secretly attempting to devise a plan to get them on a stage.

And this time, Maria would be here to celebrate it with them – at least he hoped she would. The children and he had not yet asked Maria to join them on Christmas day, but he was sure that she would accept their offer once they had made it and if not for that particular day then at least one during the winter holidays.

The children had also decided to use their money to purchase her a few choice gifts – ensuring that it was something that she would love. But the first thing that had been on their list was to wrap their former governess' presents in brown paper and string. He had laughed heartily at their decision, recalling the moment where he had heard his children singing that particular song – the same moment where he had caught their governess dancing and twirling in her nightgown.

Georg smiled at the memory.

"What has you smiling all of a sudden?"

Max voiced his question as the two friends sat in Georg's study that Thursday afternoon. The children were still at school, and would not need collecting for another two hours – now that it was winter and growing considerably colder, Georg insisted on collecting them all, and if not him then Max.

The two friends were enjoying a cup of coffee and had been discussing various topics that afternoon. When the conversation had come to its natural end, Georg had slipped away into his thoughts. Franz would be going to collect their Christmas tree the next day, and when the children returned home from school he had planned to decorate it with them. The Christmas tree had then resulted in his general thoughts about Christmas and then inevitably to Maria. Maria always seemed to be the main focus of his thoughts nowadays.

Max noticed the look Georg always held when thinking about this new woman in his life, and smiled to himself. "I shouldn't have to ask."

Georg laughed at his friend and rose from his seat, walking across to his bookcase and absently fingering one of the books. "Is it that obvious?"

"You don't need me to answer that for you, Georg."

"Well, this Christmas would be nothing like it will be if it hadn't been for her."

Max raised an eyebrow as if to say that he did not believe in the slightest that this was the only reason for his dear friend thinking about Maria, but he remained silent.

The silence, becoming a little awkward for Georg, was ended as he turned from his bookcase and smiled at Max. "I need to speak with Frau Schmidt, I'll be back soon."

* * *

It was not just the Von Trapp children that were looking forward to the Christmas festivities, but also the orphanage girls. Maria had only just managed to put them to bed the previous night, and now the eager and happy faces were back. Finishing their lessons also proved an extremely difficult task, but with a little persuading here and there, Maria managed to finish the literature orientated lesson and then allowed the girls to go and play outside.

Falling back against her desk, Maria sighed with exhaustion – keeping up with the girls whenever they were all in this sort of mood usually had this impact. In addition to that, she had not seen Georg since their evening at the villa. There had, unfortunately, been too much to do – he would have business to attend to, and she was kept on her toes by the girls and the prospect of preparing for some sort of Christmas day.

Speaking of Christmas day, Maria thought back to the moment two days ago when she had walked in on some of the girls, all sharing the same sombre expressions. Eva, Helga and Sophia had all been sat together, and although all three of them had shared in the excitement, they also admitted to feeling a little sad at having to celebrate it once again without their parents.

It was a family holiday, Maria understood that. She briefly remembered the Christmases she had spent with her own parents, and she had revealed these memories to Eva, Helga and Sophia – and also the other girls when they had inevitable come to her about the exact same thing just one day ago – and that had seemed to bring some smiles to their faces. All of them had shared their own Christmas experiences, and Maria had vowed in that moment to make this Christmas one to remember.

It was only Adda that had not approached Maria about the subject of Christmas, and Maria knew why. Growing up with her parents, Adda would not have celebrated Christmas – being Jewish, and considering their beliefs about Jesus.

Maria had not spoken to Adda yet, but the lingering glances across the room whenever the subject brought itself up in other conversations between all the girls told Maria that she would soon have to initiate that talk.

But it seemed that Maria would not have to wait for long, or even search herself, because two days later, when all of the girls were outside in the gardens playing – making the most of the reasonable weather before it turned bitterly cold – Adda walked across to where Maria sat on the bench.

The other girls were playing a game of tag; one that Maria was familiar with from her time spent with the Von Trapp family but had decided against joining in. Therefore Adda sat down beside her teacher and instantly shuffled further towards her, seeking the motherly warmth her hugs always gave. Maria obliged, and Adda smiled into her side.

"You're tired too, huh?" Maria teased the little girl.

Adda giggled and drew her head back up to look at Maria. "No," Adda protested, grinning widely and shaking her head adamantly – it reminded Maria of how Gretl would act whenever it was time for bed.

Maria raised her eyebrow suspiciously, an act that the girls had grown to read well.

"I'm not!" Adda protested again.

Maria nodded as if in defeat, but only after a few more moments of teasing. "All right, I guess you're not."

Adda had buried her face back into Maria's side when she spoke again. "Will we have a special dinner for Christmas?" she asked quietly.

Maria, despite having heard her clearly, was confused. Her face contorted a little at the question, and she looked across at the rest of the girls as they continued to play. But Maria ensured that Adda would not wait too long for a response, aware that her confidence was still only slowly building. "Would you like to have one?"

Maria felt Adda nod.

Maria waited a few moments before speaking again.

"What else would you like to do?"

It was now that Maria did not feel a thing from Adda, and after a few moments decided to place her finger beneath her chin and lift her eyes to meet with her own. Adda still seemed to be quite shy, but once Maria had smiled reassuringly at her, her posture relaxed significantly.

Adda shrugged in response to her previous question.

"Well," began Maria. "I was going to see if the Reverend Mother could let us do a few things differently this year." Adda perked her head up, interested. "I thought we could find a tree, and decorate it, how about that?"

Adda's shy smile seemed to be a positive answer.

"I want to do everything," Adda then began to answer. "I can't remember how other people celebrated, but I know we didn't."

A painful expression crossed her eyes as Adda referred to her parents, but Maria only tightened the hold she had around her.

"It's your choice," Maria offered. "And I will not think any less of you, whichever you choose."

Maria knew that since Adda was only nine-years-old, she would not be too interested in fully abiding by the practices of her religion, especially if all around her people were doing differently. Maria knew that she would also never pressure Adda into anything more than what she wanted, and that she would always support her choices.

"Right, let's go and join in that game. I think Helga's team need a little help."

Maria held out her hand for Adda, and the little girl took it.

* * *

Maria approached the familiar office later that evening – feeling a little out of place in her normal clothing, but still carefree in the knowledge of why she was. Maria smiled to herself as she began to think about her current situation.

The Von Trapp children had come to visit her earlier that day after school, and when Kurt had pulled out a bunch of white heather instead of a customary letter, her eyes had widened and she had gasped. The children had all smiled to themselves and at each other.

But the most touching part of the gesture had come after that.

_Marta had stepped forward, away from the rest of her brothers and sisters as she cleared her throat. As Maria watched her step forward, it became clear that a message had been bestowed upon the little girl. The young woman did not know whether to be nervous or excited about the message – she would soon find out._

"_Father says this _symbolises _protection," Marta accentuated the word, clearly still finding difficulty in saying it despite her evident practicing. "And that wishes will come true."_

_Marta finished the statement with a flourishing smile – the girl clearly remembered the ending to most of Maria's stories. Marta's final sentence was reminiscent of Maria's in her stories. A quick look to the side, and Maria could see Gretl beaming too, and the remainder of the children seemed to be smiling at her as well. _

_Deciding that the silence had gone on for too long since Marta had finished, Maria lifted her hand and pressed it to the reader's cheek. "That was beautifully done, Marta. Thank you."_

_Marta looked up at her former governess and gave her a toothy grin, while Gretl came to stand right beside her and took her hand. Looking out at the rest of the children, Maria found her heart swelling with admiration and irrevocable love. She was eternally grateful that all seven of these wonderful children had forgiven her for leaving them so abruptly, and that their relationship was still as it used to be. _

The moment between Maria and the children had continued until a couple of the older ones had gone to find their new friends at the orphanage, and then Maria had found herself being left alone with Liesl. The two had managed to have one of their talks without being interrupted too often, and Liesl had confided to Maria once again about her fears concerning Rolfe. It seemed that while the weeks went by and the German threat still remained, the rumours about Rolfe and his family were becoming even more blatant and even more circulated around school.

When Liesl had been close to tears, Maria carefully pulled her into an embrace and told her to speak with her Father later that night.

Maria hoped that Liesl had taken her advice.

When the children had all come back into the classroom, Kurt had pulled something else out of his pocket. This time it did look like a note – not as large as they usually were from Georg, but still a note. Kurt had smiled mischievously at her and handed Maria the note, which she took and opened.

Maria had promptly scanned the words, and then placed the note in her pocket. The overwhelming surge of feelings that had come over her when reading told the young woman that now was not the time to be reading it over and over again – she preferred to do that in privacy.

But when back in her room, and when the Von Trapp children had returned home and the girls were all preparing for bed, Maria had taken the note out again and read it to herself.

Her heart positively swelled at the words – albeit little in their number.

"_I meant every word."_

Maria brought the note to the place above her heart and lifted her head to look upwards – up at God. She vowed to follow these feelings now they were present, and now that Georg seemed to reciprocate them. He wanted to _protect _her. Maria was still nervous about this situation and where it would lead, there was no doubting that, but she knew that there would no longer be any room for running away.

Before going to check on the girls, Maria re-read the brief words that Georg had sent, and also the little message in brackets at the bottom of the sheet.

"_(Oh, and you will never know how long it took me to choose the right ones.)"_

Maria had smiled and even laughed a little at these last words, referring to the careful choice of flowers.

After holding the letter close to her one last time, Maria had placed it down on her chest of drawers – on top of the others sent from Georg – and had gone to check on the girls.

Her thoughts had pulled her away from the journey to the Reverend Mother's office, and now she stood at the door. Knocking promptly, the call was made for her to enter and she did.

"Maria, my child, I'm glad to see you."

Although technically no longer a postulant – since she was _courting _Georg – Maria knelt down and kissed the prestigious older woman's hand. The Reverend Mother had already learnt about the development in the relationship between Georg and herself – she had gone to her office the day after her evening at the villa and told her everything with a huge smile on her face – so the older woman had an incline that this conversation would not be about that.

"Tell me, my daughter, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Well…" Maria paused. "It _is _almost Christmas, and the girls and I were wondering if we could do something to celebrate. You know, like a normal… family, would."

The Reverend Mother smiled at her warmly.

"And what types of things were you thinking?"

"Well, I know we could get a tree for a good price. Lukas, the man who works on one of the market stalls; he mentioned that he would find us one suitable. And I thought we could spend time in classes making the decorations to go on it. And a Christmas dinner too, it would be…"

"I'm sure that can be arranged, Maria."

"Thank you, Reverend Mother."

The older woman seemed to have been considering it more for a second. "Yes, I think that _is _a good idea – it will give the girls something to enjoy this year. The last teacher, as you know, would not have arranged anything like that, but that was just her nature."

Both Maria and the Reverend Mother shared a knowing smile.

"Yes, I do like that idea. As long as you all still attend mass," the Reverend Mother added, just the hint of a small smirk on her face.

* * *

The children were all ecstatic when they heard that their Christmas would indeed be a special one. All of them were, at once, eager and keen to produce the decorations for their Christmas tree. Maria had also caught them all whispering together when she had been out of the room, but she had just clapped her hands together, catching their attention and dispersing the group, and not mentioned anything more about it.

During one lesson on a particularly cold Wednesday afternoon, their learning was suddenly disrupted as Adda gasped and pointed to the window. Isabel was quick to follow as she looked eagerly across to the small window in the classroom, and both children began to jump up and down excitedly in their chairs.

This caused the rest of the girls to pile towards the window – and Maria was included in this group. When she saw for herself what had caught Adda and Isabel's attention so, a triumphant smile crossed her face.

There would be no more lessons today. Not when the first snow had fallen outside.

Once outside in the snow that was falling quite quickly – and once Maria had ensured that everyone was wearing their coats, hats and gloves – a snowball fight soon erupted. The time the children had not noticed the snow, and the time it had taken for Maria to ensure that every single one of them was suited to pass inspection, there was a fairly thick layer of snow covering the ground.

The teams seemed to divide themselves.

Eva, Helga, Joanna, Sophia, Katharina, Theresa Isabel, Christina, Marie and Adda…

… And Maria on the other.

After the first few snowballs had been thrown – Maria had been hit once and had managed to dodge another, and she had also narrowly missed Sophia – Maria threw her hands up and exclaimed! "Now this is unfair!"

None of the girls seemed to acknowledge Maria's pleas, and instead continued to throw snowballs at her from their positions. Maria, eventually, had to concede and crouch lower, covering her head protectively.

All ten girls took this opportunity to start charging at their teacher, and in a moment Maria found herself flat on the floor, ten bodies covering her and pinning her to the ground. Their laughter resonated around her, and she could not help but smile herself. She wrapped her arms around the nearest girl to her, she assumed it was Christina.

* * *

From their position at the top of the garden, just outside of the abbey, some of the Sisters watched over this moment fondly. Sister Margaretta was one of these, and also there was Sister Berthe and Sister Sophia. Soon they were joined by another figure, this time the Reverend Mother. As soon as she saw the scene before her, she smiled too.

Breaking the silence that had descended across the four women, Sister Berthe spoke, but in no way harshly, "She doesn't belong here."

Her voice was filled with tenderness that she had never shown to Maria personally, but deep down she had always held.

"I do not believe she will be here for much longer," the Reverend Mother responded with equal empathy.

"Captain Von Trapp?" Sister Sophia turned and asked.

The Reverend Mother smiled and nodded. "One can tell the two are very much in love, their outings could tell you no differently. I only believe that neither has said it to the other."

"It will only be a matter of time," Sister Margaretta added, smiling too.

"I hope so," breathed the Reverend Mother.

* * *

Later that night, just as the Reverend Mother was going to retire to her quarters, she recalled a telephone call that she had wanted to make.

Crossing back across the room to her situated telephone, she picked up the instrument and held it to her ear, dialling the number.

The recipient picked up their own telephone.

After the Reverend Mother had mentioned her name and who she wished to speak to, it took only a few moments before the desired person came to the telephone.

The recipient spoke.

"Yes, hello," the Reverend Mother spoke. "Captain Von Trapp? … Yes, it is me … Oh no, nothing is wrong … Please do not worry yourself, there is nothing amiss with Maria … She is perfectly fine, yes … Well, I know for a nun, some might say this is not a necessary trait to possess … but when it comes to Maria … she needs to be reassured … yes, that's right, so you assumed so yourself? … Thank you, Captain … yes; it was a pleasure speaking to you too … Good night."

* * *

**A/N: **In case there is confusion, the last part there is just the Reverend Mother's side of the conversation. The ellipsis used are just the pauses where Georg would be speaking. The rest will be revealed in the next chapter.


	15. A Promise Made

**A/N: **Your reviews mean so much, thank you. The song I use in the first part of this chapter may be wrong lyrically in places – I heard Julie singing it, but couldn't find lyrics anywhere. So I attempted to write it down by ear, therefore it may be wrong in places.

**Fifteen: A Promise Made**

Maria journeyed through the various pathways along the snow-covered grass tops. Now only five days away, it seemed that Salzburg would see a white Christmas after all. Since the snow had fallen a couple of weeks ago, it had not disappeared. It did not snow excessively, but there was enough for the vast mountain tops of Austria to be covered which created a picturesque and serene image.

Maria wrapped her arms around herself, wearing her coat, in a vague attempt to keep warm. She did not know which part of her had decided that coming up here would be a good idea, but Maria had felt that urge to come to her spot on the mountain for just a few moments before the festive season would truly begin and she would have no time to come here. She had left the girls under the care of Anna for an hour, and she had headed straight here. Maria had told herself to finish her shopping when she returned, because she still had to find Georg a present.

The young woman smiled fondly at the thought of Georg, and thought back lovingly to the kisses they had shared just a few days ago when she had visited. They had been alone in the music room – at least in that moment – and he had drawn her to him and gently applied the pressure to her lips. But the children had come back into the room before the kiss had really begun.

Coming closer to the spot on her mountain, a weight lifted off Maria's heart as she acknowledged that, once again, she had not come here because of her lonely heart. In all truthfulness, Maria had not journeyed here because of a lonely heart since that time she had left the Von Trapp villa, and before then it was just before she had joined their home as their governess. When Maria thought about it properly, she realised that an empty void in her heart had been filled by that family.

Maria then arrived at her spot, the snow crunching beneath her feet, and she could no longer resist spreading her arms wide, twirling around and singing…

_The sound of Christmas is in the air,_

_Everywhere I go,_

_I hear the sound of Christmas,_

_The joyous sound of choirs singing,_

_The sacred sound of church bells ringing,_

_The happy sound of friendly footsteps crunching through the newly fallen snow._

Maria walked across to the collection of trees and let her body sway from one trunk to the next. A smile happened to be wide across her face as she took in the imagery around her – one of the most beautiful places she would ever see. Austria in the winter really was a delight.

_The sound of children giggling with delight,_

_The sound of an organ, full and rich and bright,_

_Singing Joy to the World, the First Noel,_

_And Silent Night._

_The sound of Christmas is all around,_

_And each sound I hear builds my soul with a love that's growing_

_Growing more and more till it's overflowing_

_Overflowing with peace and good cheer_

_And then I'm here to hear the sound of Christmas_

_Once again is here.*_

As Maria finished her song, now back at the spot on her mountain, she let her head fall back to look up at the sky. It was clear, which was rather unusual for this time of year, and there had been no snowfall yet today.

Not knowing why she had chosen to come to her mountain on this particular day, Maria sat down on the snow – she had been cautious, and had worn her thick, grey dress along with a thick, pair of tights – and began to think. Her heart, as she had come to the conclusion earlier in her outing, was not lonely. If anything, her heart was being kindled with flames that she had never sought, or experienced ever before in her life. There was something inexplicably extraordinary about the way Georg made her feel – even if he was just on her mind.

Then Maria began to think about the children, and the warmth all of them left in her heart. After all of her years searching – the two, long years of waiting to be accepted at the abbey, and then never being told what she had longed to hear; the years after her parents had died, and the extreme pain of loneliness and emptiness she had felt since then – she had finally found something to be proud of; somewhere she could fit.

It was this sudden realisation – and the force of it coming down on her – that caused her to stand back up and walk back towards Salzburg with a smile on her face. Maria let her arms swing to and fro as she went, a sign of her content now and the hope she held for the future.

* * *

Maria stood in awe of the bookshelves laden with books in Georg's study that afternoon. She had been invited once again around to the villa. The children were finishing their hour of compulsory reading in the classroom she had sometimes taught them in during the summer, and Georg was behind her, sat on the comfortable sofa, watching her. She could feel his gaze on her back, even as she leafed through his collections of Milton, Keats and other various writers which had caught her eye.

It was now three days until Christmas, and it had taken some extreme willpower to keep the children focused on their reading for just the hour – well, all except Brigitta. But Georg had promised them that as soon as this hour was over, all of them would be free from their studies until school began again in January. There had been near to silent exclamations of joy upon hearing this, and Georg had merely chuckled before taking Maria's arm and leading her in the direction of his study.

"You can borrow anything you like," commented Georg from his seated position. He had been watching Maria with some fascination as she glided from one shelf to the other, sometimes letting her finger trail across the collection of books as her eyes passed across the titles. She did look beautiful in the tanned orange dress that she had made for herself, and the style reminded him so much of the blue dress she had worn on countless occasions that he had later found naming his favourite.

Maria turned her head and simply smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Found anything you like?"

Maria made a sound that he implied to be a no. "You have so many."

"Ah, that's years of collecting. Some were from my Father's collection too."

Maria noticed a sudden change in his tone of voice as he mentioned his Father. Since Georg had never mentioned his parents to her on any occasion, Maria thought about whether it could be how he would always talk about them.

She turned around fully this time, and stood back against the bookcase to look at him properly. He was wearing one of his dark grey suits, minus a tie and although his hair was combed back with precision and care, one loose strand still fell across his forehead stubbornly. Maria found herself admiring that strand of hair, despite the fact she had never touched it.

Georg had been looking at the floor during his previous comment, but he looked back up when he felt her eyes upon him.

He smiled instantly, and in response she smiled convincingly back at him before walking across to take a seat beside him.

"I presume Joanna would immediately be green with envy if she were to see this collection," Georg commented as Maria took her seat. He found himself leaning further back against the chair and stretching his legs as far forward as possible.

"Extremely," Maria laughed. "Never show her; otherwise one by one they will all disappear."

"I'm afraid I already have that problem," he responded. "The times I have searched for a book and found it beneath Brigitta's bed. If I had a schilling for every time…"

"You love it really," teased Maria. "I've seen the times you two have had your talks about books – they can last for hours!"

Georg, realising that she must have been referring to her time here as governess, raised an eyebrow and turned so she could visualise his surprise for herself. "Were you keeping an eye on me, Fraulein?"

Maria would have been embarrassed at the implications of his words and tone, before she found herself wanting to play along with his little game. "Not you, I'm afraid, but my charge," Maria responded just as teasingly as he had done before. "After all, book discussions were not on your criteria. I believe that was _marching about the grounds, breathing deeply_?"

Maria turned to him and winked, just so he was sure that she was not saying that to inflict any painful memories.

But Georg's playful grin did not waver. Slowly, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and leaned towards her to say, "You have a–"

Suddenly there was a knock on the open study door, and both adults turned abruptly to find Max standing there with a triumphant looking smile across his face.

Max did not utter a word for the time being, just looked at them. Then, before leaving he stated, "Just checking."

Georg scowled visibly and also growled under his breath after Max had left the room, even though the door remained open.

"Georg, you did want him to–"

"I know, I know," breathed Georg heavily. "You need a chaperone whilst here – I wouldn't have wanted anyone talking badly of you, even if you do still _live _at the Abbey."

"Well, thank you for that," Maria smiled, before nudging closer to Georg since he still had an arm around her shoulders.

Silence passed between them for a few moments – Georg still held his arm around Maria, and was more than content to just hold her like this for a little while without having to say a thing.

"So, do you have all the children's presents ready?" Maria eventually spoke. She had lifted her head a little and could now sit, turn and face him.

"For the arrival of Christkindl, of course!" he winked at her. But then his facial expression turned sombre. Before Maria could ask him the reason for this sudden change, he began to speak. "This will be the first, _real_, happy Christmas since Agathe's death." Georg seemed to sigh in discomfort.

"Well, you have certainly made a big effort this year," commented Maria.

Georg smiled at the thought of the huge Christmas tree that Franz had brought to the villa a couple of weeks ago, and the joyful hour or so Georg had spent with the children decorating it. It was not the most aristocratic activity to do with his children, but Georg found himself not caring for propriety when it came to his children and making up for the Christmases they had missed together as a real family.

"And you do know, none of them resent you for it," Maria spoke softly again, referring to the previous years where Christmas had been about giving gifts of necessity rather than for the love of entertainment. The children, and Georg himself, had once told her of that predicament. Georg recalled providing Marta and Gretl the previous year with a book of Austrian history – although this year _that _had been amended.

Gracious towards Maria for her kind words, Georg turned his head to the right and smiled at her softly.

In response, Maria lifted her hand to gently caress his cheek.

"Spend Christmas with us, Maria," Georg suddenly proposed.

"Georg, please I–"

"Please," he begged.

Maria had to sigh for the defeated look in his eyes. "I promised the girls we would spend the day together. It's a difficult time for them, being without any family."

Upon hearing her response, Georg wholly understood and nodded. But then he began to think of another solution.

"How about if you all spend the day with us?"

Maria raised her eyebrow. "And have us cook for twenty? Even you know that _my _forte is not in the kitchen."

Georg shrugged in defeat, aware that her reasoning was well calculated. He recalled that he had indeed given all of his staff the day off – as he used to do – on Christmas day, to spend time with their own families. It was a reasonable move to make, and one that he would think selfish not to do.

"Look, I promise that the day after Christmas, my day will be spent here."

Georg seemed satisfied with this solution.

Upon seeing this look etched across his face, Maria decided to stand up and go to find the children – it would soon be the end of their reading hour. But before Maria could reach the door, a large, warm hand encompassed her own and stopped her from leaving.

Maria turned, her eyes wide, to look at him. When Maria was about to ask why he was holding her hand and stopping her from going to check on the children, Georg spoke.

"I want to reassure you, too."

Maria looked at him with an even more confused expression.

A small sigh escaped from Georg's lips as he calculated the words on his tongue – the words that he had discussed with the Reverend Mother that night almost a week ago.

Maria continued to watch him. There was sincerity in his eyes, and her heart was beating as she anticipated the words that could come out of his mouth. Before she could open her mouth to ask him, he quelled her curiosity.

"You were never at fault."

Maria looked even more confused for a moment.

"What happened between Elsa and I," Georg then reiterated upon sensing her confusion. "How it ended, it wasn't your fault."

Maria swore she could hear a sigh escaping her mouth. She swallowed nervously, aware that she had worried about this factor in the past – especially when he had first told her about the end of their relationship in one of his first letters to her.

"But–"

He placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "It would never have worked between us. We were compatible, but that's not the same as love."

For a moment, the sincerity in his eyes made her think that he was going to say that he loved her, but no more words left his lips. Although perhaps that had been because the children were to be heard leaving their classroom, evidently having finished their compulsory hour of reading.

Maria squeezed his hand tightly, a silent gesture of her own thanks – to have relieved her of this burden.

* * *

On the last Sunday before Christmas, as was tradition, the last candle was lit. Maria and the girls all attended the church service – even Adda came along, and Maria found her heart glowing with warmth as she watched the little girl take in all of the beautiful sights with astonished, wide eyes. As the service was conducted and the sermons were spoken, Maria began to notice the tired eyes of all ten of the girls, but with a wistful smile knew that all of them would argue against going straight to bed upon returning _home_.

That word: _home_. All of the girls had called the schoolhouse that word over the past week or so, and it had filled Maria with such pride and tenderness that she had held them all privately. The Christmas decorations that had been allowed this year had certainly played their part in this, and just two weeks ago Maria and the girls had spent a joyous few hours decorating their new tree. One lesson on a particularly miserable Friday afternoon had been to make new decorations to put on their tree, which was situated in the corner of their classroom – without a living area, it had been decided to have it there, after all it _was _the largest room.

The eleven of them had also planned to move lots of chairs and comfortable rugs and blankets into the classroom the night before Christmas, so all of them could sit in there and celebrate together. Maria had also managed to collect a comfortable two-seater sofa in town that would sit at least four of the children, and if she was to sit there, two children with her. Maria could almost jump up and down with excited anticipation, but managed to compose herself.

Pulling herself from her thoughts as the entire congregation stood to sing, Maria did too – along one pew stood her and the five oldest children: Eva, Helga, Joanna, Sophia and Katharina. Ahead of them all on the one in front stood the five remaining girls, Adda standing just in front of her at the end.

As the song finished and the congregation sat, Maria wrapped her arm around Katharina, who sat beside her. The girl smiled and snuggled into her embrace briefly, before sitting back up straight.

Maria looked out across the rest of the girl's content and interested faces before sitting back and placing her full attention on the readings once more. Christmas had always been her favourite celebration of the year, and after the arrangements she had made for her time this year, somehow she knew that this would be the best since her early childhood.


	16. Christmas

**A/N: **OVER 100 REVIEWS! I really can't thank you all enough.

**Sixteen: Christmas**

It was the night before Christmas, and as Maria and all ten of the children gathered in the newly renovated classroom, there were excited murmurs lingering between them all. Most of the girls had taken their seats on the floor atop of the rugs that Maria had brought in for them, and Helga, Theresa and Adda had chosen to sit on the sofa. The Christmas tree that they had all decorated in weeks prior to this night was twinkling like a spectacle in the corner, and the different decorations they had made were all hanging proudly from the branches. And underneath were a pile of presents, all neatly wrapped…

Maria then spoke up, "Give me just a moment."

She then left the room.

All of the girls shared a small, secretive look with each other, clarifying that no one would mention their gift until the next day. The older girls – Eva and Helga specifically – had come to the conclusion that their present for Frau Maria could wait until tomorrow, presumably after they returned from the church service. A few of the older girls had given the younger ones stern looks as if to say _do not mention a thing_.

Maria suddenly announced herself back in the classroom, carrying a large tray of hot, steaming drinks. "I thought it could be a special treat."

"For Christmas?" Isabel asked, raising her head eagerly as if she wanted to be the first to have a mug.

After giving two of the girls a mug of steaming hot chocolate as she passed, Maria smiled down at Isabel and nodded softly. "Mhm, for Christmas. Although don't be expecting this too often." Maria warned lightly.

Isabel nodded enthusiastically and accepted her mug, being cautioned not to drink too soon because of its temperature.

Maria then approached the remainder of the girls and issued them with their own drinks, before finally she arrived at the sofa where the three girls remained. She passed them their drinks carefully, and once reassured that all could hold them without spilling, Maria tactfully moved one of the wooden desks that had been pushed against the far wall towards the sofa so that they could rest the mugs on there during intervals.

Maria took a seat on the floor just in front of the sofa, letting her back rest against it, and began to sip her own drink.

She listened nonchalantly to the current conversations between the girls, sometimes more attentively when it required her input. That lasted until everyone had just about finished their mugs of hot chocolate, and then Maria took her initiative and began to stand and walk across to the collection of presents beneath the Christmas tree.

Some of the younger girls watched her with broad grins on their faces, and a couple even jumped up and down a little from their seated positions, waiting for Maria to return. Only the oldest of the girls remained poised, although Maria could see upon turning around that all were attempting to hide their wild enthusiasm.

Maria laughed to herself as she turned and handed the first present to Joanna. She found herself gracious that she had remembered the little tags with their names on, because otherwise she would have completely forgotten whose present was whose. All of the gifts to the girls were wrapped in a bright, red paper with string tied around them.

As Maria finished handing out the rest of the presents to the girls, she moved across to the sofa where three of them were still sitting. Adda – sat in the middle of the three – shifted to her left slightly, closer to Helga, so Maria could sit herself in the middle.

"Who should go first, Frau Maria?" asked Joanna, who from little inspection of the outline of her present could see that it was a book or two. The question only remained as to which one.

"Well," Maria began. "I think I'll let you decide," she continued tauntingly – although she then resumed in giving all of the children a pointed look. "As long as it's done nicely."

Then proceeded the conversations, but to Maria's surprise it did not take them long to decide – they would go from oldest to youngest. Plus the youngest girls did not seem too bothered about the ordering, so it went ahead.

Eva began opening her present, which turned out to be a simple bracelet with a pendant attached. The hardest to purchase for had been the two oldest girls, so therefore Maria had bought them both the same – although with different pendants each – as Helga discovered when she opened hers. Joanna had been given a new book, and immediately upon opening had begun to hold it to her chest, resisting the urge to flick through the pages until everyone had finished.

Maria watched them all with a smile on her face, still wedged between the three girls on the sofa. She had hoped that these simple gifts would bring smiles to their faces, and it seemed as though they had. She continued to watch as Sophia opened her present next.

Sophia seemed to have been brushing and styling her hair as much as possible recently, so Maria had bought her an array of pretty hair pieces. For Katharina she had bought a new writing pad and an elegant-looking pen to go with it. Theresa also received a new book, just like Joanna. For Isabel, Maria had collected some new fabrics – for her new dresses and Isabel's Christmas present – to make her a new skirt. The girl seemed to be at that stage where she was growing and growing, so she had needed a new one. The intricate patterns caused the girl to squeal in delight, and immediately beamed up at her teacher in gratitude.

Christina and Marie had both been bought a new doll – one had blonde hair, and the other brown. Maria knew that her choices had the potential for an argument later on, but considering how close the two girls were, she was positive that none would occur.

That only left Adda to open hers. It seemed a relatively smaller package to everyone else, but Adda opened it with just as much anticipation regardless. Upon opening, her face turned a little confused. Adda let her fingers trace across the packets with bewilderment. Eventually she looked up at Maria.

"I thought when it was nicer outside, we could plant them together."

This caused Adda to look down with a gleeful expression – finally realising what these were. Taking the packets completely out of their wrapping, she discovered at least five different types of flower seeds.

Maria watched her carefully, but happily, noting that Adda seemed ecstatic with her gift. Seeing that the young girl had taken such an interest in the flowers growing in the abbey gardens, Maria had come to the conclusion that she must like them. Picking a gift for Adda had been extremely difficult at first, because she had known what she was getting for the others. Maria had known that Adda liked to read, but not as much as Joanna or Theresa would.

But then she had remembered the flowers, and had come to the conclusion that planting them together would also have been another good activity to invest themselves within when the weather and time were right.

Adda then looked up at Maria again and exclaimed, "Thank you!" before leaning across and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Upon Adda's actions, the rest of the girls seemed to follow, even though all had said a heartfelt "thank you" for their gifts upon opening them.

Once each of the girls had hugged their Frau Maria, they moved to sit back on the floor. All of them finished their drinks, and when the sounds of singing voices began around them, started to listen to the nuns in service.

Maria smiled, and rested her head back. Although she had thought this a lot in the past months, now the feeling became permanently fixed within her. Her dream of being a nun was over now – but she did not mind. Around her were ten, loving children, all of whom needed her help and guidance. Then the subject of Georg came to her mind, and the way in which their _relationship _was progressing now. Ever since that afternoon in his study when he had reassured her wholly that the way his relationship had ended with Elsa was not her fault, Maria had felt a burden lift from upon her.

Since then, she had seen Georg only once – much to her dismay – but on that one occasion, she did feel different inside. She felt as though she _could _be more confident around him, and that she did not have to shy away from the feelings that were so prevalently etched within her. The words _I love you _were on the tip of her tongue, although current nerves were still the reason for her not having muttered them.

Although she was in full knowledge that Georg liked her, there was something which still held her back. Perhaps the fact that she had once been frightened away from the villa because of the true force of these feelings, and perhaps because there was still some tendril of shyness that ate away at her confidence.

But she did want to resolve that one day – she wanted to be able to tell him how she felt, and truly. Maria wanted to be able to look into his eyes and tell Georg of her feelings, and see the same emotions reflected back. Well, perhaps at Christmas that would happen, Maria thought to herself as they all continued to listen to the singing.

Adda had shifted now to sit on Maria's lap – the small enclosed area of the sofa becoming a little too uncomfortable. Maria gladly welcomed her into her arms, and wrapped them around the girl's frame.

As Maria closed her eyes and let her head drop back again, she found herself smiling subconsciously at the thought of seeing Georg tomorrow. And the children, of course. She would see the children too. Georg had told her the last time they had seen each other that all of them would be attending the church service in the morning.

With this particularly good knowledge, Maria opened her eyes again, an excited gleam passing across the shimmering blue. Upon noting – once refocused – that the girls all seemed tired, she cleared her throat and began to lift Adda from her lap.

"I think it's time for bed, girls."

Her announcement was met with no argument. All ten of the girls stood up and filed out of the room in near silence with Maria following behind.

As Maria watched them all go into their bedroom and ensured that all of them were in bed and close to falling asleep a few minutes later, she returned to her room with an excited smile.

She could not wait until tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning before the church Christmas service, Maria was fussing around all of the girls; making sure that all of them were wearing their best dresses. Adda had decided to join them all, and when she had told Maria this, the woman had placed her arm across the girl's shoulder and pulled her gently into her side.

It did not take any of them too long to get ready, and soon they were all on their way.

Upon reaching the church, all of them were awestruck at the transformation since they were last here. There were candles everywhere, all lit and flickering in the dim light, and there were also so many people dressed in their finery.

But Maria found that her eyes were not fixed on the candles and people for too long, because she was looking for one person in particular. Her eyes scanned through the people that were here, and eventually she found him.

_Them_. She corrected herself with a blush, recognising that the children were with him too.

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on Georg for as long as she could; waiting until he would turn and see her too. Eventually, he did, and Maria could feel her heart lift as she watched the corners of his mouth lift into a smile.

As soon as Georg had seen Maria, the children did too. With excited exclamations, all seven of them rushed across to greet their former governess and the friends they had made.

Marta was the first to reach Maria, and the latter could have been knocked over by the force of the hug that she received. Letting her head drop down to kiss the top of Marta's, Maria laughed. "Well, I see someone's happy!"

Marta looked up and smiled. Then Gretl soon found her arms, and then some of the older children came to greet her with equally as large smiles. The seven children all seemed to form a group around Maria, and she could only just see his head atop of theirs because of her height.

But once the children had disbanded from around her and had gone to see the others, Georg could finally move closer to her, and she could finally see him properly.

He was wearing a dark grey suit with full attire, and his hair was combed back. There was a healthy, happy look across his face, and without having to ask Maria knew that their Christmas had been a success so far.

Still caught in the small space with the amount of people swarming around them looking for seats for the service that would begin soon, Georg could not say hello in the way he would have liked – and they were in a church, and not officially anything more than two people courting, although even that had not reached speculation in Salzburg just yet. So instead, he dipped his head and let his mouth move closely to her ear, whispering, "Hello."

Maria smiled up at him, "Hello."

Georg _accidentally _brushed his bare hand against her own, purposefully lingering there to squeeze her fingers for just a moment.

Maria could feel the spark from just that limited amount of contact. She was mesmerised at the impact just a small touch could have on her.

"I'll see you after the service?" Georg asked, because the children were now telling him to come and sit down, since the service was about to begin.

Maria simply nodded and, after a lingering glance, went to sit with the girls.

* * *

The service was lingering, Maria thought dryly to herself.

She had just averted her eyes across to where Georg was sat, and since then had not been able to focus on the sermon at all. The Von Trapp family were sat a fair few rows ahead of them on the opposite side of the church, and therefore she had just managed to catch a glimpse of his head as it had turned to one side.

But now she just wanted to be with him again; to speak to him.

Subconsciously, Maria found herself playing with her fingers, attempting to keep her impatience at a minimum.

* * *

Also for Georg, the service was lingering.

He knew where Maria was sitting, but without being blatantly obvious he could not turn around to catch a glimpse of her. She had looked _beautiful _in the dress she was wearing – the dress she had worn that night at the villa all that time ago. He thought she had looked so elegant in that dress, but frustratingly for him he had never mentioned it. He wished he had.

Georg just wanted the service to end now. Just to be with Maria again; to speak to her.

Taking a sharp intake of breath, Georg refocused on the priest delivering the sermon and attempted to make it seem as though he was being attentive. He could almost sigh, but he controlled himself. He could almost drum his fingers against the wooden pew in front of him, but he controlled himself.

He could barely keep his impatience at a minimum.

* * *

The service ended, and as the church began to empty of people, Georg finally managed to catch a glimpse of Maria who was stood with the ten girls. It seemed all of those were impatient to return – unknowingly to deliver their gift to Maria – so this only caused Georg to walk across even quicker.

The seven Von Trapp children followed their father, wanting to ask their former governess how her Christmas had been so far.

Because of this, it took Georg another ten minutes to have a moment alone with Maria.

The church had now emptied, and all seventeen of the children had decided to go and look at some of the decorative windows and statues – although perhaps after Georg gave Liesl a pointed look.

Liesl had only smiled knowingly and ushered her brothers, sisters and the girls along to look at the sights.

Maria was going to follow the children, before Georg took hold of her hand.

When Maria turned, he gave her a small smile. "We've barely said _hello_."

Maria bit her lip and smiled back.

"Shall we go outside? It seems the children are occupied for the time being."

Maria took one more glance around at the children and then nodded; allowing Georg to lead her out of the church into the cold, bitter, winter air. Maria shivered.

Georg noticed. "Are you cold? Sorry, we can–"

Maria stopped him. "No, really, I'm fine."

Georg did not look convinced at first, but after a stern look from Maria, he nodded.

"Well," Maria began. "I can guess that your Christmas so far has been successful."

Georg gave her a questioning look, as if to say how did you know?

Maria could only laugh a little at first, and then replied, "You look happy."

"Well, I know the main cause of that."

Georg looked at her with such fierceness that it was impossible to believe that this main cause could be anything but her. Slowly, Georg let his hand brush against hers; tentatively taking hold of her finger tips and then continuing to encompass the rest of her hand with his.

He felt immediate warmth overwhelm him, despite their current predicament outside the church in the Christmas day cold. The snow was still casually falling around them – as it had done for weeks now without ceasing – although not to the extent that it would become in any way dangerous.

Maria felt the same impact at his touch.

Their eye contact did not waver for quite some time – at least it felt like some time had passed. No one could ever tell the time that could pass when they look into somebody else's eyes. It feels like minutes may have passed, when in reality it is only seconds. It can be the one comforting thought – to see their loving gaze reflected back to them through the eyes of another. It makes you feel like not ever wanting to look away, but eventually you do.

Maria had felt a burning sensation rise to her cheeks, and she looked to the floor shyly.

"Thank you," Georg spoke in almost a whisper.

This caused Maria to look back up. "What for?"

"For making us all happy. Not just me, but the children too."

Maria found that she had no time to rebuff his comment, because Georg had proceeded to use his other hand – the one that was not holding Maria's – to cup her chin gently, preventing her from looking away.

Before Maria could comprehend what was happening between them, Georg had pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

He drew back almost immediately – aware of their surroundings – and Maria instantly missed his touch.

"Merry Christmas, Maria."

Maria found the right time to initiate some of the contact she missed. Raising herself onto her tiptoes, Maria let her free hand cup his cheek, whilst her lips guided themselves to his other. She pressed a firm, but gentle, kiss to his cheek, and let her lips linger there momentarily.

She then whispered back, "Merry Christmas, Georg."

* * *

Their serene moment could only last a few more moments, because the children soon appeared just by the church doors – all ready to go home.

Georg and Maria bade each other with a fond farewell after they had said good-bye to the children, although no more kisses were shared between them. Georg squeezed her hand tentatively before he left, and Maria responded with equal commitment.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Georg spoke just before he let go of her hand. His sentence was more of a statement than a question, because he knew that she had promised.

"Of course," Maria replied sweetly, before letting her hand drop out of his.

As Georg walked down the steps to join his children, Maria waved at them all before returning inside to find the girls.

* * *

Once back inside the schoolhouse, Maria made her way into the kitchen and began to finish off the preparations for their Christmas dinner. Not being the most skillful cook, Maria had ensured that she try and figure out what she was doing before the day itself so a disaster could hopefully be avoided.

Meanwhile, the girls were all preparing themselves in the classroom, eager and excited expressions mirrored across all ten faces.

When Maria came in to join them – and to discover the reason for their quietness – she was surprised to see them all standing in a semi-circle; all facing her as she stood in the doorway. Sophia was stood in the centre of the group, holding Maria's guitar, and the rest of the girls stood around her, the youngest next to her in the middle and the oldest on the ends.

Maria was about to open her mouth and ask about this sudden surprise, before Sophia begun to strum on the guitar. Maria had discovered that Sophia was quite a skilled guitarist some time ago, and with lessons from her, had become quite the player.

Only Eva would provide Maria with the answer to her curiosity, as she shrugged her shoulders and explained to Maria, "We just wanted to give you something too."

Maria was touched at the thought, and remained silent as she began to listen to the girls singing. The song was _Silent Night _coincidentally one of Maria's favourite carols.

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace._

Maria was touched profoundly by their singing, and even more so when she caught a glimpse of Adda singing proudly towards the centre of the group. The transitions in her life had been so huge, Maria thought to herself, and considering how far she had come, Maria was immensely proud of her.

_Silent night, holy night_

_Shepherds quake at the sight_

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ, the Saviour is born_

_Christ, the Saviour is born._

_Silent night, holy night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from Thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth._

As the girls finished Maria remained silent for a moment, struck by the awe of the song. One of her most profound memories of Christmas days prior to this had been one where her mother had sung this song. But before she could let herself be pulled back into her past, Maria shook herself mentally and began to clap the girls' performance.

"That was _wonderful_ girls, thank you," spoke Maria sincerely, noting that it must have taken them a few weeks of practicing for the harmonies – and especially for Sophia to learn the notes off by heart.

"We're not finished yet," Sophia responded teasingly.

Maria laughed a little and held up her hands, moving backwards a few steps to let them perform again.

Their next song was _Away in a Manger_ where a few of the girls took a couple of lines as solos. Once that next song had finished though, it seemed that Maria would no longer be just an audience.

Sophia held out the guitar for her this time, and asked her to play something for them.

"As long as you all sing with me," Maria came to this compromise, taking the guitar from Sophia.

She began to play _O Little Town of Bethlehem_. They all sang the first verse together.

_O little town of Bethlehem_

_How still we see thee lie_

_Above thy deep and dreamless sleep_

_The silent stars go by._

_Yet in thy dark street shineth_

_The everlasting Light_

_The hopes and fears of all the years_

_Are met in thee tonight._

Maria motioned for Eva, Joanna, Katharina, Isabel and Marie to sing the next verse together.

_For Christ is born of Mary_

_And gathered all above_

_While mortals sleep, the angels keep_

_Their watch of wondering love_

_O morning stars together_

_Proclaim the holy birth_

_And praises sing to God the King_

_And Peace to men on earth._

Maria then motioned for the other five girls to sing the next verse: Helga, Sophia, Theresa, Christina and Adda.

_How silently, how silently_

_The wondrous gift is given!_

_So God imparts to human hearts_

_The blessings of His heaven._

_No ear may hear His coming,_

_But in this world of sin,_

_Where meek souls will receive him still,_

_The dear Christ enters in._

Maria then wanted everyone to sing the last verse together, but the defiant looks on all of their faces told Maria that she was now singing alone.

_O holy Child of Bethlehem_

_Descend to us, we pray_

_Cast out our sin and enter in_

_Be born to us today._

_We hear the Christmas angels_

_The great glad tidings tell_

_O come to us, abide with us_

_Our Lord Emmanuel. _

The song finished slowly, and all the girls clapped as their teacher finished the final note on the guitar. However, the silent moment that passed between them all after the song had finished was soon ended as some of the girls called to Maria.

"Sing again!"

"One more!"

"Please!"

Maria would never have the strength to refuse them something like this, so she nodded. She went to sit down on the sofa and began to think of something to play. Eventually, a song came to mind.

Maria began to play the notes on her guitar, praying that she would not forget them. That was not to be the case.

_Joy to the World, the Lord is come!_

_Let earth receive her King;_

_Let every heart prepare Him room,_

_And Heaven and nature sing,_

_And Heaven and nature sing,_

_And Heaven, and Heaven, and nature sing._

_Joy to the World, the Saviour reigns!_

_Let men their songs employ;_

_While fields and floods, rocks, hills and plains_

_Repeat the sounding joy,_

_Repeat the sounding joy,_

_Repeat, repeat, the sounding joy._

_No more let sins and sorrows grow,_

_Nor thorns infest the ground;_

_He comes to make His blessings flow_

_Far as the curse is found,_

_Far as the curse is found,_

_Far as, far as, the curse is found._

_He rules the world with truth and grace,_

_And makes the nations prove_

_The glories of His righteousness,_

_And wonders of His love,_

_And wonders of His love,_

_And wonders, wonders, of His love._

Maria finished to a hearty applause, and after that there were no cries for another.

Maria settled down on the sofa, and just as some of the girls came to sit around her, the sounds of the nuns singing their own carols drifted through into the room.

Content to listen for as long as possible, Maria let her head rest back. Christina and Isabel were nestled into her side, and the remainder of the girls were all sat on the rugs and cushions around them. It was a perfect moment for Maria and, considering how the service went – or _after _the service – she knew that this had been her best Christmas in years.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter. I just had to include _Silent Night _in some way. The German translation is beautiful to listen to if you never have – having German relatives means me listening to it often at Christmas. Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. A Second Christmas

**Seventeen: A Second Christmas**

Maria woke up earlier than usual. She had set her alarm clock to wake her up at half past five that morning, and after the fifteen minutes spent groaning and telling herself to spend just a few more minutes underneath the warmth of her duvet cover, she eventually got out of bed and got dressed. Today she chose a new dress that she had made, but one which was thick and warm enough for her travelling.

Subconsciously, Maria found herself dressing to impress. She had brushed her hair for good five or ten minutes in order to let it shine, and she had been careful to rub the sleep out of her eyes and clean her face properly. When Maria realised what she was doing for Georg, she stopped and her cheeks began to flush.

Raising her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to cover them, Maria began to look at her appearance in the mirror and wondered for what felt like the hundredth time, why had he chosen her? She had never received attention from men before in her life – there were always women prettier than her, and with more of a social standing…

But Maria shook herself. She promised herself that she would not possess such thoughts in her mind today, because this was going to be her day with the Von Trapps.

Once Sister Sophia had arrived – she had promised to come and take care of the girls for part of the day, and Anna would arrive a little later too – Maria made one last check to see if she had all of their presents and then decided to make her way to the villa.

She had wanted to walk there today. To feel the snow crunching beneath her feet had always been a delight for Maria – and she had been careful to wear her boots, and also pack a change of shoes for later in the day. With two bags in either hand, she found herself remembering the first time she had walked down this road with the intention of being the Von Trapp's governess.

Maria begun to swing her arms back and forth, humming to herself. She had decided to come early because she wanted to surprise them – after all, she assumed that after an eventful day yesterday, all of the children at least would be asleep for as long as they could get away with.

But secretly she had also come earlier because she wanted to spend as much time with Georg as possible. She wanted to find an opportunity to be alone with him again, and be able to kiss him without pretending it meant nothing.

An hour soon passed, and Maria found herself at the villa gates. But unlike her first time arriving here, now she was not frightened. Instead, she opened the gates with enthusiasm and walked with a quickened pace to the front door. Knocking loudly, she was surprised to find out that no one had come to answer.

She frowned, and knocked again.

But after receiving no answer once again, Maria sighed and admitted defeat. Just before she was going to peer through one of the windows and see if she could spot any signs of life, she heard a cacophony of laughter ringing through from the garden.

Full of curiosity, Maria began to walk around to the gardens. Her journey took her around the side of the house, and through the gate. Eventually, she had walked around to the posterior of the house, and the sight which appeared before her was indeed a special one that she would never forget.

Three of the children were immersed in a snowball fight – the boys and Louisa – and the other four girls were all attempting to build a snowman with the freshly fallen snow. And then there was Georg who, it seemed, was attempting to alternate between the two groups, trying to keep them both happy.

Maria smiled widely as she watched them all, and dropped her bags down on the ground.

But before she could walk across to the group and surprise them all, she had been spotted. Kurt shouted out to her, and then began running towards her, "FRAULEIN MARIA!"

As soon as those two words had left his lips, the rest of the children and Georg turned in surprise. Some of the younger children were straight behind Kurt in running towards their old governess, and the older children followed behind with joyous smiles. Only Georg hung back, wiping the snow off his gloves and removing them.

Kurt threw himself into Maria's arms, and she laughed joyously as she wrapped her arms around him in response.

"I thought you'd all still be in bed!" exclaimed Maria as the rest of the children gathered around her.

"Ah but Maria, you forget there is snow. Snow is one of the few things that are more appealing than a warm bed."

Georg had joined them all now on the veranda, and once Maria had lifted her head above the group of children around her, she could see the smirk across his lips.

"Ah, how silly of me," Maria shook her head dramatically before focusing on the children again.

For the next few minutes, the focus was indeed on the children. All seven of them seemed intent on relaying the day's events from yesterday, and Maria was finding it difficult to keep up with them all.

"Right, children," Georg called over them all eventually. "I think it's time we let Fraulein Maria come inside and get a warm drink." The children all nodded and rushed inside. Georg approached Maria now and smiled. "You must be freezing."

"Oh, not too much."

Georg looked at her with slight disbelief. But deciding to pursue the matter no more, he reached down and took her bags, nodding for them to head inside.

But Maria stopped him from going inside straight away, "Georg!" he stopped and turned, and was momentarily surprised when he felt something lovely and warm encase his lips, and then he realised it was Maria. Overjoyed with this new enthusiasm in her, Georg kissed her back. The kiss was not as passionate as he would have liked, but he reminded himself that this was to be taken slow, and that neither would be rushing into this.

When their kiss slowed and finally ended, Georg smiled against her lips. "Well, you certainly took me by surprise."

Maria giggled softly against his lips but mentioned nothing more. She had no way of describing the way that she just wanted to be close to him, and that their kiss yesterday had been frustrating because of its brief duration.

"We'd better go before the children find us," Maria spoke eventually.

"It may be slightly problematic if they catch their father kissing their favourite governess."

Maria laughed.

"Are you ready?" Georg asked, offering her his arm.

Maria took his arm without hesitation. "Always."

* * *

A lot of the day was then spent unwrapping gifts and spending time together in the music room. Some of the children gathered themselves on the floor, and the older ones and adults sat on the chairs. Max also joined them at around eleven o'clock that morning, having just woken up. He had greeted Maria with as much warmth as the children had, and Maria just as equally.

Frau Schmidt, Franz and the rest of the staff had also arrived just after lunchtime. Georg had given them all Christmas day off to go and visit their families, but all had decided to return now. They would be preparing a dinner for the family and Maria a little later in the afternoon.

Maria had exclaimed with pleasant surprise as she had looked upon the presents that all of the children had bought for her. All of them were wrapped in brown paper and string, so even before she managed to pry away the paper, her heart was touched.

The children had bought her a beautiful new guitar strap, which Maria promised to change once she arrived back home, and then had served her with various assortments of sugary gifts which they all had picked.

"My, we're definitely going to have to go out in the snow later," exclaimed Maria, referring to the amount of sweets she would be eating over the next months.

The children all laughed.

"Well you did promise to be on my team during a snowball fight," Louisa spoke up.

Friedrich immediately raised his voice, remembering this exact conversation. "She didn't say she _definitely _would be!"

"You just say that because you're scared you'll lose," Louisa retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm–" Friedrich was about to retort once more, but the sound of his father's voice rose above all others.

"Friedrich, Louisa," he warned lowly but with an authoritative tone.

One stern look from their father caused the two children to fall silent.

The few moments that proceeded were ones of tense silence, so Maria immediately exclaimed, "Well, we'll just have to pick fair teams later, eh? Now, how about you all open your presents?"

It was true. In the midst of handing Fraulein Maria her presents and then the excited talk about a potential snowball fight later that afternoon, the other gifts had been forgotten.

A series of cheers immediately erupted from Marta and Gretl, who looked upon Maria eagerly.

Maria then proceeded to hand out all of her presents to the children – small gifts she had bought that, upon seeing, had reminded her of each of them. She was sure that these gifts would not have come close to those received the previous day, but taking into account the ecstatic hugs and kisses she received after they had all been opened, it was the thought that had counted to the children.

Maria then took another gift out of the bag, leaving three remaining – the last three for Frau Schmidt, the cook, Helen and also Georg so they could exchange gifts together – and handed one to Max.

"Fraulein," Max protested. However, he was quickly corrected in the use of her name. "_Maria_, really this wasn't at all necessary."

"Oh no, please. It was my pleasure."

Max opened his present with a little reserve, but was nonetheless delighted to be thought about.

Maria then clapped her hands together and exclaimed that all of them should go back outside before it was time to prepare for dinner.

Georg heartily agreed and helped in gathering the children together; putting on their coats and leading them back outside.

* * *

Just as Liesl was about to walk outside and join her brothers and sisters, a gentle hand on her arm held her back. The young lady turned to see Maria standing there. Liesl immediately invited the inevitable embrace that would occur, and revelled in the hug between her best friend and confidante.

"We barely had time to talk last time," Maria spoke, referring to the last time they had seen each other. The children had all come to visit her again at the schoolhouse, but once again any hopes of talking privately with Liesl had been thwarted.

In response, Liesl just shrugged. "There's nothing much to say."

Maria gave her a look.

"He's even more distant with me now, but then he is with all his friends… I think it's definite that his family are sympathisers." Today, that word simply meant that people supported the increasingly rising Nazi party. "And so is he. People even say that he works and socialises with them."

"Oh, Liesl," Maria sympathised with her, acknowledging the fact that a boy with completely opposite beliefs to her father was the first she had held such an affection for. But Maria had to be sure. "Does that make a difference to you?"

Liesl was silent for a moment. "Yes. I know you could say that I am just following father's beliefs because he _is _my father, but it's more than that. Father told me a few things about their beliefs, and I can't help but feel how wrong it is."

Maria nodded slowly, encouraging Liesl to continue.

"And if they _did _take over Austria that would mean us too having to give up our beliefs, and following their ways of life."

"It seems like you have your own opinion," Maria stated, silently thrilled that Liesl was beginning to mature into the independent adult that she had grown to know. "And that's good, Liesl. Your father would be proud."

Liesl turned around and smiled at Maria.

Through the intensity of their gaze, Maria began to see tears forming in Liesl's eyes. This sixteen-year-old in front of her was growing up so fast, and just like everyone else there was no protection from a broken heart.

Maria stepped forward and instantly wrapped her arms around Liesl, pulling her close and letting her head drop onto her shoulder. Maria rubbed her back, telling her softly that it would all be all right.

Eventually, Liesl stepped back and smiled appreciatively at her friend.

But before anything else could be said between them, distant shouts for the two of them to go and join the group outside drifted into the back of the house.

"It looks like we're needed," laughed Maria. But her face turned serious again a moment later, and before heading back outside she wrapped an arm around Liesl. "We'll have a proper talk again later. I promise."

* * *

The teams for the impending snowball fight were soon decided, and after little discrepancies the game went ahead. Georg was the leader of one team with Liesl, Louisa and Gretl, and those five had already taken arms and hidden to take their opposition by surprise. Maria as the leader of her own team had led Friedrich, Kurt, Brigitta and Marta towards the gazebo where they could form a battle plan.

"I think we should all try and get Liesl and Gretl first," Friedrich proposed. "Then Louisa and father will be left and we can focus on them."

Maria grinned at Friedrich's enthusiasm and nodded to agree.

The team of five then moved away from the gazebo to find their prey.

After just under half an hour of searching and throwing snow, there only remained three real targets. Two of those were the adults, who had become adept at dodging the children's aim, and the other was Louisa. Her triumphant grin when she had caught her older brother had perhaps been the highlight of her day.

Georg crept around the tree, keeping a close eye on Maria who he could see hiding just a few feet away from him. He silently continued to mould the snow between his hands, gathering himself to throw at any given opportunity.

Raising his arm, Georg threw the snowball in her direction. It travelled through the air quickly, but unluckily for Georg his aim had been lacking this particular time.

The snow hit the tree that Maria hid behind with full force, immediately capturing the attention of the young woman.

She turned just as Georg was moving aside from his tree, and instinctively she raised her arm to throw the snow she had gathered a minute ago. Her shot flew through the air as well at a fast pace, and before she could comprehend otherwise; it had hit Georg in the face, causing him to stumble back slightly.

Gasping, her hands flew to her mouth.

All of the children, who had gathered around, gasped too. They all looked expectantly towards their father, eager to see how he would react. But almost immediately after looking, all seven children saw the playful gleam in his eye.

Maria could now see that look as well. At first, she had been too preoccupied in thinking that she could have seriously hurt him, but now she realised that her concerns had been foolish.

Approaching him, Maria had to stifle her giggles. "I'm sorry."

Georg had now regained his posture and was running a hand across his red cheek. He looked up at Maria as she spoke and raised an eyebrow. "Um, you really look it," he teased her, before kneeling down and gathering some snow in his gloved hands.

"Well, I wasn't exactly–"

It took Maria a moment to realise the actions he had just taken, and what those insinuated. Her eyes flickered down to the moulded snow in his hands, and then back up to his eyes which had narrowed with a dark gleam.

Maria began to run.

The children were laughing as Georg chased after her, not throwing the snowball until he could get a perfect aim. Maria darted through the trees, and eventually around the gazebo where she could stand on one side and catch her breath. The transparent glass allowed the two adults to see each other through the structure, Georg remaining on the other side and watching her closely. Maria's breathing was heavy, but as soon as Georg made a move to one side she darted away again.

But this time, she could not stop herself from laughing, and this slowed her down considerably.

Eventually, Georg caught up to within a few paces behind her, and whilst still running aimed the snow at her back. Georg ensured that it would not be thrown hard enough to hurt her considerably, but just enough for her to stumble forward.

As Maria began to fall though, Georg had not thought about slowing down either. He collided with Maria, his hands instinctively going to her waist as he broke her fall and pulled her atop of him.

Both of them were laughing now. Maria had rolled off Georg and now the two of them were lying on the snow-coated ground.

Once their laughter had ceased, Georg turned his head to see if she was all right. He voiced his concerns too, "Are you all right?"

Maria's breathing was beginning to even now, so she turned her own head, letting it rest on her hand which she had propped up with her elbow. "Yes… yes, I'm fine. I really am sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Only my pride."

"Well that's what happens when you take on a tom-boy," Maria teased, although she did not expect Georg's next words.

"I don't care, I still love you." Georg answered, momentarily forgetting himself.

He mumbled a curse to himself when he witnessed Maria's eyes widen in shock.

Georg opened his mouth, wanting to perhaps explain or even reiterate that he truly meant all he had told her, but the sounds of the children approaching and calling him for something caused his mouth to close.

"Father, is it time for dinner yet? I'm hungry!"

"And me!"

The first statement had come from Kurt, and the second being reiterated by Gretl.

"You're always hungry," countered Liesl who came to join the rest of the group.

Georg and Maria had gotten to their feet by now, and both were stood awkwardly next to each other.

"Well," Georg began, taking a glance at his watch. "I guess it's around that time. All of you can go inside now and clean up, then."

All seven of the children obliged and turned to go back inside.

Georg stood silently, hardly daring to turn around and face Maria. He played with his fingers awkwardly, waiting to hear her speak first.

But Maria did not speak; instead she took hold of his hand and turned him around.

Georg noted when he chanced a look in her eyes that they no longer held a surprised or confused look, but instead a warm and increasingly joyful expression.

Her next movement then proceeded to warm his heart. Her right hand – because her left was still holding Georg's hand – cupped his right cheek and slowly she leant forward and pressed her lips to his. It was a soft, sensual kiss with a degree of hidden passion.

Georg responded enthusiastically to the kiss, moving his lips against hers. Every so often he would continue to stroke her hand, all the while deepening the kiss. Slowly, so as not to scare her, Georg began to seek permission to enter her mouth, and despite the butterflies in her stomach, Maria let him.

Their deepest kiss yet coincided with yet another bout of snowfall, although neither of them could feel it as the snow fell around them. Georg simply held her to him by keeping his hands around her waist, and Maria kept hers looped around his neck, continuing with their kiss.

They only thought about heading back inside when the distant sounds of Friedrich calling them could be heard from the terrace.

* * *

Dinner was another extremely joyful affair, and since Maria sat opposite him on the table, Georg could not keep his eyes off her. The two of them exchanged small smiles and glances throughout the whole dinner, only looking away when their input was needed in a conversation with the children.

When Kurt asked Maria about the dinner she had eaten yesterday, the young woman let her eyes be pulled away from Georg to address the child.

"Hm? Oh, dinner. Well…" Maria looked down, slightly embarrassed because her cooking had been a disaster.

"Did you burn it, Fraulein Maria?" Kurt asked, already having some idea.

"We merely celebrated another of my culinary disasters. Burnt Gebackener Karpfen, although the girls were gracious enough to slice off the burnt bits and eat the rest."

The whole family laughed.

"The rest was fine," Maria persisted, although to no avail as the eight of them continued to laugh amongst themselves.

"Now, children," Georg raised his voice above them all, having stopped laughing. "Let's all leave your Fraulein alone now. Otherwise you may find her falling out with you all."

The children laughed again, and this time so did Maria.

* * *

By eight o'clock that night, all ten of them were sat in the music room. The family had managed to persuade Maria to stay for the night, so after ringing the abbey Maria was now settled. Georg and Maria shared one of the seats, while Gretl sat between them. Max was sat in a seat of his own, a glass of whiskey in his hand, and the rest of the children were all scattered around the room, some on the seats and some on the floor.

"Fraulein Maria, please may you sing for us?" a few of the children asked.

Maria looked a little cautious. "Well… As long as you'll all join me."

"Liesl will," Brigitta persisted, who was already holding out the guitar for Maria.

Maria made eye contact with the oldest Von Trapp child, ensuring that she did want to sing. Her eyes seemed to light up at the prospect, so Maria was content. The two of them had managed to find a spare half an hour earlier after dinner, and Liesl had cried a little more. But she had been adamant that she would not let this torment her further, and Maria had given her a few words of wisdom.

"Liesl can choose something to play then," Maria nodded at Brigitta to give Liesl the guitar.

Liesl embraced the responsibility and began to play a favourite song of hers. Maria knew the song, so she joined in. The blending of their voices was a beautiful sound, and the enthusiastic clapping afterwards certainly reflected this.

Their singing continued for another hour or so, all joining in sometimes and others singing individually. But eventually, when Georg had seen Gretl yawning for the fifth time in five minutes, and when he had seen Marta blink to remain awake, he announced that it was time for bed.

Surprisingly, none of the children argued. Even Liesl and Friedrich stood to go to bed, even though Georg had previously mentioned that both could stay up if they wanted to – clearly the events of the day had taken their toll.

After bidding them all good-night, and after Liesl had told her father and Maria that Friedrich and herself could take care of the younger ones, Georg and Maria were left alone with Max in the music room.

"Would you like a drink?" Georg offered, standing up and walking across to his cabinet.

Maria shook her head. "No thank you."

"I can find you something else if you don't want alcohol," Georg insisted, making sure that she did not feel pressured.

"There's also a bottle of champagne we could crack open," Max joked in his usual tone, directly his eyes at Georg amusedly.

"There's a bottle _left_, Max? And there was me thinking you would have drunk me dry," retorted Georg.

Georg finished pouring his choice of drink into a glass and walked back across to Maria.

"Are you still sure I can't–"

"I'm sure."

Maria instantly felt comfortable as Georg sat down beside her. She wanted to scoot closer to him and rest against his arm, but Max's presence in the room left her feeling a little uncomfortable – and in addition to that, she was cautious that Georg would want her to in the first place with someone else here.

But her wish was answered when Frau Schmidt appeared at the door. "Telephone call for you, Herr Detweiller."

Max looked up, then over at Georg and Maria and then back at Frau Schmidt. "Thank you," he answered before standing up and leaving through the doorway.

"Captain," Frau Schmidt continued. "The staff were going to retire for the evening. Will there be anything else you need?"

Georg shook his head. "No. Please, do what you wish. And thank you for today."

"You're welcome, Captain. Good night."

"Good night," answered Georg and Maria, and then Frau Schmidt left.

A moment of silence passed, before Georg finally turned and pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"I think it's time I gave you this."

Georg extended his arm for Maria to take his carefully wrapped gift.

"I have yours too," Maria answered, reaching down into her bag to pull out his gift.

The two exchanged and opened them.

Maria gasped, letting her hand run across the cover. "This is lovely, Georg, thank you."

The cover of the book read: William Wordsworth's Poems. Maria traced her fingers across the cover, admiring her new book.

"You're welcome," Georg smiled, thinking to himself that choosing the poetry book over his initial idea of a necklace had been a good idea.

Maria then tore her eyes away from her book and looked across to see Georg opening his gift fully. "I'm sorry if you have one, it's just…"

"No, really, it's great. Thank you."

Maria narrowed her eyes, watching as Georg looked at the journal.

Eventually he looked up.

"Well, that does make three this Christmas," Georg laughed, while Maria moaned and left her head drop forward.

Georg reached out his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "No, really, it's a thoughtful gift."

Maria groaned again. But this time she looked up, and she found her face much closer to his than it had been before. "I'm sorry."

Georg shook his head, smiling. "Don't be."

Maria smiled back appreciatively.

She then let her head drop onto his shoulder, and it remained there for at least another ten minutes.

"I think Max must have gone to bed," Georg observed. "He's been over twenty minutes now."

"It's been a long day."

Georg mumbled to himself, as if to say that Max should _not _be the first in bed considering the time he always woke up in the late morning. Maria giggled in response.

"How do you feel?" Georg commented suddenly, as if he had been fighting to keep his tongue.

Maria did not move her head from his shoulder. "You mean…"

"About this, between us…" Georg was adamant now that he would not shy away from this conversation. It had been on his mind for so long now.

"Well, I…"

"I just want to be sure this is still what you want."

This time Maria did raise her head and she looked at Georg curiously. "Why wouldn't it be?" Maria began to panic. "What has given you the impression–"

"Oh no, nothing." Maria remained silent, so Georg continued. "It's just, this is a _courtship_. And, well, the traditional end to that would be a proposal."

Georg's voice had considerably quietened before speaking that last word, but he still meant it.

Maria's eyes widened.

But Maria's reaction seemed to spur Georg on. "But I want us both to be fully confident before agreeing to that. I want to know everything there is to know about you first. _You _need to be sure that this is the path you want to take in life."

Georg finished his first piece with a shy smile and a shrug.

"Agathe and I were married after just over a month of courting, but that was because it was expected. It was an arrangement, and there was still so much we had to learn. There were times when it was difficult, and I'm not going to admit that we will not face difficulties, but…" Georg stopped. "But you're different, Maria. The children depend on you; _I _depend on you. I can't let myself jeopardise anything between us."

Maria had listened thoroughly throughout, and ever since his first piece she had known what she had to do. He was asking for them to take it slow, to take their time, but he was also asking for her _love_.

She let herself lean further into his side, revelling in the heat from his body and the reassurance she felt from it. Maria dropped her head onto his shoulder, burying her face into the space where his neck and shoulder met. Letting her nose rub against the skin of his neck, she spoke with conviction, "I love you."

Georg's heart leapt, because in recognition to his previous comments, Maria was agreeing wholeheartedly to all he had recommended. He tightened his hold around her, creating a promise with himself that he would never let her go.

Both stayed in that same position until the morning, content in each other's arms and with their recent revelations.


	18. Planting the Seeds

**A/N: **To the historical part, yay! At least, part of it. There's still romance. Some lines in here have been taken from historical events (i.e. Hitler's speech in Vienna to announce the official Anschluss.) I hope you enjoy!

**Eighteen: Planting the Seeds**

The months passed fairly leisurely after the week of Christmas, and soon enough January had passed Austria by. As the months progressed, so did the relationship between Georg and Maria. By the time March had arrived, the two had been on a lot more outings – in Salzburg and back at the villa. Georg had even driven the two of them to Mondsee Lake for a day.

The weather was now beginning to clear, too. Gone was the cold, bitter winter climates and the essence of spring was hanging in the air. Since the weather had changed so dramatically, Maria had made quite a few more outings to her mountain. Sometimes she would go there alone; sometimes she would go with the children; but once she had gone with Georg. Thinking about that cool, Wednesday afternoon still brought a smile to Maria's lips – their conversations whilst sat beside the small brook, climbing the trees there and looking over at the beautiful landscape of their homeland. It was during times like those when Maria learnt that Georg and she had a lot of things in common – more than she would ever have guessed.

But March had marked the change in the Austrian atmosphere. Every day Maria would notice that small aspects of her country were changing, and when she found the time to speak with Georg, he would nod his head silently and agree with her observations. She had swallowed nervously the first time their conversation had turned upon this subject, and now she knew that the decision would ultimately be inevitable.

Germany was beginning to pressure Austria into becoming part of its Third Reich, and as the weeks passed and nothing was heard, it could only seem that the resistance was holding. But it seemed that Maria's calculated hopes were misguided, because when she had voiced them to Georg, he had raised his head and looked at her with soul-searching eyes. His eyes longed for respite from the torment that had caught hold of them, and the fear that was bringing them closer to breaking.

Maria had reached out her hand in that moment and touched his cheek, letting him close his eyes for a few seconds at her touch, before finally accepting that things were more than likely to change in Austria. She would never reveal this to anyone, let alone Georg, but that night when she had returned, she had gone to bed and cried. She had cried for the independence of a country that had raised her, and which housed all that she had ever held dearest. But most of all, she cried _for _Georg, because Maria knew that he must have been suffering terribly.

But even though Maria attempted to keep the growing political angst away from the ears of the girls, somehow it still spread. When some of the girls had approached Maria about the subject, she had been surprised but had explained to them nonetheless. But only Adda seemed to be taking it badly, and her nightmares had begun to resurface. She must have remembered some delicate details about her past, Maria assumed, because Adda seemed to realise and understand its impact more than others…

"What do you think, Georg?" Maria asked Georg that Saturday afternoon in his study.

Maria and the girls had been invited to the villa for dinner, and now the children were all content with playing outside, the two adults had come back inside to spend some time alone. It had been a hectic day for Maria, and her feet were aching. Georg had been adamant that she come and rest, so he had offered her the sofa in his study, which she was now reclined across, her back sitting up against the side.

Georg was stood over by his bookshelf, searching for one in particular that Maria had wanted to read.

Georg murmured, and then responded, but without turning around. "She's never likely to forget whatever happened to her. Like my experiences in the war – although I pray that Adda has never seen, or will ever see, something so horrific – the scars leave some trace of a wound for all your life."

Maria breathed in; astounded with his use of words and the affect they had on her heart and soul. But the thought of Adda being left with these scars sent an uncomfortable lurch shooting through her body, and she closed her eyes with some remorse.

"I only wish I could take that all away."

Georg did turn around this time, and he smiled across at Maria sympathetically. But not in a pitiful way, just in awe that she would always be willing to help somebody overcome their traumas in life. She had helped him in battling his demons away – the demons of grief that had wrapped themselves around his heart for too long.

"You can help," Georg responded and began walking towards her now; to where she sat on the chair. He dipped his head down and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "And you do."

Maria smiled against his lips, lifting her hands to his shoulders where she could keep him there. She then gave him another kiss, a delicate one which caused him to smile back.

After a few more moments of simply kissing each other, Georg moved back and came to sit down beside Maria. Instantly, she lifted her knees so he would have room to sit. Maria could hardly describe the feeling she had – just being able to sit here, without her shoes, smiling stupidly at him – it was an _intimate _sort of feeling. It was one that she longed to keep forever.

"Here you go," Georg broke the spell.

When Maria realised, her eyes found his outstretched arm which was holding out _Anna Karenina _for her to take. She smiled at him, and took it with a, "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence where Maria thought about their previous conversation, and during this time she aimlessly flicked through the book. It was only when Georg noticed and placed a comforting hand on her knee that Maria looked up.

She sighed and placed her hand on top of his. "I _am _worried about her," she confessed. "Things will only continue to change, and I can't help but think it will begin to impact her more severely."

Georg took hold of the hand that was above his. "But she has you now. You have to believe that she's strong enough, I believe she is." When Georg made this observation, Maria looked at him for an explanation. "She opened up to you, and to Pietr. Surely that counts for something."

Maria seemed to take this into consideration for a few moments before nodding.

"I see your point."

Georg beamed at her recognition.

"So how are you?" Maria suddenly surprised Georg.

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," she reiterated.

Georg sighed and composed himself for a few moments. "I need to go to Vienna next week."

"Why?"

Georg sighed again, pulling his hand out of hers so he could bury his face into both. When he took them away, he found Maria with the same compassionate expression, so he answered her truthfully. "Because I have been _cordially _invited to another ball, but this time I know that there will be some Nazi sympathisers attending – the man hosting the ball is."

"Oh."

"Schuschnigg is in a crisis at the moment; Hitler is pressuring him from all angles." Georg paused. "To refuse their invitation would be placing us all in danger."

"I don't understand."

"The Anschluss is inevitable Maria, I told you that," Georg continued calmly. Maria nodded. "No matter what Schuschnigg attempts to do to hold them back, the Germans will be here eventually. Our good friend Zeller is evident proof of that happening." Maria could not help but reach out and take his hand. "Hitler will not stop until he has us under his control. If I'm correct, he did once say _'How can anyone say that Austria is not German! Is there anything more German than our old pure Austrianness?'_"

"Isn't Hitler himself Austrian?"

"That's what makes my blood boil."

Hearing the fierceness in his voice surprised Maria.

But Georg knew that he had spoken too much – not that he did not trust Maria, because that would not have been true in the slightest. He just could not let her fret about this issue. So Georg decided to change the conversation.

"Anyway, your book."

Maria looked at him sceptically. "You're avoiding it."

Georg shook his head. "No, I just don't want it to cloud our day. It's not happened yet, and I'd rather pretend it never will."

Maria knew just how to take his mind off this. "So, favourite character?"

Georg looked over and smiled at her. It was times like this when he appreciated her intelligence of literature, and the ways he could indulge himself in conversations with her about ideas and characters. It would almost bring him the respite and the necessary provisions to pull him from reality; to lose himself in the fantasies of literature and the ideas of writers past and present.

"Constantine Levin."

"Why?"

"Ah, you'll just have to find that out for yourself, Fraulein."

He had taken her feet in his hands now and laid them across his lap.

"Then tell me what you like most about the book, without spoiling the surprise."

"Well…" Georg began thinking, and as he did massaged her feet. He knew that she would have been on her feet for the entire day, and that often they would hurt her. Upon hearing her contented sighs because of his ministrations, Georg knew that he had presumed right. "… The way Tolstoy writers is sometimes poetically descriptive, but the content just makes it all seem worthwhile. I never find his work incredibly tedious, and the way he describes love, well…"

With their recent revelations still in her mind – after all, the two had spoken those words to each other a fair few times since Christmas – Maria smiled at him knowingly. When their eyes met Georg smiled back, but still rubbing the soles of her feet with his strong, muscular hands.

"Well, I think I'll enjoy it." Maria teased him, although primarily focusing on the work of his hands.

As Georg began to knead harder into the soles of her feet, Maria let her head drop back a little. She could not hide the groan that escaped her lips, and once Georg had heard it he looked up and had to fight to control himself.

"Better?" Georg asked teasingly, still massaging her feet.

"Mm," she agreed, bringing her head back.

Georg chuckled lightly to himself and continued, watching her closely and finding it hard to believe that this was all happening. As he continued to massage her exhausted feet, Maria's moans became louder. Georg decided to watch her for a few more moments in silence before finally saying something.

"Well it would seem we're…"

He was interrupted by a knock at the door, and simultaneously Maria snapped her head around to look and see. The infamous Uncle Max appeared at the door, craning his head around to "make sure nothing was going on that shouldn't be" – a line which had caused Maria to blush many times before, and caused Georg's facial expressions to tighten.

"Max, what on earth are you…" Georg began.

"Oh nothing as such, just checking to make sure everything is in order. I heard some, uh… noises, and thought I should investigate."

Maria blushed.

"Maria had tired feet. She _has _been playing with the children all morning."

Max looked across at Maria, and then at Georg. The look he received from his closest friend essentially told him to leave the room quietly and without further incident.

"Right, well… Now that I know all is well…"

Max turned and left the study, leaving behind him a very embarrassed female and an irritated male.

"I'm sorry if his antics ever cause you discomfort. If they do, I'll ensure he knows."

"No it's all right; after all he's only doing what is considered to be proper."

"Sometimes people's lack of faith is unnerving."

Maria could sense that he was troubled with this, and reached out her hand to comfort him. "Well I trust you."

Georg looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"Although I do think we _should _be going to check on the children now. We've left them alone long enough for something to have happened."

Georg agreed with her statement, although not without some reserve. He would have preferred to spend a little more time alone with her, but soon found that another game of tag with Maria and the children was just as enjoyable.

* * *

It was a surprisingly warm day in Salzburg, and because of that Maria and the children had taken full advantage of this anomaly. The older of the girls were walking a few paces ahead of Maria and the rest of the group, the four of them all conversing about something or other – since she had heard Georg's name being mentioned, she assumed it was about them. But Maria took little notice of their gossip, and instead reached across to take hold of Isabel and Adda's hands as they all approached the crossing in the road.

This was traditionally their market day, so it had been decided – because of the good weather – that they would collect a small portion of their food supplies, travel up to the mountain and then come back and collect the rest.

The group of eleven all travelled throughout the market place, collecting various foods to take with them – various fruits which they all liked, because the sandwiches and juice had been made prior to their departure. As Maria began to pay for their purchases however, she felt someone tense by her side. One look to her left answered her queries – it was Adda.

Maria instantly reached down her arm and wrapped it around Adda comfortingly, only to then discover that she had jumped at the touch. She had finished paying by now, so Maria knelt down and looked her in the eye. "What's wrong?"

"Frau Maria," called Helga from behind them both. Maria turned to look at the older girl, and upon seeing her outstretched arm, looked to where she was pointing to.

Her confusion was answered.

Across from the market place, in one of the main town squares were a regimented group of Nazi soldiers. All wearing the same uniforms, it was a rather daunting sight – even if the group consisted of only half a dozen. There was an atmosphere around the market that Maria could feel, and most people were aware that there would soon be many more of those soldiers present here.

Taking in the sight for a few moments, Maria quickly chose to turn back around to Adda. Placing her purchases on the floor, she wrapped two arms around her small frame and pulled Adda into her arms. "You have no reason to be scared," Maria whispered into her ear.

She could feel Adda beginning to relax, albeit not completely. Her breathing was becoming slightly erratic, so Maria began to rub her hand in circles across her back.

"I'm right here," Maria reassured her. "We're all here. None of us are going anywhere. I promise."

This seemed to work, because Adda soon calmed down and began to breath normally again. Soon Maria loosened her hold and allowed Adda to draw back. She saw the fear still in her eyes, although accompanying that was the realisation that she had so many people around her that cared.

"Can we go for the picnic now?" Adda asked meekly.

Maria nodded convincingly and leaned across to kiss her forehead.

* * *

The group were therefore on the Untersberg in less than no time at all, and as the Von Trapp children had acted on their first visit here, the girls all rushed across the hills; leaping and bounding. Even Adda after the incident in Salzburg had perked up a little and was rushing across to their spot with the rest of the girls. Maria followed behind carefully, carrying one of their baskets of food.

As it approached lunchtime, Maria laid out all the food on the blankets they had brought with them. Sitting herself down and calling over the rest, she was soon surrounded by ten eager and hungry girls.

"Frau Maria?"

"Mhm?"

"Will we be able to do this all the time in summer?" asked Theresa who was in the process of eating one of her sandwiches.

"Mm, perhaps. But we'll have to see about your studies too."

Most of the girls groaned.

But Maria raised an eyebrow, and the girls fell silent.

"How about every Saturday?" Joanna proposed, who had her book propped up between her legs as she took a large bite of her apple.

Maria seemed to consider it for a moment. "Well, as I say, _perhaps_."

"If we do _all _of our work?" Sophia begged.

"If you do _all of your work_?!" Maria exclaimed dramatically. "Without me having to force you?"

Some of the girls giggled at Maria's tone and the implications.

"You never have to force us!" responded Eva indignantly.

Maria raised her eyebrow.

Eva reconsidered her response. "Well, only _sometimes_."

Maria gave in. "No, you're right, I never really have to."

"So does that mean we can come?" Christina began contributing to the conversation.

"It means it's almost a yes. I will have to check with the Reverend Mother."

The girls all began to cheer, knowing that it would most probably be a yes.

"Will the bad men still be here then?" a sudden question came from Isabel's direction.

Maria's first instinct was to look across at Adda whose face had turned a little pale.

Maria reached out and held onto Isabel's hand for a moment. "I'm not sure, Iz."

"But couldn't we just make them go away?" Marie asked quietly.

"People have tried, sweetheart," Maria responded sympathetically. "Lots of people don't like them being here."

"Like the Captain?" Theresa asked.

Despite the mood of the conversation, Maria's heart lifted at the mention of Georg. She smiled sadly, "Yes, like him. Although you know he's told you before to call him Georg." Maria teased her gently, tapping her chin affectionately.

Theresa just shrugged her shoulders and smiled shyly.

"But why do the bad men want to come here?" enquired Christina.

Maria took a deep breath before responding, keeping in mind the answer Georg had given to Marta and Gretl. "Well, there's a man in Germany who… _wants _a lot of things. He wants power more than anything, and for people to listen to him. In a way, the bad men wanting to come here is a way that he can do that."

Maria finished, fairly satisfied with her explanation.

"But why is having power such a bad thing?" Katharina asked. Some of the older girls were looking across at each other knowingly.

Maria explained again. "Because he wants power for all the wrong reasons."

Maria finished here and looked across to Adda. She seemed distant and passive; her eyes were locked on the scenery, and Maria assumed her mind was elsewhere. However, the rest of their trip here did not prove sombre whatsoever, because all the girls soon indulged themselves in a game of hide and seek – which, on the mountain, was _very _exciting.

Once Maria had given them all strict instructions not to hide in any dangerous places, they all went and began to play, leaving Maria to watch them closely with a joyous smile across her face.

* * *

But despite the opposition, the Third Reich eventually prevailed, and the Anschluss of Austria on 12th March 1938. This day coincided with one of Maria's visits to the Von Trapp household, just two days since Georg had returned from the ball in Vienna. Max had accompanied him there, and almost instantly upon arriving, Maria could sense that it had not gone at all good.

Now sat in the seclusion of Georg's study, alone, Maria lay outstretched on the sofa with Georg sat at the other side, her feet once again across his lap. Maria had been reading a book when a surprising voice had appeared on the radio, and Georg had stiffened immediately.

Max had suddenly appeared at the door; as had some of the household staff – Franz not included, since he had requested the day off for a reason that was now becoming apparent to the others – and was listening intently to the voice on the radio. It was one that had threatened their country for months now; some would say even years, and their eyes widened at the statement being declared.

"As German Führer and Chancellor, I herewith report to the history of the German people, that henceforth my native country is part of the German Reich!"

The voice sounded on the radio, but before anything more could be heard, Georg had jumped to his feet and switched it off. As he turned, he fully noticed the majority of his household staff by the door, and he looked at them with an emotionless expression that mirrored that which he had worn during those years after his wife's death. There was something inside him that was lost because of that announcement, and all those in the room could sense it.

"Well, there it is." Max stated bluntly, hands in his pockets. He had arrived back with Georg after the party, wanting to be here at this particular moment to ensure that his closest friend would not perform any rash actions.

Silence descended upon the study.

Maria broke that silence with a solemn, "There were so many cheers."

Georg turned his head and looked at her. "Too many."

On looking at his cold, emotionless expression, Maria felt compelled to reach out and place a reassuring hand on his arm. But he flinched away from her touch, leaving Maria stunned and hurt.

Without another word, Georg left his study, shaking his head and clearly angered.

The household staff, led by Frau Schmidt, also left the study towards the kitchens, leaving Max alone with Maria.

"Perhaps you should go after him," offered Max.

Maria shook her head, attempting to hold back the tears in her eyes. "He doesn't need me right now."

"Oh, he does. He just has too much pride to admit it."

Maria looked up and noted the knowing look in his eyes.

"You've known him for so long."

"Since the good old navy days."

"He will be able to deal with this, won't he?"

"Oh, I should hope so," Max responded in a tone that left Maria with little room to doubt him. "Yes this is hard for him – but it is for everyone. He will do what's right in the end."

Maria swallowed and nodded.

"Now, I think you'll know where to find him better than I do."

Maria took this as the incentive she needed to get up and find him. Putting her shoes back on, she exited through the back doors of the villa and acted upon instinct. It did not take her long to find Georg in the grounds – she found him stood beside the water edge, just a short distance from the gazebo.

"Hello," she called out to him.

He stopped throwing stones instantly and looked around. Maria could see instantly that his eyes were red, an act of stubbornly preventing his tears from falling.

"I thought I might find you here."

She walked across and stood beside him, looking out at the lake as he was doing.

"I can see why you bought this. It's a beautiful view."

Maria edged closer to Georg, revelling in the warmth that radiated from his body.

"I have probably climbed all those mountains."

She was referring to the few that could be pictured across from the lake – snow-capped and breathtakingly beautiful.

"That was all I used to do as a child. Well: climb, sing and read."

Georg did not respond yet again.

Maria sighed. "Oh Georg talk to me."

Maria could hear his sighs. "I know this is difficult for you, but I want to help."

Georg eventually turned his head. "What do you want to know?"

_Oh, she really could hit him. He knew _exactly _what she wanted to know._

"How you feel about all this."

Georg laughed to himself. But it was not a natural laugh, and it worried Maria a little. "How I feel?"

"Georg…"

"Maria, you know how I feel," exclaimed Georg. "You know that I absolutely hate the Nazi ideals, their visions, and most especially the barbarous man leading them into disdain! It's a fool's work – and we're now a part of it! No!" Georg had turned his face away from her after that last word and had buried his face in his hands. "An ostrich does bury its head in the sand, and _so do I_."

Maria could tell that he was on the verge of collapse.

"I buried my head in the flag for too long – I went along with this fallacy…"

Maria, who could resist no longer, reached out to pull his hands away, and instantly pressed her lips to his. The kiss was like no other before it – it was passionate, strong-willed, but also a combination of sorrow and compassion. This kiss was Maria's way of telling Georg that he could throw away the Captain façade in front of her; he could be himself. He could cry if he needed to, because she loved him regardless.

Their passionate kiss ended when Georg let his head drop onto her shoulder. Maria was about to draw back to look at him when she felt a wet sensation on her shoulder, leaking through the material of her dress. It took her a moment to realise that Georg was crying. Her strong, steadfast Captain Von Trapp was crying on her shoulder. While touched more than she ever had been before, she wrapped her arms around him strongly.

"My love," she murmured into his ear as one of her hands played with his hair.

This seemed to calm Georg considerably, and eventually he lifted his head. However, the look on his face instantly told Maria that he felt ashamed for what had just happened.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Maria stopped him. She cupped both of his cheeks with her hands, and with such vigour that he could not look away. "Never be ashamed. Not in front of me, ever."

The mighty sense of conviction in her tone caused Georg's eyes to almost widen. But he accepted her bold statement without need to argue and lifted his own hands to cup her cheeks. Georg pressed their lips together for a brief moment before pulling back, although there would be no disputing the strength of the kiss.

He whispered against her lips, "Thank you."

* * *

Towards the end of March, Adda began to ask Maria about when the two of them could plant the seeds that she had been given for Christmas. Each time Adda asked, Maria would respond that she had to be patient, and that the seeds must be planted at the right time.

But despite her instruction, Adda would ask every week through until April. Each time Maria would respond that she must wait until the time was right. But eventually, in the third week of April, the time was right.

Knowing that Adda would be asking her that morning – the girl had a tendency for asking every Wednesday morning – Maria had been to see the gardener about some tools for planting them. The two of them had chosen a patch of ground that would be suitable, and when Adda asked again, Maria nodded.

Adda's lips curved into an ecstatic smile. Whilst the rest of the girls focused on whichever topic they wished that morning, Maria and Adda spent the time outside planting the seeds.

"Can we put one of each here? Then there'll be lots of colours altogether!" Adda exclaimed.

"You can do whatever you like," Maria responded, smiling affectionately at the girl.

"Come on, then!" Adda exclaimed excitedly, taking Maria's hand and guiding her across to the desired spot.

Adda carefully took one seed out of each packet before placing them carefully into the ground. She would often look at Maria for reassurance, and the woman would only nod in encouragement.

The task was completed fairly quickly and, once finished; the two gardeners stood up and surveyed their work.

"When do you think they'll finish growing?" Adda asked.

Maria was stood behind Adda at this stage, and dropped her hands over the girl's shoulders in order to look over and see for herself.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Maria responded, kissing the top of Adda's dark head, both unaware that neither would ever get to see their finished project.


	19. Confessions

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the response so far, all of your reviews mean a lot. Please keep on letting me know what you think. I also hope that those of you living in the US will stay safe!

**Bellarsam Chrisjulittle: **The first time I read that was actually after you mentioned it in one of your reviews, and I must thank you with just about everything I have for doing so. It's become one of my favourite ever books (and it takes a lot to get up there, for me) – and yes, Levin is my favourite character too. I fell in love with the way Tolstoy described his love for Kitty. And it's now my life's ambition to have read _War and Peace _by the time I am 30.

**Nineteen: Confessions**

Liesl, Friedrich, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta and Gretl all stood apprehensively by their father's study door. The day had been an eventful one. School for the older children had finished an hour earlier than usual because of a small fire in one of the kitchens, and after the children had gone to collect their younger siblings, Max had arrived to assemble them into the car and back to the villa – Georg did not like them making their own way home because of the changing atmosphere in Salzburg at the moment – before they arrived back home and their father had wanted to speak with them urgently.

A prompt gathering had caused rampant discussion to commence between the seven siblings, all curious to discover the reason for their father's sudden and urgent need for discussion. Of course, discussions with their father were no rarity now – not since Fraulein Maria had arrived last summer – but to be spoken to urgently and sensing that it was important, the children were understandably inquisitive.

Liesl took initiative and approached the door first, glancing behind her momentarily to look at her brothers and sisters. Uncle Max stood at the opposite side of the hallway, leant against the doorframe leading into the communal sitting room, and he nodded and smiled for Liesl to knock.

Max too had no idea as to why Georg wanted to speak with the children, but considering the good mood his best friend had been in the entire of today, he came to the conclusion that the matter at hand could only be good. He smiled at the seven, apprehensive children waiting to knock on their father's door. Max found his mind wandering back to a time where the children always wore these apprehensive looks – the time before Maria had come into all of their lives and turned it around – and a warm feeling flowed across his heart as he acknowledged the change in all of their lives now.

And the change in Georg since the two of them had declared their love. He had known from the moment he met Maria that her life was not meant to be one cooped up in an abbey for the rest of her life, singing hymns to God and dedicating her life to His service. Her capacity to love had been evident from that first moment of meeting, and of course a voice such as hers would be wasted in a nun's choir.

But as for Georg and Maria, he could see the blossoming of a true and great love before him – quite like a love that Georg used to share with Agathe. Now in May, Max noted that the two of them had been on plenty more dates between them, and from the moments where he caught the two alone together, there was definitely a spark ignited between them.

It would only be a matter of time before Georg would propose, Max thought to himself with a dry chuckle.

Max was brought out of his thoughts as Liesl knocked on the study door and a low voice belonging to their father called them all inside, "Come in."

Liesl obliged and opened the door, letting all her siblings enter first before going inside too and closing the door behind her.

Max watched them from afar before turning and walking into the sitting room.

* * *

Georg looked up from his desk as he heard the muffled sounds of his seven children outside the study door. He smiled to himself, aware that all seven of them must be waiting there and contemplating their next movements.

Folding his hands together and letting them rest across his desk, he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the door, waiting for the knock.

Beside his hands on the desk sat a small, black box which held the most important object he could currently think about. It was the focus of the conversation that was to proceed between the children and him when they would knock at his door.

Despite everything that was happening in Austria at the moment, one look at that box could bring a smile to his face. There may have been threats coming from all angles – eager to pin him down and convert to a regime he had no intention of abiding to – but as soon as his family, and Maria, came to mind it was all but forgotten. There always seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel, for lack of better words, and it brought some respite to his aching, patriotic soul.

Georg had begun devising a plan to escape if needs be. He knew that Max had a holiday home in Switzerland, and the family he had in France ensured that there would be more than one means of escape if it was needed. His logistical, calculated mind _had _to come up with more than one plan. His time in the navy had ensured that he must always have a secondary plan – just in case. And when it came to the ones he loved most, he would never risk any problems occurring.

Eventually, the knock at the door came.

_Ah, finally, _Georg thought to himself.

He smiled and called out, "Come in."

The door then opened and all of his children filed into the room. Friedrich came in first and the rest came in age order until Liesl appeared at the end, closing the door behind her.

Georg noticed that all seven of his children looked ever so slightly apprehensive. He gave them all individually a warm smile, leant back from his hovering position across the desk and stood to walk around to the other side. His hands were together at this point, intertwining together as they always did whenever he was nervous. Reaching behind him without turning away from the children, he picked up the small box and then brought it back to his front.

He noted that Brigitta's eyes had widened at the sight. She knew.

Georg cleared his throat nervously. "Children," he began. "I would like to ask you something…"

* * *

A couple of days after Georg's conversation with the children, the old naval hero arrived at the abbey gates having requested a meeting with the Reverend Mother. He reached up and rang the bell a couple of times before he was answered, one of the many nuns of Nonnberg approaching the gate with a smile across her face.

"May I help you?"

Georg cleared his throat again. "Um, yes. I have arranged to see the Reverend Mother about an, um, urgent matter."

The sister that had approached the gate still looked slightly confused, even if understanding.

Georg soon realised his lack of manners. "Oh, excuse me, I apologise. My name is Captain Von Trapp."

The nun's face softened as she noted who this man was. She had heard about Maria's developing relationship with Captain Von Trapp.

"Forgive me. Come in, Captain Von Trapp."

"I must be the one to apologise, sister. I'm afraid my mind is… elsewhere, today."

Sister Sophia laughed a little to herself as she invited Georg inside. "No apology is necessary, Captain." She closed the gate behind her. "If you would like to follow me."

Georg obliged and followed the nun throughout the corridors of Nonnberg Abbey. As he walked, he gradually noted to himself all of its features. He imagined Maria here in her earlier years – singing in the corridors, rushing to cover her tardiness and perhaps also kissing this floor. Georg laughed to himself, causing Sister Sophia to turn and look at him.

He answered her quizzical look. "I apologise, I'm just thinking."

Sister Sophia nodded, noting that the Captain must have been nervous and his mind really _was _elsewhere. Turning back around, she smiled to herself.

Eventually, the two of them arrived at the Reverend Mother's office. As Sister Sophia knocked on the door, Georg waited patiently, his hands moving to his sides, fidgeting with the material of his trousers as he glanced around at the marvellous décor.

The two were summoned into the room, and Georg was greeted pleasantly by the older woman.

"Captain Von Trapp, what do I owe this pleasure?"

Georg had bent his head and kissed the older woman's hand.

"I wish to speak with you, Reverend Mother."

The Reverend Mother sensed this conversation would be surrounding Maria and nodded. She then looked across at Sister Sophia, still stood beside the door, and nodded that she could leave. "That will be all. Thank you, Sister."

Once alone, Georg opened his mouth to speak. "Reverend Mother, I hope my visit is not an inconvenience…" Georg knew himself that he had called prior to his visit and arranged the meeting, so really this was just to cover up his nerves.

"Of course not, Captain. Hardly an inconvenience, but a pleasure." The Reverend Mother went across to sit down behind her desk. "Now, I would assume this will be about Maria."

There was something in his features that lit up when her name was mentioned.

"You were right to assume."

"And the matter you wish to discuss?"

"I wish to ask for Maria's hand in marriage…"

* * *

Maria had promised herself and the girls that she would go and speak with the Reverend Mother this afternoon. The girls had noticed a poster in town that had promoted a theatre production of a book they had all read together, and Maria had mentioned that she would ask the Reverend Mother if they could attend. Secretly Maria knew that the matter would probably not be an issue; the only cause for concern would be the Nazi soldiers in Salzburg.

Rushing through the halls, she eventually reached the Reverend Mother's office and was about to knock on the door when it opened.

The face she saw coming out was not one which she would ever have expected.

Maria gasped, covering her mouth with pleasant shock.

Georg's eyes widened and he smiled at the coincidence of their seeing each other.

"Now, what were the chances of me running into you here?" Georg asked, teasing her.

Maria smiled and bit her lip. "Well, it all would depend on why you were here in the first place."

Georg panicked for a moment before composing himself. "Well, I came to speak with the Reverend Mother about some, uh, _matters_."

Maria did not fully comprehend what this might mean, so she just raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _matters_."

Georg sighed thankfully.

"Well, now that I'm here, and you're here, I can ask you something."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"I was wondering if you would have dinner with me in a couple of night's time."

Maria smiled and blushed, aware that the Reverend Mother was stood behind Georg. "That would be lovely, thank you."

Georg smiled. "Perfect. I'll come and pick you up then, at around seven?"

"Um, yes… yes," Maria stammered, bringing her hand to her head.

"Right, well, I'll see you then."

Because of their surroundings, neither of them leaned forward to kiss each other – although both deeply wished that they were alone and could do so.

As Georg left, he ensured that his hand brushed Maria's leaving them both with a tingling sensation. Maria was smiling stupidly as he left, but soon began to blush again as she noticed the knowing look across the Reverend Mother's face.

"Reverend Mother," Maria knelt down and kissed her hand.

The older woman placed her hand atop of Maria's head, a tender smile across her face. "Maria, my child. What is it that brought you here?"

Maria looked up. "Well, the girls wanted me to ask you about something… and also, now, the dinner."

The Reverend Mother smiled and invited Maria into her office. The two both took their seats on either side of her desk.

Firstly, Maria began her conversation about the request from the girls. As she had suspected, it would not be a problem – as long as they all went during the day. The Reverend Mother thought very highly of their cultural education.

And then, secondly, the Reverend Mother waited until Maria began to reveal her thoughts about the approaching dinner date.

"You have been on outings before, Maria."

Maria breathed in. "We have, I know. It just seems… different, this time."

"Things are changing?"

"Things are always changing."

"And how do you feel about that?"

Maria looked up instantly. "Oh, it isn't a bad thing at all. In fact, it's the most wonderful thing. But it's still so… confusing."

"Love is generally confusing."

Maria looked at the older woman but did not say a thing.

Wordlessly, the Reverend Mother reached into one of her drawers and pulled out her own copy of the Holy Bible. In full knowledge that she knew the verses required by heart, she handed it to Maria. "Turn to 1 Corinthians, chapter 13, verses 4-8."

Maria turned to the page and read aloud. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away."

"And now, verse 13."

"And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."

"And now, 1 John, chapter 4, verses 18-19."

Maria rifled through the pages until she found her destination. "There is no fear in love–"

The Reverend Mother interrupted her here. "There."

Maria looked up from the Bible and smiled. She handed it back to the Reverend Mother.

"You love him, my daughter."

Maria clutched her hands to her chest. "With all my heart."

"Trust in your heart, and trust in _him_. Everything will come right in the end."


	20. The Ugly Dress and Edelweiss

**A/N: **Thank you all, the response has been fantastic. I have almost finished writing the next chapter, so I promise that I will post it once I am done since it's really a continuation of this one. Please let me know what you think!

**Twenty: The Ugly Dress and Edelweiss**

Maria was beginning to feel considerably nervous about her dinner date with Georg, and eventually the day arrived. She had planned to have an afternoon of literature lessons for the girls, but she soon realised that despite her own love of the subject, she would not find the ability to concentrate. And neither could the girls, it seemed, because since Maria had told them of the dinner date and her own feelings surrounding the event, all had begun speculating about what would happen.

So much so that Maria could not get any of the girls to concentrate solely on the work. But, in all fairness, she did not mind. It may have heightened her nerves, but it was definitely more preferable to be talking about it rather than ignoring it.

"Where do you think you will go?"

"What kind of food will you be eating?"

"Will you drink wine?"

All of these questions were being posed to Maria who was beginning to find it relatively difficult to answer. She looked at all the girls confusedly, lifting her hand to her head.

"I guess I'll just have to find out tonight."

Through all of their dates together, Georg and Maria had never _really _been on a dinner date. There were a couple of times, yes, when the two had gone to a café in Salzburg – but that was only for a small snack and a drink – and they had also been at the villa for dinner, but again _that _was in the presence of the children. There was something about a dinner date that caused Maria to feel that this particular experience would be more… intimate, than the rest.

Her nerves were beginning to get the better of her as she started twitching her fingers.

"Right, I think we should do some private reading," decided Maria who could no longer withstand the irritable twitching of her fingers.

As the girls all moved across to the bookshelf to pick their choice, so did Maria. She had recently finished _Anna Karenina _that Georg had leant her to read – since it was so large – so she was looking for a new book to indulge in. This time she chose one of Shakespeare's plays with a futile hope that it would calm her.

However, as she was soon to discover, Othello and Desdemona could do little to calm her nerves, and eventually Maria found herself merely flicking through the pages of the wearing paperback. Sighing loudly, she dropped it on her desk and looked across at the girls.

"What are you all reading?" she asked to them all.

A series of answers flew back at her, the books ranging due to their ages. Helga was beginning to tackle the masterful prose of Dickens, Eva and Sophia were enthralled in the language of Shakespeare, Katharina, Theresa and Isabel were all reading a collection of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytales, Marie was reading through a poetry book and Adda was sat reading the copy of _Grimm's Fairy Tales_.

Joanna, once again, was reading _Jane Eyre _and Maria had to fight to roll her eyes.

As their discussions about the books continued, it became clear that the girls were not interested in the conversations at all. When their conversations begun to die away, Maria found that continuing with this would be futile.

So she sighed, again, and stood up from her desk chair.

"Right, well I need all your help with something."

All ten girls looked at her curiously.

"What is it, Frau Maria?" asked a few of them.

"I need to decide what to wear."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Von Trapp villa it seemed that all seven children there were also miles away from their compulsory hour-long study. Since it was Saturday and the seven of them knew of their father's plan tonight, all were considerably excited. But unfortunately for them, Georg had insisted that their study time would not be replaced with anything else.

So, like with Maria and the orphanage girls, the Von Trapp children were fidgeting in their seats and attempting to concentrate.

Whenever Georg would look in to check on them, he would chastise at least one of his children for not concentrating properly. But, after the third time of this happening, and also after Max had reprimanded him on the telephone – he was, at this time, back in Vienna, although he knew very well of Georg's plans – Georg had conceded and let the study time finish.

"You can thank your Uncle Max for this," he commented as the children almost ran out of the schoolroom.

"Is he on the telephone?" exclaimed Gretl excitedly.

"He was, sweetheart, but not anymore."

"What are we going to do now?" Marta asked, coming to her father's side and taking his hand.

"Well, I was thinking you might all help me…"

"Really?"

"Really, father?"

There came two simultaneous cries.

"Mhm," he agreed with them all, nodding his head as he led them all to their sitting room.

They all gathered on the chairs and across the floor, waiting to hear exactly what their father wanted their help with.

"Right, first thing's first… _Kurt_, Friedrich and Louisa. Would you please arrange some food?" He gave them a pointed look. All of them knew the types of foods their father wanted for his special date with Fraulein Maria, so all three of them nodded with eager smiles on their faces.

Georg stopped and thought for a moment.

"Secondly, I need you three," he motioned towards Brigitta, Marta and Gretl, "to arrange the decorations." He looked mostly at Brigitta, aware that she would conjure up something especially romantic. "Right, off you all go."

As six of the seven children left the sitting room, Liesl remained and looked at her father.

"Now Liesl, I need your, um, _personal _opinion."

"Yes, father?"

Georg looked a little sheepish, but continued nonetheless. "Tie, or no tie?"

* * *

Maria had stopped in attempting to keep her wardrobe in a neat condition, because the girls had taken over in their assigned post – dresses were being taken out of the wardrobe and flung onto the bed, and then arranged in piles of "maybe or definitely not".

Present on the bed right now in the "maybe" pile was her favourite blue dress, a tanned orange dress, the blue and white dress she had worn to the party, her grey spotted dress, a white dress with floral decoration on the skirt and also a royal blue dress. In the "definitely not" pile lay her thick, grey dress which she had kept for some reason, and also her white nightgown which had been flung onto the pile during this chaotic, maddening activity.

"I think you should wear the ugly dress," Adda pointed out, staring at the pile.

Maria looked around at Adda, who also looked up at her. "Well, Georg doesn't really like that one."

"But he likes _you_."

Maria, in some ways, could see Adda's entire point. But once Eva and Helga had spoken up, she somehow knew that she would not be allowed to leave here wearing the ugly, grey dress.

"But she can't wear _that _out for dinner."

Adda seemed to remain quiet after this, and merely watched as the dresses continued to be drawn up for positives and negatives.

After half an hour of negotiating, it was eventually between two dresses: the grey spotted dress or the white one. Upon inspection, Maria had found that her favourite blue dress had a slight tear – easily fixable, but not in time for tonight without the right fabrics.

"Right," Maria held the two dresses up for the girls to choose between. "Which one shall we go for?"

"The white one."

"The grey one."

The mixture of responses was equal. Maria sighed and looked at the two dresses again, a nervous fluttering in her stomach refusing to leave.

"Well…" Maria pondered, turning her head to address the dresses from all angles. "I _did _wear the grey dress at Christmas time… and I don't think I have worn this white one before."

"Why?"

Maria responded to Helga. "Well, it's a summer dress really. The weather hasn't been quite right for it yet."

After a few more minutes of negotiation, and noting that the time was nearing half past six – half an hour before Georg would be coming to collect her – Maria came to her final decision.

"It'll be the white one."

As Maria went to go and change in the bathroom, the rest of the girls remained in her bedroom. Once Maria had finished washing quickly and changed into her dress – and also giving her hair a prompt brushing – she re-entered the bedroom.

"Well, what do you all think?" she asked them all.

The girls all nodded eagerly.

It was then that Maria noticed that Adda was no longer in here.

She voiced her curiosity.

The girls all shrugged when asked, looking around them.

"Right, well, I'll go and see where she is."

Maria left the bedroom again and, acting upon instinct, went outside. Her suspicions were proven correct as she noticed Adda over by the flowers. Approaching her carefully, she did not raise her voice until she was a few feet behind her.

"Adda, what are you doing out here?"

Adda jumped and turned around, one flower in her hand.

It took her a few moments to respond. Her voice was soft and gentle when she did speak, but present was also a newfound confidence. "You said the Captain liked Edelweiss…"

Maria smiled, nodding. It was then that she noticed the flower Adda was holding was indeed Edelweiss.

"You can put one in your hair."

Maria's smile widened with affection and she closed the distance between the two. Lifting Adda up gently onto the nearby stone bench, she tapped her nose. "Go on then."

Maria adjusted her head so that Adda could place the flower in her hair accordingly.

Once Adda had finished her task, she looked around at their flowers. "They still haven't grown."

Maria, whose face was level with Adda's because of her positioning on the bench, looked at her with a pensive expression. "We have to be patient."

While Maria and Adda continued to discuss their flowers, be known to them Georg stood at the top of the garden with Sister Margaretta. He stood, smiling widely at Maria even from this length away, because he was captured by her beauty even now. And there was Adda too – the motherly warmth that Maria had created between them which was an equally beautiful sight.

"That child loves Maria to pieces."

Sister Margaretta and her observation broke Georg's trance, nevertheless the only response he could muster was a murmur in agreement.

Eventually, Maria and Adda spotted the two figures at the top of the garden and went across to greet them.

When Maria neared the two, she began to envelop the image of Georg in his attire, and immediately butterflies sprung in her stomach once again. His hair was not as pristine as usual, even though it was combed back. He seemed more… casual than usual. Maria found that she could not take her eyes off him, at least not until he coughed to gain her attention.

She blushed upon realising her incredulous act and instantly looked down towards Adda for some respite.

Eventually, she did look back up at Georg. "Is it seven o'clock already?" She was surprised; she did not think she had spent that long outside with Adda.

"Well, a little before, but…"

Georg looked a little shy, and Maria's heart skipped a beat at his acknowledgment.

"Well," she began, wanting to bring the conversation away from them, especially in front of others. She turned to Adda. "You'd better be asleep by the time I get back, young lady."

Her mocking tone caused Adda to giggle, but nod nonetheless.

After receiving a hug from Maria, Adda rushed back inside to the others.

Sister Margaretta then nodded and turned to leave them both.

Once alone, Georg held out his arm and looked at her with a coy smile.

"Shall we?"


	21. Dinner in the Gazebo

**A/N: **Thank you all for the fantastic response, and has promised here is the next chapter. It will probably take me a little while longer to bring you the next though, but I leave you in a good place... Please do stick with this story as I am wanting to explore all their lives beyond this point.

**Twenty One: Dinner in the Gazebo**

As soon as she had found comfort in the car, Maria found the time to appreciate his appearance. His focus on the road allowed her eyes to wander over his appearance quite a lot during the ride. Maria duly noted that this was the most casual she had ever seen him – wearing a pair of light brown trousers and a white shirt, no tie. She even noticed that some of the top buttons of his shirt were undone, leaving a few hairs sticking out, and Maria could not comprehend the feeling she had to discover even more. But one thing was now apparent to her, and that was that the two of them must not have been going anywhere too elegant or expensive, otherwise Georg would most likely have felt obliged to dress formally.

Maria sighed in relief – because that had been one of her primary fears – and smiled to herself, turning around to look out of the front window.

Georg heard her sigh, and witnessed her smile out of the corner of his eye. He looked around, raising his eyebrows ready to tease her.

"Fraulein?" he asked her teasingly, having heard her.

Maria looked around and noticed his expression. Somehow, she could read him like one of her favourite books, and she smiled at him knowingly. "Well, I know now that we're not going anywhere too formal…"

Georg looked at her questioningly, although still managed to keep an eye on the road.

"Through process of elimination," she answered his silent plea.

"And how are you managing to do that?"

"You're not wearing a tie."

Georg laughed heartily, and Maria relished in the sound. He then continued to focus on driving, but not without reaching his arm out to take her hand.

The couple remained that way until Georg turned down a familiar street, causing Maria to look around at him, confused.

"Captain?"

Georg looked at her with a mocking, stern expression, scolding her for the slip of tongue. She often slipped when using his name, although it would often be purposeful to tease. "For what seems like the thousandth time, it's no longer _Captain_. You're not an employee anymore," he smiled at her softly.

"Fine, _Georg_," she responded, the name just slipping off her tongue. It felt so natural to be calling him by name – it was a lovely reminder of how much their relationship had progressed over the last several months. But once Maria began to think about the months that had passed since she had left the villa as governess, she realised that it must have been around this time last year that she had arrived in the first place. Smiling softly to herself, she decided she would bring up the subject later in the evening. But for now, she returned to her initial question. "Now, what are we doing here?"

The car had pulled up outside the villa; the gates had already been open for them.

"The children they, um, wanted to contribute to tonight."

Maria looked at him, slightly confused. The children had never really professed any type of desire to _contribute _on their dates in the past.

"Why?"

Georg did not answer her verbally – he only smiled, which further increased her confusion. His smile, as well, caused an increase to the number of butterflies in her stomach.

Throughout his silence and Maria's confusion, Georg had left the car and gone around to her side. He opened the door – ever the gentleman – and offered her his hand. She took it willingly and let him pull her out of the car.

"Follow me," he whispered.

Maria obliged, fully aware that she could trust him.

He led her around the back of the house and through the gardens. It was a familiar route for Maria, because she had walked this way plenty of times during her stay here. But when the two began to become closer to Georg's intended destination, Maria saw something flickering in the distance and gasped.

Georg was leading her to the gazebo, and inside was the most marvelous of sights. It was evident that he had been hard at work, because the inside of the beautiful glass structure was filled with candles. There were candles along the seats going all around the circle-shape, each perhaps an arm's length apart. They lit up the entire scene around them, and also illuminated the floor of the gazebo where a picnic blanket and basket lay. Beside it was a bottle of wine and two glasses, ready to be drunk.

To save herself from gasping, or even collapsing, at the sight, Maria began to laugh lightly.

"Oh my…"

Georg smiled at her, looking down at his side.

"Oh my goodness…"

"Do you like it?" Georg asked.

Maria nodded, hardly able to speak. "It's so… it's lovely."

"I think this is all down to our little bookworm, only she could think up something this romantic," Georg spoke, laughing with her.

It was only when he had paused for a moment and silence descended around them that both noticed his use of the word _our_.

Maria turned to him, almost looking lost but still overjoyed all the same. "Georg, why are we here?"

"Well," Georg breathed in, squeezing her hand and guiding her to sit down on the picnic blanket on the floor.

The two of them sat down, facing each other, Maria's eyes never leaving Georg.

"Well, I just thought this night should be special."

Maria swallowed nervously. She imagined that it would be something serious that would lead him to be talking about this as he was, and since their relationship had progressed in such a manner, she could only imagine… Maria stopped herself from thinking too much, telling herself to save this pace and not to get ahead of herself.

When it became evident that Georg could not form the words he wished, Maria spoke up, "You know, I was thinking in the car… It would have been around this time last year when I first came here…"

Georg looked surprised that she had even thought about this, and Maria blushed at the sight.

Georg was still holding her hand at this time, so he squeezed it gently. When Maria responded to his affectionate touch, it seemed to bring to him a newfound confidence.

"Well, I do hope you like it all…" Georg gestured to all of the candles and the food.

"It looks lovely," Maria replied sincerely. But there was also something in her tone that urged him to continue.

He did.

Georg shifted as he began to mumble, and looked nervously down at the food in their basket. "Well, I was going to ask you something tonight; we have been spending a lot of time with each other in these recent months…"

Maria smiled and held his hand tighter.

"Well, there's no use denying how important you have become in my life… in all of our lives," he reiterated. Suddenly, his nerves departed from him – almost as though a fresh sea breeze had washed over him and given the retired sea captain the means to continue. "I love you, Maria. I may have once told Elsa that she had brought meaning back into my life, but you brought love. The love for my children, the love of life... You helped me cast aside that sense of loss I still felt."

It was true. Maria had sealed off the wounds to his heart, and during that process had reshaped it for herself – for him to love her.

Maria was in a state of rapture as she listened to Georg's words that she did not see him pull out a box from his trouser pocket.

She gasped as he brought it into her line of sight. "Georg…"

"Marry me, Maria. Become my wife."

Georg opened the small box, and the sparkling ring that appeared was illuminated courtesy of the flickering candles and the bright moonlight around them in the gazebo.

It was no more a mystery to her now. All that she had once feared had disappeared once she had become lost in his gaze and the two of them had declared their love, and now this…

Her hands subconsciously rose to her mouth, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh, Georg…" she whispered, shifting her eyes to look straight up at him. The sight she saw in his eyes was one which she could never forget. It was one which would remain with her for the rest of her life – the life she would live with him. Maria raised her hand to cup his cheek, "Of course I will… _Yes_!"

She then leaned forward, wanting to feel his lips against hers, but he met her there half way. It was a searing kiss; one which spoke of their feelings and these new revelations. It spoke of a promise; the promise of a new life together from this day forward.

Once the kiss ended, the two pulled back, but only far enough so that their foreheads were still touching.

"I love you," Maria murmured, closing her eyes.

Georg rejoiced at those three words, and knew he would never grow tired of hearing them. Moving his head and his lips, Georg began to plant tentative kisses across her forehead, moving to her hair until he eventually placed a kiss on her temple. "Oh, my love…"

A moment of silence passed between them.

"I'm surprised the children haven't broken free from the house and run to greet us yet."

Maria moved her head away from their close position and looked at him, surprised. "The children know about… _this_?"

"I did say they helped prepare," laughed Georg, noticing her sudden lack of memory. But he affectionately leaned across and kissed her forehead. "Well, I also thought I should ask them first. It's going to be their new life too, and–"

Maria prevented him from continuing by bringing her hand back to his cheek and guiding his lips down to meet her own, knowing that he was rambling.

Once they had parted again, Maria spoke up, "And how did Brigitta want you to propose?"

The two shared a laugh, aware that the eleven-year-old was indeed engrossed in the fantasies of her novels, and more than likely knew of a fair few proposal lines.

"Well, there was _I'm asking you to marry me, you little fool_, among others. For some reason, she finds that line utterly romantic and endearing."

Maria smiled softly at his response and subconsciously began to rub the back of his hand with her thumb.

But soon a low rumbling broke their trance, and Georg laughed heartily. "Hungry?"

Maria nodded meekly. "I haven't eaten since lunch… in case you were taking me to a fancy restaurant."

Georg laughed even harder, but then turned his head to the food and began to take the lead.

He began to list the various foods that had been arranged for their night, providing Maria with a nice variation to choose from. Eventually Maria settled for a few of the cheese sandwiches and some fresh fruit – the foods she had eaten before on their picnics to her mountain. She was ultimately touched at the gesture.

Georg also began to pour the wine into the glasses, but careful to pour Maria only a small glass and asking her prior to doing this.

Maria did accept, reasoning that a little would not hurt.

So they ate the food, sometimes feeding it to each other playfully – causing either or both to laugh at their actions – until no more could be eaten.

Maria had been thinking deeply during their meal, her mind refusing to remain still from its wanderings. The state of bliss and disbelief was still surrounding her, and she had decided she wanted to know all.

"You asked the Reverend Mother too, didn't you? That day I saw you at the abbey?"

Georg instantly knew the question was referring to that surprise meeting between them two days ago, when he _had _asked the Reverend Mother for Maria's hand in marriage.

Smiling, he nodded.

Maria threaded her fingers through his and smiled back. "You romantic, old fool."

She winked at him playfully; however his eyes seemed to darken.

Maria noticed immediately, and regretted her choice of words instantly.

"Georg," she warned him in a low voice, causing him to look back towards her. She made sure that he kept eye contact with her throat. "I fell in love with _you_ – not the you when you were twenty years old. Your age has nothing to do with the way I feel about you, and it never will."

This seemed to lighten the aspects in Georg's eyes, although she could sense that it would continue to perhaps creep up on him in the future.

Eventually, once their momentary lapse of silence and thought had ended, Maria sighed, "Oh I'm so happy."

There was a sparkling in her eyes that Georg noticed, and this was only enhanced as some of the light from the candles flickered onto the diamond of her engagement ring.

"If you're ever frightened," Georg began, taking her hand lovingly. "If I ever unknowingly expect too much of you, please say."

Georg was speaking of behalf of the side to him that still worried about her former choices in life, and the full extremities of change that had occurred since. The truth was, she had once wanted to become a postulant and devote herself to God – that would surely mean a large leap into a society such as this, as well as a relationship with any man.

Maria, who had been cautious and thinking about this since the beginning of their new relationship all those months ago, finally found the courage to say, "I was frightened once. Well, not frightened, more cautious…"

"Of _me_?" Georg asked her.

Maria seemed to struggle with finding the words for this answer. "Not you, per say. It was more the relationship you had… with Agathe," Maria's voice had turned unintentionally quiet now, and she looked up to almost await his reaction. But his neutral, and almost pleading, look urged her to continue. "Your love was so all-consuming, it left you so full of grief for so long, and here was me: a young postulant with nothing to her name, believing that you might one day love me. That you could have loved me just as I love you."

Her voice was breaking, Georg could tell. Slowly, he lifted his hand to her cheek and began caressing the soft skin there. As a single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek, Georg felt his heart almost pounce out of his chest and into his mouth. But before he could choke himself on these emotions, he brought his lips to her cheek and to the place where the tear was, and kissed it.

He could hear her sharp intake of breath, and knew that in that moment he had reassured her.

Since her confession, he felt he too should reveal those insecurities he once had – almost to highlight the distance the two of them had travelled to end up at this moment. "I was frightened…" Maria lifted her eyes to meet his gaze once these words had left his lips. "… That because of your past, you could not love me at all. Your faith in God and how you once longed to spend the rest of your life as His servant always left me thinking that the love you felt then could never fall upon myself. And with my age, and–"

Maria placed a finger upon his lips and stopped him.

"Now, Captain, we've spoken about that." She reprimanded him, an almost playful gleam in her eye. It was almost to tell him that despite all of these obstacles, the truth was that they had overcome them, and she had an engagement ring to prove it. But then her eyes turned serious again, and she finished by reassuring him as he had done her. She began to briefly explain about her past feelings and the confusion she had felt about her life and the plan God had for her. Maria recalled the times she had spent in the Reverend Mother's office once she had left the villa, and even since then during the times when the two of them had been on dates together and her heart had been beginning to react. "I had pledged my heart to Him, and then I realised it belonged to you."

Georg watched her, reacting with all the empathy he could muster. She must have been through such chaotic times, he thought to himself, as he imagined the issues that had once been in her mind.

They shared another kiss; a passionate and sensual kiss that explored the boundaries they had once lay. As Georg's hands moved through her hair, Maria began to moan lightly. But this stopped Georg, who drew back to ensure that he had not taken a step too far.

Maria simply smiled at him once she had opened her eyes, and took this opportunity to lean forward and press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips. Once she had drawn back, Maria saw an amused expression cross his face. But there was something else. Her future was in his gaze, and as Georg watched her carefully, in hers he saw his.


	22. Insecurities and a Trip to Town

**A/N: **I can only apologise for the amount of time this has taken. Life just stuck itself in front of everything. I hope you all like this chapter, and thank you so much for the response to the last.

**Twenty Two: Insecurities and a Trip to Town**

Maria had been bouncing off the walls for the past week, she could barely keep still and there was almost always a huge smile plastered across her lips. It often came to the point where she would physically have to sit herself down to immerse in the children's schoolwork, or a book. There had been quite a few instances now where one of the Sisters had caught Maria skipping and singing down the corridors, although now that she was no longer a postulant, there would be no stern words, simply smiles.

Maria and Georg had met each other twice since that night, and both times had been in Salzburg. The first time, it had been a lovely day – the seasons were beginning to promise a glorious summer – and Georg had taken her back to the café he had first taken her all those months ago. Since the proposal had only been one day ago, it had not been placed in the newspaper; therefore the town did not know, so the engaged couple could simply sit without much disturbance. They had shared a coffee, some sweet cake and then had taken a walk around the town – and were careful to find a moment _alone_. The second time, Maria had insisted they go to the Mirabell Gardens, and once Georg had agreed, the two proceeded to spend a day amidst the foliage and in each other's presence. Again, the two found a private corner for a moment alone, and Georg continued to marvel at the delicate ring around her finger.

However, despite these positive new experiences for Maria, a week after the engagement she found that the children were acting differently with her. She had revealed her news to the girls the day after the engagement – once she had eventually woken, since sleep the night before had been elusive – and all seemed ecstatic for her. But now, Maria was beginning to notice some changes.

There were times when she would walk into a room, and a few of the girls would finish their conversation. She would have forgotten the brief encounter if the other girls had not done the absolute same on alternate occasions.

Maria swallowed as she stood in front of them all now, watching their sullen expressions, "You all know that I will come and see you as often as I can." Maria paused. "And you would be just as welcome to come and see me."

In response, the girls smiled and nodded – although it hardly reached their eyes.

Maria had chosen to remain working at the schoolhouse for the duration of her engagement – the prior reason, which she had told the Reverend Mother whilst revealing her news, had been the potentially cruel talk liable to spread around Salzburg once the engagement was published. However, the main reason for Maria had been the girls. Memories from her own childhood relayed to her the insecurities of being left and having no stability in life, and she wanted to ensure that the girls had this for as long as possible.

"We are happy for you," Eva's voice tore Maria from her reverie. As soon as Maria had looked up and recognised the speaker, she understood that Eva was speaking for all the girls. Maria smiled in gratitude. "But we will miss you."

"And I'll miss you all."

Maria's heartfelt statement caused some of the younger girls to rise from their seats and approach her, and Maria welcomed them into her arms instantly. Kissing the top of Isabel's head as she embraced the girl, she vowed in that moment as she looked out across at the rest that she would spend a day with each one alone before she left.

Maria then proceeded to gather each of the girls in her arms. But as she enveloped Adda's small form into her embrace, the youngest seemed distant. Maria knew that the political developments were beginning to frighten her, but she sensed that it was something more. Her first thought would be to assume that it was her recent news, but not wanting to jump in these waters without securing evidence to believe her theories, Maria decided to let Adda begin that conversation.

Therefore, in light of recent promises to herself, over the next few days Maria had taken Isabel, Theresa and Marie out separately and spent half a day with each of them. Maria still attempted to balance their studies with these outings, and also her correspondence with Georg and the upcoming wedding plans, and she succeeded. The outings with the children seemed to quell her worrisome mind that had been riddled with current political affairs, and also the prospect of planning a wedding for this summer – Georg had confided with her that he would prefer to be married before this upcoming summer was over, considering the current political climate. Maria had wholeheartedly agreed, not just for that reason, but because she longed to be his wife sooner rather than later. After she had agreed, voicing this reason to him, Georg had smiled and declared the exact same, and then had kissed her.

Maria had taken Isabel, Theresa and Marie to similar places. Since none of them had professed any particular desire to go anywhere, she had taken each of them individually around the marketplace and then to the small park in Salzburg. She had pushed them on the swings, and then had sat on the grass and talked to them about her inevitable departure. A few tears had been shed between them, but since Maria promised that she would write them all a special invitation for the wedding, and that she would visit them whenever she could, all was well again.

However, despite the pleasure of these outings, being out in Salzburg was becoming increasingly difficult for Maria to handle. There were signs everywhere that change was happening, and more and more flags to show support for Adolf Hitler and the Nazi party were appearing across the town. There was also the presence of the soldiers – Maria would never go without seeing at least one of them whenever she took a trip into town.

Exactly a week and a half after the engagement, Maria found Adda sitting beside their growing flowers in the garden. Maria knew that Adda's nightmares were beginning to resurface, and that the news of her engagement had come as a slight shock – but definitely not in the way that the little girl was not pleased for her, because she was.

"Hello, you," Maria called behind her, lowering herself to the ground to sit beside her.

Adda turned her head when she saw Maria sit down and smiled faintly.

"What are you thinking about?"

Adda shrugged for a moment and remained silent, but then she spoke. "They're taking their time," she commented, reaching out a finger to run it along the small stem that had appeared but not yet flourished.

Maria laughed a little at her choice of phrase. "Maybe they know it's just not the right time."

"Maybe they'll be here when it's a nice time again."

It took Maria a moment to understand this fully, but when she did, Maria turned around to look Adda straight in the eye. Instinctively, she reached out her hand and held onto Adda's, pleased when she held it back with as much strength.

"We just have to keep faith that all will be right in the end."

Maria's comment caused Adda to look back around to their flowers. She could see that Adda was on the verge of tears, and she began rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.

"It's like what happened before," Adda spoke in a quiet voice.

"Well," Maria began decisively. "You're _not _going to have to run away again. I'll make sure of that."

"Really? But you're leaving."

"That does _not _mean I am going to forget about you."

Adda remained quiet for a moment until she spoke, not raising her head. "You said you'd always be here."

Maria had tears in her own eyes as she listened to the nerves laced in her tone. "And I will, Adda. I promised, and I will."

Adda looked around.

"Even if I'm not here all the time, all you have to do is say, and I'll come." Maria lifted her free hand to Adda's cheek.

Adda smiled at this gesture, noting that Frau Maria had never lied in the past, and was never one to go back on her words. Notable warmth flooded her heart in this moment, and it was now that she felt truly safe.

Maria decided to perk up the conversation a little, so stated, "Right then, how about we get out of here for a little while?"

Adda's eyes shone at the prospect.

"How does that sound?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Maria and Adda proceeded to spend the day on her mountain. The two of them had picked some pastries up in town before coming here, and now they were sat on the mountain with the sun beaming down on them.

"You'll have to promise not to tell the others we've been here," warned Maria. "Otherwise I will _never _hear the end of it."

Adda giggled and nodded, taking another bite of her pasty.

"Eh, _promise_," Maria continued to look and sound serious about this prospect and outstretched her hand for the girl to shake.

Adda laughed even more now, but extended her arm to shake nonetheless.

"It's unbreakable now," Maria leaned forward and narrowed her eyes. "Your punishment will be death."

Adda proceeded to fall forward into her lap laughing, and Maria joined her, wrapping her arms around her small frame.

Maria admired the way Adda had changed since they had first met, and how comfortable she now felt around her. Like with Maria, the mountain seemed to bring solace to Adda.

Eventually, the pair stopped laughing and rolled onto their backs so that they could look up at the sky. The two of them often had to shield their eyes from the sun, but their conversations continued.

"I always came up here as a little girl," murmured Maria. "When my parents were alive, we would come up here together – we would sit and watch the stars at night. I could never remember returning home, my Father always used to carry me after I'd fallen asleep."

Maria smiled at the memory, but was a little struck by Adda's silence. Usually, if Maria would mention falling asleep in any situation, she would laugh.

Just as Maria was about to turn her head and enquire as to her silence, Adda spoke up.

"There were fields behind our house, Mother and I would climb over the fence and sit in them on nice days. Father would join us too, sometimes, if he wasn't busy with work…"

Maria listened tentatively, aware that Adda had still spoken little – if at all – about her parents.

"We would have picnics in summer, like we had… But when Father went away, we never went there again."

Her voice had quietened now, and when Maria turned she could see the tears welling in her eyes. Sitting up, she straightened her arm out for Adda to take, "Come here."

Adda complied, and she was instantly pulled into Maria's arms lovingly. Cradling Adda in her arms, Maria kissed the top of her head as she wept gently.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the engagement now, and since Maria had not planned to see Georg that morning, she was surprised to see him appear at the door to her classroom. An excited smile swept across her face and all of the girls turned. Some of the girls greeted him excitedly, most especially Joanna.

"Might I borrow your teacher for a few minutes?" he asked the girls, causing them to giggle.

But luckily for Georg, the girls all nodded and Maria was allowed to leave the room momentarily.

Once outside, Maria closed the door behind her. "This is a nice surprise." But she did not give him time to answer, because in the next second she had kissed him softly.

"Well, I intend to surprise you more often if this is the thanks I get." Georg smiled mischievously once the kiss had finished.

Maria smiled in response.

"Now, as lovely as this visit is, I would like to know the reason behind it."

"You mean except for being able to see my enchanting fiancé?"

Maria raised an eyebrow.

"I came to tell you that I have just this morning sent the announcement to the newspaper."

Maria smiled, although in her mind there was a little apprehension.

"And," Georg took her hand. "I thought you might enjoy a little shopping trip."

Maria teased him. "I sense that the word _little _is not actually going to be true."

"Well, I guess that would depend on how many clothes a new Baroness will need," Georg winked, although Maria looked a little apprehensive again.

"What would I need?" she asked cautiously, aware that she had no idea how many clothes a Baroness would need.

Georg thought about it for a moment, still holding her hand. Maria seemed to hold onto his hand much stronger than before. "Well, a few travel suits, a couple of evening gowns, accessories…" The list seemed to go on and on, and as it did Maria became even more nervous.

She swallowed. "R-Really?"

Georg looked down into her eyes now, noting her look. "You'll be fine, darling. Trust me."

Maria smiled subconsciously at the term of endearment.

"And just remember," Georg continued. "I will always be there with you, to guide you through all of this – through all of those balls we'll be invited to by those bores I detest."

He winked and Maria laughed, and she was suddenly filled with the usual warmth she felt whenever in his presence.

"Now, I'm sorry to cut this visit so short."

"Georg, it's fine."

"I'm having dinner with an old friend, that's all."

Maria lifted her hand to his cheek and narrowed her eyes. "Once I'm your wife, I'll put my foot down, but for now: go!"

Georg laughed deeply, marvelling at the ease between them. He brought his hand up to cover her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They shared a kiss before he left.

* * *

Maria admittedly delayed the shopping trip until it was inevitable.

The day she was supposed to be going into town for clothes happened to fall on a Saturday – she had avoided it all week because of the fact that she had to look after the children. It had been a few days now since Georg's visit, and therefore also since the engagement had been announced in the newspaper. Maria found that she was filled with nerves, and it had taken much courage to leave the schoolroom in the first place.

Smoothing the fabric of her grey dress – the one that she had chosen specifically to wear on her tip – Maria looked up at the shop. The calligraphy across the shop front was elegant, and proved an even more daunting aspect as Maria approached it carefully. This was the first shop she had come across, and it looked fitting to dress the wife of a Baron… Maria had scolded herself for foolishly not asking Georg which shop he went to for the children's dresses. This would have proved a much simpler task.

Taking a deep breath, Maria reached out her arm and turned the door handle.

As soon as she stepped into the shop, she sensed that she would not be successful. The middle-aged woman sat behind the desk reminded her very much of Elsa during her time at the villa. The woman was dressed in an elegant suit and her hair was an extremely bright shade of blonde, styled with products that caused it to stand in all shapes.

Sheepishly, she nodded to the older woman, who in return looked at her peculiarly.

"Um, I'm here to look for some clothing." Maria managed to say.

The older woman simply raised her eyebrow. "I do not think you'll be finding what you need in here, dear."

Maria swallowed nervously at this comment, not knowing what to say. She knew that she had every right to be in this shop, and that she required clothes of this calibre. The younger woman was just about to open her mouth and mumble a coherent response when a loud shrilling sound filled the room.

The shopkeeper stood up instantly and left the front desk to an adjoining room where the telephone was situated.

Taking this chance, Maria took herself back outside as quickly as she could. Her heart still stammering, she covered her face in her hands out in the cool air. She breathed outwards and then let her hands drop.

As she walked along the streets of Salzburg, Maria did not even step into the next shop she came across. The bright, red, glittering dresses in the front window were enough for her to turn away.

Carrying on along the pavement, a sudden, familiar sound filled her ears. The abbey bells were ringing, and Maria stopped to look across in that direction and listen. Warmth flooded her heart, warmth that was much like that which she felt with Georg and the children but fell just a little short.

Caught in the reassuring sound of the bells, Maria failed to notice a familiar figure approach her.

"Well, well, Fraulein. What a surprise to see you here."

The familiar voice caused Maria to turn sharply.

Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. The sun instantly hid itself behind a cloud, and Maria could immediately feel the change in climate.

Before Maria could speak and respond, the other figure had spoken, "So I and many others were right in thinking that Captain Von Trapp liked you a little bit more than as just the little governess," Herr Zeller taunted as he reached out his index finger and ran it along Maria's cheek.

She slapped his hand away immediately.

"Such a shame he got you into trouble," Herr Zeller continued. "Or is it? After all, you seem to have benefited _quite _well from this entire affair."

"The relationship between Captain Von Trapp and myself, Herr Zeller, is of no concern of yours. Now why don't you run along to your party and–"

Herr Zeller grabbed her arm as Maria made to move away, and for a moment Maria struggled to release herself from his grasp.

"You should be careful what you say, my dear, it could get you into a lot of trouble one day. Especially when your _beloved _Captain isn't here to help you."

"Your empty threats do nothing to scare me, Herr Zeller. Now I'd appreciate it if you let go of my arm." Maria was surprised at herself, since a tone in her voice that she did not even know existed had taken over. Perhaps it was all that had happened in the last few months finally finding its time to let go, and certainly one way of releasing her anger over the political climate was at one who was at the centre of it. "This scene here certainly does not look good for your reputation."

Herr Zeller suddenly noticed the number of people that were stood watching them curiously, since he still had a firm grip on Maria's arm. He was gripping it hard enough to ensure that bruises would form later.

"You should watch your back, _Fraulein_," Herr Zeller sneered, letting go her arm. "And your dear Captain should too if he knows what's good for him."

At this, Herr Zeller walked away, leaving an astonished crowd and a deflated Maria.


	23. A Comforting Arrival

**Twenty Three: A Comforting Arrival**

Maria returned to the abbey a mere thirty minutes later feeling incredibly deflated and in need of some rest and solitude. The entire day, to put it weakly, had been a disaster, and she could not wait to fall into her bed. But there was something she felt compelled to do first.

Since it was just after midday, she knew that taking refuge in her bedroom would not be allowed, so she decided to make another decision about her afternoon. Deciding not to return to the children just yet, Maria made her way through the abbey corridors in a familiar direction – one which she had taken on numerous occasions before.

As she stood outside the familiar door waiting to hear a response from within, she wrapped her arms around herself vulnerably, but found herself immediately flinching from a new pain. Thinking back to that morning, she noted that the pain was probably down to Herr Zeller's handling, and another sad expression swept across her face. Although she had given all she could against the horrid man – although she had defended herself and Georg – she still felt understandably shaken. And in addition to that, her shopping trip for new clothes had been a disaster.

Maria began to think about that, and then Georg, and then the prospect of becoming his wife… becoming a Baroness. How would she ever cope if she could not even purchase some clothes in town? How would she suffice as a new wife to him? But before Maria could dwell on these pessimistic thoughts for too long, the familiar calling came from within the office.

"Ave."

Maria entered upon hearing, and as soon as the familiar scent of the room surrounded her senses, she had to fight the urge to let the tears fall. This room almost highlighted the significant stages of her life – arriving at the abbey wishing to become a nun, time and time again when she was told to wait another year, being sent to the Von Trapp home over the summer, returning and being offered her teaching position, and then the times when she had discussed her growing love for Georg. Yes, there were an abundance of memories in this room, and the scent and sight of it always brought her some solitude.

The Reverend Mother, immediately upon seeing Maria, sensed that something was amiss. She knew of Maria's shopping trip that morning, but it was clear through inspection of her reddened eyes that something else had happened.

Her peculiar and inquiring look caught the attention of Maria.

"What can I do for you, my child?"

Maria struggled with her choice of words, but eventually managed to say, "I only wish for a few hours this afternoon to pray."

Although this was no strange task, the Reverend Mother felt obliged to ask why. "I do hope nothing is wrong, Maria."

"No," Maria stammered. "I just wish to pray for some time."

"Well, of course, Maria. Go back when you feel better in yourself."

The Reverend Mother gave her one of those warm smiles and then watched the younger woman leave. But as soon as Maria had left the office, the Reverend Mother turned instantly to her telephone and began to dial a familiar number to her now. Her face was wrought with concern for the young woman, and the wise old woman knew the one person that could relinquish anything terrible on Maria's mind.

The telephone rang, and eventually someone picked up the telephone at the other side. The voice of an old woman sounded from the other end, and once the Reverend Mother had requested to speak with Captain Von Trapp, the woman had complied.

Georg came to the telephone moments later, and he was the first to speak.

"Hello? Captain Von Trapp."

"Ah, Captain, I'm calling from the abbey…"

The Reverend Mother was not granted the time to finish. "Reverend Mother? Is everything all right?!"

Georg had panicked instantly, and the older woman could not help but smile at his concern, although she immediately put him right. "Everything is fine, Captain. At least I believe, physically, so."

"I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure what you mean."

"Maria just came to see me, asking for some time to pray alone. She seemed a little… distracted, distant," the woman struggled with the right word. "I may be wrong, but I don't think it's just her shopping outing."

"You think I should come to see her?" Georg was asking, but the Reverend Mother sensed that he would come whether she agreed or not.

"Yes."

* * *

Maria had gone straight to the church and sat herself down in one of the pews. Since it was not Sunday, there were few people present in the grand building where she and Georg were planning to have their wedding. Maria sat in a pew three rows from the front and bowed her head in prayer, finally giving into the few tears that had been stubborn to fall.

She made no move to stop or wipe them away, but simply kept her head down and clasped her hands together.

Maria prayed to have the strength to fulfil and make Georg proud. She prayed to find the strength of character and the confidence. She thought of Georg, and perhaps how he would think her foolish for not succeeding in such a simple task of purchasing clothes.

The thought of purchasing the clothes then turned into Herr Zeller, and those thoughts then transpired into the current political climate, and then the situation for Adda. She prayed that God would keep her safe, and that she would always be there to help her through those trials of life that she might face. She also prayed for Georg – that he might find the strength to resist the Third Reich advances, and that his anger would not overwhelm him entirely.

As Maria continued to pray, she failed to see eight familiar faces enter the church.

Georg had ushered the children into the church – he had hoped that Maria seeing the children, and also hearing about how excited they were for the upcoming wedding, would make her feel better – but had brought them to a halt upon viewing Maria's hunched figure.

He motioned for them all to remain here and whispered, "Stay here until I call you over."

Some of the younger children looked dismayed at the thought, but the older children recognised their father's thought process and nodded whilst distracting the two youngest with the beautiful decorations and ornaments inside.

Georg approached Maria carefully so as not to frighten her, and once he reached her pew, stood beside it and looked across at her. He asked her gently, "May I sit down?"

Maria's head rose instantly, recognising the voice. Her eyes widened, surprised to see him here, but ecstatic all the same. "Georg…" she breathed, sounding surprised.

Georg gave her a small smile and slid into the seat beside her. Reaching out for her hand, he took it within his own and instantly began rubbing circles on the back with his thumb.

Noting Maria's silence, he found it his task to begin this conversation. "The Reverend Mother called me just half an hour ago; she mentioned that you seemed distant after coming back from town… And that perhaps it was not just your shopping trip."

Maria breathed in shakily, sounding as though she was holding back a sob. But eventually her breathing steadied – time and the feel of Georg's thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"I felt so embarrassed," she spoke softly, so much so that Georg struggled to hear her. Her voice increased in volume throughout her next explanation though. "And then Herr Zeller, and it was all just so…"

"What happened, Maria?" Georg asked tentatively.

Maria started from the beginning, recalling her time at the shop this morning and the shopkeeper. She explained her embarrassment whilst shopping for clothes entirely different to her current attire – this dress compared to the glittering dresses she had seen in windows – and also how, in retrospect, she knew nothing about the social class she would soon become a part of. Then she reached the part of her story where she had met Herr Zeller, and her voice became shaky again. "He was threatening us – both of us – and saying that we should all watch our backs now that the Nazis are here. It's just so horrible, Georg."

She let a single tear slide down her cheek.

Georg instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, but was concerned when she flinched.

Sensing that Maria was not telling him everything, he asked, "What is it?"

Maria swallowed nervously before explaining. "Herr Zeller had hold of my arms, his grip was hard…"

Georg swore under his breath, but thankfully quiet enough for Maria not to hear. Turning his head, Georg noted the area that was most likely bruised. Since Maria's dress prevented him from lifting the sleeve to inspect and lowering the fabric around her shoulder would be considered inappropriate even when taking into consideration their surroundings, he gently brushed his thumb across the fabric.

"I'm so sorry, darling."

Maria turned her head slowly, made eye contact with him and smiled. But before she could say anything else, a sight in the corner of her eye distracted her. Turning her head fully, she saw the seven children stood at the back of the church. "Oh, the little dears…"

Georg smiled and turned around too. "We all wanted to make sure you were all right."

Silently he motioned for them all to come down and join them.

Suddenly, the two lovers were surrounded by all seven of the children, although the older ones strategically hung back a little upon viewing their future mother's face. The younger ones – as they were always wont to do – instantly approached Maria and silently begged for her touch. Maria complied and wrapped both her arms around Gretl and Marta, pressing kisses to both of their cheeks.

"Now, what a lovely surprise this is."

Maria's exclamation brought a few giggles to Marta and Gretl. Maria smiled at the two of them and then loosened her hold so that Gretl could sit on one side of her, and Marta could sit beside Georg.

"Are you all right?" Liesl asked Maria as she approached, stretching her arms to hint that, if need be, Maria could take hold.

Maria complied and took hold of Liesl's hand, smiling at her affectionately and reassuringly. "I am, really I am. Let's just say that shopping was a little harder than I first thought…" Maria laughed off the problem, although Georg knew otherwise and shifted his arm so that his hand rested on her back, rubbing it soothingly for a few seconds.

Maria turned her head at this moment and smiled at him.

"Maybe I could help you."

Liesl's offer caused Georg and Maria to both turn.

Georg's eyes lit up at the thought, and he smiled warmly at his eldest child. "I think that's a lovely idea. I'm sure Maria would appreciate that."

Maria spoke, "I would Liesl, thank you."

"Well, it seems to be all arranged," Louisa commented humorously, throwing her arms in the air, making it clear to the rest of her family of her thoughts about shopping.

Six of the children, Georg and Maria laughed.

"I see nothing will ever change, Louisa." Maria commented once their laughing had ceased.

Once their laughter had ultimately ended, it seemed that Gretl could not sit still from excitement, and since Maria was sat right beside her, the young woman turned her head to enquire. She voiced them.

"You're going to be my mother in two weeks!"

Maria was considerably shocked.

As far as Maria was concerned, the dress had been arranged and the shopkeeper was working on it currently, and she knew that their wedding would take place here… but not the date.

Luckily for Maria, Georg intervened here.

"Gretl was asking how soon the wedding could be. We found that the soonest opening would be in just over two weeks…"

"Oh…"

Maria fell silent whilst watching the faces of all the children around her.

Georg noticed how quiet she became – and continued to be – and once the children were all heading back to the car in ten minutes time, he stopped and talked with her.

"We can arrange another date. It is so soon… Nothing has been set."

Maria shrugged, unsure about what to say. "I'm glad the children are excited. I just wish I wasn't so nervous."

"And me."

Georg's admission shocked Maria, and her open mouth showed this.

He simply laughed in response and took her hand.

"It's true, Maria. You have come to mean so much to all of us."

Maria's eyes began to fill with tears, but she was comforted with this information.

"Everything is moving so quickly," she explained. "Everything is changing."

"I understand, my love." Maria smiled at the term of endearment. "And the wedding will not be in two weeks. Can you imagine attempting to plan it all in that time?" Georg laughed, and so did Maria. "I propose the middle of July. That way, we have time to arrange everything we need."

"That sounds perfect," Maria answered, and smiled as Georg leant down to kiss her sweetly. Once their kiss had broken apart, Maria spoke softly, causing her breath to tickle his skin, "I love you."

Georg pressed their foreheads together and smiled to himself. "And I you."

"I'll see you soon."

Georg audibly murmured in dissatisfaction – he still did not like her staying at the abbey, even though it was her job at the moment, and even though he did understand the reasons behind it. There were numerous times when he had been prepared to cart her back the villa and have her living under that roof until the wedding, but he understood the damage it could do to her reputation, and that her obligation to the children still stood.

Maria laughed at the sound, aware of his wishes. She then responded again, mockingly, but adamantly, "I'll see you soon."


	24. A Meeting in Town

**A/N: **Sorry this has taken so long, but a) this last week has not been the easiest and b) this chapter marks a distinct change between two characters and I wanted to get that right and how I had imagined it. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story!

**Twenty Four: Surprise Meetings**

Another week passed, and once it was Saturday – once Liesl had finished the week at school – Maria and Liesl were walking around Salzburg looking through a number of shops. Liesl had first taken Maria to a small dress shop that she would often visit – and had done in the past with her birth mother – and in that particular shop, Maria had felt a lot more comfortable than she had done last week. In that particular shop, Maria had purchased three new summer dresses of light colours and thin fabrics. They suited her figure, and were similar to those she had worn – and still did wear – during the summer months.

Maria had felt a little uncomfortable when Liesl had simply told the shopkeeper – who she had been familiar with since entering the shop – to put the dresses on her father's bill. Attempting to hide her flushed cheeks, she had accepted the compliments and congratulations of the old woman behind the desk about her upcoming marriage to Georg.

The two of them had left the shop, therefore, with one large bag packed with the dresses. Often, Liesl would tell her, the dresses would have to be made, but since these were regular and simple dresses, the purchases and handing over had been relatively prompt. Somehow, Maria knew that when the two began enquiring about evening gowns, it would be a different story.

But despite the remaining caution that Maria felt in her system, she soon found herself enjoying the experience – although she determined that the factor for such a change was Liesl. The two close friends had also taken this time to talk about current situations, and for Liesl these still included Rolfe. She had voiced her remaining concerns about him, and that he was almost definitely a Nazi supporter, and even training to be a soldier, at the moment. The rumours that had been travelling around Liesl's school were finally solidified.

Maria had wrapped her arm around Liesl's shoulder as they walked, and once they had come across a wooden bench, the two had sat.

"Have you spoken to your Father?" Maria asked, placing their bags down beside her.

"Actually, yes," Liesl told her. "It was when we were discussing the Anschluss, and –"

Liesl fell silent for a moment, and it was only when Maria looked up did she see the reason behind it. A black car was slowly driving through the streets of Salzburg, and inside were at least four Nazi soldiers. The windows were rolled down, so it would have been easy to hear any person speaking.

Maria felt Liesl stiffen, and instinctively she reached out her hand and rested it across Liesl's hand on the bench.

Once the car had driven by – and once the flag draped across the back window had disappeared from sight – Liesl turned to Maria.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "But Father said people can never know."

Maria understood Liesl without her having to say any more. Georg had discussed with her on countless occasions of his concerns with the Nazi party, and the threatening impact it could have on his family if his thoughts were known.

"Well, how about if we go and look around a few more shops? I think I'm getting quite engrossed in all of this," Maria winked, causing Liesl to smile slightly and nod.

"Father did say that he expected the bags to at least take up all the room in the back of the car."

Maria laughed for a moment, joining in with Liesl, before she fell back into thought – specifically about her fiancé.

But before either could stray into their thoughts for too long, the two had stood up with their belongings and began to walk in the direction of the next shop. Liesl led Maria down another street, past a few shops in particular. But suddenly Liesl stopped after passing a few more shops and gasped, thinking something to herself. The sound had caused Maria to stop and look around at her friend and daughter-to-be and was instantly concerned.

When Liesl noticed the look of apprehension crossing Maria's face, she explained, "I forgot, there was something _I _wanted to do."

The particular stressing of the pronoun caused Maria to assume that Liesl wished to be alone to do this mysterious something, so she simply nodded, but with a look that explicitly told Liesl that she would find out sooner or later.

"I'm sorry, Fraulein, I just completely forgot."

"It's fine, Liesl. Go on, I'll be all right."

Liesl waved her hand absently at the shop the two had been stood outside of in that moment and then turned to head back down the street, turning a corner a few paces away with a determined look across her face. Maria watched her go, curious but still accepting of her wishes.

But after a few more moments of sheer contemplation – and after she had been twice knocked into on the pavement – Maria turned her head to look at the shop. It looked just as foreboding as all of the others had done without Liesl's presence, and somehow she found herself in need of taking a much larger breath to even take one more step forward.

Maria decided to conquer her nerves that still existed since that first trip into town and stepped forward, and she was about to reach for the door handle when an all but familiar voice sounded from beside her,

"_Maria!_"

Maria stiffened in an instant. But against her better judgement – and against the memories of those previous times she had spent with this person – she turned around.

But to her astonishment, the face she turned upon was not as stern and disapproving as the one she had once seen. It was the same face, there was no denying that. But instead of the passive expression she had become so familiar with, there was instead a pleasantly surprised appearance, and Maria could only assume that was because of her.

She swallowed, and spoke up, "Good mor– _Afternoon_, Baroness."

Maria's confusion was laughed at by the prestigious, older woman, but her laugh was in no way harsh. "_Afternoon_, Maria. Although, given our circumstances, I'm sure you could call me Elsa now."

Maria took another deep breath. "Elsa…" The name felt strange upon her tongue. "What brings you back to Salzburg, if I may ask?" Maria surprised herself at the casual edge to her conversation, but something inside her told her to ask.

Elsa smiled. "I'm here visiting friends and was just going to visit a favourite shop of mine. I recall going there during the summer and wished to see the shopkeeper again and purchase a new dress."

Maria was too absorbed in the meeting to really respond with much interest. It took her another few moments to understand all of her words and summon a response, but even that was minimised to an, "Oh."

"And I see you have been quite busy," Elsa nodded to the bag in each of Maria's hands.

Maria nodded. "Mhm."

"Were you going in there?" Elsa asked, motioning to the shop with her hand. Maria nodded in response. Elsa seemed to absorb this answer carefully, and then spoke again, "Might I suggest some place else? I only have a few memories of here and none have been particularly pleasant."

"Urm, all right but–" But before Maria could finish her sentence, Liesl had rejoined her and was suddenly surprised to see the Baroness standing there.

"I'm finished, Fraulein. I'm sorry for– _Oh_, hello!"

Elsa noticed the eldest Von Trapp arriving and found herself instinctively smiling warmly. "It's good to see you again, Liesl."

It perhaps surprised both Elsa and Liesl that she had remembered her name.

"And you, Baroness Schrader."

As Elsa began to explain her recent suggestions to Liesl, Maria watched the two of them. There was an awkward sense to the air around them when she attempted to talk with the woman who had once had the intentions of marrying her current fiancé. The time she had caught Georg and herself in his study was still etched upon her mind – it was quite impossible for that night to fade from her mind – and also the way in which she had tactfully swayed Maria in the direction of the Abbey half way through the summer.

But whatever Elsa had suggested to Liesl now, the girl seemed to be all right with, because she was suddenly being taken by the arm and led in the direction of another shop. Liesl's arm was linked with her own, and the two of them were following Elsa.

The following shop in which the three of them entered, Maria was surprised to find and hear that Elsa was simply reeling off the amount of purchases which would need to be made. As well as the nightdresses that Maria was being measured for and the examples she was being shown, Elsa had also suggested some travel suits – much like the peach coloured one which she was wearing at the moment.

"What about this colour, Maria?" the shopkeeper asked after becoming acquainted with her name.

Maria looked around and saw that the shopkeeper was holding up a mustard coloured travel suit. She nodded, seemingly content with the colour, and then attempted to make sense of the whirlwind around her. Even Liesl was scattering around the shop looking for different colours.

Maria simply continued to stand there awkwardly, most of this directed at Elsa. There was so much that was left unsaid between the two of them that the eerie sense was almost palpable between them – or at least to Maria.

Before the three females left this shop, Maria owned three more suits on top of the mustard coloured one, her favourite being a light blue coloured one. Overwhelmed, Maria was thrilled to be back outside in the afternoon air.

It was not long after this when Elsa suggested that the two of them find a café.

Liesl agreed, and Maria followed with the same response. She was eager to sit down and regain her composure.

Once settled in a café on a table outside in the lovely weather, a waiter came and took their orders. Whilst Maria and Liesl had decided to share a pot of tea, Elsa had chosen a coffee and between them decided to share a plate of various, small cakes which had been on offer.

Liesl excused herself a few minutes later to visit the bathroom, leaving a silence at the table.

Maria's eyes attempted to stay anywhere but the eyes of Elsa, but it seemed that even this did not sway the older woman. There had been a keen expression in her eyes since the two of them had met in such surprising circumstances, and it was now that she took her chance.

"I must apologise, Maria."

Maria looked up of her own accord, her eyes widened. "But…"

"No," Elsa stopped her adamantly. "My actions last year were unforgiveable."

"Please, Baroness…"

Elsa was about to open her mouth and interrupt again, but the waiter returning with their drinks had succeeded in stopping her. Once the drinks had been set at the table, along with their selection of cakes, the older woman looked back up. She seemed to take a deep breath before she spoke, gathering herself,

"The thing is, one of the first things I noticed on my visit was you and Georg. It was an act of desperation, one of the worst things I've done… I'm only relieved that you have found each other now – that you're happy."

"That was a difficult time for all of us; I could never have known that I loved Georg until…"

"Please, Maria," Elsa almost begged, almost as if to plead with her to listen, and perhaps to accept her apology.

"Did you love him?" Maria suddenly blurted, and even surprised herself. Her cheeks went red once she realised, but Elsa had filled the gap before she had too much time to become further embarrassed.

"I loved him in a way that a wife should, well, not really love a man she is to marry. We were compatible, and that was sufficient enough for both of us to begin with. We were fond of each other, some would say." Elsa paused for a moment. "But then he found you, and that difference between loving someone and being in love with someone was there – plain to see."

"That's how Georg described it," Maria responded breathlessly, recalling his words in one of his first letters to her.

"You can love someone – a friend – but of course it will never amount to anything more. You would do anything for that friend, but it is entirely different to being in love: madly, unconditionally…"

"Baroness…"

"You must know, my dear, how dreadful I felt the moment you left. When I heard from Max about how Georg and the children were handling it all."

"I love them all so dearly," she almost whispered to herself, although Elsa heard.

"And I almost deprived them of a mother. I could not expect your forgiveness, Maria, but just so you're aware of how truly sorry I am."

Maria watched her carefully for a few moments. Not because she held any semblance of doubt, only because she had been surprised to hear the apology and was still attempting to fathom these words. The acknowledgement of Elsa knowing of her love for Georg during her time at the villa last summer had shocked her a little; aware that she had fought so strongly against those unusual feelings that she only – some weeks later – learned to be love.

"I understand," Maria spoke back softly. She spoke this with a smile too, and was about to say something further when Liesl returned from the bathroom.

The sixteen-year-old – soon to be seventeen – must have sensed that the two adults had something to talk about because she had taken longer than she would usually have done. She shot Maria a small wink as she sat back down at the table.

Small semblances of conservation continued between the three women, partly discussing their purchases so far that day and partly Elsa asking how the family had been recently.

Elsa noticed the same look of joy and pride in Maria's eyes, and through her voice, now that she had through those summer months when she talked about the children. It was evident that the seven children had taken Maria into their lives instantly, and the prospect of her becoming their new mother was a role which all children were thoroughly anticipating.

Liesl then turned the conversation onto the wedding and Maria's dress, and Elsa lifted her eyes to smile at the two of them.

"May I ask about the design, Maria?"

Maria smiled shyly, but spoke, "Well…"

As Maria began to describe her wedding dress, Elsa watched as her features lit up. Notably, there was an occasion when Georg was mentioned – something about him asking Maria and the children about the design and all those involved looking shocked and flabbergasted at his ludicrous query.

The afternoon passed fairly quickly following their lunch. Elsa had taken Maria to a couple more shops and the group had purchased a fair few more garments, so much so that Maria could barely carry the bags without assistance.

When Liesl was to one side and looking for a new dress fabric that her father had promised her for her upcoming birthday, Elsa continued to discuss the prospect of a new dress for Maria.

Maria was watching her carefully, and eventually found the courage to speak and submit her invitation, "Elsa…" she began, still becoming acquainted with using her first name.

Elsa turned her head inquisitively. "Yes, Maria?"

"I don't wish to sound obtuse…" Maria paused and found that looking down at the beautiful fabric in her hands a useful distraction. "But would you like to come to the wedding? I know it may appear quite… odd, but I know for a fact that Max would love to have you there, and I really must thank you for all you have done today…"

"You owe me nothing in return, Maria. It was I who was completely at fault."

Despite the conviction in Elsa's tone, Maria had decided to stand her ground. "Please, Elsa," she started again. "At least join us at the reception, we're having it at the villa…"

"I will join you at the reception." Elsa agreed having thought about the prospect of seeing Max again properly and also becoming reacquainted with some of her old friends in Salzburg.

Maria smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Elsa smiled back.

"I must start thinking of a suitable toast, then."

* * *

Not long after the wedding invite discussion, Liesl returned and the group decided to disband. Georg had arranged to collect Maria and Liesl at three o'clock – and it was now quarter to three – drop Maria back off at the abbey and then return home.

Elsa returned to her lodgings in Salzburg whilst Maria and Liesl walked back towards where Georg had arranged to collect them.

Maria's eyes found Georg immediately. He was stood casually against his car, leaning against it with his arms crossed. The light, summer winds had swept his hair to one side a little and Maria found herself housing an overwhelming urge to go and sweep it back into place.

She approached her fiancé with some reserve – since they were, after all, in the public eye and she knew how much Georg preferred to keep the majority of their affections in private. But once she became closer to him, Maria could no longer resist – not after seeing his wide smile once he had noticed her – and dropped her bags, instantly reaching forward with her arm to take hold of his hand.

Maria instantly appreciated and admired the impact his touch had on her, and upon catching Georg's eye she could assume that he was feeling the same.

"Well, hello," he spoke lowly, reaching one of his arms to place delicately and subtly around her waist.

"Captain," Maria acknowledged him with a playful smile.

The two adults stood there in a private moment as Liesl took it upon herself to force their bags onto the back seat of the car, and in the process squeezing herself in beside them.

As she closed the door, feeling that listening to their conversation would be an invasion of privacy, she watched them tenderly from her almost hidden position. Her father must have said something funny, because Maria was laughing; throwing her head back. In the next moment their lips had met in a tender, chaste kiss and despite looking away instantly, Liesl felt a surge of happiness rise within her, noting how happy her father looked now. No, not just her father – the whole family.

* * *

Once Georg and Liesl had dropped Maria at the abbey, Liesl switched places and moved to sit in the front seat.

Georg turned to smile at her thankfully. "And here I thought Maria was cautious about shopping," he laughed, nodding his head to the vast collection of bags that Liesl had moved away from.

Liesl laughed in response. "We had a little help here and there."

"Oh, who?"

"Baroness Schrader."

Georg's eyes widened in shock but continued to listen to Liesl's recounting of the day regardless.


	25. The Night Before

**Twenty Five: The Night Before**

One week after their shopping trip, Maria and Liesl were sat in the music room of the villa along with several others and a large pile of magazines and leaflets that had proceeded to scatter themselves around the room over the process of the past hour. Maria was flicking through a booklet with a variety of different flowers on offer, attempting to choose those that she would have in her bouquet. Georg had told her that whichever flowers she wished to choose would be available to her, and that she need not worry herself about the price.

That had been the last time Maria had seen her fiancé since arriving at the villa that Saturday morning with the rest of the girls. Georg had kept himself in his study for the remainder of the morning, and it was now just after eleven o'clock. Sighing, not being able to choose between all of the beautiful flowers, Maria flung the booklet onto the floor in front of her.

At the sound, all of the children looked up from their own tasks to watch her.

Maria saw them all watching her and spoke up, "So, have any of you made any decisions? Please say you have." The last sentence was murmured under her breath, and only a few of the children noticed.

All of the orphanage girls were sat around the room, along with the seven Von Trapp children. A few of them had branched off to do their own things, and Maria had accepted that for Friedrich, Louisa and Kurt this task must not seem appealing at all. However, Maria knew that she would have a task for them soon that would hopefully get them more involved.

"Well, Helga and I thought that, depending on your choice of flowers, you could have the same coloured accessories on the table here," Brigitta suggested. Helga nodded too.

"Yes, and we could have pink lemonade!" Marta exclaimed with Isabel, Theresa and Katharina also squealing in unison.

"Well, I'm sure we could definitely do something about those suggestions," Maria smiled, showing that she agreed with all of the suggestions put forward.

"What are we doing about the food?" Kurt piped up and asked, causing Maria to smile.

Now was the perfect time to bring up her suggestion.

"Well, Kurt, I _was _going to ask you about that. I thought you, Friedrich and Louisa could think of something for that. I know choosing flowers and accessories are not your strengths." She winked at all three of the children, earning smiles as she did.

"Although you will need to be fitted for new suits, and new dresses," another voice appeared from the doorway of the music room, and the last part of the sentence was accompanied by a pointed look at Louisa, who scowled in return.

"Father!" Gretl squealed from the floor. "Fraulein Maria said we could have pink lemonade!"

"Did she now?" Georg laughed, shooting his gaze towards Maria who was still sat on the floor but had turned her head to smile in greeting. "As long as it will not be one of Max's drinking concoctions, then I wholeheartedly agree." The statement was lost on the majority of the children – only Liesl and Friedrich fully understood the implications of their father's humour.

Maria smirked at her fiancé, noticing once again how he was dressed in a light grey, smart suit, minus the tie. "We shall keep it far from his reach."

Georg, feeling the need to be closer to his fiancé, came to sit on the floor beside her, allowing his shoulder to brush lightly against hers in the light blue summer dress she was wearing. He then began to address the rest of the children, picking up one of the magazines that had been scattered across the floor, coincidentally the one which Maria had flung so carelessly moments ago.

"Have we come to some agreement about the flowers?"

Maria sighed quietly, although Georg heard her. But before he could enquire, Sophia had spoken up. "Not yet, Frau Maria couldn't choose."

"There are a _fair _few to choose from," Maria responded.

"Well, if you narrow it down to a couple…"

"We've tried that," countered Brigitta. "We couldn't choose a top ten let alone two!"

"Well," Georg began. "Perhaps leave that for another time, then."

Georg turned to face Maria, noticing her attempts at flicking through the magazine again.

"Now, about the reception," Georg began, getting involved. "I thought we could host it here…"

Maria's head flung to the side and her eyes widened at Georg. "Here?"

Georg could not understand her shock. "Yes, why the surprise?"

"Wouldn't it be too much for Frau Schmidt, and the household staff?"

Georg smiled at her. "I'm sure we could cope. Plus, we would bring in some caterers." Georg watched as Maria's face warmed to the idea. "Now, what we need to arrange next is the food."

"We're doing that, Father!" Kurt exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"And what is it that you've decided on Kurt?" Georg laughed.

"Well, it might be a bit of a silly idea, but…" Kurt trailed off, apprehensive about continuing.

But before Georg could ask him to reveal their ideas, Friedrich had done it for him. "We thought we could have a buffet. That way, people can just eat as much as they want."

"And it saves sitting down for over an hour waiting for all those different courses." Louisa added.

It was settled, and that would happen.

* * *

"So we've finally decided on the flowers for the bouquet."

Maria spoke gently as she closed Georg's study door behind her, having followed her fiancé from the music room and into here. The children had started to become restless, so Maria had told them all to go outside and play for a while whilst she spent some time alone with Georg. She had smirked as they left and she had turned towards him, aware that she wished to pry the whereabouts of their honeymoon.

"Oh, enlighten me?" Georg asked with a smile, leaning back against his desk.

"Pink roses and edelweiss." Georg's only response was to smile even wider. "We thought about white roses, but Marta and Gretl thought that would be too much white."

"I can guess who suggested the pink," Georg laughed, opening his arms for Maria.

Maria laughed back and instantly scuttled forward, letting his arms wrap around her as she settled within his grasp. Her head rested on his left shoulder whilst his hands made circles on her back.

"The children are so excited," murmured Maria.

"Well, I should hope the bride is excited too," Georg answered her wryly. His comment caused her to look up and smile affectionately.

"I'm sure she is," Maria answered, lifting her hand to rest on his cheek as she guided her lips to his own gently.

Georg responded eagerly to the kiss, realising that the two were finally alone for the first time that day. He moved his hands from her back to her cheeks, cupping them gently whilst simultaneously eliciting more passion to their embrace. The two had shared passionate kisses in the past, however Georg had only ever kept them to the most basic of levels – he had told himself never to unintentionally frighten her.

So, knowing what he was doing, Georg gently ran his tongue along her lips and waited for her to allow him entrance. Maria felt a flutter of nerves, but followed her instincts and parted her lips. Her knees buckled beneath her as he furthered their kisses, and after a few moments of accustoming herself to the feeling, Maria began to imitate his movements.

However, before the two could stop the kiss naturally, there was a knock at the door.

Georg seethed quietly, while Maria sighed and pulled away from him promptly, in case it was one of the children.

However, upon the door opening – after Georg's call of approval – it was Frau Schmidt who entered with a cautious look across her face.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but Herr Detweiller is on the telephone."

"Max? Do you know what he wants?"

"I couldn't say, Captain," Frau Schmidt answered. "Although he did say that it wasn't an urgent matter, just a call to see how everybody is."

Georg seemed to consider something for a moment, and then answered Frau Schmidt, "Please tell Max that I'll call him myself later this evening. Time is a little demanding at the moment."

Frau Schmidt made eye contact with Maria, and could have laughed at the innocent expression across her face. However, she made no comment and merely nodded at Georg, "Of course, Captain. I'll tell Herr Detweiller you'll call later."

Once the door had partially closed, Maria looked up at her fiancé and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, that was partly true," Georg defended himself. "No doubt the children will want us to join them outside soon."

Maria smiled widely, letting her hands come to his face, rubbing her thumbs across his ears. Affectionately, she kissed the side of his mouth.

"It's nice to have a moment alone," commented Georg once she had pulled away, smiling. "Although a six week honeymoon would also suffice…"

Maria slapped his chest playfully. "Are you still not going to tell me?"

Georg seemed to consider it for a moment, but then he smiled, and Maria slapped his chest again. "Of course not, darling. It's all part of your surprise."

"Mm," Maria struggled with a response. "Have I ever told you I don't like surprises?"

"Never," Georg responded. "But you'll just have to start."

Maria narrowed her eyes with feigned annoyance, but eventually just smiled at the romantic side of her fiancé.

"Although it seems that you also like to surprise me."

Maria lifted her eyebrows in confusion, tilting her head to one side.

"Surprise?"

"The invitation list."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Elsa." Georg replied, although his face held no misgivings or judgement concerning her choice. "I was just surprised, that's all. I wouldn't think she'd like to come."

"I asked her to the reception, she did a lot for me that day."

"I don't doubt that she did," countered Georg, not wanting it to seem petty. "Well, let's just say it was a surprise. I think Max will enjoy having her there."

"I thought so, too. I did plan on letting you know, it just slipped my mind – what with all the arrangements."

Georg smiled at her affectionately. "You have been rushed off your feet." He reached out and placed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "But it will all be worth it."

"I should definitely think so," Maria responded coyly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her lips were slowly approaching his when the sounds of the children swinging open the back doors of the villa filled their ears and they stepped apart. Smiling at each other, the two walked towards the villa grounds and proceeded to spend the rest of the afternoon with the children.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Maria was preparing the children for the next day. All ten of the girls were a struggle to calm down and Maria was the one in control, perhaps strange considering the magnitude of change that would occur in her life the next day.

Maria had spent the entire afternoon preparing the dresses for tomorrow. Each of the girls had new dresses for the wedding, and those were hung on the ends of their beds – all of which had been freshly cleaned and ironed. Maria had felt a strange fluttering in her stomach after she finished preparing them, one which could only apply to her excitement for the next day.

Her wedding day.

Maria squealed as she finally reached her room, turning to look at her dress which was resting upon her wardrobe door. Clasping her hands across the region above her heart, she closed her eyes and imagined the events at the villa tonight. She imagined Georg attempting to control the seven Von Trapp children, just as she was doing with the girls here.

Her life had come so far to reach this point. Remembering the times with her parents as a young girl, the years she had spent with her aunt and uncle, proceeding to the times just with her uncle, her life at the abbey as a postulant, her summer months at the villa, falling in love, returning to the abbey and then rekindling her love and relationship with Georg, she was overwhelmed. As a simple mountain girl, Maria had never thought she would one day be married. When wanting to take her vows and become a postulant, married life was so far from her thoughts that this seemed surreal.

Maria continued to think as she prayed, wishing that God would give her the strength for tomorrow – not that she needed strength to marry the man she loved, it was perhaps the strength to walk down the aisle without tripping over her dress.

Once her prayer had finished, Maria's thoughts resumed to married life with Georg, and all of the possibilities her life could hold in the future.

It was the peeling of the abbey bells that tore Maria from her thoughts, and she suddenly remembered the "talk" which the Reverend Mother had suggested they have the night before the wedding.

It did not take Maria long to make her way through to the abbey and to the Reverend Mother's study. She knocked on the door upon arrival and was immediately summoned.

As she was prone to do and did upon instinct, Maria knelt down and allowed the older woman to bless her. "Reverend Mother."

"My child," the older woman responded with the utmost affection. "Thank you for coming."

Maria smiled and sat herself down at the desk, accepting the tea that the Reverend Mother offered.

She could not help but feel nervous about this entire situation, having some idea about the conversation that would proceed tonight.

Maria would be right in her assumptions, but only after the Reverend Mother had discussed other matters with her.

"I assume everything is prepared for tomorrow?"

"My dress is hung in my room. Everything else is prepared, too. Now we just have to wait."

The Reverend Mother smiled affectionately. "You must be excited, Maria."

"The most I have ever been about anything."

"And nervous, too?"

Maria had taken this moment to sip some of her tea, and the scalding liquid had to be swallowed promptly for her to continue. She admitted, "A little."

"About anything in particular?"

Maria's eyes told the entire story, and the Reverend Mother proceeded to discuss the matters with a little bit of caution. But after their talk, Maria did feel a little better about the matters of the wedding night, and the Reverend Mother had also commented that she had a loving fiancé – soon to be husband – who would never do anything to hurt her.

"And now, this is all I have left to give you."

Maria was surprised when the Reverend Mother took an envelope out of her diary and handed it to her.

Once Maria had taken the envelope, the Reverend Mother continued, "Now I shall retire for the night, but you are more than welcome to stay in here to read your letter."

Maria looked up and smiled at the Reverend Mother, "Thank you."

The Reverend Mother caressed Maria's head before leaving the room; leaving Maria alone.

Maria turned the envelope over once alone and broke the seal, pulling the letter out.

Unfolding the paper, she recognised the handwriting instantly.

_Maria,_

_I wanted you to have one final thought before sleeping, and thought this could be it. _

_I have no doubt the children will be leaping and bounding around the villa tonight, causing mischief as they go, just as the girls will be excited around you. But they will not be the only ones._

_One more night. One more night, my love, and then we will be married. Words could never express the gratitude I feel towards you – for everything you have done for this family, a family you will very soon become a part of and welcomed into with open arms. Ever since you stepped into my house, you were set to change all of the harsh rules I had in place. I know you will never accept such thanks from me, but you are this family's angel. The children who consider you a mother think so, and so do I. _

_But to ease any more of your worries, I promise to be there. There is no doubt about that. I'll be watching you walk up that aisle, feeling each second pass as I wait. _

_I'll see you tomorrow._

_All my love,_

_Your Georg_

Maria's eyes had filled with tears during his letter.

However, folding it up so as not to spill any potential tears on it, she pocketed it carefully and stood, making her way back to her room.

She almost skipped down the corridors to her room. However, coming to her room she stopped after opening the door.

The sight awaiting Maria surprised her.

Adda was fast asleep in her bed, curled beneath the sheets.

Maria's heart went out to Adda in that moment, realising her concerns about Maria leaving, even though she had been ecstatic about the wedding. She had spent her day with Adda – just as she had with the other girls – but she was clearly still apprehensive about the new teacher that would replace her.

Maria, finding it in her heart to let Adda stay, climbed into her bed beside her and fell into a contemplative silence, thinking of the events that tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for the lovely responses, and I can only apologise for not being able to write/post this sooner. I will try and get the next chapter posted before Christmas at least, which will be the wedding chapter.


	26. Till Death Do Us Part

**A/N: **I really can't thank you all enough for the response: the alerts, the favourites and the reviews. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and that you all enjoy this chapter. The vows and the priest's dialogue is taken from online – I wanted it to seem as authentic as possible.

**Twenty Six: 'Till Death Do Us Part**

The morning of the wedding arrived rather sooner than Maria could have anticipated, and the feeling Maria awoke to was indescribable. The luscious warmth of the sun creeping through the crack in the curtains, the steady sounds of Adda breathing beside her and the realisation that it was today that she would be marrying the man she loved all brought a smile to her face.

Knowing that the morning would be rather hectic to say the least, Maria only let herself lie in bed for a few more moments before swinging away the covers and letting her legs dangle over the side. Maria's eyes rose at once onto the wardrobe just ahead of her, and there was her wedding dress. A giddy smile crept upon her face. She reached out a hand and fingered the fabric gently, marvelling at the touch whilst recalling the prospect of marriage to be a foreign belief during her late childhood years.

However, recalling those memories brought a poignant moment back to her – the prospect of having no father to walk her down the aisle and give her away, and no mother to enjoy the celebrations with. But Maria did not let her tears fall, because starting from today she would have a mass of loving support around her in the shape of her new family. Of course, she had always been the recipient of so much love on behalf of the Von Trapp family, but today was technically the start of their new lives together. Bringing her hand to her mouth, Maria covered it for a moment and sat staring at her wedding dress, whilst also immersed in her thoughts.

Silently speaking a prayer to her deceased mother and father, Maria failed to notice Adda waking behind her. The young girl noticed Maria was praying, and therefore left her to her own thoughts – aware that these times were important to Maria and to interrupt them would be rude.

But once Maria had lifted her head and Adda recognised that she had finished, the young girl crawled forward and wrapped her arms around Maria's neck affectionately.

The touch caused Maria to jump a little at first, but as soon as she realised who those arms belonged to, she smiled and leant back a little.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

Adda giggled at Maria's morning greeting and that sufficed for Maria.

"Right, come on you!" Maria continued. "It's time to get everyone up and ready."

"Will I actually walk down the aisle with you?" Adda asked as Maria took her hand and led her outside her room.

"Of course," Maria replied. "We _have _been through this, you know."

Georg and Maria had decided on having three bridesmaids: Adda, Marta and Gretl. The three youngest had been chosen for the task, whilst Liesl would be Maria's maid of honour. The rest of the orphanage girls had received pretty, new dresses and would be stood at the front of the church with the remaining Von Trapp children, Georg, Max and another couple of close friends. Maria had no close family left and Georg had very little family left either, only an aunt and uncle in France, but unfortunately they had to decline because of a scheduled visit to their daughter in the United States.

"I know, but I just wanted to be sure," responded Adda proudly.

"Well, you definitely are," Maria assured. "And I wouldn't want to do it without you."

"Or Marta or Gretl."

"Or Marta or Gretl," Maria laughed.

The two finally ended their journey and arrived outside the children's bedroom. It seemed as though there was already life within, because even before opening the door Maria and Adda could hear the unmistakeable sounds of the girls talking between themselves.

Deciding to surprise them all, Maria looked at Adda and placed a finger on her lips and placed her spare hand on the door handle. She then swung the door open dramatically and in one, swift movement.

Nine heads turned in the direction of the open door, and all wore huge smiles across their faces. In an instant, all of the children were rushing towards their teacher, and Maria welcomed them with open arms, even if she did end up on the floor as a result.

Laughing along with the children, Maria attempted to wrap her arms around as many of them as possible, even if she only succeeded in embracing a couple of them.

A poignant feeling suddenly crept across Maria, aware that this would be the last morning she would spend with the children. She therefore savoured this moment for as long as she possibly could, closing her eyes as she wrapped both arms around little Isabel. Theresa was nestled into her side and two of the other younger children were atop of her too. The eldest of the children seemed to have stood up now and were simply watching on with smiles. Even if they all were saddened to realise that their Frau Maria would be leaving soon, none wanted to show that on her special day. It had been a decision all of them had made weeks ago.

A few minutes later, and the moment shared between Maria and the children had been disturbed. Sister Catherine had come to collect Maria as had been scheduled – she would be preparing for the wedding with the sisters and the children, although in the realms of the main part of the abbey.

"I see you're all awake," laughed Sister Catherine, standing in the doorway; overlooking them all.

Maria steered her head around a few bodies and eventually could smile at Sister Catherine without blinded vision. "Good morning, Sister."

"I would say it _is _a very good morning," replied Sister Catherine as the children steadily got to their feet. "Now, I think it's almost time to get ready. Sister Sophia sent me here to ensure that you were all awake."

"I guess she always did know me too well," laughed Maria having eventually been able to rise to her feet. She attempted to straighten her nightgown whilst the girls all ran to collect their dresses.

"She does," Catherine smiled tenderly. "Now, if you want to get your wedding dress, we can go through now."

* * *

An hour later, Maria had taken a bath and had changed into her wedding dress. She was now smoothing the front of the beautiful garment, attempting to pry away the invisible creases. The last half an hour had been filled with excitement – the children had all participated in the activities and had assisted Maria in preparing herself for the day. Their laughter had echoed off the stone, abbey walls and had brought a wonderful feeling to the room that Maria had embraced fully.

"Now, don't you all look lovely," Maria commented as she surveyed the girls in their new dresses.

The children all smiled at the compliments.

"Well I think Frau Maria looks the loveliest," Helga commented suddenly.

Maria turned her head to look at the girl and smiled tenderly. "Thank you."

Silence followed, and during that silence Maria opened her arms once again to the girls, and each of them embraced her separately. All of them knew that life would change dramatically following from today.

Time passed relatively quickly in that room, and eventually the clock turned to twelve.

The ceremony would begin at half past twelve.

At ten past twelve, Anna – a friend of Maria's – arrived in the room, a wide smile across her face. The young woman shared a secret, knowing smile with Maria before ushering the children to follow her. Whilst nine of the children would be going to sit at the front along with the majority of the Von Trapp children, Adda would join Liesl, Marta and Gretl to walk down the aisle ahead of Maria.

The butterflies in Maria's stomach began to appear.

As she was wont to do when nervous, Maria turned to Sister Agatha and Sister Berthe and began to speak rapidly, "I wonder how many people are out there already. Do you think Georg will be there? Of course he will, he said he'd be there at least forty five minutes in advance. Oh I hope he was able to manage with all the children this morning…"

As Maria continued to verbalise her thoughts, Sister Agatha and Sister Berthe shared a smirk between them.

Whilst Maria continued to speak her mind – voicing all of her concerns about the upcoming events – she did not notice Sister Agatha leave the room to tend to one of their postulants.

Eventually, when Maria had finally finished rambling, she noticed that it was only Sister Berthe and her in the room.

The former could not help but pass comment, "I definitely will not miss that outspoken nature of yours."

Maria blushed slightly.

"But if your husband likes it, then you're definitely in the best hands."

Maria's face contorted with the slightest semblance of worry.

Sister Berthe moved forward to place both of her hands on either of Maria's shoulders, covered by the extravagant fabric of her wedding dress.

"Look straight ahead; don't take your eyes off him." Sister Berthe explained to her in the softest tone Maria had ever heard from the woman. "You'll be there in no time."

The tears collecting in Maria's eyes were evidence of her gratitude. She took a deep breath to prevent the overflow of tears and nodded firmly.

"I knew you were never really meant for this, no one did listen to me," Sister Berthe passed comment sarcastically.

This realisation caused Maria to laugh, and Sister Berthe joined her. However, after a few moments their laughter had ceased, and Sister Berthe had lovingly wrapped her arms around Maria.

Her final words before Maria stepped outside of the room to marry Georg were ones that she would never forget, a biblical passage she would remember eternally, "Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law."

* * *

As Maria passed through the corridors of the abbey, holding onto her beautiful bouquet of flowers, she found that those words provided her with great semblances of calm. Once she had passed through the gates and bid her farewells to the Reverend Mother and Sisters, she turned and saw the three Von Trapps and Adda. The look she then shared with Liesl told her that everything, from here, would be perfect. That she would always have the support of a family behind her. The giddy smiles across the faces of Marta and Gretl reflected her own excitement that she would conceal until seeing Georg. She then caught eye contact with Adda, who smiled at her with the toothy grin Maria had come to adore, and the woman shot her a playful wink as the organ began to play; the strains of the music calling her to her fiancé.

The walk Maria would take, she learned, would be the longest of her life. As Sister Berthe had suggested, and Georg also had in his letter, she let her head lift during her walk, concentrating only on his figure, stood at the front of the aisle.

Maria could feel the strength of his gaze. She could see his resolute stance, the one she had longed for him to give. She knew that seeing him there, fixed and unmovable, would give her the strength she needed. Not that she needed strength to walk up the aisle and promise the rest of her life to him, it was only to stop her from running to him in excitement, or tripping in front of these hundred pairs of eyes. Just to know that he was there; waiting for her to join him. That he would always be there.

In what felt like hours but was, in reality, only a minute or two, Maria reached his side. The smaller children had left to join the others at the side, whereas Liesl and Max would continue to stand beside the couple.

When the couple reached out their arms simultaneously and took each other's hands, Maria felt all of her nerves disappear. And unknowingly to her, the same happened to Georg. She felt the soothing sensation of his thumb rubbing the back of her hand as the two continued their walk to join the priest.

The strains of the organ began to die, and the priest greeted the congregation in their call to worship.

The priest then began his opening prayer, "Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Georg and Maria in their marriage. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen."

Whilst the congregation were seated, it would be a little while longer until the vows would be spoken. Georg and Maria were invited to sit down in the first pew in front of the children, and they did so, all the while holding hands.

The hymns previously chosen were now sung.

A little while later – Georg would later tell Maria that it felt like eternity – the couple were invited to stand back at the front of the church, and the charges and pledges were read to Georg and Maria, who in turn responded with a faithful, "I do."

Maria began to become excited as she realised that the next part of the ceremony were the vows. Tightening her hold on Georg's hand a little, she bit her lip and managed to catch his gaze out of the corner of her eye. The two shared a secret smile.

The priest then spoke aloud again, "Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and His Church."

Georg raised his eyebrows and smiled at Maria before their hands parted and they turned, then able to join their right hands. Now facing each other, both could see their partners more clearly.

The priest then nodded at Georg to begin his vows – ones which had been learned and recited.

"I, Georg Johannes Ritter Von Trapp, take you, Maria Augusta Rainer, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

Georg had never taken his eyes from Maria, and she felt that physical effect. One tear slid down her cheek as she smiled softly.

"I, Maria Augusta Rainer, take you, Georg Johannes Ritter Von Trapp, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life."

The priest then stepped forward and announced, "You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."

Max then stepped forward with the rings.

Catching Maria's eye, Max winked encouragingly.

The priest smiled his gratitude to Max and then continued, "Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Georg and Maria abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen."

Georg and Maria both repeated that final word.

The priest then gestured for Georg to step forward and take Maria's ring. "Maria, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

Georg slid the ring onto Maria's appropriate finger; his eyes never leaving hers as he did.

Maria then took his ring and repeated his vow, "Georg, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

Maria slid the ring onto Georg's appropriate finger, and just like he, her eyes never left his.

Georg and Maria then proceeded to light their candle together, and then the priest made his announcement.

"Because Georg and Maria have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

As the priest closed his book after his closing prayer and announced that Georg could kiss his bride, Georg lifted Maria's veil above her head. Slowly, he lowered his lips down to meet her own: their first kiss as husband and wife.

Maria would have lost herself in the kiss had it not been for its short duration.

Upon opening her eyes again, they feasted upon the image of Georg, watching as the streaming light reflected off his skin.

This man was her husband, her partner, her soul mate.

This was the start of their life together.

* * *

The music accompanied the couple out of the church.

As had been previously arranged, Georg and Maria waited in a small room just before exiting the church where the two would register officially, and then would leave for the celebrations at the villa.

Once the door had closed behind them, Georg took the time to fully appreciate Maria – his wife.

"Hello," he smiled, still holding onto her hand.

"Hello," Maria smiled back, allowing herself to be pulled in his direction.

In only a few seconds, Georg had claimed her lips again, and this time he allowed a portion of his passions to be released. Maria eagerly reciprocated, bringing her hands to wrap around his neck; pulling him closer.

However, whilst Georg's hands moved in an attempt to touch her hair, they were halted by her veil.

Georg stopped the kiss instantly and looked at the garment with disdain.

Maria almost laughed at his expression, but bit her lip just in time to stop it. "Well, I _was _planning on taking it off. Perhaps you could help me?"

Maria turned around and gestured to the pin holding the veil, and Georg gently unclasped it. The veil fell into Georg's hands, leaving Maria with only the wreath around her head.

Georg could not take his eyes off her. "You look beautiful," he spoke softly, before kissing her with all of the tenderness he possessed.

Maria was about to respond herself when the door opened and an official walked inside. He smiled at the two of them and gestured for them to come outside and sign the official register.

* * *

The reception, as previously arranged, would be back at the villa. It would be easier for the Von Trapp children when their bedtime approached, and it had been arranged that Franz would drive the girls back to the abbey later that evening, accompanied by Max as promised.

There were a number of guests back at the villa, and it seemed as though the decision to hold a buffet instead of a three course meal had been a fantastic idea.

The photographer was eager to take as many photographs of the new, married couple as possible. There were at least a dozen photographs taken outside of the couple; not including the ones with the children too. There were also some taken in the ballroom and the music room, although Georg and Maria's favourite was in no doubt the one taken in the gazebo. There had been one of just husband and wife, then one with the children too, and then Maria had insisted upon the orphanage girls joining them for one, large family photograph. All of the children had become close over the last months, so it only seemed appropriate.

Once the photographs were all but over – the man would be staying until later on in the night to take random photographs of the dancing and festivities – and once the food had been eaten, the dancing commenced.

Georg had his arm protectively around Maria's waist in the hallway when Max shouted for the two of them loudly from the ballroom. "It seems we're needed, darling," murmured Georg who pulled himself away from the conversation between them and Baron and Baroness Ebberfield.

"Well it is tradition for husband and wife to share the first dance."

Georg simply smiled, took her hand and led Maria into the ballroom where a semi-circle had congregated, ready to watch the new couple.

It was only now that Maria realised she did not know which dance they would be participating in.

However, when the orchestra began to play a familiar tune, Maria could not help but throw her head back and laugh. Georg had chosen them quite a fitting dance.

The strains of the Landler moved them around the ballroom, and eventually other couples began to join them on the dance floor.

Georg and Maria, however, seemed oblivious to all around them; therefore no one decided it best to disrupt them.

Their individual dancing lasted for another fifteen minutes at least until someone eventually came and asked to dance with the bride. That first person was Kurt.

Georg laughed and gladly handed Maria across to his youngest son before accepting a dance with Liesl.

"See, Fraulein Ma– I mean, Mother!" Kurt laughed. "I've been practicing."

Maria was incredibly touched at Kurt calling her Mother. Brigitta, Marta and Gretl had already called her that earlier in the evening, but hearing it from each child was endearingly special and something which Maria knew she would never grow tired of hearing.

"I can certainly see that, Kurt. You have excellent footwork."

"I think you have another suitor, darling," Georg called just from her side a few minutes later, having finished dancing with Liesl. He nodded his head in the direction of Friedrich who had walked over with him.

"Gladly," Maria smiled, curtsying at Kurt and then Friedrich before dancing with the latter.

The dancing festivities continued for another couple of hours at least.

* * *

Max stood to the side in the ballroom, watching the festivities with a smile across his face, noticing the extent to Georg's happiness.

However, upon eying another figure entering the room, he called out to her gladly, a certain brightness entering his eyes. "Elsa, my dear, I'm glad you came!"

Elsa Schrader came over to join him, finding herself smiling too. "Max, I have missed you terribly." As she came to join his side, a caterer immediately offered the two a glass of champagne from the tray. "You are quite incorrigible, but very affectionate."

Suddenly, another voice entered the conversation from Max's side. "Fraulein Josephine told me I'm incorrigible. But Mother told me it was a good thing."

Max and Elsa both laughed at Kurt whilst he just watched on, confused a little.

"What _does _it mean?" Kurt asked incredulously, frowning at their laughter.

"I think _that_, my boy, is something you should be asking your Father," offered Max.

In a moment, Kurt was walking back into the hallway where he could just see his Father talking with some of his guests and Maria. Elsa and Max both watched as Kurt asked his Father for the definition, as Maria blushed and the other guests laughed.

As Elsa laughed along with the proceedings, Max turned to her, a look of concern washing across his face, "I do hope you're happy, Elsa."

The seriousness of his tone caused Elsa to turn around and look at him.

"With my glittering parties and rich champagne in Vienna, I'm right at home, Max. This," she stopped speaking and motioned to the villa, but not the villa as such but the family that lived here, "would never have been right for me. That time passed me by a long time ago."

As Elsa spoke her final sentence, Max felt his heart go out to her. He knew that discovering both her and her husband would be unable to have children all those years ago and his death four years ago had broken her heart. He had been the one to console her during those party nights where she would have drank too much and withdrawn to her room in a state.

Instinctively, Max kissed her forehead. "Come, my dear, it looks as though the bride and groom will be leaving soon."

Elsa smiled affectionately at his gesture and nodded, allowing Max to lead her into the hallway.

* * *

Once putting the younger children to bed, and accepting promises that the older children would follow soon after their departure, Georg and Maria went to get changed for their travels. Georg had changed out of his navy uniform and into a light grey suit with a tie, and Maria had changed into her mustard coloured travel suit.

Once Georg had finished and had summoned Franz to collect his suitcase, he had made the fairly quick journey to Maria's old bedroom where she was getting changed. Knocking on the door, he called inside, "Hello?"

"You can come in, Georg," Maria called from the other side of the door.

Georg opened it.

"Are you almost ready, darling?"

"Almost," replied Maria, coming out of the bathroom brushing her hair back. "How is it that my bag is already packed?" Maria gestured to the suitcase on the bed which she had opened to find all of her clothes already there. "And my blue dress. That was in my wardrobe at the Abbey."

"Ah, well that was down to one of my little helpers," Georg winked playfully although sensed that Maria required a further explanation. "I wanted to keep our destination a surprise still, so I asked if Frau Schmidt would mind packing for you. Most of your new clothes had either been delivered or brought back here anyway, so in the end it was a fairly simple task. Liesl helped too."

Maria narrowed her eyes. "Can you not just give me a little, little hint?" She closed the distance between them, placing her hands on his chest. She pouted, hoping that it would sway him.

Georg just smiled and shook his head, "No."

Maria sighed. "Fine, then we'd better go."

As Maria made to leave the room with her suitcase, Georg stopped her. "Do I not get a kiss first?"

"Not if you will not tell me where we're going."

Georg had to laugh at this. "Remind me never to plan a surprise for you again."

Maria smiled back. Georg sneakily attempted to kiss her just once before going back downstairs, however Maria saw it coming and cleverly darted around him with her suitcase.

However, Maria only reached the hallway before Georg caught her in his arms, causing Maria to laugh heartily. She heard him laughing behind her and suddenly could no longer resist turning in his arms. Once facing him, she gently reached up and kissed his lips tenderly.

Georg reciprocated happily, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her cheek.

However, their kiss was broken earlier than anticipated when the two heard a small cough near to them in the hallway. They both turned their heads to see Max stood there, a huge grin across his face.

"If I could interrupt, I believe your train is leaving soon, and you also have a healthy number of guests downstairs waiting to bid you farewell."

Georg rolled his eyes but loosened his hold from around Maria and walked over to his friend regardless. Reaching out his hand, waiting for Max to take it, he smiled at his best friend. Max took his hand and shook it, but in the end the pair ended up embracing like brothers. "Thank you, Max, for everything."

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Georg."

Georg drew back and almost laughed at his friend. "And when have you never accepted a compliment?"

"Only when it isn't at all necessary," replied Max truthfully. "You needed me, and I was there. I was gladly there."

Georg struggled to smile but did, and behind him Maria had tears in her eyes.

"You just make sure those children don't take advantage of poor, Uncle Max," laughed Georg, bringing the poignant mood to an end, even though the look in his eyes told Max that he appreciated every, single word he had spoken.

"Oh, you know what I'm like, I'll spoil them rotten."

Georg raised his eyebrows.

"A few stints here and there in the theatre, too. Your children will become famous world wide in a month, mark my words."

"Oh, he believes every word you say Max, that's what he's worried about," Maria spoke from behind them, coming to join her husband's side – somewhere she would now stay forever.

Max laughed. "Have a lovely time, the both of you." Max stepped forward and kissed Maria's cheek. "And I'll ensure this house is still here by the time you return."

Georg winked and Maria smiled, before the three of them began to head downstairs to say a final farewell to their guests. Whilst Georg shared a private, little talk with Max, ordering him to keep him informed as to any changes around here whilst the two were gone, Maria managed to share a small talk with Elsa.

After sharing a heartfelt _thank you _for everything, Maria returned to her husband's side, ready to begin the first four weeks of their new life together.


	27. Arriving In Paris

**Twenty Seven: Arriving In Paris**

Georg and Maria arrived at the train station in Salzburg relatively promptly and at least fifteen minutes before their train was set to depart. It would be an overnight journey to their honeymoon location – one that Georg had still not revealed to Maria – and Georg had booked them one of the finest rooms he could for that duration. Georg had spent weeks planning and perfecting their honeymoon, and he was adamant with himself that nothing would spoil it for them – or at least nothing within his own control.

Upon parking their car at the station and informing Franz that he could now leave, Georg had arranged for one of the men who worked at the train station to collect their bags and arrange for them to be placed on the train.

This gave Georg the opportunity to walk hand-in-hand with Maria to their train, marvelling at her lack of knowledge to where the two would be travelling to. As he steered her to the correct platform, he knew that he would not be able to keep their destination from her for much longer. The conductor, upon seeing them arrive at the train, asked kindly to see their tickets, and Georg provided them to the man whilst shielding the information from Maria for just a little longer.

When the old train conductor passed the tickets back, Georg finally decided to reveal their destination.

Georg opened his arm in the direction of the train door, granting Maria entrance before him as he smiled and spoke, "Come, Mademoiselle Von Trapp."

Maria turned to look at him incredulously, a little confused as to his sudden switch in language. "Is that _French_?"

"Oui, chérie."

Maria definitely recognised the word _oui _and smiled widely at Georg. "Are we going to France?" Maria asked him excitedly, a grin sweeping across her lips.

"Venez puis, Maria." Georg held out his arm for Maria once again as he invited her to board the train.

Maria followed his arm and climbed aboard the train, leaving a smiling train conductor behind them who had understood every word Georg had spoken.

Georg directed Maria down the small passageway of the train – it being such a small corridor with the train housing such large rooms than the usual travelling compartments – in a bid to find their room for the night.

"You will eventually tell me where we're going, won't you?" Maria asked him, still smiling as he guided her, his hands on her shoulders as they travelled down the small passage.

"You haven't guessed yet?" Georg asked, feigning surprise.

"Well, I have a fair idea now. But I'd rather hear it from you."

While Georg suddenly noticed that the newly married couple had arrived at their room, he took their key from his pocket and reached around Maria to open the door. Once open, he guided them inside and wrapped his arms around her waist; letting his lips drop to the place her shoulders met her neck. His kisses trailed from there upon to her ear where he eventually whispered, "How does Paris sound to you?"

Maria gasped and turned in his arms. "Paris?"

"Paris," Georg confirmed, bringing his face closer to hers as he kissed her softly.

When they broke apart, Maria gasped again, "Paris! Really, Georg?"

Georg laughed at her disbelief but nodded. "Yes, darling. Paris. Only the best for my new wife."

Maria continued to stand there in disbelief, even when Georg had released his hold on her and gone to close their door.

"Did the children know?" Maria asked as she felt Georg come up behind her again and wrap his arms around her securely.

"They did," Georg confirmed. "I told them as soon as I started planning. I'm surprised they managed to keep it from you."

"So am I, actually," Maria confessed, finally beginning to pull herself from that former state of disbelief in order to survey their surroundings.

She looked around the small, but fairly large room considering it was on a train. To their right hand side straight upon walking into the compartment was a small, double bed, folded neatly and beside it an equally small bedside table with a lamp with the other side straight against the wall. Beneath the window on the opposite wall was a small chair and to their left hand side a door which led into an equally small bathroom. Upon inspection, Maria would learn that it held a sink and toilet.

"I can't believe we're here," breathed Maria.

"As husband and wife?" Georg teased her again from behind, nuzzling at his new favourite place where her shoulders joined her neck.

Once again Maria turned in his arms, smiling up at him. She fingered the collar of his suit jacket, smoothing the creases that had formed there as she answered, "After all this time, it's finally happened. We're finally here."

"I love you," Georg told her in the same, sincere tone he had done the night he had proposed in the gazebo.

As Maria looked up into his eyes, she knew that from hereon in she would never tire of hearing those words. She spoke back just as truthfully, "I love you, too."

Georg smiled and once again dipped his head to capture her lips. However, their embrace was disrupted in only a few moments by a knock at the door.

Georg removed his hold from around her and went to see who it was as Maria continued to search the room. As Georg spoke with the man who had appeared at the door – the man with their suitcases – Maria sat herself down on the edge of the bed, admiring the ring on her finger.

When Georg came back to her and sat beside her on the edge of the bed, he noticed that she looked a little exhausted – which was understandable after their eventful day – and instantly spoke up, "Would you like to use the bathroom first?"

Maria turned her head to look at him and smiled. "I will, thank you."

With that, Maria stood up from the bed and knelt down to open her suitcase. Taking her nightgown from its realms she stood back up and headed towards the door in the corner of the room.

As she closed the door behind her, Maria leant against it and closed her eyes.

Something was beginning to settle in her stomach, and she assumed it was nerves. Maria was not naïve, she knew what was to come on a wedding night – her small conversation with the Reverend Mother last night had provided her with enough information – but her main worry was not what would happen, but whether she would be able to step up and please Georg.

She had no experience in this area, whereas her new husband had already been married once. He had already experienced this. All Maria wanted to do was make him happy, and not doing so was her main fear. Maria was not frightened of the act of making love – it was all in God's plan for her, as it was with all husbands and wives…

* * *

It took Maria longer than she thought to wash and change, and she only realised that when she opened the door again to go back into the main room and found Georg already changed.

She swallowed a little nervously, however when she attempted to take a deep breath and approach him, she could no longer stifle a large and loud yawn.

This attracted Georg's attention and he turned to face her, smiling knowingly. "Are you tired?"

The tenderness and care in his voice switched something inside of Maria. It was almost as though merely being in his presence was enough to build her confidence and eradicate all of her concerns.

"Not too exhausted…" Maria implied, stepping up to him and placing her hands on his chest. She smiled slightly at him, hoping that he would understand the meaning behind her actions.

However, Georg placed his own hands across hers and took them away. As he saw Maria's confused expression, he explained carefully, "I would like to wait." However, Maria's confusion still remained and Georg continued to explain the reasons behind his actions. "This is not what I had envisioned," he explained, gesturing to the paper thin walls, the sudden movements of the train and the rattling sounds it made as it moved. "There's no need to rush anything. For now, to just hold you and kiss you without having to keep a door open is enough."

Maria breathed and sighed, evidently reassured with his explanation. However, there was something still in the back of her mind, and without thinking she blurted it out suddenly, "I don't want to sleep just yet."

Georg raised his eyebrows and Maria suddenly blushed.

"Shall I order some champagne?"

Maria looked at him for a moment but then shook her head. "You can if you want, but I think I've drank far too much of it already today."

"I brought some books in my suitcase if you'd like to read?" Georg suggested.

Maria smiled at his suggestion. "Maybe another night. But for now," Maria paused. "Would you teach me some French?" Her question was asked quite timidly.

Georg smiled widely at her suggestion and nodded. "Of course I can."

Fifteen minutes later, Georg and Maria were both settled in their bed – after overcoming a small bout of awkwardness – Maria's head against Georg's chest; one arm draped across his stomach whilst Georg had his left arm around her shoulders. Georg began to teach Maria the basics of the French language – the words she would perhaps need to use such as _please_ and _thank you _along with _good morning_, _hello _and _goodbye_.

"I have heard some of those before," Maria informed Georg. "_Bonjour _and _au revoir_."

"That's it," Georg confirmed with a smile, running his hand along the sleeve of her nightgown.

Georg then continued to teach Maria some of the words for various foods and drinks in the language which she carefully pronounced herself and learnt to repeat back to him a while later. By the end of the night, she had perhaps learnt over a dozen words, closing in on twenty maybe.

As Maria began to drift off to sleep, Georg murmured something else in her ear, "Je t'aime plus que tout."

"What does that mean?" she murmured, on the edge of sleep.

"I'll tell you soon," Georg responded, still rubbing her arm as before.

Maria fell asleep against her husband, her arm still draped across him, and once Georg fell asleep too, both husband and wife had their best night of sleep in a long time.

* * *

Arriving in Paris the next morning, Maria looked upon every single feature with wide eyes. As the day continued to dawn, it looked as though it would be a glorious one, and this only heightened the wonder that Maria felt as she watched it all.

Georg and Maria both took a taxi to their hotel, the former having carried their suitcases out of the train and onto the street outside the station. Their hands remained joined together throughout the journey to their hotel whilst Maria's forehead rested against the glass pane of the window, watching all of the sights as they passed her.

"You _will _see all of these," Georg laughed.

"I know, but…" Maria paused, realising that she had no explanation for her eagerness. Simply that it _was_ just eagerness. She turned and smiled at her husband whilst he looked at her knowingly.

However, the taxi driver soon began to engage in a conversation with Georg and this gave Maria the perfect opportunity to resume her watching the sights. It was a foreign world to Maria, having never travelled out of Austria before. She watched as various sights passed – the Notre Dame Cathedral, the Eiffel Tower and beautiful buildings which kept her rapt.

Once arriving at the hotel, Georg handed their bags to the man at the door and then went to check in. As he arranged that all, Maria stood in the middle of the hallway, marvelling at the décor of the grand hotel Georg had arranged for them.

When he came back across to see her, he announced, "Well, it's up to you. Shall we go to the room, or spend the day exploring a little?"

Maria contemplated this for a moment, but her mind was made up relatively quickly. The two of them had freshened up and changed on the train as best as they could have done, and this meant that Maria was wearing one of her casual, summer dresses which she felt comfortable going out in. Georg had decided to discard his tie that morning and could easily take off his suit jacket if need be.

"Explore?"

"Whatever my wife wishes."

* * *

Georg and Maria spent the morning simply strolling around the beautiful city of Paris. The two of them decided that they would not fully explore the city yet, because they had weeks to do so, even if they would be going to explore other regions of the country as the weeks passed. The first thing the married couple did was find something to eat for breakfast.

Georg decided to introduce Maria to some French delicacies and led her to a bakery, purchasing two croissants and two servings of brioche to take with them.

Maria ate the new foods eagerly – one because she was still rather hungry from their minimal meal on the train, and another because she was eager to taste all of these new delicacies. She was eager to live this experience to the full – with her husband.

"Do you like it?" Georg asked her teasingly, aware that she had polished it all off and had clearly enjoyed her meal.

"It was lovely," Maria answered him. "Although I doubt I could eat those every day for breakfast."

Georg laughed at her observation. "Then ve shall have to try zomething entirely different tomorrow."

Maria looked at him a little strangely when she heard the certain pronunciations of his words. "What _are _you doing?"

"Trying to fit in," Georg lifted his arms up in his defence, answering as if her question was the most absurd thing he had ever heard.

Maria threw her head back and laughed. "You fool!"

Georg looked at her, his eyes wide open. "Fool?"

As Maria watched his expression changing, she re-thought her observation. She lifted her hand to his cheek and with one of her fingers played with a strand of his hair. "But a lovely fool."

"Mhm," Georg considered her new response. "I'm still going to punish you for your insolence."

"Oh, is that right?" Maria asked him, feigning disbelief as she raised an eyebrow.

Georg did not answer her verbally, but instead wrapped his spare arm around her waist.

The two of them spent the rest of the day wandering around a large park in central Paris, sometimes sitting down on a wooden bench and sometimes just strolling around. Eventually, the couple found a secluded spot in the park and sat down on the grass, content to watch other people from afar.

"It's beautiful here, Georg."

"I can think of something even more beautiful."

Maria turned her head and was about to reprimand him for his overly romantic, verbal gesture when she noticed the sincere look in his eyes. The ferocity of his kiss almost surprised her, but as she moved her hand to wrap it around his neck, she found herself fully embracing and reciprocating it. As Georg deepened the kiss, Maria felt a strange pull in her lower stomach – something she had never felt before, or at least to this extent. She moaned into her husband's mouth, unknowingly urging him to continue with the kiss as his hands rove through her hair.

Strangely, it was the most delicate of sounds that pulled the two from their embrace. The birds tweeting above them caused Georg to realise where they were, and he slowly ended the kiss and pulled back.

He coughed and looked at her sheepishly, "Perhaps we should continue when we're alone."

Maria smiled at him, even if a little nervous about the night ahead. "I agree."

"Ice cream?" Georg offered, getting ready to stand up.

Maria laughed at the randomness of his suggestion, but nodded all the same.

* * *

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. Georg and Maria arrived back at the hotel just after one o'clock and went upstairs to their room in order to freshen up and rest. The journey up to their hotel suite took them quite a while – Georg had booked the room on the top floor, with the best view of the city beyond.

Eventually, upon reaching their room, Georg took out his key and opened the door for Maria to enter before him.

"After you, my lady."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Georg Von Trapp."

Georg laughed, but ushered his wife into the suite all the same.

However, as soon as Maria had stepped into the room she stopped again. She simply stood there in awe of the room – the decoration, the detail and the expense it must have cost. It must have been one of the hotels finest suites because Maria could not imagine a room more luxurious than this.

The walls were decorated with white and gold paint, and the ornaments around the room were beautiful and captivating to the eye. The large windows on the opposite side of the room scaled almost to the ceiling and the curtains were perhaps of the finest fabric she had ever seen in her life.

And this was only one room!

This was the lounge, and through another door to their right was the bedroom. This room was decorated just as extravagantly and included two large wardrobes and a large, four-poster bed. There were another two, large windows on one side of the room, just as huge as the ones in the previous room.

And then, through another door was a large bathroom. It included a large bath tub, a shower, toilet and sink – all glistening and gleaming as though they were polished every second of the day.

"Georg!" Maria exclaimed. "This is–"

"Everything you have ever deserved and more."

Georg finished her sentence, hoping to convey even a semblance of the gratitude he felt towards her.

Maria turned and was about to disagree when Georg stopped her with his hand, swiftly moving towards her and kissing her softly but passionately.

When their kiss ended naturally, Georg suggested, "Why don't you freshen up first? I'll start to unpack our things and check the time for dinner."

"No, it's all right. You go first." Maria responded.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

Georg gave her one last kiss before going into the bathroom.

Maria sat down on the bed once alone, still captivated with the room. However, she did not stay seated there for long. In a few moments, she had gone to stand beside the window, had opened it and was now stood against the railing, looking out across the city.

There was something picturesque about seeing such a beautiful city from above, and as she caught sight of the Eiffel Tower some distance away, she could not visibly wait until the two would go there – to see the sights of Paris from that height.

Maria continued to be caught in the sights and failed to notice Georg appearing from inside the bathroom.

He had taken a shower, but had forgotten to bring a spare set of clothes in with him. Therefore, he stood in the bedroom in one of the dressing gowns provided by the hotel, loosely tied in the middle with the sash.

However, instead of his initial plan to go and retrieve some clothes before Maria could see him, he was drawn to watching her. Eventually, Maria did turn around – sensing his presence with her again in the room – and there was visibly a catch in her breathing as she saw his state of dress.

Georg looked at her shyly and attempted to explain himself, "I forgot to take a change of clothes."

Maria laughed a little and turned fully around, closing the window behind her. "I was just admiring the view."

Georg had to bite his tongue to stop him saying something he thought could be inappropriate at the moment, so just smiled at his wife. "Well, the bathroom's free now if you want it."

Maria kissed him quickly and then moved around him, attempting to distract herself from the dark hair showing through his robe and the effect it seemed to be having on her. She quickly rummaged through her suitcase to pull out a dress for tonight and also her bathroom essentials.

She quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her, struggling to determine these new sensations that she felt. As she breathed out, she turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature before stepping inside. The relaxing sensation of the water hitting her skin caused her to sigh and she quickly washed her hair, pulling her fingers through the golden strands.

However, despite these new sensations, her thoughts could not stay away from Georg for too long. The image of him dressed as he had been came back to her mind and her breath caught in her throat. She found herself eagerly anticipating tonight, despite her insecurities.

* * *

Georg and Maria enjoyed their dinner thoroughly that night. After an astounded Georg had overcome the sight of Maria emerging from the bathroom dressed in a long, flattering, royal blue dress he had kissed her with all of the passion he could muster, himself having changed into a black suit already. He had inquired about dinner, and it would commence an hour from now, which gave the married couple time to go downstairs if they wished and have a drink or two before sitting down.

They did, although Maria remained with the one glass of white wine throughout pre-dinner and also until their main course had finished. After that, she stuck to water, still not becoming accustomed to wine. With crepe suzette for dessert, Georg and Maria finished their meal grandly.

"How is the French cuisine fairing still?"

"Very well, actually," Maria smiled, reaching across the table to take her husband's hand.

Georg and Maria stayed to enjoy the atmosphere after dinner, but eventually Maria's small yawns could not be stifled and Georg suggested that they go back upstairs.

Maria nodded wordlessly, allowing Georg to take her hand as they both walked back upstairs.

* * *

Once back in their suite, the two of them walked into their bedroom whilst Maria stood beside the bed and waited for Georg to say something.

Georg immediately wanted to reassure her, "Maria, if you want to wait–"

"I'm not frightened, Georg." Maria reassured him. "This is all in God's plan, and I know you will take care of me."

Her reassurance was all that Georg needed to hear and tenderly he reached for both of her hands, pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her securely. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you, too. And I want to be your wife, Georg. I want us to become closer."

The conviction in her tone of voice provided Georg with even more reassurance, and carefully he dipped his head to catch her lips, wanting to pace them and not to frighten Maria with bold actions.

"If ever you want me to stop," Georg spoke between kisses, placing them across Maria's neck. "Just say."

"I trust you."

As Maria spoke she lifted her arms, silently allowing him to lift her dress above her head and discard it on the ground. Maria stood there now in her slip, watching as Georg then discarded his own suit jacket and fumbled with a few of his buttons.

Maria placed her hands across his and stopped him. He caught her eyes and questioned her movements. "Please, let me."

Georg allowed his wife to take control, silently thrilled to see some sort of confidence about her already.

As Maria undid some of the buttons, she kissed the skin that was revealed. Georg moaned at her actions, feeling his trousers tighten, and lowered his head again to kiss her. This kiss was fuelled with more than anything either had ever experienced together. It caused Georg to begin clutching at Maria's slip and also for Georg's shirt to be discarded on the floor along with his jacket.

When Maria felt something against her stomach, she stepped back and looked at Georg nervously.

In response, he kissed her in a different way: tenderly, softly.

The look in his eyes gave Maria the final strand of courage that she needed and she lifted her arms for Georg to lift her slip.

Maria then allowed Georg to completely take charge, letting him kiss her and love her, letting him send her into a state of ecstasy that she had never reached before, consummating their marriage and bringing husband and wife closer than ever before.

* * *

The next morning, Georg and Maria were laid together, limbs tangled and only partly covered by the thin bed sheets. Georg had woken up with the sunlight as it streamed through the window – the two having forgotten to close the curtains during the previous night – and now he watched his sleeping wife. He watched the contours of her face as she slept peacefully, and he knew he would never grow tired of waking to this.

Eventually, Maria woke up too, the sunlight having hit her eyes as well. She groaned and attempted to nestle further into her husband's side, and Georg had to fight to keep control of his body as he felt her naked body press against his.

"Perhaps we should shut out the morning?" Georg suggested.

Maria groaned her approval, clearly still a little tired.

"Well, you're closest," Georg observed, fighting the urge not to laugh as Maria lifted her head to reveal her narrowed eyes and messed up hair.

But it seemed that Maria did not fully mind getting up and closing the curtains – either that or she just wanted them closed soon – because in the next moment she was out of bed and pulling them closed vigorously.

However, just as she was about to return to bed, Georg commented, "You should stay there instead, the view is perfect."

Georg had propped himself up with his hand and was watching her closely. Maria blushed at his comment, still not used to this side of their relationship. But Georg would not let Maria cover herself and instead reached out his arm for her to take, pulling her back to their bed.

Georg kissed her, and then tenderly made love to her again.

* * *

**A/N: **All of your comments are lovely, thank you so much for them. The rating may go up over the next chapters, but if so I will warn you at the beginning of chapters rather than changing the rating of the entire story.


	28. Explorations

**A/N: **Knowing what you think to this story is always the best type of motivation, so thank you for all the response so far and please continue to let me know! And also, a huge thank you to som04 for your continued support and ideas!

**Twenty Eight: Explorations**

"Oh, Georg it's so _beautiful_!"

Maria placed one hand on her forehead, her gaze transfixed on the indeed beautiful scenery as the couple passed along in a little boat down the Seine. Georg had proposed taking a boat just this morning and Maria, eagerly anticipating seeing more of the _city of love_,had accepted. After all, since arriving in Paris and consummating their love the night before last, the newly married couple had barely left their hotel room.

"I'm glad you think so, darling. Rather a contrast to the gloomy skies we've been having in Salzburg, right?"

As a small smile played across his lips, Maria could not help but shift across the seat, further towards him, and nestle into his side. Had the two been alone in this little boat, she would have given into temptation and kissed him. But as it were, the middle-aged gentleman steering their boat along the river was there, and Maria knew that her husband would begin to feel a little uncomfortable with plenty of displays of affection close to someone else. Maria had accepted that Georg, her husband, was indeed a very private man, but over the past two days she had also learnt that his discomfort would disappear while inside their luxurious honeymoon suite…

Maria closed her eyes and rested her head on his broad, masculine shoulder. She began to imagine the kisses she had received from her new husband; how they had felt across her body, and how he had made her lose all hold of her senses in their passions. It had been something she had once been insecure about showing, but Georg was slowly beginning to show her that there was nothing to be insecure about, or ashamed of, between the two of them. As husband and wife they shared everything – they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

Georg continued to watch his new wife as she became lost in her own thoughts, smiling at how her expression would often change. Carefully, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and with his right hand began to move his fingers up and down her bare arm, the sleeves of her dress only being short.

In response to his touch, Maria opened her eyes and craned her neck around to look him in the eyes. Their gaze failed to break even after another few moments, and eventually Georg stole a quick kiss, capturing her lips for one searing moment.

Once he had withdrawn, Maria smiled up at him and bit her lip. She was just about to lean upwards and kiss him back in gratitude when a voice sounded from behind them,

"Madame et Monsieur, si vous voudriez regarder," announced the gentleman steering the boat for them.

Georg, who understood the man well, instantly lifted his head to see where the boatman was pointing. Maria had understood a little of his announcement, but relied on her husband for a translation. However, when she witnessed her husband looking over to where the man was pointing, she understood without it.

"There's the Eiffel Tower, darling," Georg leant down and whispered in her ear, bringing a shiver to her skin.

But Maria ignored the pleasant sensation for the moment, eager to see past her husband's shoulder and see the magnificent structure for herself. Georg had promised that the two of them would visit there at least once during their trip, and Maria was already excited and anticipating that day.

However, as Georg continued to point out to her the rest of the sights that could be seen along the Seine, Maria began to instead appreciate her husband and not the novelty of the famous, French structures. She watched his eyes become lighter and animated as he recited to her the stories of these buildings and how his olive skin shone in the bright sunlight of Paris. Maria inadvertently thought back to the moments before his reconciliation with the children – the first day there as governess and the different way he had acted towards his children compared to now. His facial features were extraordinarily different now, and Maria smiled at the sight.

She felt truly blessed to be a part of his life, and a part of his family. After her departure during the night of the party, it would have been fairly easy for the Von Trapp family to lose contact with her – as they had done for a few months – but it seemed as though all had turned right in the end.

A voice then entered into her mind with a saying that she had never forgotten, and Maria smiled as the familiar words took hold of her heart and mind, _"Everything will be all right in the end and if it's not all right, then it's not the end."*_

The voice of her aunt reached through and took hold of Maria for a few moments, causing her to realise the extent of her happiness now. It reminded Maria that she was living; that her heart and mind were in a readily active state. To live was one of the rarest things because most people only exist. Most people will spend their life searching for happiness – for love – and will never stumble upon the right place. Maria had stumbled, quite literally if she remembered her arrival at the villa all that time ago, upon the right place, and as a result had found a loving family and a loving husband.

As if on cue, Maria was drawn from her thoughts by the gentle brush of her husband's lips against her cheek and, as she turned around to face him, she saw in his eyes her future.

* * *

After their boat trip along the Seine, husband and wife discovered a petite café and decided to stay there for a little while. Maria went to visit the ladies' room as Georg ordered them a pot of tea to share, but as she returned after freshening herself up, she found herself standing a few paces away from their table outside, just admiring him.

Maria watched as he reached across the table, wearing just a plain, white shirt. She could see the muscles he owned even beneath the exterior of his shirt, and subconsciously found herself blushing a little upon realising that she was growing rather accustomed to seeing them. Georg then leant back in his chair and stretched out his arms, the action causing Maria's breath to catch in her throat. The ex-postulant still found it difficult to believe that this was her husband. She was married. Baroness Maria Von Trapp and she was definitely still growing accustomed to the title, and felt it only properly suited her when Georg was either teasing her or using it as a term of endearment.

Still lost in her reverie, Maria failed to notice Georg turn around and notice her stood there. His lips curved into a smile and he decided to lean one elbow back against the table and watch until she would notice him.

She did notice – eventually – but surprisingly she did not blush. Georg's eyes, whilst they teased a little, were almost beckoning for her to join him again, mirroring the love, adoration and devotion she felt too.

The corners of her lips curved into a smile and she walked across to him slowly without breaking their trance, and upon reaching his side held out her hand for him to take, which he did. His arm led her around the table to sit in her own seat, and afterwards kept hold of her hand, resting it across the table.

"What were you thinking about?" Georg asked.

Maria's smile widened even though her cheeks did turn a little red. Her confidence with Georg had grown a lot more over the last few days and she had learnt to simply speak her mind with him – that he would always pry the truth from her. Whereas before she would have steered around the subject, now she simply responded, "You. And how lucky I am."

Georg's expression softened at her admittance, although that did not prevent him from tightening his hold on her hand slightly and saying with some conviction, "Not nearly as lucky as I."

Maria smiled at him softly, "Well, that's where we disagree on something…" Maria witnessed as Georg proceeded to open his mouth and argue, but she promptly interrupted him. "And we'll leave it there, too."

Georg studied their interwoven hands for a moment before looking up at his wife, a mischievous smile across his lips. "Already putting your foot down, Baroness Von Trapp?"

"Who would have thought?" Maria responded teasingly. "A sea captain being given orders? What next, tigers will make loving pets?"

Georg laughed for a few seconds before calming himself and proceeded to rub his thumb across the back of her hand. However, his facial expression suddenly changed to that of curiosity. "Have you ever seen a tiger?"

"Oh yes," Maria responded sarcastically after taking a sip of her tea. "You never go without seeing one on the Untersberg."

Georg narrowed his eyes playfully. "I meant have you ever visited a zoo, but of course if you're going to be insolent, Baroness, then I shall completely re-think inviting you along."

Maria ignored the main focus of the conversation and instead continued to tease. "You'll go alone? But who will hold your hand when you reach the bird enclosure?"

Georg was not embarrassed about telling her one of his phobias. So again, he narrowed his eyes at Maria playfully. "It may have been a mistake telling you that. Given I may be subject to a Spanish Inquisition of mockery."

"Mockery, me? Never, my darling."

Maria smiled wistfully, and in response Georg ran a finger lightly up the inside of her wrist and lower arm, aware that these areas were particularly sensitive to her. Maria shivered and attempted to withdraw her arm, but Georg smirked and tightened his hold.

"I know your weak spots," he cursed in a dramatic voice, one which caused her to throw her head back sharply and laugh.

Once her laughter had ceased, Maria looked back at him directly and immediately noticed the admiring and tender expression of her husband. Suddenly filled with an overwhelming sense of love, she spoke softly, "I love you."

"And I love you." Georg responded without hesitation.

He leant across the table and kissed her cheek before they finished the remainder of their pot of tea and returned to the hotel.

* * *

As the end of the first week approached, the newly married couple had visited the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre. Only ever having seen photographs, Maria marvelled at the various works of art whilst Georg stood there too, and even though he had already visited before, he marvelled at them from the fresh perspective his young wife brought.

The couple now sat amongst the flowers and foliage in Jardin du Luxembourg on a bright and lovely day in Paris. The sun was glaring down from its position above and both Maria and Georg were appreciating the warm sensation against their skins. Many people passed them, all looking among the beautiful scenery and enjoying their own moment.

Georg reached out his hand to cover Maria's hand on the ground, stroking across her fingers. His legs lay outstretched in front of him, showing his choice of clothing which today had been a pair of casual, light, brown trousers accompanied with a white shirt, minus the tie. He had left the top button open this morning per request from Maria, a statement that had caused her to blush a little. But only a little, and this caused Georg's heart to swell.

Maria was sat beside him in a summer dress of the lightest shade of pink. The sleeves were shorter compared to other dresses she owned, these only an inch long and the neckline dropped by a couple more in a bateau style. The pattern of the fabric made it look like lace, and the effect of its subtle beauty had astounded Georg at first glance and had continued to do so. It had been a beautiful wedding gift from the Von Trapp girls, and Maria assumed its style had been Liesl's choice and the colour had been a compromise for Marta and Gretl.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Georg whispered into her ear as he leant across. His index finger began to trace the line of her neck and across the fabric of the shoulder. Georg then kissed the exposed flesh of her upper arm before lifting his gaze to meet hers.

Their lips then met with a kiss.

"It's your children you should be complimenting," murmured Maria, consumed by the sensations of his touches, although not stressing on the word _your _in any way.

But Georg immediately drew back and looked at her with some disbelief. Before Maria could ask about it, he stated, "You mean _our _children."

"Well, yes, but…"

"But, what?"

"Well, it may take time for them to become accustomed to this. After all, all I've ever really been is their governess…"

"… And friend, and mother figure. You were their confidante, and still are. And do you not remember Gretl's words that day at the abbey?"

"Of course I do," Maria smiled, reassuring her husband. "But, I just mean that I won't take it to heart if they feel that calling me 'mother' is still a little soon. Especially the older ones."

Georg tightened his hold on her hand. "As long as you understand that they do all love you, in the way that children love their mother."

"You sound certain."

"I am, because they told me."

Maria's eyes raised and she turned sharply to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes," Georg laughed at her surprise. "Gretl told me just two weeks ago that she could not wait for us to be married so she could have a mother and father reading her a bedtime story. Marta was there, and she told Gretl about the times Agathe and I would do that – even though Gretl was only a baby. She also said that your stories always reminded her of those times, and that your kisses always made her feel safe."

Georg paused and lifted her hand to kiss it.

"They may not explicitly say so, but you make them all feel safe – safe and loved. I know for a fact that Liesl has never found it easier to talk with someone, and that your friendship s something that she both admires and appreciates above all else."

"I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it, darling. The children have loved you since the beginning – that I know for sure."

A few tears slipped down Maria's cheeks as she embraced these words, and suddenly she found herself anticipating the telephone call to the children that they had planned on a weekly basis. Neither had spoken with them since setting off for their honeymoon, and she could not wait to hear their voices.

Maria let her head fall onto Georg's shoulder as she continued to be immersed in her thoughts. Georg pressing a kiss to her temple pulled her from this reverie, and in response she took his hand in one of hers whilst the other played with the strands of grass.

"I bet this is still nothing compared to your mountain," Georg teased.

Maria giggled, her head still on his shoulder, and leant further into him as Georg's arm wrapped her in a sturdy and safe embrace.

* * *

At the end of their first week as husband and wife, Georg and Maria lay in their hotel room, the clock in the adjoining room chiming for eleven o'clock in the morning. Georg lay on his back with one arm behind his head and the other tracing soft patterns across his wife's back. He wore the hugest of smiles across his face and his eyes housed a look of contentment and bliss. Meanwhile, Maria lay on her side with her head resting atop of one side of his chest, one hand beneath her pillow and the other fingering the dark hairs across his breastplate.

"What are we going to do about lunch?" Georg asked softly.

"We haven't even had breakfast yet," Maria giggled.

Suddenly, Georg turned over completely and Maria shrieked beneath him at the surprise. There was a wicked glimmer in his eye, perhaps at the implications of her former comment, and slowly he started to press tender, biting kisses to the flesh of her neck, causing her to gasp.

Georg continued to kiss her as he murmured against her skin, "How about we call _this _lunch, and then I'll ring up for some breakfast while you take a shower?"

"Or we could both take a shower and then ring for breakfast?" Maria fought to say between moans.

However, Georg pulled his head back as soon as he fully comprehended her suggestion. He did not fail to notice the wicked glimmer in her eye and he chuckled deeply before pressing one last kiss to her neck.

* * *

That night, after a telephone call with the children and Max, Georg and Maria lay together in their bed, the former tracing patterns on Maria's skin through the silk fabric of her nightgown. They lay in silence for a few moments, Georg thinking of a suitable answer for his wife's question just moments ago.

Maria had asked about his life. But where should he start? His life as a child, his navy days, the ways in which he had been thoroughly ignored by his parents until they had seen him make some noteworthy achievements that would gain copious amounts of glory for their family? Telling Maria all of this would never be problematic, but knowing where to start would.

He voiced his concerns, along with a nervous bout of laughter which concerned Maria herself.

"Well, despite fear of sounding melodic, how about the beginning?" Maria teased him, although with some tentativeness.

"You'll soon be bursting into song," Georg teased.

"Georg…" Maria began, although there was never any real end to her sentence. The use of that one word was to show him that she could see beyond the façade he showed, and that he could feel comfortable starting anywhere and telling her something.

"Well, if I start at the beginning, all that will really interest you is that I had a lonely childhood – I was an only child. My parents never spoke much to me. All I seemed to be was a vessel of expectation, and since I never reached that through my schooling you can imagine how _proud _they were when I was decorated by the Emperor."

Georg's voice dripped with sarcasm, and something inside it concerned Maria.

"Of course, having a _decorated _son was now an honour. I would swear that the only time my father was proud of me was when I received my medal. Then he would spend time with me, and would pose for photographs. And my mother would stand there too having dressed up for the occasion."

Georg remained silent, but unbeknown to Maria, the soothing notions of her hand on his shoulder fuelled his motivation to continue.

"It was only when they died that I began to really see through my pretence. It was Agathe who helped me. She told me that to say I did not care about them at all was foolish, and she was right. I admitted that, whilst the love I felt was hard to define because it did not feel paternal, it was still there. I assume that was why I had such a close relationship to the children – at least during the years before Agathe passed away." Georg was silently surprised that mentioning Agathe this many times had not brought back any painful memories. He was slowly beginning to accept that mentioning her name would not send him into ruins and that the keen and attentive eye and ear of Maria would guide him through anything he felt weak against in the future.

"You still loved them, Georg. You never stopped loving them."

Georg turned now to look his wife in the eye, and this gaze was perhaps one of the strongest either of the two had ever experienced together – the vulnerability in his gaze coupled with the love and compassion in hers.

"It seems the two women I have loved in my life are the ones that can bluntly tell me to really start listening to my heart."

"Sometimes you have to steer a loved one in the right direction, especially when their eyes are clouded with such grief and pain."

Georg noticed a sombre expression take hold of her features and instantly decided to avert the conversation.

"And you, what about your parents? You spoke about a wicked childhood, but never explained."

Maria suddenly realised that the conversation had now turned to her, but she did not mind. The thought of sharing this with the man she trusted above all else was a reconciling thought, and somehow she knew that upon revealing her life as a child she would feel at least a little cleansed of her hauntings.

"My life was never wicked before my parents died. My life was wonderful, and the memories I have will stay with me forever… Staying on my mountain so late with father that my mother would come looking for us in a small temper." Maria smiled subconsciously at the memory. "But she would always know where we were. And she would always roll her eyes and say the same thing, _"Come on Ezra, you'll both catch your deaths of cold out here." _She also said we'd get lost some day, but father and I would just shake our heads and laugh at her as if that was the most foolish thing anyone could say."

Maria turned and smiled at her husband.

"We could never be lost up there, it was our mountain. Mother and I always used to make cakes for father on Thursday afternoons, as well. When I was younger, I would finish school at lunchtime. She would come and collect me, we would walk home together – skipping and singing – and then we would choose a weekly cake for father. He would always come home, smell it in the air and shout, _"My, what do I have today then ladies?" _We would laugh, and he would come through into the kitchen to kiss us both…"

Maria paused for a moment but then continued.

"But then they died of scarlet fever, and I was to live with my aunt and uncle. Although they lived in Salzburg, so I still had my mountain. It wasn't the happiest of times, but it could have been worse. My aunt was quite affectionate towards me, she was my mother's sister. But my uncle rarely seemed to acknowledge my existence…"

Her voice seemed to change upon mention of her uncle, and Georg sensed this, proceeding to wrap his arms even tighter around her.

After a few moments of silence, Maria finally spoke up again, but spoke in one tone, conveying her feelings and emotions, "He only hit me once. He was in a drunken stupor and grieving for my aunt."

Georg heard as her tears began to fall, and he slowly positioned them so that he was holding her, and she was partly laid across his chest. Maria cried a little more – for everything that she had found difficult to cry about in the past – and Georg rubbed his hands soothingly across her back.

Husband and wife fell asleep this way, only the morning sun being able to wake them.


	29. Distancing and Growing Confidence

**WARNING: **This chapter does contain some M rated content. Just a head's up! I also have my laptop back now, so writing should be easier and quicker! This is where things will start to change a bit, although there will still be happy times, it's not all doom and gloom.

**Twenty Nine: Distancing and Growing Confidence**

During the second week of their honeymoon, Maria could begin to feel that her husband had something on his mind. He was distancing himself, although not necessarily from her. Their days were still spent in post–marital bliss, laughter and happiness preserved as their time spent in Paris strolled by, and their nights were still spent making love and growing closer to each other physically and spiritually.

The young woman woke up that morning in Paris to an empty bed. However, reaching out her arm to the side of the bed her husband slept in, she was not too disturbed to find he was not there – Georg often woke before her, and if she was not soon to follow, he would perhaps take a shower or order himself a cup of coffee and read the morning newspaper. So, after stretching her arms above her head and groaning, methodically rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she glanced sideways in the direction of their en–suite bathroom. But, seeing that the door was open, Maria could deduce that her husband was not in there.

Pulling away the bed sheets, and putting on her robe out of modesty, Maria pulled herself out of bed and headed towards the door that followed through into their living area. The room really was beautiful, and Maria often found herself marvelling at the grandeur and elegance seeping from every inch. Even after spending a week here, and even in the knowledge that her life would be like this from this moment forth, Maria would still be astounded at the infrastructure.

Opening the door into their living room, she found Georg clad in his robe, a cup of coffee sat on the table beside him as he bent over the telephone. Maria could see in her husband's posture that he was worried about something, and he spoke in such hushed tones that she was beginning to wonder if he was hiding something from her.

But then he sighed, and spoke a little louder, and immediately Maria could sense that he was troubled, "Max, I don't know what to do. If it does happen, then–" he stopped, almost as though he did not want to voice his worries. "I can't worry her, not here."

Georg fell silent again, and it was clear that Max was now the participant speaking on the telephone. Maria watched from behind as Georg brought his hand up to his face, seemed to rub his eyes, and sighed loudly again.

Maria's heart went out to her husband in that moment and, forgetting that he had not spoken to her about any of this yet and how her curious mind did want to know, comforting her husband and easing away his worries came to the forefront of her mind. Silently sighing to herself, and tightening her robe around her, Maria approached him on her tip–toes.

As soon as Georg had put the telephone down, Maria brought her hands around him to cover his eyes. She felt him jump slightly at first, as he had still been unaware of her presence. This again worried Maria, he always sensed her presence, even when she had been silent in the past. His mind must have been at worry for him to be completely unaware of her presence in the room, and her sneaking up behind him.

But only moments later, Georg realised who it was behind him, and instantly relaxed.

"Good morning, Captain," she addressed him in a teasing voice, causing him to smile and relax further in her presence. "Now, what are you doing so far away from the sea? I see no ship here…"

Georg almost laughed at her teasing, and deciding to play along, he answered back.

"I've come to land to spend some time with my new wife, it's our honeymoon, you know…"

Georg responded to her in an equally teasing voice.

"Oh, really?" Maria teased him, and Georg felt his trousers tightening as he imagined the result of all of her teasing. "I see no wife around here, you seem to have completely lost your bearings…"

The idea of him being lost was compelling. Georg knew that she must have heard him on the telephone; she must have heard him speaking to Max with such trepidation, and here she was, stood behind him, attempting to ease his worries. He felt truly blessed and honoured in the knowledge that she was trying to help him, and subconsciously he leant back into her embrace. Her hands were still over his eyes, but as he moved his hands up to remove them, she spoke again.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Maria prevented him from going any further. Georg could then feel her leaning forward towards his ear. He felt her hot breath against his skin, causing him to shiver in anticipation. Then he heard her whisper something hoarsely in his ear, and he groaned in approval, "_I _shall be the one with the map, since you, my dear Captain, seem thoroughly incapable of doing so."

Silently, he then proceeded to allow his wife to guide them back into their bedroom, her hands still across his eyes. Over the past week, Maria had begun to feel more and more comfortable with their love–making, and ever since their first night of consummation, Maria had wanted to make love to her husband as tenderly as he had to her.

Maria stopped him at the foot of their bed, still behind her husband and her hands still across his eyes. "Keep your eyes closed," she whispered to him, and he abided by her rules as she moved around to face him directly.

Georg groaned as he began to feel his wife undressing him, albeit torturously slowly. As Maria loosened the tie on his night robe, revealing his bare chest and night trousers, she began to speak again, "Perhaps you will find your wife soon, she must not be that far away."

Georg found that he could not provide her with a verbal response, for she was now pulling down his night trousers, leaving him completely naked and vulnerable in front of her. He could feel as her hands began to move across his body, causing reactions everywhere, and another deep groan to emit from his mouth. He longed to open his eyes and see her, especially when he felt her hands draw away and the sounds of her own robe falling to the carpeted floor.

When Georg felt Maria press against him, he groaned even louder and was tempted to open his eyes. He almost did, but Maria's stern, verbal disapproval caused him to stop. The kisses she was showering across his chest caused him to throw his head back. Just as he was going to reach out his hands and begin caressing her skin, his eyes still closed, she took them in her own and clicked her tongue, "No, we can't have that."

It was clear that Maria wanted to be in complete control during their love–making this morning, and Georg decided he would not be one to argue with that. His hands still clasped in hers, Georg found himself being guided to, where he presumed to be, their bed. His footing was unsure to begin with, but being guided by Maria he found his way eventually.

Maria pushed him back on the bed, before climbing onto it herself.

Georg could feel her lips as they showered his skin with kisses, mainly across his chest, but then on his thighs. His heart rate accelerated as her lips trailed up and down his legs, torturously slowly but still enough to send him wild. His breathing was becoming more shallow, and his hands had to reach out and clutch the bed sheets when he felt her kiss the tip of his member.

He then felt her moving back up his body, hers pressed against his in a passionate longing that called for them to join together soon. Georg soon felt her lips descend onto his, ardently and with a fervent desire. It was a kiss that told him she was in control, but it also told him that she had indeed become more and more confident as the previous week had progressed.

Her index finger then began to circle around one of his nipples, and then she kissed it lovingly, before her lips then began to move across his chest. Reaching the skin just above her husband's heart, Maria pressed her lips to the skin there, lingering for a few moments as the overwhelming love she felt for her husband began to build up inside her. Feminine pride was coursing throughout her veins, but present was also the most deepest and profoundest love she had ever felt before. This was the man she would spend the rest of her life with, her soul mate, her friend, and as she let her forehead drop onto his chest, she sighed outwardly and whispered, "I love you."

She was unsure if Georg had heard her confession. Maria was sure she had whispered it so quietly that it would be difficult to hear.

But he had. Georg's heart had swelled as he had heard those three words leaving her lips, and he knew that he would never grow tired of hearing them from his wife. Georg, too, then let out a loud sigh, and murmured, "Oh, my love."

Maria raised her head from its position on his chest, her eyes filling with tears at the tender moment between them. She then, after her moment of pure thought, began to trail kisses from his chest, to his shoulder blade, up to his neck and then his cheeks.

Maria kissed both his eyelids tenderly, a silent plea for him to open them. When he did, the sight that met his eyes caused him to groan loudly. She was sat above him, leaning down, her lips closing in on his own. "Have you found your wife, Captain?"

Georg answered profoundly, in the most heart felt manner he could muster. "I _know _I have," he almost whispered back, before she kissed him passionately, seeking entrance to his mouth as her hands raked across his chest. Maria dragged her fingers through the dark hair across his chest, and once their kiss had ended, looked into his eyes and slowly lowered herself onto his member.

Maria groaned at the sensation, and so did Georg, closing his eyes in pleasure. Once Maria was comfortable, she slowly began to move, and Georg assisted her movements by placing his hands on either of her hips. Georg continued to breathe heavily as Maria set the pace to their movements, but soon opened his eyes. The sight almost caused him to lose all control, but he held back.

Maria had thrown her head back, her mouth slightly open as she made love to her husband. Georg's hands lovingly moved to the curves of her breasts, his touches causing Maria to moan even louder, their sensitivity reaching an even higher peak. The slow rhythm Maria had set soon became insufficient, and Georg began to thrust faster, moving his hands back to her hips so he could set the new pace.

Husband and wife soon began to pant and moan in urgency, both beginning to reach their peak. Maria came first, throwing her head back even further and screaming Georg's name whilst Georg followed soon after, letting her collapse onto his chest. Still dazed, Georg wrapped his arms around her securely, cradling her on his chest, feeling the fast beating of her heart reverberate throughout his body.

* * *

Afterwards, as Maria rested her head on her husband's chest, one leg draped across his, Georg's arm around her waist and hers draped across his chest, he began to reveal all he had spoken about with Max on the telephone. His hand never failed to stop moving across her arm, almost as though the rhythmic grazing up and down her arm brought him comfort and reassurance.

"Ever since a few days ago," he began, referring back to the phone call with the children that Maria had presumed to be the changing point in her husband's mood. "When we spoke to the children and Max on the phone, it's been on my mind. I wanted to tell you about it, but you've been so happy this past week and I thought worrying you would only make it worse."

The repetitive use of the word _it _instead of her husband actually telling her what he had been worried about was beginning to irritate her. Maria had her suspicions, she had had them ever since she had begun to sense that something was amiss with Georg, but she had wanted to hear it from him, if not for her own benefit then his too. Perhaps if Georg voiced his real worries then it would be less of a weight for him to carry. Referring it to something else constantly would not be good for him.

"What are you talking about, Georg?" Maria asked softly, but with also a hint of severity and conviction in her tone.

"The Anschluss," he answered plain and simply. When he witnessed her face begin to scrunch up in confusion, Georg continued and emphasised his point. "I know, it's happened already. But it's only now that we're beginning to realise, with full force, how much Austria will change under Hitler's rule. We, as a country, will be forced to follow their ideals, and their rules, and wear that blasted band around our arms…"

Georg trailed off, and as his voice began to break, Maria found herself subconsciously edging closer to him, her lips simultaneously leaning down to press on his shoulder. Maria knew that her husband was a patriotic man with a deep love and adoration for his homeland – of course, every one would be bound to feel like that, but for a man who had served his country and been presented with an honour for his services, Maria knew this would have hit him harder than she had ever realised.

She was an Austrian too, she had grown up in the country and would almost definitely feel the effects of this new political situation, too. But the look of loss in her husband's eyes told Maria that he would perhaps be grieving the most. Almost everything he had fought for in his life was for that country: the lives he had seen being lost around him were all for Austria, the lives _he _had to take away were for his homeland.

Her prolonged silence as she was gathered in her own thoughts prompted Georg to continue speaking. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling above their bed, finding interesting patterns that were not necessarily there. Just anything to keep himself from breaking down in front of her.

"And the threat their rule will impose on this family, I can't even describe, Maria–" Georg stopped, and consequently looked down at his wife. Her eyes, at the mention of her name, were brought up to meet with his own. Blue met blue, and suddenly through looking into her eyes, Georg found that he would not be alone again. Wordlessly, he kissed her forehead, letting her rest once again on his chest. "I don't know when, but I should think we would have to leave eventually. When it comes to the stage when we're shouting _Heil Hitler _and raising our right arms… I couldn't do that, Maria. And I couldn't let our children believe he is a leader to be proud of. When that telegram boy, Rolf came to the house and… Max and Elsa told me that it was just formality now, but the anger I felt inside me, the sense of wrong and the–"

Georg stopped himself.

"I couldn't do it, Maria."

"I know."

Georg remained silent for another moment, but then raised his other fears. "And they will want me to join them. They'll ask me to join their navy, the wheels are probably already in motion. I couldn't do it. To join them would be unthinkable, but then to refuse them would be…"

Maria heard his voice breaking, and her heart yearned to make him feel better in any way. Deciding to perform these actions in a non–verbal manner, Maria let the arm that was draped over his chest tighten, and shifted closer into his side, tightening their embrace. She pressed a kiss onto his skin, wherever she could easily reach, hoping to show that she would be with him throughout these trials and tribulations. In these moments with her husband, she had learnt that actions spoke much louder than any words possibly could; actions gave more comfort; actions were almost concrete and final.

As his arms proceeded to tighten around her, Maria knew she had succeeded.

* * *

"And I beheld a Centaur full of rage,

Come crying out: "Where is, where is the scoffer?"

I do not think Maremma had so many

Serpents as he had all along his back…"*

Maria continued to read to her husband later that night as the two of them lay in bed, unclothed and above the sheets after their evening shower. Dante's _Divine Comedy _had been the subject of their late night readings during the past few nights, even though Georg had been sure to pack a couple of alternatives in his suit case in case they finished, or in case Maria or himself required something to read if they were to travel around.

Maria was lying on her back, the book in two hands as she faced upwards on the bed, her right leg propped up while her husband's hand grazed her left. Georg was lying on his side, just beside her, his eyes fixed on her body, his fingers trailing up and down her left leg, the subject to many a grunt of disapproval from his wife as she read aloud. Georg found much more interest in his wife's skin than Dante's travels through the stages of hell.

"Until what time I shouted: "Who are you?"

On which account of our story made a halt,

And then we were intent on them alone.

I did not know them; but it came to pass,

As it is wont to happen by some chance…"

They had just passed half way in the first volume of the works, the _Inferno_, and Maria found herself greatly enjoying these new experiences in literature that she had never been introduced to before. Her husband's study held plenty of books she could borrow whenever she wished, and before the wedding reception, during a day where she had been spending some time at the villa, Georg had asked her to choose a few books to take with them. Looking through his collection, she had picked a few that she had never read, and ones that the titles enthralled her. She had looked around to see Georg's reaction for all of them, and he would only nod in agreement of her choices.

"… That one to name the other was compelled,

Exclaiming: "Where can Cianfa…"

As Georg's hand wandered dangerously close to her most sensitive area, Maria stopped and lowered the book so she could look at him. There was a dangerous look in her eye, which she narrowed and looked across at him sternly.

"Well I'm not going to keep on reading if you're doing that," commented Maria bluntly, causing Georg to turn his head and look back at her. There was a wicked smile growing across his face, and as he kissed her thigh and continued to let his hand trail up and down her leg, he spoke up.

"Keep on reading."

Maria's breath caught in her throat as he requested this, knowing what would be coming soon. She knew that Georg loved to hear the sound of her voice as he touched her. Finding the place where she had stopped before, she carried on.

"… "Where can Cianfa have remained?"

Whence I, so that the leader might…"

Maria trailed off as her husband's hands began to tease her further, one still trailing up and down her leg but the other rising to cup her breast. She breathed in, intent on continuing with her reading. Maria knew that Georg loved hearing her voice during their love–making, and that only spurred her on even more.

"So that the leader might attend, Upward from chin to no– _Oh_!"

Maria breathed out, unable to stop herself as her husband began to kiss the inside of her thighs, teasing her gently with both his mouth and fingers.

"I can't," Maria could just about call through her dazed mind as she acknowledged that her husband was doing these things to her body. "I can't keep–"

Georg stopped now, and he looked up at Maria, catching her eyes and shooting her a wicked smile. "Hm, Dante or you?"

As Maria's lips let out another soft moan, Georg could not resist kissing her there, and then made love to her as tenderly as she had done to him that morning.

* * *

**A/N: **The book used was Dante's _Divine Comedy _and because I forgot in the previous chapter, the quotation highlighted is from the film _The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel._


	30. She Wears His Clothes

**A/N: **I am sorry for the length of time it has taken for this update, and all I can say is that the last couple of months have not been the easiest. I'd like to reassure people still reading that I have every chapter for this story planned and I have no intention of abandoning it. Updates will be sporadic at best from now, but I will finish this story. Thank you, once again, for each and every person that has put this on alert, favourite or has reviewed. Receiving those e-mails really can make my day.

**Thirty: She Wears His Clothes**

Maria sat idly on the bed as her husband took a shower that evening. The weather on this particular day had been stifling and the sun had not ceased in its destructive blaze throughout, therefore husband and wife had taken their showers separately tonight, both exhausted from the heat. Maria, however, still wrapped in her towel, looked over at her nightgown and grimaced. It was not the type she used to wear while a postulant, or when she had been a governess at the villa, Georg had been adamant in her not wearing such attire at night, and for that she was thankful now. But even her new nightgown, made of lace in places with thin, spaghetti straps that barely reached her mid-thigh seemed a daunting prospect even now.

She had thought of sleeping without clothes for a moment, but then her eyes caught one of her husband's dress shirts, and without thinking she walked across and threw it over her head, letting it fall to her mid-thighs as she rolled up the sleeves. The fabric of the shirt left a cool feeling against her skin, and it was newly washed which only added to this delightful feel.

Sighing happily, Maria almost skipped back to their bed, but not before pulling away the thick, duvet cover, leaving only the thinner sheet. The former would definitely not be needed tonight, she could deduce. Maria sat on top of the sheet after completing her task, and waited patiently for her husband to appear at the door of their adjoining bathroom. She could hear that the shower had been switched off and no more water was running, so he must have been getting dry in there.

Her muse was soon answered as Georg appeared at the doorway, smiling even more brightly than he had been doing previously when he caught a glimpse of her clad in his dress shirt. He raised his eyebrows at Maria, who in turn smiled shyly at him, as if she knew the reasons for his purposeful gaze. "Is that _my _shirt you're wearing?"

Georg came over and joined his wife on the bed, rolling down the sleeves of the shirt and then kissing the inside of her wrist. She sighed softly at the small, intimate act, whilst also bringing her other arm and the rolled down sleeve to her mouth, covering it in the most endearing of manners which, accompanied by her wide-eyed expression, caused Georg's heart to soar.

"I never knew it could fit anyone else so beautifully," Georg commented truthfully, before bringing his lips down to softly caress her own.

"It was the only solution to this heat," Maria responded, almost by ways of an apology. "My nightgown is not the right fabric for this situation, and my old nightgown, well…" She looked up at him coyly, his face still close to hers after their previous kiss.

"I'm not complaining," muttered Georg. His eyes were burning into hers, and there was almost as much heat in those as there was now in the hotel room. The staff at the hotel _had _apologised for the air conditioning and its untimely break down, but at the end of the day nothing could be done. It was just a coincidence that perhaps the hottest day of the summer in Paris coincided with a malfunction in the hotel provisions.

Georg brought his lips down to softly caress her neck now, and Maria let out a throaty moan at the feel of them dancing across her skin. They would have gone much further that night, had it not been for the uncomfortable heat and the irritable headache that imposed itself upon Maria.

But Georg was more than happy to just have Maria in his arms that night, the fabric of her night attire against his bare chest. Maria was curled into his side for the remainder of that night, her knees brought as close to her body as was physically possible, her head resting on her husband's shoulder as she went through a night of undisturbed slumber.

* * *

It was much cooler during the next few days in Paris, although the heat was still quite pleasant at times. Georg and Maria had walked idly through the streets of Paris, visiting various shops and monuments again and eating a variety of foods that the two of them had seen on the markets. Their hands were laden with various fruits mainly, of which were mostly apples and strawberries, although the latter had been presented to them in a brown paper bag. Since their hands were already occupied, for the husband and wife their only way of being close enough to keep them content was to stand merely centimetres apart, their shoulders brushing against each other more often than not.

Without realising, the newly married couple had walked quite a distance.

Arriving at Fontaine Louvois, still walking side by side and brushing against each other more often than not, Maria instantly leant down and ran her hand through the flowing water. She smiled to herself, and secretly Georg watched her from a few paces away.

He could scarcely fathom the sight in front of him: his wife – the beautiful, enthralling young woman that had chosen him to spend the rest of her life with. Georg, despite having been to Paris a few times before, was finding this trip a completely different experience to those former times. Seeing Paris through Maria's eyes left him with a completely new perspective, and since the unruly postulant had arrived at his villa just over a year ago, he felt he had gained a new perspective on life too.

"Penny for your thoughts? What has you looking so pensive?"

Georg left his reverie abruptly to see his wife watching him with a fond smile. She silently nodded for him to walk across and join her, and without a second thought Georg joined his wife and sat on the edge of the fountain. As he turned his head, Georg drank in her features as the sun played off her skin. He became so absorbed in watching her that he failed to notice her sly grin and her dancing eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you it's rude to stare, Captain?"

Georg smirked. "Surely not when the object in question is your wife."

"Well," Maria began before the blushes across her cheek grew ferociously. She was still not completely accustomed to her husband's compliments.

"Not when your wife is the most beautiful object of affection," Georg smiled, taking hold of her hand in a mild gesture to show his absolute affection.

Maria had grown to realise that Georg's actions of affections would be subtle out in the open, although that by no means meant he felt less. She enjoyed the feel of his strong hands encompassing her own when they found a quiet moment in the streets of Paris and also the feel of his hand on the small of her back, often guiding her through busy streets or gatherings – his way of keeping her close. Although their definition of close would almost definitely be altered upon entering their hotel room once more.

Maria felt his lips pepper her fingertips lightly with kisses, for a few seconds only. She turned her head to face him, smiling widely with a mutual understanding shining in her eyes.

Whilst silence between them was almost always comfortable and particularly embracing, the conversation that proceeded about the children proved just as comforting. They had only yesterday evening spoken to all of the children, listening to their animated tales about the times with Uncle Max since their parents had been away. Georg would laugh and joke about their excursions, exclaiming at the way he would return to a home run by unruly children whilst also detailing of the places Maria and he had visited. Kurt had asked how high the Eiffel Tower had been and whether the two had been able to see for miles, whilst Marta and Gretl had asked about the gardens they had visited, before the latter had asked if her parents had had the chance to buy her a gift.

Georg had laughed heartily, teasing his youngest child that she would have to wait and see. He had then passed the telephone fully to Maria who had continued to speak lovingly with their children, teasing them and retelling their days together in the realms of Paris. Georg had fully enjoyed watching her features alter and change whilst she spoke with the children, the love that adorned across her features and embracing the relief he felt himself at the turn in life which had taken them to this stage.

"I think a French doll would suffice for Gretl," Maria suggested, still sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"Another to add to her collection?"

"She'll eventually grow out of them, and then you'll be buying her jewelry because she wants to impress a certain gentleman," Maria teased.

Georg's expression soured a little. "I'd rather not think about that yet. Having to worry about one daughter is enough –"

Georg suddenly noticed that Maria shivered. The weather had changed drastically whilst their conversation had proceeded; clouds had drawn above them and blocked the sun.

"Here," Georg shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around Maria's shoulders, ignoring her feeble protests.

Leaning back to take in the sight of his wife, Georg smiled. His grey jacket hung loose across her shoulders and once again, as it had been when she wore his shirt, she looked adorable.

"It seems that, once again, my clothes suit you better than they do me."

Maria laughed, leaning into her husband's side as he lifted both of them to their feet. They both began to walk silently back in the direction of their home for the next few weeks.

* * *

Maria had never stopped to consider the actions of their love-making, whether in their first couple of weeks together they could have created their first child. It was only when the familiar pains that signaled the beginning of her cycle appeared that she fully comprehended it.

Would Georg ever want more children? After all, he had seven, beautiful children already. They had never really spoken about the subject. Although Maria loved her seven children dearly, she could not deny that she had always longed for a child of her own – to carry her child through the months of pregnancy and feel it growing and moving inside of her.

Maria was changing in their bedroom whilst Georg took his shower. The familiar cramps in her abdomen were making an appearance and the sight of the roaring fire was beginning to appeal to Maria more and more. A navy blue jumper of Georg's was also draped across one of the chairs, and before she had time to change her mind Maria had walked across and slipped it over her slim body.

The fabric of the jumper felt wonderful against her bare skin, and the length of the clothing dropped to her mid-thighs. Sighing contentedly, Maria wrapped her arms around her stomach and then lowered herself to the carpet, sitting beside the roaring fire. Maria was so immersed in the glorious heat and the texture of her husband's jumper that she failed to notice him entering the room from behind her, wearing nothing but a dressing gown and a concerned frown.

Georg walked across to his wife immediately and let his hand drop to her shoulder.

Maria jumped a little at first, but soon relaxed into his touch, even if it was only slight.

"How are you feeling?" Georg asked gently. He knew it was her time of the month and, although he had never noticed her pain before, he acknowledged it and was ready to comfort and tend to his wife however he could.

"Not wonderful," Maria responded truthfully. "But the fire helps, and possibly some sleep."

Georg leant down and kissed her cheek. "Sleep for as long as you wish. We have no obligations here."

Maria turned and smiled at him before stretching her arm, inferring that he should help her stand. Georg took her hand immediately and pulled her to her feet and then slowly guided her back to their bed. Georg watched then as Maria pulled back the duvet covers and lay down in bed, her eyes drooping shut almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

He was just about to turn and make himself busy elsewhere when he heard her soft, quiet voice call, "Stay with me?"

Georg smiled back at her and wordlessly climbed into bed beside her, instantly moving beside her and wrapping his arms around her delicate frame. Maria shifted a little and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing immediately as she relaxed against his sturdy embrace.

"I thought, in a couple of days, we could travel down to Clermont Ferrand to visit my aunt and uncle," Georg suggested as he let his hand trail up and down her upper arm.

Maria shifted once more against him and mumbled slightly. She knew that he had wanted to travel France, and hopefully visit his family, considering they had not managed to attend the wedding. She recalled how he had told her they had been away at the time, visiting their children in America who they rarely saw. But whilst Maria was partly excited to meet some of Georg's family, she was also filled with apprehension, as she had been when she had first met Georg's friends – Austria's elite. What would they think of her? Would they think she was not worthy of their nephew?

But quickly pulling herself from these thoughts, Maria nodded against him in response. "As long as you promise to talk to me, about _anything _you are worried about."

Georg knew that she was referring to the political situation at home and, whilst he wanted to keep his wife from such potentially hurtful talk and possibilities, he nodded, kissing her temple. "I will."

* * *

Maria's original stomach cramps had quelled after the first couple of days, especially after a good sleep and warm drinks, therefore in three days time Georg and Maria were travelling south by train. Georg had sent a message ahead to his aunt and uncle, informing them of their impending arrival, but since the two had been expecting a message from the newly married couple, they were already prepared.

As the train rattled through various fields, Georg comforted himself with the feeling of his wife resting her head on his shoulder as he spoke softly about his family, just small details of their character that would enable Maria to get along with them. Not that he doubted she would get along with them perfectly. How could she not? But it proved worthwhile to a nervous Maria and, remembering how he had once felt being introduced to an old girlfriend's mother during his earlier years at war, he knew that these times could be nerve-wracking.

Georg talked about Sebastian, his mother's brother who had been given a French originated name after a man his grandfather had known during his youth that had saved his life. Sebastian was nearing his seventieth birthday now, he had been four years older than his sister, but as far as Georg knew he was still in good health. His wife, Flora, was ten years younger than Sebastian, and they had met when Sebastian had spent a two week holiday in Paris and had fallen in love instantly. They had married six months later, and had been blessed with their first child two years after that. Sebastian and Flora had three children, all of which lived away from home. The eldest, Evelyn, lived in America with his wife and two children along with their youngest child, Jacques and his wife. Gabrielle, their daughter, lived in the northern regions of France with her husband, and they were both currently expecting their first child.

Sebastian met the two of them off the train in Clermont Ferrand, striding forward to shake Georg's hand heartily and embrace the nephew he had not seen in years.

"You look different," Sebastian commented, taking in Georg's appearance.

"Well, I can't take all the honour for that." Georg, now, turned to face his wife, reaching out his arm and encouraging her to step forward despite her shyness. "Sebastian, I'd like you to meet my wife, Maria."

Sebastian smiled widely and stepped forward, greeting Maria in the traditional French manner. "It's so lovely to meet you at last, Maria. And I can only apologise that Flora and I could not make the wedding."

"Oh that's quite all right," Maria found her voice. "Georg explained everything. If I was in that position, I'm sure I would have done the same."

Georg smiled subconsciously at the acknowledgement of their children.

"Speaking of," announced Sebastian as he guided them to where his car was parked. "How are they all? Growing fast I should think."

"O-ho," Georg laughed. "You wouldn't believe."

"Well, the last time I saw Gretl she mustn't have been more than… well, a baby."

Although there was a slight sense of awkwardness, considering that Sebastian and Flora had not seen Georg since Agathe's death, Georg smiled and implored his uncle. "I should think so! She has her father wrapped around her little finger."

"I concur," Maria added, grinning at Georg as she stopped with the two men outside the car.

Georg shot her a mock glare, but one that soon melted into a sincere smile.

"And Liesl? Why, she'll be almost a woman now…"

* * *

As Maria wandered the streets of Clermont Ferrand with Georg by her side, she chastised herself for ever believing that she would not get along perfectly fine with Georg's relatives. She had liked Sebastian since their first meeting, his attitude around Georg that seemed to bring out so much good in her husband something which she admired. And when she had met Flora, the older woman had immediately enveloped her into a huge, crushing hug, physically explaining to Maria that she never had to worry. The older woman had instantly taken Maria under her wing in the household, taking her to the kitchen and making her a cup of tea before losing themselves in a chat.

Sebastian and Flora were modestly rich, and whilst they had a luxurious home it was not as grand as the villa, and they did not require servants. A maid, Aurelia, would come to the house once a week and help Flora with the cleaning when she found it difficult or tiring, but apart from that the couple managed fine alone.

"Are you hungry?" Georg asked as they walked alongside each other, admiring the structures of the buildings and the scenery surrounding them.

"A little," Maria responded. "But I can wait until we return."

Georg raised an eyebrow, stopping. "Don't tell me you're turning down _brioche_?"

Maria giggled at her husband's tone and covered her smile with two of her fingers.

"Come on, I have plenty to show you. Including the Cathedral."

* * *

As Flora pottered around in the kitchen, Maria followed eager to help in whichever way she could. They were preparing their dinner for tonight, and even though it had taken Maria quite some time earlier in the week to persuade Flora that even with her current title, she could almost certainly make her way around the kitchen, Flora still persisted. Georg and Sebastian were in his study discussing something or other, most probably political, Maria thought.

Maria had just begun preparing some vegetables to accompany the pastry Flora would make into a pastry when Georg and Sebastian entered the room behind them, the latter immediately walking up to his wife and pressing a hand to her shoulder lovingly. Georg, in turn, winked at Maria as they caught each other's gaze, to which Maria smiled knowingly.

Georg and Maria had been in Clermont Ferrand for just over half a week now, and they were still in between where to go next on their travels. They had discussed travelling to Marseille, or maybe the coast, or maybe just travelling back to Paris…

However, as soon as they voiced their thoughts, Flora interrupted and exclaimed excitedly, "Why don't you go to Cannes? It's so lovely this time of year, and the sea…"

Sea was all the incentive Georg and Maria needed.


	31. Her Husband's Other Half

**A/N: Again, I feel extremely bad that it's taken so long. All I can say is, come June once my exams are over, I'll be able to write whenever I want and however much I want. In the meantime, please do stick with this story, your response means so much. More honeymoon Georg/Maria comforting each other amidst lots of political turmoil. Two more chapters and they'll be heading back home to even more escapades. **

**Thirty One: Her Husband's Other Half**

Georg and Maria had arrived in Cannes a day after Flora's suggestion, and that night the two decided to walk along the sandy beaches of southern France. Maria was wearing a light summer dress that flitted around her knees in the wind, and Georg had discarded his travelling suit and tie, changing into a pair of more comfortable trousers too. When Georg was sure they were alone, he reached down and took hold of her hand, letting his fingers wrap around her hand.

Maria turned her head as she felt the sudden contact and smiled at the gesture. However, as soon as she recognised the pensive look across her husband's face, her smile fell a little. It was evident that the events back at home were beginning to affect her husband and did nothing to ease his worries of the future – that much he _had_ told her. Each day the newspapers would say similar things – not directly, but pragmatically Georg understood the changes in Europe and with his history in the Austrian navy, he could only imagine that these changes would impact upon their lives significantly. And he didn't want that, not for his family. To live in a world that was clouded in misery, to be cautious about walking into town or saying the wrong things. It was no world to live in.

Georg had promised Maria that he would talk to her soon, and judging by the look on his face, Maria hoped that would be soon. He had confessed that he did not wish to burden her on their honeymoon, but she had argued that it was a burden to him too, and that to share a problem would only take more of the weight from his shoulders. He responded that he did not want her to carry that weight, to which she had replied it was her choice and that as husband and wife, as equals, she wanted to help him do that.

Maria continued to watch him as they walked, the sun setting around them, casting a soft glow on the setting. She noticed in the distance a row of rocks that led out to sea, and suddenly she had an idea.

"Can we walk over there?" She pointed, using her other hand.

Her question was answered with a smile and a resolute nod, "Of course."

Their walk took only ten minutes, the couple walking slowly and embracing their moments together in the beautiful region of France. They had made an unspoken promise to take their time in France slowly, to enjoy each moment together. Back home, a lot of things seemed to be rushed, whether it was Georg walking to sort matters of the house, whether it was Maria chasing the children or the servants rushing to keep the house in order. Here, everything seemed to slow down, and it had proven perfect for both of them.

Georg helped Maria to climb up the rocks when they reached them before he followed.

The rocks stretched out into the ocean, the waves crashing against the sides and sometimes spraying the couple in water, although neither seemed to mind or notice at all. Georg was overwhelmed to be back beside his other half after years of solitude and grief, and Maria was marvelling at her first experiences of the sea, of the part of her husband's life that had played such a huge role in the man he was today.

They made their way towards the end of the stretch of rocks and sat down, Maria tucking her feet beneath her body to prevent the sharp rock edges digging into her legs and Georg stretching one leg and propping up the other.

Maria watched and waited for her husband to begin speaking. She had begun to marvel at the way they could read each other's minds and were subtly aware when the other needed to speak. This time, Maria noticed. She saw in his eyes the distant longing to share the problems his mind faced. Maria waited patiently and silently, letting her hand rest above his on the rocks and running her thumb gently along the side of his hand. She could see his eyes flicker to the side, but only just. He was gently aware of her presence, of her willingness to listen and to help him in any way she could.

"Things are…" Georg paused, trailing off as he looked out across the sea's horizon. The soothing notion of Maria rubbing his hand enabled him to continue, although he did not yet face his wife. "… Things are worsening. I'm not going to pretend anymore."

In some circumstances, Maria knew when to remain the silent participant, but this time she spoke up, "You never needed to pretend, Georg. Not with me."

"I wanted to protect you from all of this. I wanted you to enjoy our time here without having to always be wary of things happening back at home."

"You don't need to protect me from this, Georg," Maria assured him. "We can't shy away from what's happening – we haven't been able to do that since the Anschluss."

The conviction in her words caused Georg to turn, his eyes had widened a little and a small smile could not be kept from his lips as he acknowledged his wife's fierce and admirable strength of will.

"We need to work together," Maria continued. "_You _need to accept it, because it's the only way I can help you, and our family."

Just hearing her say those words lifted Georg's heart and his smile widened and he reached across to press his lips gently to hers. Feelings that had long been dormant before his marriage to Maria began to stir once more, as they had been for the past weeks but before he could get carried away, here on the rocks, he tore his lips away, instead showering his wife's face with small kisses as she sighed contently.

Georg quickly looked around them before making a decision.

When Maria opened her eyes again, once she had felt Georg's lips leaving her skin, she saw a look in his eyes akin to excitement. She looked at him questioningly, tipping her head to one side.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

Maria responded in the affirmative without hesitation, and Georg smiled.

Slowly, he began to undo the buttons of his shirt and he gestured for Maria to do the same.

Puzzled, Maria followed in his actions, although cautious of their surroundings despite the beach being empty. She watched as Georg slipped off his trousers, standing in naught but his underwear now. Maria followed with her slip and, standing in her bra and knickers, Georg urged her to follow him down the side of the rocks.

Maria felt the wind sweep across her almost bare skin and she shivered subconsciously as she followed her husband. She had an idea of what he would do, and the idea brought some degree of nerves to her insides.

When the two of them reached the bottom, Georg turned and smiled encouragingly.

"The water is clear here, there are no rocks."

Maria nodded mutely.

"Follow me."

Then, Georg took one swift dive into the water and Maria gasped at his sudden, fluid movement. The water splashed around him as he hit the surface and went down, yet Maria did not follow her husband's lead until his head appeared once more.

He appeared, shaking his head like a dog and the sight caused Maria's insides to positively melt and she also let out a strangled laugh. Her usual pristine, sharp and calculated husband was stood in the water, treading to keep above the surface, a silly grin across his face.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Is it safe?" The question slipped from her lips.

All her husband had to do was smile that half-smile she had come to love so much and Maria jumped, landing in the water. She kicked her legs frantically to reach the surface again, the water whirring around her, and when she did, her husband was there, his smile broadening as his arms came to wrap around her waist.

He moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "You're safe with me."

And then Maria sighed and let her head drop against his wet shoulder. Because she knew that she would be safe with him here, in the water. The water was his other half. The water had been a part of his life for such a long time. And she knew that she would be safe with him for the rest of her life. Because despite any threat, despite the political storm waiting for them back home, she would have him, and she would have their family, and her heart knew that her husband would fight all that he had to keep them from harm. And so would she.

* * *

Georg and Maria spent another day in Cannes before making the decision to take the train back to Paris. Upon their return, it was close to nightfall and Georg decided to take a taxi and take Maria to visit the Cathedral of Notre Dame. He knew that it had been on Maria's list of things to see when he had revealed their honeymoon destination would be Paris, and he thought that after the last couple of days, now would be a perfect time.

Maria marvelled at the beautiful infrastructure upon their arrival and, although he had seen it before, Georg marvelled at it again through Maria's eyes. His young wife really did allow for him to see everything anew, in a completely new and different way to how he would have seen it.

Georg led her around the cathedral – there was currently no on-going service – and they both inspected the pillars and the stone walls. That was until Georg took her hand discretely and pulled Maria in the direction of a side door.

Maria looked him in the eyes curiously, but Georg said nothing.

Instead, he pulled her gently through the door, closing it behind them. The two were then met with a staircase which they proceeded to climb carefully and continued to do so for a few minutes.

It was only when they reached the top that Maria opened her mouth to speak, to persist for an answer to their small detour, however when they reached their intended destination the words fell from her mouth, "Georg, why are we –"

Georg had pulled her out onto the top of one of the bell towers. Maria gasped at the sight that met her eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I've wanted to show you this ever since we came. I felt as though now was the right time."

Georg had indeed chosen the right time. The way the city stretched out before them and the way the sun was kissing the skyline as it retreated for the night left Maria in awe. It was almost as though the sky had split into separate colours. There was a combination of orange and blue slowly fading to black, and suddenly there was beauty amongst all of the impending horror back home in Austria.

Georg decided to leave Maria to wander the bell tower herself as she made to step forward. He watched carefully, lovingly, as she walked across to the edge and let her hands rest against the safety railings. He watched his beautiful wife as she surveyed the remainder of beauty the world could possibly offer. Georg was entranced as her figure leant delicately across the edge, hoping to capture a clear vision of the city stretch before her, almost as though she wished to be a bird, to have free reign of the Paris skyline without the impending bars.

Suddenly, Maria turned and smiled at her husband, silently imploring for him to join her.

He did. And almost as soon as he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt as she nestled securely into his embrace, letting her head and body fall back against him. In response, Georg let his chin rest on top of her soft hair, watching the scene along with her.

He almost didn't hear her murmur a _thank you_, for bringing her here tonight. But when he did, Georg tightened his grip around her, conveying all that he felt through his touch, letting his unspoken promises ease her mind and heart.


	32. Political and Personal Unrest

**A/N: for dramatic purposes, I'm moving an event in history so that it happens during their honeymoon. It's pretty vital to the plotline and when I tried working their honeymoon around this date initially, it just didn't fit so I'm using my creative licence. I hope it works. I want to thank everyone who follows this story, and everyone who has left such kind reviews. I know the period of time between chapter updates has been ridiculously long recently, but from hereon in they should be quicker. I've finished my A-Levels, and they literally took up about 80% of my life for two years. So please stick around and see out the end of this story, I promise not to leave it as long this time!**

* * *

**Thirty Two: Political and Personal Unrest**

Georg woke early that next morning. Not wanting to disturb Maria in her sleep, he shifted carefully out of the bed and gently walked out into their sitting area. The curtains in this room were open and the morning sunlight shone brightly into their hotel room and just as it had for the past couple of weeks of their stay, a newspaper and a pot of steaming tea had been placed upon the small table in the centre of the room.

There was a sudden sense of discomfort as Georg approached the newspaper and his eyes quickly darted across the front page as he took it in his hands. An audible sigh could be heard escaping his lips as he took it across to sit at the window seat, leaving the tea alone on the table.

* * *

Maria woke a little later, instantly reaching out for her husband, only to find an empty space where he had slept. It was no irregular occurrence, but Maria often had to remind herself that her life had come to be so perfect, and the remnants of her husband's sleeping space usually affirmed those doubts. The mattress where he had slept was still warm, and Maria rolled over to that side for a moment before sitting up, rubbing her eyes and making her way into the other room.

She entered their sitting room in the spacious hotel suite to find her husband sat over by the window, taking advantage of the window seat and watching the city come to life below. Maria could barely help but notice his eyes were dark and contemplative – something had clearly happened. She noticed a full cup and saucer which was no longer steaming and an unfolded paper having not been read past the first page. Maria swallowed nervously, praying silently that nothing serious had happened.

However, in the next moment, when Georg had turned to look at his wife, Maria knew that her prayers were futile this time. Something had happened, that much was clear in her husband's gaze. Georg's eyes were filled with steely determination, although Maria noticed that they had softened a little in the last moment. However, it broke her heart to see his pain and the evident despair he must have been feeling at this very moment.

She opened her mouth, and the words flowed without her even realising.

"Is it Austria? Have they–"

Georg looked down almost immediately. He did not rise from his seat when he responded to his wife's question, but he did look up. His tone was solemn and a complete opposite to that which Maria had been used to these past weeks. "We will have to leave. Immediately once we return."

If Maria had been expecting anything, then it was not this. She swallowed, and evidence of her fear could be seen as the action was seen by the movement of her throat.

Georg noticed, and his eyes suddenly set even more determined, almost as though he was vowing to protect his wife from the pain and despair of leaving. And that he would. Georg watched as his wife fought the tears and nodded, his heart swelling with pride at her strength, as it had so often done over this past year since she had come into his life.

"I've been anticipating this ever since the Anschluss," explained Georg. He moved slightly in his seat, moving his legs apart – almost as if he was longing to create a firmer stance against the subject of his conversation – and leaning forward, clasping his hands together. His eyes often drifted to the floor. "Max and I have discussed the possibilities, and we have a plan drawn together that could work."

Maria had not been expecting this either, and a large part of her was hurt that her husband had left her out of these discussions. Her face mirrored this hurt and disappointment and Georg noticed.

"Maria, I didn't want to dampen your spirits," Georg argued insistently. "There's been something entirely different about you since we came to Paris."

Maria immediately responded. "We could have done this together, Georg. It has marred your time here because you were the only one of us worried about it."

"But this was _your _time here," he spoke back, standing up and moving over to her, holding out his arms. "This was _your _chance to see the world before it falls into the pit Hitler is creating back at home."

"This was _our _honeymoon, Georg." Maria would not be deterred. "You're my husband, we're supposed to share our fears and work through them together. I thought we agreed that this was not how our marriage was to work."

"I wanted to protect you from this," Georg continued, raising his voice slightly. "And despite how much you might want me not to, I'm never going to stop."

"I'm not asking you to do that," Maria spoke calmly, a single tear falling down her cheek. She lifted her hand to his cheek tenderly. "I'm asking that you let me help you too. I know you, you try and be gallant, you try and sacrifice yourself for the benefit of me never discovering the harshness of reality, but that's not an option anymore. We have to face this together if we're ever going to escape it."

Georg sighed and leant subconsciously into her touch. He covered her hand with one of his own and moved it to his lips. "I'm sorry–"

Maria silenced him immediately, telling him that it was forgotten. "What happened this morning? What changed?"

Georg remained still for a moment before relieving himself of her touch and moving across to where he had left the newspaper on the table. He took the newspaper in his hands and brought it across to Maria, showing her the front page spread. The black and white photograph that took up the majority of the front page was that of a burning synagogue in Oberramstadt, locals gathering around it. The text around the photograph was in French, therefore Maria had some difficulty reading it, but she recognised a few words: _Third Reich_, _Jew_, _Hitler_ and dread began to fill inside of her.

Georg began to speak after a moment or two, informing her about the rest of the article. "They're calling it _Kristallnacht_. Rumours spread that a German diplomat was shot by a Jewish teenager, and their reaction was to vandalise and destroy all Jewish buildings and shops." Georg watched as his wife swallowed in fear. "The treatment of the Jews is becoming much worse, the hostility towards them is becoming…"

Maria looked up at her husband, and in that moment something clicked within her. Panic spread inside her, a panic which was reflected across her features.

Georg instantly understood and nodded. "When Austria has been fully invaded, and when laws have been passed, the same will happen there and then all across Europe."

"Adda," Maria spoke resolutely. "She'll come with us."

"It will be difficult," Georg began. "We'll have to–"

Maria misunderstood his momentary pause and began to panic. "We're not leaving her," Maria argued, momentarily angry at her husband. "She's coming with us, I don't care how –"

"Maria!" Georg shouted and silenced her. Maria looked at her husband with steely eyes before he promptly continued. "I'm not saying we leave her there. I'm saying we will have to make a few telephone calls now. I'll have to get hold of Max, ask him to find false identification that can get her out of Austria with us." His suggestions were evidently calming Maria, therefore he continued, aware that she needed to hear some planning that would dissolve her fears and doubts. Georg proceeded to take Maria in his arms as he continued. "I'll telephone the Reverend Mother; she can fill out as much of the papers as she can so when we return it can be quick. Max will arrange all of the legal documents…"

As he continued, Maria continued to calm in his arms. Her sobs subsided eventually as she nodded in agreement against his chest.

Eventually, Maria withdrew from his embrace and looked up at her husband. "I can't leave her, I promised."

"We won't leave her."

* * *

Over the course of the day, Georg proceeded to ring the Abbey back in Salzburg for Maria. He dutifully explained the situation to the older woman and she understood their reasons. Even inside the Abbey, news had reached them of the situation in Germany, and the Night of Broken Glass had also reached some newspapers in Austria. The Reverend Mother understood that Austria would no longer be safe for Adda – even within the walls of the Abbey – but she also understood the connection that had been forged between Maria and the child, and that if Adda was to leave with anyone, then Maria would be the right person. She had no doubts about sending Adda along with the Von Trapp family. She agreed with Georg that the papers could be arranged for their return, and Georg also explained that if anything had to be settled before then, that Max Detweiller could be a first contact.

Georg also rang his closest friend and explained the situation. Max agreed with the decision and also explained that he would contact someone about the identification and that it should not cause a problem. Georg thanked him profusely, and then proceeded to enquire about the children. Max explained that Frau Schmidt had taken them into town, and that he had called earlier than he usually would. Georg promised to call tomorrow evening at the regular time.

During this time, when Georg was on the telephone, Maria had curled herself up on the comfortable lounger in their sitting room before the roaring fire. The shock of that morning had still not left her system completely, and she felt drained. She watched Georg on the telephone and occasionally sent a small smile in his direction.

When Georg had finished, he stood up from the small table on which the telephone had been placed and walked across to the lounger, holding out his hand for Maria. Both of them were exhausted, even if it was the early afternoon. The advantage of being a honeymooning couple was that staying in their room was no irregular occurrence. Georg led Maria back to their bedroom and peeled the duvet covers back for her to climb in, immediately following her and cocooning her in his embrace. Maria snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes contentedly as his arms wrapped around her front.

Georg then began to relay to his wife the plans for when they returned to Austria. He talked of their journey back, the plan to help the children pack and escape, collecting Adda and then the train ride that would take them to freedom. Maria let herself fall asleep now, content that her husband had planned and calculated their escape, and content in her husband's strong, safe embrace. An embrace that, she was sure – as sure as her faith – would never falter.

* * *

**A/N: the Night of Broken Glass didn't happen until November that year, but it was always going to be a major shift in the plotline so I hope you can look over the date switching. I'm also not sure how much would have been revealed in another country, but since it was a shooting in Paris that was supposedly the cause for it, hopefully it seems realistic. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter. **


End file.
